Fixtures
by GhostRipperD31H
Summary: Various people have knowledge on the existence of the supernatural. Fear of them has lead to goverments forming a group to allow human testing and prepare for war. Viktor, mentally unstable and broken, was one of the subjects of the worst human testing in history. He only wants one thing- the murder of the leader of the group. Has OC, harem, maybe lemons, and gore.
1. The Start

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's.**

* * *

**December 17, 1997**

**[Night]**

"Damn, where is it? I swear the place is just around here somewhere," muttered a young man.

The man, appearing to be around 17 years of age, was wandering around a small town in North Russia. He was wearing a long, black trenchant, a silver scarf, black boots, and thick gloves. He was about 5 ft, 9 in, in height. His face was pale, due to the coldness of the weather, his lower face being covered by the scarf he wore. In his arms was a big bundle of blankets, the cause of his problems and of the situation he was in now.

"Ugh. It should be around here somewhere. Damn snow, can't see a fucking thing! Good thing this brat is still asleep," the man stated. He wandered the abandoned streets like a blind man, barely seeing what was in front of him. Still, he kept on walking, looking for the orphanage to leave his son, so that he can continue on with his personal life. He wasn't ready to be a dad and saw the kid as more of a hindrance. The weather around kept getting worse, colder and colder. It wasn't such a good idea to do this before a snow storm, but it had to be done.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man finally reached the orphanage. It was the strangest looking building out of all the others surrounding it. A dark blue color, now pale and graying in certain areas. The windows, some cracked and broken,others missing and replaced with wood panels or metal bars.

"Is this the right place? Seems abandoned and condemned. Might as well knock or something," the man stated. He walked faster towards the orphanage, reaching the porch. Nervous, the man starts to knock on the door. After a few minutes, the man starts to get agitated. "No one seems to be answering. Well, what now? Damn."

Giving up, the man sighs and starts to walk away. He makes it few feet before hearing a loud creak and a dim light coming from the building. The man turns around and sees a middle aged woman standing at the door.

"Hello? My name is Ezira. How may I help you?", the woman asked. She was was wearing a long, yellowing apron, covering a dress that used to be a light green color.

"Um, is the local orphange?", the man questioned, walking towards the door.

"Yes, of course," Ezira replied with a smile. As the man got closer, he noticed her facial features more clearly, such as the the yellow, decaying teeth, the terrible breath making him think something died, and a deep scar running from her left check to her ear. "Are you here to drop of the child?", pointing the peaceful bundle in his arms.

"Yes, but I have a few...questions about the place."

"Like what?", she asked, still smiling, the light not making it appear better or less creepier.

"Well is the place and staff alright? The place is in a shitty condition and, I'm sorry for saying this, but you don't look very...hygienic."

"We are a little low in funds, so no possible repairs for now. As for me, I am actually volunteering for this, even though I'm poor. Something about...helping...kids makes me feel happier," she stated.

"Uh huh. Well, this thing wasn't supposed to happen. I had a bad night and my girlfriend wanted to cheer me up, then this happened. I still want to have a life and so does she. We're not ready, so we might as well get rid of it."

Ezira stared at him for a few moments, thinking about what he said and how he was referring to the small bundle being held in his arms. "Well, based on what you just said, why so concerned about his well being? Why ask all these questions?"

The man was now pissed. It was the coldest night he has ever experienced and still getting colder, tired, and now this woman was questioning what he was doing. Who does she think she is? "Look, this kid is still my son and I to be safe. Anything else that me and my girl do doesn't concern you, so please shut the FUCK UP!", the man yelled.

"Ha. Fine. Do whatever you want, I'll take in the kid. What's his name and how old is he?"

"Finally. His name is Viktor and he's around 5 months old," the man said, feeling calmer. He handed Viktor over to Ezira, feeling a ton of weight being lifted off his shoulders when he released Viktor and saw him being held by Ezira. He did feel a twinge of guilt at realizing that what he was doing would change his life and Viktor's life forever.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye. Hopefully your happy with you decision." Ezira was holding Viktor in one arm and was about to close the door.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?", Ezira asked, tired.

"It's just that I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I'm just tired and freezing from the snowstorm. If my son asks, tell him I'm sorry. We weren't ready and I didn't mean what I said. Tell him my name is Luca. I moved here recently. Maybe, I can see him later on?", Luca asked.

"I'll tell him. As for seeing him, we might move on due to the orphange being in this sorry state. It's cheaper than renovating."

"Okay. Goodbye, my son." With that, Luca turned around and ran down the street. Ezira stared at his retreating form until he disappeared into the dark, cold night. With that, she brought Viktor inside and closed the door.

"Well young one, looks like this is the start of a hard life for you. Hopefully you will be able to be one of the best of the P-HDAS," Ezira said while looking at the sleeping Viktor in her arms. She walked down the dark hallway and went up the stairs, creaking noises being made with each step. She proceeded to walk down the hall to they hire door on the right. Inside was was once a colorful child's room, now dark and empty, save for an old looking crib, rotten bookshelf, and a teddy bear with matted fur and red stains. Ezira carefully placed Viktor in the crib, tucking him in.

"Sleep well young one. Tomorrow will be an important day for you," Ezira said with a smile. She then left the room, carefully closing the door so the noise won't disturb Viktor.

* * *

It was around 9:45 am. The sun was out, though the outside was still incredibly cold. Ezira was in a small kitchen, just finishing up eating after feeding Viktor some milk she found in the fridge. Even if it was bad, it wouldn't matter as it would might be probably be the tastiest thing he'll have in a long time, even though the poor child didn't know it.

Ezira, meanwhile, was waiting for the leader of the base near here to show up. "So Viktor, are you well?", she asked the child. He just stared at her with curious, hazel eyes.

"Ha. I'll take that as good. Are you prepared to be a hero?" Viktor just continued to stare at her,but this time with a smile. "Ha ha ha! What joy! It's as if you understand me! I know you'll be smart. The real question is if you'll be able to last long enough and give it your all," Ezira said with a sad smile.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Oh! They're here! C'mon Viktor. Time to introduce you to your future mentor." She picked up Viktor from the small chair he was sitting on and went to answer the door. There stood a tall, around 6 ft, 4 in, and imposing man. He had light blond hair, admission over if the lighting was just right. His right eye was a dark and murky green color while the other side of his face was covered in bandages. He wore a military outfit, though it wasn't recognizable as being a part of a known group.

"Sir Baumgartner, you're here," Ezira said, nervous. The man before her was known for being absolutely ruthless, so no mercy to anyone. If you so wished, he could kill the entire town, not regret, and just say he did it because those creatures were found here.

"I'm here to see your progress and pick up the child you mentioned last night. Is this him?", Baumgartner asked as he pointed towards Viktor, who was hiding in the blanket Ezira was holding.

"Yes sir. The research I did shows that he is of mixed blood, being Russian and Swedish. His parents both come from families of above average people, more so in the intellectual area," Ezira reported.

"Good, good. Any others?"

"No sir. This is a small area though. Not many people just leave kids at orphanages. Especially ones looking like this. The father almost didn't leave him here thanks to that. My outfit didn't help either," she replied.

"Don't worry. You're coming back to base with us. Someone smart like you can teach him some history. You can take your disguise off now, by the way," Baumgartner said in a monotone voice.

"Okay. Here's the child, so you can mark him." She handed Viktor to Baumgartner, starting to rip the parts off her face off. Instead of blood, smooth, soft skin was shown. Soon Ezira appeared as her true age, a young 24 year old. She had a flawless face, attractive to anyone looking. Her eyes also shone as a vibrant blue color. Her blond hair, which was dirty and unkempt, also changed. The wig she wore was removed, revealing light brown hair. Her teeth were now white, though some mints and a good washing would still be needed.

Once her disguise was removed she went over to where Baumgartner stood, near his jeep, next to a strange box. He grabbed Viktor's left arm and inserted it in a while in the box. Baumgartner motioned to Ezira to activate the machine. She pressed a few button that we're in the side and waited for the low buzzing sound to occur. When she heard it, she pressed down on the top of the box, causing Viktor to start screeching in pain. After, they removed his arm to see a tattoo burned on the inside of his wrist, not yet legible due to it being fresh.

"Get in the jeep. Were going back to base." With a nod, Ezira stored the weird tattoo machine, took Viktor from Baumgartner, and got in the jeep. They then left the small town, no one knowing what had happened to Viktor.

* * *

After driving for almost 3 hours, they finally arrived at the base. It was in what used to be a torture prison, located in the middle of a forest with dead trees. They drove past the gates and stopped in front of the main building. The doors were built of titanium, durable and soundproof. Baumgartner and Ezira, holding onto Viktor, got out the car.

"Ezira, hand me Viktor and open the doors." She complied and set Viktor in Baumgartners' arms before going up to the sturdy doors. "Viktor, this is your new home. Everyone inside can't wait to say hello," he says as Ezira opened the doors. Once open, the only thing seen was a door on both side, a dark hallway leading deeper into the building, and blood. Lots and lots of blood, new and dried, staining the once beige walls and ceiling. And the smell was almost unbearable, a mixture of the blood with human waste and decaying tissue. The only thing able to be heard was screaming. Screaming of pain, of torture, of death.

"Viktor-No, Subject 319-B, welcome. Please, let's go inside."

Baumgartner returns Viktor to Ezira and they both walk forward into the building. Once inside, a man in a soliders uniform wearing a gas mask and black surgeons gloves, both covered with blood, walks up to them. Without saying anything, he motions towards the bundle in Ezira's arms in a questioning manner. "Will you please take Subject 319-B to his cell. We'll start the indoctrination after performing the health tests along with the others. Ezira, go to the offices for your next job. I have to go attend a meeting." With that, Baumgartner left the solider and Ezira alone.

"Here. Careful not to hurt him to much. He might have more potential than the others. We don't want a repetition of last time," Ezira said as she handed Viktor to the solider. She took one last look at Viktor and proceeded to walk towards the offices. When she left, Viktor started to cry. The solider looked at the crying bundle in his arms. Seeing a weakling crying has always angered the solider. With a quick and precise strike to the right ear, he managed to stop Viktor from crying by stunning him. He had used a hood amount of strength into the blow, which was shown from the amount of blood starting to trickle out of Viktor's ear. Once he made sure the kid wouldn't cry again, the solider started to walk down the hallway.

* * *

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

"MY ARM! IT BURNS!"

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Those were some of the more tame shouts coming from the various cells in the building. Others were in too much pain from the testing being performed on their bodies for them to shout. Others had lost all hope and sanity, only thing coming from those cells were terrified whispers, begging for something to kill them painlessly. The lucky ones were the ones in the quiet cells, seeing as how they were noted dead. Their bodies were mutilated beyond recognition, body parts, intestines, and blood covering every inch of the small-sized cell. Even though the bodies were left their to decay, everyone there could all agree that they were the lucky ones.

After a few minutes, the solider finally arrived to an empty cell. Viktor, at this point, had regained consciousness and was starting to cry again from the injury on ear. The solider, once again angered by the crying of the infant, started to shake Viktor forcefully. "Shut the FUCK UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" He then threw Viktor into the cell and slammed it shut, not caring that the infant had hit the wall and was knocked out again or that the once gray cement walls were once again covered in blood. The solider walked away in anger, already looking forward to the testing being done on Subject 718-A. He loved his job.

* * *

**AN Notes: Hello! This is my first story and I decided to do it on High School DxD. Kind of nervous and after a lot of debating, decided to write a fic. My OC does have a new gear, though there are various restrictions even if it's classified as a Longinus. This is a harem and he's replacing Issei. For now, the first chapters will be his what happens to him before meeting Rias and crew. Please leave a review so that I can now any mistakes I made and if you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks and see you next time.**


	2. The First Test

**Hello! On spring break, which is always a good thing. To alternativefuturefan27, thanks for being my first reviewer! As for the review, thanks for the input. I meant my OC will have Issei's Boosted Gear, along with his genetic gear. I already have the name, though thanks for the idea. Finally, the first few chapters will be his childhood and I already have an outline for the plot. The leaders are human, which will be explained later.**

**Sorry for the long AN note, just was excited about the first ever review. Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own show, references, etc., only OC's**

**5 Years Later**

It was halfway through the first 'school year'. The whole indoctrination process on convincing the new subjects about how the world really works started here. Only the material that was deemed important was taught, such as how to best torture someone, why love was one of the most evil things, and how there was no such thing like friends and family, only people that would and will always mistreat you, among other things. The 'classroom' itself was located in the west side of the prison, in a room which was once a library. There were desks in the room and the few shelves were replaced by a projector and a white board. On the right corner of the room was the teachers desk. It would have seemed like a normal classroom, except there were guards in the room watching the kids, waiting for one of them to mess up so that they could punish them.

Viktor was sitting near the middle of the classroom, listening to the teacher, Ms. Ezira, talk about how no one should be trusted, how they must rely on themselves. He didn't believe in what she said, but dared not voice his opinion or else the guards would make an example of him.

"So remember students, no one will be there to comfort you in your time of need. Real comfort lies in _you _making sure that whatever hurt you won't do it again...be eliminating it."

"Yeah right. We can get some friends to help cheer us up," whispered the kid next to Viktor. He was skinny, with tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. His eyes were sunken in and his left hand would twitch every so often. What surprised and scared Viktor was what the kid said. If he was caught going against the teachings, they would hurt him in front of everyone. If Ms. Ezira heard, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Next class, we'll be talking about how your family is the one that abandoned you here to suffer."

"As if. My family is probably looking for me right now." The kid kept on talking back and he was getting louder. A few of the guards were starting to look at their direction. Viktor's breathing started to escalate and he started to sweat. What if they think it was him? What'll they do to him? Now that he thinks about, the last person they punished had to go to the doctor, someone everyone is afraid of. Its been a month and the kid isn't even back yet. They just disappeared. Viktor inclined his head towards the kid slightly.

"Please stop talking. They'll break you if you talk like that," Viktor whispered to the kid.

"Why do you care? You're not the boss of me!" The kid's voice was rising as he got angrier and angrier.

"What's going on? Why are you two disrupting my class?" When Ms. Ezira spoke, the guards quickly got closer, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Number 319-B was going against what is being taught!"

"WHAT!? That's not true! I was telling him to pay attention!" Viktor was panicking. They had to believe him. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Subject 319-B, you know that going against what is being taught earns you a punishment. We will not allow you to put to waste what is being taught so that you may survive against those monsters."

"But I didn-" ,Viktor started before being quickly cut off by Ezira.

"Do NOT talk back to me. Guards!" The guards all got Viktor and pushed him to the front of the classroom. One of the three guards pulled out a police baton and hit the back of Viktor's legs, causing him to fall over and yelp in surprise. Another guard, in red gear, grabbed Viktor's left arm and extended it while the last guard, in blue, restrained the rest of his body. The first guard with the baton had a mask with a smiley face crudely drawn. He knelt down in front of Viktor, who was shivering in fear.

"Don't look so down kid. Just smile. You'll feel so much better, I promise."

"No please! I didn't say it! IT WASNT ME! STOP!" Viktor, with tears in his eyes, was now hysterical,trying to squirm out of the other guards grip to no avail.

"Lalalala. This is going to be so much fun! Look at how much I'm smiling from joy," the guard said in a cheerful voice. He stood up and held the baton above his head.

"Make sure he looks at me. I want him to see me smile when I do this."

"Roger." The guards restraining Viktor moved his head so that he can see what was about to happen.

"Ready? Let's go!" With that last happy statement, the guard brought down the baton on Viktor's arm, a sickening crack being heard throughout the room as the other subjects watched on in fear.

"AAAGHGHH!" Viktor was screaming in pain, his eyes shut tightly, still crying.

"I want you to LOOK AT ME! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU WORHTLESS SHIT!" The guard, in anger at Viktor not sharing his joy, repeatedly struck his arm with the baton.

"AAAAHHAHH! STOP! STOP! MY ARM! AAAHHH!" The pain was unbearable, every strike making it feel like his arm is burning.

"AAAANND...Done. Wasn't that fun?" The guards let go of Viktor, watching him crawl away until his back hit the wall. He looked down at his arm, or what once was. It was know just a bloody pulp of skin, meat, and muscle. Pieces of bone, some big and some small, were poking out of his arm.

"AAAHAHHH!" ,Viktor screamed once he saw the condition his arm was in. The smell of the blood and tissue, along with the mere appearance of his arm, caused Viktor to vomit violently. Since what they feed him isn't considered food, all that came out was a lot of blood.

"Yoil, please give him some adrenaline so he doesn't pass out. He's about to take his first test right now and he needs to be in good condition." Ezira ordered the guard with the smiley mask.

"Yes ma'am." Yoil took out a syringe filled with a semi clear liquid. He went up to Viktor and stabbed him in the neck with. "There. We can't have you pass out now. It's just starting to get good."

Ezira then pointed to the door. "Take him away. Might as well start his test know."

"Alright. Let's go guys." The three guards made the trembling and dazed Viktor stand up and walked him out the class.

"This is what happens to those that disobey. That blood will stay there as a reminder that if you want to stay whole, do NOT go against what I or any official says. Now, let's continue with the lesson." Ezira turned back to the board and started to teach again, acting as if nothing happened.

* * *

_Plop. Plop. Plop. _Viktor was being led to go see that dreaded man. The man everyone he knew, which were only the people in his class, feared. Their were various rumours going on about the man. As the one that performs the testing, it's no surprise that the pain he inflicts woupd be worse than what Viktor just went through. One of the rumours was that he was secretly one of the monsters disguised as a human. Most likely false. Another rumour was that he ate the people that went into his office. Again, probably false. The most popular was that whoever went to his office never came back. That, was true. Yes the Doctor, along with Zachary Baumgartner, was someone to fear.

_Plop. Plop. Plop. _Viktor was still holding on to what was his left arm, blood dripping down with a quiet _plop _sound. The adrenaline had made it more bearable, yet he was still woozy from the whole ordeal. He wanted this day to end so badly, to be held and told that it would all be okay. Of course, that was something that wouldn't happen any time soon. Every step they took towards the Doctor made Viktor tremble more and more until they finally arrived.

"Okay 319-B, we're here! Aren't you excited about having your first of many tests that'll help you improve?" Yoil had stopped, along with the other two guards, in front of what was a small clinic area. He was now facing Viktor, still talking with that cheerful voice.

"N-n-no."

_Slap!_

The guard had just smacked Viktor with the police baton, knocking out a tooth and causing Viktor to once again cough up blood.

"Let me ask again. Are you HAPPY to have your first test?"

By now there were tears falling from Viktor's eyes. "Y-y-yes."

"Good. Now let's go in," Yoil said, hos cheerful tone returning. All four people had entered the clinic area just in time to see a short, chubby man cleaning up what looked like intestines and blood from the floor. "How's it going Doc?"

"Eh. So-so. Subject 53-J didn't react well with the new chemicals in the acid. She kind of blew up. What a waste," the man replied with a shake of his head and a sigh. "So, who's the kid?"

"This is Subject 319-B. He's here for his first test."

"Oh really? We'll, that's good to hear. So tell me kid, are you scared?" Doctor was now pointing to whimpering Viktor, whose legs were noticeably shaking. Yoil roughly pushed Viktor towards the middle of the room so Doctor could see him better.

"Yes," Viktor stated in a barely audible whisper.

"Well you shouldn't be. It's just a simple process, depending on where and how it's being performed. You'll just feel some pain from it. I see that your arm is already destroyed beyond recognition. I wonder who may have caused this," Doctor stated with a knowing smirk towards Yoil.

"Hahaha. C'mon Doc, you know how I like to make sure they have a small taste of what's to come."

"Fine. Yoil, you may leave. You two, stand at the edges of the room away from my machines." Yoil, with one last laugh, left the room. The other guards moved away from Doctor's work area, waiting for the moment that they would be needed. "Sit down 319-B. Let me just go get your files so that I can see what your first test will be." Doctor then walked to a filing cabinet next to desk on the left side of the room. Viktor sat on a weird looking chair that had restraints and a head harness to keep someone's head from moving. Not a good sign.

After a few minutes, Doctor walked up to Viktor while reading his files. "Okay. Says here that after they did the health check up when came 5 years ago, trauma to the right ear have left you almost completely deaf in said ear. Injury to the back of the head has left you partially blind in both eyes. Do you know the cause of these injuries?"

"Yes. I was told that the solider taking me to my cell struck my ear and threw me in the cell."

"Haha. Well, you probably shouldn't have been crying. Seeing as you were an infant, what are you going to do?" Every time Doctor opened his mouth to poke fun at his abuse made Viktor hate him more and more. He was starting to forget his nervousness. "Well, today is your lucky day. Your vision in both eyes is more important right now than one useless ear. Our research has allowed to create small nano-bots that'll rewrite and fix your eyes so that you'll surpass 20-20 vision. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Just small nanobots? It doesn't sound that bad."

"Hahaha! Your foolishness amuses me. In order for the procedure to work, we'll have to cut your eye in half and burn your iris's.", Doctor said with glee.

"WHAT! NO! PLEASE NO!" Viktor, panicking, started to get up and try to make a run for it. The guards, already used to this, grabbed Viktor and forcefully restrained him to the chairs.

"For this procedure to work, just like the other tests, you will be awake to what is about to happen. Lets get started, shall we?" After looking at his tools, Doctor picked up a a syringe filled with a yellowish green liquid.

"NO! NO! N-Mmmfhfh."

"As much as I would like to hear you in pain, this is a new procedure, so I'll need to have the utmost focus." Doctor had injected the liquid into Viktor's throat. He felt coldness spread throughout his neck area. He couldn't feel it and couldn't make a sound. He saw Doctor grab a pair of rusty pliers and held the eyelids on his left eye open. Viktor immediately started to panic, until Doctor warned him that mistakes could happen. "For now, we can only do one eye. The bright side is that your eyes will be a new color. Brown eyes are too common, so think how lucky you are. We will now begin."

With that, Doctor grabbed a spray bottle and squirted some clear liquid into Viktor's eye. "This'll help clean it." Doctor then placed a cloth to cover Viktor's other eye. "For safety precautions. This research did take millions of Euros." Doctor stated before walking out of Viktor's limited line of vision. His eye frantically looked around, searching for Doctor. What he saw didn't make him feel reassured.

"Guards, hold him down. Even with the restraints, he might still move around." As soon as the guards held him down even more, he saw Doctor hold a small saw. "Hold still." Time seemed to slow down when he saw the saw hover over his eye, waiting for it to make contact.

_Pzzt!_

Viktor's body started to violently conclude when the saw started to cut his eye. The pain was a million time worse than when Yoil broke his arm. He couldn't see anything, yet he felt how the saw was making a squishy sound when it was cutting his eye. He felt how his eye was almost being pulled out of its socket. Viktor felt something stab his chest, which resulted in the pain in his eye to intensify. It was adrenaline. He didn't even realize that he almost passed out. With a disgusting squirt noise, the saw was pulled out of his eye. He felt what he figured were tears come out as well as blood and what he figured was liquid from the eye itself.

"Now come the nano-bots." Viktor felt Doctor get near him, before feeling something pierce his eye. Afterwards, he felt many small things enter his eye. The feeling of it made Viktor want to claw out his eye and never deal with it again. "Lastly, I'll need to seal up your eye by burning it with a special acid."

This new pain made Viktor start to puke out blood. The acid was melting his eye. He couldn't stop his convulsions. "AAAAHHAHHHHHHHHHH!" Viktor was shrieking out in pain.

"Looks like the numbing solution wore off. Oh well, the procedure is done anyways. Let him go.", Doctor said as he removed the thing burning Viktor's eye and removing the cloth on his other eye. Once the restrains were off, Viktor stood up and collapsed from the pain in his eye, landing in his pool of blood. "Hahaha! Look at him! Reminds me of a newborn deer!", Doctor laughed at Viktor's pain.

Viktor shakily stood up. He looked around the room, before noticing a mirror. He walked towards it, wanting to see what they did to him. When he got there, he saw how his front was caked in his blood. His eye was completely red with tears of blood and some clear liquid coming out. If they look closely, a faint vertical lime could be seen, along with small silver dots moving around. Suddenly, Viktor felt a sharp pain in his eye and head, letting out a gasp.

"That pain you felt are the nano-bots fixing and improving your eye. You'll feel it for a couple of days. Best to cover it up," said Doctor as he grabbed some gauze and covered Viktor's eye. Viktor was paler than usual due to all the blood loss. He just wanted to lay down. "You van ho rest earlier than usual this time since it's a new test. We'll do the other eye next time. So, Did you enjoy it as much as I did?", questioned Doctor with a smile.

Viktor, with as much killing intent as he could muster in his current condition, answered, "No. Now my turn. Why do you enjoy this?"

"Why not? I am merely helping you for when they make you fight those monsters. Though humans have numbers, they have power and durability. The Three Factions all have powers and can survive attacks mad by us. Other religions have Gods, beings with unimaginable power. We have nothing. This allows us to try and even the battlefield. So, I view this as something great that I'm doing. You were all abandoned, so we gave you a home and purpose. You'll come out better than before."

"After I break? By that point, I'll be able to use all the pain and knowledge I gain to make you suffer. That is what I care about. I'm only 5, almost 6, yet I'm plotting the many ways I can enjoy killing you." With that final statement, Viktor walked out of the clinic, headed towards his cell. The guards were about to go after him and punish him, but Doctor stopped them.

"Let him. They always say That, yet no one has done a damn thing. Why? Because they are either to broken or dead. The others can't do to the mental implants. Subject 319-B, Viktor, I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer as your nightmares come true." Doctor said with a creepy smile and went to his desk, already jotting down ideas for Viktor's future tests.

* * *

**AN Notes: Done! Couldn't sleep, so I wrote the next chapter. Hopefully the test and beating were descriptive enough. Not to sure about the beginning with the whole lesson part. Next chapter will be about unlocking the Boosted Gear, conversing with Ddraig, reference to a game, more tests, and knowledge about Viktor's family. Might post chapter 3 soon before taking a break for 2-3 days. Don't know yet. See you later!**


	3. Awakening

**Hello! Glad to see people are enjoying the story, not so much Doctor. By the way, that's what he actually goes by. Thanks for the reviews and for the suggestions! Please read the bottom AN. Also realized my AN sound happier than my story. Let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Don't own show, BioShock, Persona, etc., only OC's**

* * *

**2 Years Later**

After the first test, they didn't allow Viktor to go back to 'class'. The eye tests were also definitely not the last, though they were the least painful. His eyes were now a dark gray, devoid of any emotion other than pain, suffering, and fury, all at the age of 7. Instead of class, he would be taken to an isolated room where he learned various tactics and torture methods performed by what was classified as the best. Methods from the Mongols, Ottoman, Roman, and Nazism were some of the group's taught. The end goal was the same as the other branches in P-HDAS; create humans capable of fighting against the supernatural. For Viktor, it was learning the best way to mentally destroy those that wronged him. He was still a kid though, meaning that no matter how smart and cunning he is, fear can be found anywhere.

Right now, Viktor was in the isolated room, weak and tired after not eating or drinking for almost 2 weeks. The guard leader, Yoil, with the same crudely drawn smiley mask, would go towards the room, open the small window, and mock him. How Viktor would have liked to enjoy the weird sandwich thing that would cause the juice of the lettuce and tomato to dribble out whenever Yoil bit into it, or the cold, refreshing water that Yoil would just dump on the ground when he had enough. As Viktor sat, pondering on what the insides of Yoil would look like on the outside, he heard a faint click of the door opening. There stood Ezira, not looking any different from when she first saw him as a baby, holding a plate of gray mush with a foul aroma and a rock hard piece of bread. Behind her was Yoil, along with 3 other guards watching him in case he tried anything.

"Here you go 319-B. Eat up." Ezira placed the plate on a table in the room. Viktor attacked the food, almost inhaling it, not caring that he was making a mess. "So, how is your studying coming along?"

Once he finished the food in under 2 minutes, Viktor turned towards Ezira. "I learned that skinning someone alive is better than just scalping them," he answered in a monotone voice. Ezira, didn't know what to say. She just nodded in response, finally remembering why they wanted him.

"It's time for some biochemical testing, so please come along," Ezira stated before she turned to leave. Viktor got up and followed her out, the guards also following.

* * *

"Hello 319-B! Good to see you again. How are your lungs? Still coughing up the snake venom with the gasoline from test 379?", questioned Doctor in a cheery voice. Viktor just looked at him, before walking further into the room. Ezira had left to go help out Baumgartner, leaving behind the guards and Yoil. "Well, are you ready to become stronger. You should, I mean look at you. Fucking weak. Hahaha!"

"One of these days, I'm going to skin you alive and-GAHGHH!", Viktor started before Yoil interrupted him with a quick and precious strike to the middle of his spine, causing him to fall.

"C'mon! Get up! No back talk to people of obvious greater importance than you. Besides, it's fun time!" Yoil then delivered a powerful kick to Viktor's head.

"Hey! When it's testing time, you know I'm the one that gets to inflict pain! Besides, it's better with a steel-toed BOOT!" Doctor then delivered his own kick to Viktor, who was starting to get up, causing him to fall once more.

"Sorry. Kinda forgot. Haha.", Yoil apologized to Doctor while scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine. Just help me lay him down on the table."

"Roger." Yoil and Doctor both picked up Viktor, before placing him on a nearby table used to dissect things. Doctor went to grab his equipment along with the new chemicals that was researched. Yoil meanwhile grabbed a way to clean of some of the blood on Viktor. Docotor always liked a clean work space. Viktor meanwhile had gotten his bearings and was about to get up until Yoil restrained him. "No moving during testing dumbass!" Yoil finished up the restraints before walking to the side of the room, waiting for Doctor to start.

After grabbing his tools, Doctor went over to Viktor. He saw Doctor bring over the tools that he would use: saws, pliers, tweezers, and knives, among other things. What bothered him were 4 big syringes, each filled with various liquids. The first was filled with an electric neon blue That would flash very few seconds. The second syringe was a dark gray, almost black color. The aroma produced was so strong that it made Viktor gag. Inside the liquid was some sort of debris that floated around. The third syringe looked more solid than liquid, being an extremely white color. Viktor knew the syringe was extremely cold, seeing how ice was forming around the syringe. The last syringe was an orange red color, which for some reason was producing its own light and steam. All four were peculiar in there own way, which was never a good thing.

"Alright, apart from improving your strength, stamina, and endurance, we are also going to add some, _safe_, genetic chemicals that'll really come in handy. All creatures, minus humans obviously, can cast spells. These chemicals will allow you to cast your own." Viktor was wary of the whole thing. Something new that rewrites genetic coding could not be safe. "In theory, it should work. You'll be the first, so you better feel honored. If it works, we'll be able to cast our own 'spells' just like those creatures." This just confirmed Viktor's suspicion that it was going to backfire some way.

"I'll now explain what each one does. The blue chemical should allow you to shoot out electricity. The gray chemical allows you to shoot out pheromones that attracts ravens to the target area and attack anything. The white chemical will allow you to freeze anything you want. It's believed that it could also act like dry ice. The last chemical will allow you to summon fire. Might even allow for lava. Remember, it hasn't been used on humans, so the probability of failure or worse is high. We'll start with the physical tests as it easier and will help with the chemicals. Let's begin."

Once done with the explanation on the chemicals, Doctor grabbed a knife and placed the point of it in Viktor's right leg, drawing some blood. After hundreds of tests, Viktor was accustomed to pain. That didn't mean he didn't feel an discomfort from it, wincing when the knife came into contact with his leg. Soon after, Doctor started to drag the knife down his leg, drawing more blood. The cut was deep enough to go to the bone, which is what Doctor needed. He grabbed a pair of pliers to hold the muscle and tissue away from the bone of Viktor's leg.

"Now comes the saw," Doctor said to Viktor, who was already turning pale from blood loss and grimacing in pain. Soon a soft _bzzt_ was heard from the saw.

"AAAAHHAHH!", yelled Viktor in pain when the saw started to cut his bone in half. Once the inside of the bone could be seen, Doctor grabbed a canister filled a type of foam, spraying the inner walls of the bone.

"This special foam will meld with the bone. It'll help make your bones more durable. It'll take some time though." Doctor looks over at Viktor, who had tears coming out and was trembling in pain, letting out a smirk. _'All this talk of revenge and making me suffer, yet look at him. Every test is him yelling and crying. Weak,' _ Doctor thought, before letting out a chuckle and turning back to his work.

After surrounding the inside of the bone with the thick foam, he forced the 2 halves of bone together and covered it with more foam. Doctor then removed the pliers and set the molecule and tissue back in place. Grabbing a syringe filled with small, silver dots, he proceeded to inject them into Viktor's leg.

"These are similar to the nano-bots used in your eyes. The difference is that it'll make your muscles stronger and regenerate any broken cells. It's a good thing to, since it makes it easier to perform more tests in a shorter span of time," Doctor explained to Viktor, who's front was covered in bile and was yelling in pain at feeling the nano-bots start to repair his leg. "Haha! So pathetic! Every time I look at you, you're covered with blood, vomit, and tears! Haha!"

Now done with Viktor's right leg, Doctor prepared to start the test again with his left.

* * *

The lower half if the table was drenched in blood, bone fragments, and pieces of skin and tissue. On the floor were three empty syringes, once filled with adrenaline, used to keep Viktor conscious. Viktor himself was dazed and light headed. He stopped feeling his legs a while back, having to look down every once in a while to make sure Doctor hadn't gone to far and sawed his legs off. He'd receive laughter from Yoil and Doctor whenever he checked. The leg test had lasted about 6 hours.

"Normally we'd do the same thing to the arms, but it's better to leave them alone for the chemicals. Wouldn't want any interference. Besides, you'll be taken to another part of the prison to train, along with other Subjects. You'll have plenty of time to strengthen yourself then, if you survive that long. Haha!", Doctor said. He went to grab the 4 syringes, along with some more adrenaline. He injected the adrenaline into Viktor."We don't want you passing out and ruining something important and monumental as this."

Doctor was shivering in anticipation. He gave the researchers the idea to create something like this. Not only had they made his idea real, but he'd be the first to administer the first test. He was more than happy. Grabbing the first syringe, Doctor went to to grab Viktor's right arm.

"Yoil, is the camera ready?"

"Yes, sir.", Yoil replied while holding a camera, ready to record.

"Good. Something importantly this needs to be recorded. Time to get serious. Be ready Subject 319-B." With that, Doctor plunged the syringe into the main vein in the wrist, injecting the blue liquid. Viktor winced when the liquid entered and spread throughout his system. At first nothing happened, then all Viktor saw was white for a split second due to the immense pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Viktor let out a blood-curdling yell. This pain was nothing compared to the past 2 years. He kept on screaming as he looked down at his arms. What he saw surprised him. The veins in his arms were now glowing blue and as he flexed his fingers from the pain, he electricity start to gather and flow out of his fingertips. As he was watching, the pain became unbearable even with the adrenaline, causing Viktor to pass out.

_'It WORKED! I can't believe it ACTUALLY WORKED! YES!'_, the Doctor thought with joy, a huge smile on his face.

After half an hour, Viktor had regained consciousness. He felt fatigued and numb in both arms and legs. When he tried to look at his arms again, he felt woozy and fell back to the table. _'That...was excruciating. I, have to pull through. There's, three more.'_, thought Viktor as he tried to catch his breath.

"Try using the electricity," the Doctor ordered Viktor. Normally he wouldn't listen, but even he was curious. Viktor took a few steady breathes before extending his right arm out weakly. A loud _bzzt _sound was heard and the electricity came out of his fingers. Viktor let out a gasp in surprise as he saw that the electricity had hit the wall on the other side of the room. He saw the blue liquid coarse through his veins when he summoned it. Soon he felt tired and realized that he was bleeding out of his nose.

"It seems that the genetic coding uses blood to power up the attack. Maybe it's like a muscle, weak and tiring now but stronger with practice. Very interesting indeed. Yoil, did you get that?", asked Yoil while looking over at the other three syringes.

"Yes sir. It was pretty neat."

"Good. 319-B, we'll now do the same with the other three." Doctor held the gray syringe in his hand. He inserted it into the same place as the last chemical. Even with his arm being numb, Viktor could still feel the gray chemical enter his system. It felt even worse than last time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Viktor yelled once again. This time his voice gave out, so he only grit his teeth and winced afterwards.

The gray chemical also created a chance in Viktor's arms. This time, he saw his skin fall off, releasing a putrid aroma into the air that caused Viktor to look away and puke on the floor. When he looked back, he saw his arms now covered in a sleek black substance that had shiny black feathers start to appear. His arms were now long and white, fingernails replaced with claws. This was all that Viktor saw before passing out again.

It was almost an hour before he woke up. His arms were back to normal and Doctor was already ready with the third syringe. Without bothering to say anything, Doctor already started to inject Viktor with the white chemical. Viktor could only gasp and cry, his throat sore form all the previous yelling. It was uncomfortable feeling something thicker than your veins enter them. When Viktor looked down, he saw his arms stop shaking and twisting in pain. They were getting stiff and getting covered by ice. Already weak from the other chemicals and test from earlier in the day, Viktor once again passed out.

It took him almost an hour and 45 minutes to wake up this time. "Well 319-B, it's time for the last one. Would be a shame if you died. If you do, I'll find a way to kill you.", Doctor said with joy at seeing Viktor suffer. Without warning, he injected Viktor with the last chemical, the orange-red one.

Viktor didn't gasp. He didn't wince. He didn't cry. He was just tired. He also couldn't feel anything at this point. Viktor glanced down at his arms, seeing his arms turn black and crispy form the fire that had appeared on his hand and arm. His veins were glowing a bright orange, reminding Viktor of lava. He passed out for the last time.

He didn't wake up.

* * *

Doctor saw that Viktor had passed out again. He removed the restraints and turned to Yoil, who had finished recording the biochemical testing.

"Go and bring Mr. Baumgartner. Its a perfect time to start now that he'll be knocked out for a while."

"Yes sir." Yoil handed the camera to Doctor and left the room. Doctor meanwhile began to clean up the area. He didn't want Zachary Baumgartner to think he was a slob and didn't take pride in his work. Once he was done, he pulled out more tools, specifically obese used in brain surgery. The thing that was peculiar was a tool composed of a central wire with small chips lining it and smaller, thinner wires extending from the sides, each with a small, thick, metal needle that opened. Inside the needles were two things, a special chip that was able to control that area the brain and the other was a saw that would start to harm the person if they didn't due as instructed. If the person went against the orders, it would blow up, ending with the death of said person.

As Doctor was carefully checking the device to make sure nothing was wrong, Baumgartner had arrived. "Evening Doctor. You must have a good reason to ask me to come here," questioned the tall, strong man. If there was one person that could instill fear into Doctor, was Baumgartner. He was the one that was in charge of the whole place. All the request for certain types of research that Doctor had inquired and requested, no begged for, went to Baumgartner for approval.

"Y-yes sir. Um, I believe it's time for us-you- to control Subject 319-B here. We have put a lot into his tests and studies. At this rate, it's possible that he could become one of the Abominations. It would be _extremely _wise to have some control over him.", Doctor stated, his voice shaking when he called Viktor an Abomination, a test subject that has gone beyond insanity, reason, and suffering. After many tests, those special people would eventually end up with a _mistake _from the pain and tests. The result was a Sacred Gear that's genetically created from the Subject's mind: pain, suffering, loneliness, nightmares. and pure fury. If activated, these special Subjects we're no longer considered human, sharing the same pain and fear they felt. Myths like Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack started for a reason. If Viktor was going to become an Abomination, Doctor knew that those threats Viktor made at him woupd feel like bliss compared to what he's capable.

"Has he suffered a lot?", Baumgartner questioned.

"Yes. He's had a little over 400 tests in the past 2 years and money reaching the millions have been invested in him."

"Is that so? There's a good chance he'll have a genetic Sacred Gear than. Haha. Surpirisng how humans are creating Sacred Gears accidentally even though the original creator, God, is dead. Alright, proceed with the Mental Hijack test."

* * *

Darkness. It was the only thing surrounding Viktor. He didn't feel any pain or hear any of the usual screaming coming from other rooms in the prison. Viktor figured he must be knocked. Not knowing what to do, he started to walk forward, further into the darkness. After walking for a while, Viktor noticed some trees start to appear. They were producing a soft silver light. When he got close to one of the trees, he was shocked to see it quickly start to decay. Cracks appeared on the tree, which leaked out a stranger type of blood. Using his index and middle fingers, Viktor dipped than into the crack and pulled them out. His fingers we're covered in the sap.

_'Weird. It's not sticky and it smells familiar.' _Viktor brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting the sap. _'It has a metallic taste. It has to be blood! It's the only thing I always smell in that shithole. Wait, why is the tree bleeding? Why did it die when I got near?'_ Curious about this discovery, Viktor went up to the other trees only to get the same result. It bugged him why something living that didn't want to hurt him died when he got near. It brought on a sense of loneliness in Viktor.

**[So, you finally arrived.]**

Surprised at the sudden booming voice, Viktor turned around, just to come face to face with a large, red, Western dragon. Yelping in shock, Viktor backed away from the large dragon.

"Who are you?", Viktor asked, shaking slightly in fear and awe.

**[I am The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. You must be my newest host.]**

"Host!? What do you mean? Where am I?"

**[Yes, partner. I've been sealed inside the Sacred Gear known as Boosted Gear. It's a long story, which I'll explain later. As to where, we're inside your subconscious. Rather morbid and boring if you ask me.]**

"A Sacred Gear? But I don't have one!"

**[You haven't activated it yet. Been trying to contact you for a while now. Never answered. Normally, my past hosts would activate the gear before meeting me. But you, you're special.]**

"What do you mean 'special'?"

**[I've seen what happens to you. My other hosts have never gone through that. There have been hosts you went power hungry, others that lived an aimless life, and others that tarnished my name due to being perverts. Still have nightmares,]** Ddraig shuddered as he recalled a past memory, causing the ground to tremble and Viktor to fall down.

**[Sorry. You, partner, have gone through so much more than any of the past hosts.]** Ddraig neared his head to Viktor, inspecting him closer. **[You're around 7-8 years of age, yet everything you've gone through is stuff no one can imagine or survive. I was asleep until I woke up to see you have that eye test. Many of my past hosts would most likely not have survived that at such a young age. You've already gained my respect partner. There's also another thing.]** Ddraig then turned his head to his left side, signaling to start walking.

Viktor, followed by Ddraig, started to walk into the darkness. More silver trees would start to appear after a while, dying when Viktor got near. There was also a heavy mist that started to appear the further they walked.

"Ddraig, if this is my subconscious, then why do the trees die when I get too close? Couldn't I change it?"

**[Your subconscious reflects your inner feelings and thoughts partner. Your childlike innocence was destroyed the moment they tagged you with your number. Those trees represent that. The blood, darkness, and mist represent your want- no, need to kill anyone that stands in your way. Your purpose is to make people suffer until the mentally break. Such a sad purpose for a kid.]** Ddraig gave what appeared to be a sigh.

"Oh. It seems...right then. I do want to slaughter Doctor, Yoil, and Baumgartner. Anyone really. You know about me already, what about you Ddraig?" Even though he should feel fear that there was a dragon next to him, Viktor was just happy someone didn't want to hurt him and was acting nice to him. Ddraig seemed cool to him.

Ddraig had his own opinions in Viktor. Normally he'd just not care much about his hosts until they needed him. They would train and maybe become friends afterwards. Viktor was different from them. He had no social skills, always had nightmares, and practically begged for death, already having a couple attempts at suicide. It surprised Ddraig that what motivated Viktor was death and torture, especially at his age. He'll try his hardest to help Viktor get through this.

**[Alright partner, though it'll only be a summary of what occurred. You already know of The Great War between The Three Factions. There was a point where they stopped the war in order to deal with a pair of dragons that were fighting for a reason long forgotten. Dragons, being the proud creatures that they are, we're mostly neutral. That pair of dragons had no care for the war. They had their own argument that got in the way of the war. The Factions teamed up against them and won. As punishment, they got sealed inside of Sacred Gears.]**

"So you got imprisoned for causing trouble."

**[Yes. Now, the thing I wanted to tell you is just up ahead.]**

Viktor and Ddraig made it to a circular clearing in the forest of silver trees. In the middle of the clearing stood three tall, cracked mirrors.

**[All those tests and chemicals they put in your body has lead to the creation of your own personal gear. The aura released by it though, is almost pure evil. As to what it does or is I do not know. The only thing I know is that it'll transform you. Those mirrors will show you what you'll look like when the gear is activated. Go ahead and stand in front of them.]**

Viktor complied and walked to the mirror on the left side. He saw nothing in the mirror, until weird static appeared. After it cleared up, he saw a man with a dark red trenchant that covered the man's entire body. Behind him were multiple shadows that seemed to move in their own with life. The strangest part was that the man had no head. Instead of a head, it was replaced by a metal box, the face being a screen with static. A voice in Viktor's head warned him to not look at the screen. Quickly complying, Viktor skipped the mirror in the middle and went to the one on the right.

In the mirror, Viktor saw himself. All of a sudden, the Viktor in the mirror was surrounded by weird black tentacles and the mirror went black. After a while, it turned to normal, showing a reflection of the forest. Confused, Viktor looked around the mirror, hoping to spot something. He did. The man in the forest didn't have a face. It was just white.

Finally Viktor went to the last mirror. The mirror turned to a gray color before revealing a man. The man wore a tattered coat covered with dry blood. Viktor couldn't see the man's body due to the coat, nut he could see his face. The man had a mask on. It was completely black, looking as if it had shocked out all the color. There were many lines running along the sides of the mask that glowed a dull red. Viktor couldn't see the eyes of the man, the eye sockets of the mask making it hard to see. The mouth was set to a smile, the lips stiched together. What unsettled Viktor was then lines in the mask, along with the eye sockets and corners of the mouth were continuously dripping blood. Out of the three, this one frightened Viktor the most.

_'I can't believe that's me. I should feel terrified at what I'm becoming, yet I don't care. Hell, I'll gladly embrace it if it means I'll be able to massacre everyone at the prison'_

Ddraig saw the look in Viktor's eyes, and to saw that he was worried for his new partner is an understatement.

**[Partner, this new genetic Sacred Gear of yours is dangerous. Its best to just use Boosted Gear. I'll help you get out of that prison. You might need to sacrifice something of value, but it'll work. I've seen you suffer enough. If needed, I'll personally train you myself.]**

Viktor looked at Ddraig for a few seconds, before he started to cry. He ran towards Ddraig and hugged him as best as he could.

"Thank you Ddraig! I finally have a friend!"

Ddraig felt a little awkward until he remembered that his new host is just a kid who's suffered a lot. He smiled as best as he could.

**[Anytime partner. It's time to go, you're about to wake up. We'll talk more later.]**

"Ok Ddraig."

* * *

Viktor woke up to a massive migraine. He winced before looking around, noticing that he was still the Doctor's office. He saw Doctor and Baumgartner standing there, looking at him.

"Ah, he's awake. As you can see Sir, the chemicals worked out fine. He just needs to practice using them.", Doctor said in a cheery voice.

"I see. Splendid job as always. Now please leave. I require privacy for the conversation I need to have with Viktor."

"Oh! Alright Sir. Excuse me." Doctor left, leaving behind Viktor and Baumgartner. Viktor was surprised that Baumgartner knew his actual name. He soon realized that he was all alone with a defenseless Baumgartner.

"Viktor, would you kindly settle down and hear what I have to say? I anticipate that you'll want to hear it." As soon as Baumgartner said that, Viktor stopped thinking of ways to hurt the man in front of him. He didn't know why, but it might be best to hear him out.

"You might not remember but Ezira and I were the ones that received you from your family. It was in December, a snowstorm about to hit. Your father, a man named Luca, dropped you off. It was just a normal thing, but we decided to do a research on him." He was looking at Viktor as he said this, waiting to see if he would do something.

_'Looks like the Mental Hijack procedure worked again.'_

"After searching, we found out you were supposed to be aborted. This would cause to many questions, since your parents both have a rich background. The next best option was to just dump you in the nearest orphanage. Afterwards, they went back to their regular lives. They would always party and never did they mention you. The last thing they both said was that you were a mistake and you should have died."

Viktor didn't know what to say. Before he was born no one wanted him. Even his so-called family wanted to hurt him. _'Am I meant to suffer this much? If so, why?'_

"Viktor, I must go now. I have an important meeting with the Kirijo group. There is a reason I chose all those tests for you. Its up to you to work hard if you want to see your family again. Feel free to go back to your cell." With that, Zachary Baumgartner left.

_'See my family again? That, seems like a great idea! I think it's time to pay my parents a visit.'_

* * *

Viktor was back at his cell, pondering everything he just learned. His family, his Sacred Gears, and Ddraig. Suddenly Viktor remembered what Ddraig said about contacting him. With as much concentration that he could muster, he focused on contacting Ddraig. After a few attempts, he opened his eyes and saw that he had summoned his Boosted Gear, which appeared on his left arm. It had the appearance of a red gauntlet that reached his elbow, with two long, yellow spikes and smaller, red spikes lead in to his wrist. His hand now had claws and there was a green jewel on his hand.

_'Ddraig?'_

**[Partner, you did it! Congratulations!]**

_'It's good to hear you Ddraig! You said you'd help me train, right?'_

**[Yes, why? What's wrong?]**

_'Nothing. Just might pay my folks a little visit is all.'_

**[Partner, you feeling alright?]**

_'Yes. I'm just excited to meet my family! I can already think of a lot of fun activities do.'_

**[Please calm down. Evrything will be fine.]**

_'I know Ddraig.'_

**[Alright partner.]**

With that, Viktor dismissed his gear. He did feel fine. He was just, _enthusiastic_, in meeting his parents. He just wanted to make them feel better, just like he did. Soon, everyone will feel like he feels.

* * *

**AN: Done! Ddraig befriends Viktor, Viktor gains powers from BioShock (plasmids/vigors), he's controlled like in BioShock, glimpse at what his genetic Sacred Gear will transform him into, and he's finally broken. Also, the story will have characters from other things, as shown by the reference to CreepyPasta monsters and the Kirijo Group from Persona 3. More on his Sacred Gear next chapter.**

**In case people are wondering about the harem, they will not like him right away, which will be shown in the next chapter. As for his genetic Sacred Gear, it'll have restrictions, along with his powers shown in this chapter, so that he won't be OP. He is human after all. He'll get stronger over time.**

**Finally, please leave a review so that I can know what I'm doing right, improve, etc.****Next chapter will be training, revenge, meeting family, and first meeting with Rias and group. This is still his childhood, so they're still kids. It'll be at the time when Rias recruits Kiba. See you next chapter!**


	4. Reunion

**Hello wonderful readers! It's time for another chapter! I hope you guys are ready for a family reunion. By the way, the plasmid/vigor powers hut use up blood since there is no EVE. I also just remembered that it's Murder of Crows, not ravens. I'll just change it to include both. Let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

_"Phone"_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's.**

* * *

It's been about 2 weeks since Viktor summoned his Boosted Gear. Oddly enough, Baumgartner had allowed Viktor to rest in his cell for that time. Taking advantage of having some time without worries, Viktor had talked to Ddraig about the Boosted Gear and its abilities. He'd also train his new powers afterwards, the right wall of the cell covered in scorch marks, ice, and long scratches from the electricity bolts. The only power he hadn't practiced was the raven power, seeing how there wasn't a way for them to enter the building. He could now use his powers regularly for about 10 minutes. If he charged it up, he could use each about 4-5 times.

_'Hey Ddraig, do you think it's possible to boost my blood flow in order to use the powers more often?' _Viktor was lying on the floor, looking at the gear on his arm.

**[Yes, though not at you current state. For now, it can only increase Your basic physical stats. For boosts, I'd say around 7 before resetting.]**

_'Looks like I'll need more practice then.'_

**[I did say I'd help you partner. I also said that sacrificing something of value will allow you to get stronger faster.]**

_'I know. I'd prefer to wait on that. When I do get to massacre those sons of bitches, it'd be better to do it with my own strength. Something about the irony in something they worked hard on backfiring makes me happy.'_

**[Even though I am a great dragon that wants people to fear me, I feel that what you're thinking of is going too far. It worries me greatly.]**

_'Stop worrying so much Ddraig. I feel fine.'_

Ddraig let out a sigh before replying. **[Ok. I'm here if you need me, whether it's for advice and help...or as a friend.]**

_'Thanks. I think someone's coming. I'll talk to you later.'_ With that, Viktor dismissed his gear away and stood up. A few seconds later, the cellular unlocked and opened, revealing a trio of guards and Ezira.

"Hello 319-B. Baumgartner requires you to join him in a meeting. These guards are here to take you to the showers and changing rooms.", Ezira stated, a small smile on her face. Why would Baumgartner want him, of all people to join him at some meeting? Before he could ask, Ezira stopped him. "Would you kindly not ask any questions and just follow these guards?" Viktor felt a slight pain in his head and decided to not ask any questions. With some hesitation, Viktor reluctantly followed the guards.

**[Careful partner. This meeting could be something completely different.]**

_'Wait, what!? We can communicate without having to summon Boosted Gear?'_

**[We shouldn't, but your other gear is starting to influence Boosted Gear somewhat. Be careful.]**

_'Ok.'_

* * *

4 years. Its been 4 years since the last time they allowed Viktor to shower. And it felt good. The warm, refreshing water washing away all the muck on his body. They even included some soap and shampoo. Best day so far. After taking his shower, he went to the small room they let him change in. There was a couch, table, a mirror, and a closet.

Before putting on some clean clothes, Viktor decided to see himself in the mirror. He saw his reflection, his young pale, body covered with numerous scars from his many tests, his dark gray eyes looked empty. He saw that his ribs were showing, proof of how malnourished he was. His once greasy hair was now soft and fluffy from the shower. It reached his neck and covered almost part of his face.

_'So that's how I look like after all this time.' _Viktor went over to the table and saw a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that was a little too big for him. There was also a blue over shirt with his number on the back, like an inmate shirt. He put them on and looked himself over in the mirror. _'This feels, different. Not sure how I feel.'_

He was fixing his shirt when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

He saw Ezira walk in with the same trio of guards. "You look clean. Good. Come, Mr. Baumgartner is waiting in you." Viktor followed Ezira and the guards down a hallway. They walked for a few minutes until they reached the main lobby of the prison. Outside was an ex-military Hummer. "This'll take us to another part if the prison You haven't seen yet. Get in," Ezira ordered Viktor.

**[There's a lot of guards and snipers out here. Just keep come and alert. Do NOT do what your thinking to do.]** Viktor sighed and complied, getting into the back of the Hummer. The Hummer started since everyone was in and left the prison complex.

* * *

The Hummer had taken a path hardly used deeper into the forest where the main prison area was. It took them about 30 minutes to make it to their destination, an old bunker with the numbers 173 painted on the front metal doors in a faded white. The bunker itself was covered in vines and dead grass. For some strange reason, it seemed that the snow didn't touch the bunker and surrounding area.

They all got out of the Hummer and stood in front of the doors. Ezira looked at Viktor and said, "This bunker is maximum security part of the prison. Special Subjects that have gone through peculiar tests like yours are sent here. You are also special. Because of that, you must be sent here to be under surveillance. As to what goes on, it's best for you to find out." Ezira. Walked up to the door and put berth numb on a scanner. A loud beep was heard and the doors opened.

They all walked in and saw another door, to which Ezira walked up to a retina scanner. _'Security sure seems tighter than the main prison.'_

**[You're telling me. Look another door.]**

After the second door opened up, a third was reveled with a blood scanner. "Like I said, maximum security. This new door was added thanks to a subject almost making it out. I believe it was Subject 173-S. Ironic how he was the same number as the bunker itself. Let's go."

After the opened the third door, they walked into a large room filled with various guards on duty. They walked straight ahead and took a right, going into a fully lit hallway. At the end was a set of metal doors with a sign next to it saying conference. Ezira and Viktor walked up to the door and knocked. After herring a response, Ezira, Viktor, and the guards walked in.

"Ah, Ezira. you've finally arrived. I see you brought Subject 319-B. Good," Baumgartner said, wearing a fancy suit and sitting down at the head if a table. Standing at his right was Doctor, on the left was Yoil. Viktor looked around and saw 2 other men, one tall and skinny with tan skin and messy black hair. The other was a middle aged man with a clean shaved face, bald, and a scar going from his jaw to his neck. Viktor knew he immediately didn't like them, hated even,

**[Partner, not know. Calm yourself!]** After taking a few shaky breaths, Viktor was calm again.

"Allow me to introduce them fine gentlemen. The tall man is Aldo Guzipanno. He is charge of the Italian branch of the P-HDAS. The other man is Kei Oshiro. He is in charge of the Japanese branch. There were supposed to be others, one from Brazil, one from Sweden, and the agent from the US, though they couldn't come due to certain reasons. So, gentlemen, how's it going in your areas?", asked Baumgartner.

Aldo was the first to answer in a strong Italian accent. "Not so good. We of those idiots from the Vatican are trying to copy our tests, calling it the Holy Sword Project. Their not even doing it right, letting the Subjects stick together and live rather comfortably!"

"As for me, it's going well. We're putting our special Subjecs through training in case anything attacks us. Kyoto is known as the Youkai Capital for a reason. What about you? Who's the kid?", asked Kei.

"Our location here in Russia is away from the public. We've also made some progress in our testing thanks to Subject 319-B here. The chemicals were a success and we're planning and creating new ones soon. I've also contacted Takeharu Kirijo, head of the Kirijo Group. He should be calling soon.", Baumgartner responded. Aldo and Kei nodded in acknowledgement. Viktor and Ezira stood, waiting for them to finish.

Soon, the ringing of a phone was heard. Baumgartner answered and set it to speaker so everyone could hear. "Good evening Mr. Kirijo. I hope you've thought about the favor I wanted."

_"Hello, and I have. I'm still not sure why you need a loan of almost 2 million, some of my company's equipment, and scientists. I can't unless you state what it is your hoping to accomplish."_

"Research my friend. We both know that monsters due exist, he'll you're working on combat androids to fight and protect. I'm just doing the same, just with people and other creatures."

_"I know that, yet you don't want to explain how you're performing these tests with human subjects. This isn't something that my group would want to be a part of."_

"Look, Mr. Kirijo, I know you have a daughter and you'd do whatever you can to protect her. A human is more adaptable than an android that has no emotions. Trust me, they could make mistakes more if not programmed right. This is the best way to protect people, protect your daughter." There wasn't a response for a good while. _'He doesn't seem bad. He's just trying to do his best for his family. Family.'_ Viktor pondered over how Takeharu Kirijo was actually caring for his daughter. Was this how a true family acted. If so, then why wasn't his family like this?

_"Ok. I'll send you the resources." _With that, Takeharu hung up.

"Ok gentlemen, we know have the resources to try and create more chemicals. Maybe even have better control over the Special Subjects. Well, that's it for today. Ezira, please escort them out. 319-B, I need to speak to you.", Baumgartner ordered. Aldo and Kei followed Ezira out, the guards, Doctor, and Yoil staying behind.

"Doctor, how's the testing going?", Baumgartner asked while looking at Doctor.

"So far they've been excellent. He'll need to use the powers more in order to be effective. The resources should come in handy for new chemicals to test."

"And you, Yoil. How's he physically?", Baumgartner, now looking at Yoil, asked.

"The physical test on limbs and organs help, though he still isn't strong enough in my opinion."

Satisfied with both answers, Baumgartner smiled smugly towards Viktor. "I know where your parents are. They''re in a small town in Italy. I know you want to meet them, but I don't think your ready yet. Doctor and Yoil here will help, along with other Subjects, in training you. This whole protocol was created to fight against monsters, like devils and youkai, and protect humanity. You need to be prepared. There'll be a test later on to see if your ready. Doctor, Yoil, feel free to make his training as painful as possible."

Doctor and Yoil nodded before leaving. Viktor stayed for a few more seconds before getting escorted by the guards to his new cell.

**[Don't worry partner. I'll try to help you out as best as I can.]**

* * *

The next day, Viktor was being led to a large open field outside, surrounded by an electric fence and a few yards away, a smooth stone wall almost 8 feet high. Scattered around the field were tables for the Subjects to eat at. The far left side of the field was a row of tables with the gray mush called food. The other side of the field was strange. Takin up that area of the field was what looked like an Arena of sorts, with weird looking machines scattered around. Finally, there was a building on the across the entrance to the field. Viktor assumed this was where other tests would take place.

There was a chain gate that blocked access to the field. He saw other test subjects with him. They were all looking at the table with food with a starving look in their eyes.

**[Look at them. It seems that they're getting ready to run, probably towards the food. I suggest you also get ready.]** Viktor realized that Ddraig was right, so he also got ready. Soon a loud beep was heard and the gate opened up. Everyone took off. Thanks to the improvement in his legs, Viktor was able to get a good head start.

_'Looks like something good came out of those test.'_ The table was far off, but Viktor wasn't panting due to some tests done on his lungs. Soon he reached the table, quickly grabbed a bowl, and used it to scoop up some of the mushy food. Before he was swarmed by the others that also wanted to get food before the others, Viktor ran off with his bowl. After getting a good distance away, He sat at a table by himself.

**[Good job! This way you don't have to deal with people fighting with you.]** Viktor looked over at the table with food and saw what Ddraig meant. Due to the limited amount of food not being nearly enough to feed almost 200 Subjects, many of them were beating each other up. He wondered why the guards weren't doing anything, only to see that they were all laughing at them, Yoil included.

"AAAAAAHHH-" Viktor heard someone screaming at the table, turning around just in time to see someone continuously curb stomp a man lying on the floor, bits of skull and brain matter flowering everywhere. No one paid any attention and continued fighting over food, evening stepping on the dead man's body. Yoil and the guards just laughed even harder.

"HAHAHAHAH! Oh my side's hurt! So this is what almost a month without food does! HAHAHA!", Yoil said in merriment, holding his side's in laughter.

_'A MONTH!?'_, Viktor thought.

**[Best eat your food then if you don't get to eat until another month.]**

_'Y-Yeah, you're right. Gotta keep up my strength.' _Before he could start eating, he felt a sharp pain in the back if his head and fell down on his face, some if the mush spilling out if the bowl. Viktor coughed up some blood from the force of the hit. He looked up to see Yoil and the other guards laughing at him.

"Hey bitch, don't know if you know this but I'm starving! Thanks for getting me some food! Haha!" Viktor stood up, a small trickle of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth and his blue shirt now covered in dirt. He turned around to see his attacker, a beefy teenager with scars covering every inch of his arms, blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and a good foot and a half taller than Viktor. He was eating the mush Viktor had gotten, his monthly food disappearing quickly. Viktor had unconsciously summoned Boosted Gear in anger that someone he didn't know would attack him, mock him, and eat his food in front of him.

**[Boost!]**

Viktor ran towards the man, his left arm reared back for a punch. The man just stepped to the side and attempted to sweep Viktor's feet under him. Viktor, with his intelligence and leg strength, just jumped up before the sweeping leg came into contact.

**[Boost!]**

Landing back down on his feet, Viktor is a spinning back kick. Thanks to the boosts, his speed had improved to the point where the teen had barely dodged it, Viktor's foot nicking his forehead.

**[Boost!]**

Viktor charged towards the teen, his fist cocked back, ready to knock him out. All of sudden, a wall made of clay and rock had appeared in front of Viktor, causing him to punch it.

_*Crack!*_

"AAAHHHH!", Viktor yelled in pain from fracturing his right hand with the punch.

**[Boost Reset!]**

**[Viktor, look out!]** Viktor, holding his useless hand, looked up to see the teen dispel the earth wall he summoned, his arms cracked and resembling clay.

"It seem you have a Sacred Gear. I take it your also a Special Subject. We'll I'm 259-D and my name is Arnold. Now, I'll teach you why you shouldn't fight back against me," Arnold said menacingly. He walked up to Viktor and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him down not the ground.

"Ack!" Viktor started coughing up blood again. He then felt his head get stomped on repeatedly by Arnold. "AAAAHHAHH!" Viktor tried to summon his powers, but he was distracted by the repeated stomps on his head. After a while, Arnold stopped and looked down at Viktor, smiling and chuckling.

"So, what do you gotta say now?" Arnold stood over Viktor, raising his foot up in a threatening manner.

Viktor flinched before stammering, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please leave!"

"There. Was that too hard? You just had to give me your food. Now, I'll be seeing you later." Arnold gave one final kick to Viktor's side, hearing a satisfying snap, before leaving with the food.

"HAHAHAHA! You got your ass handed to you! Oh, my side's hurt. Since your still alive, might as well take you to Doctor to get patched up. This won't happen all the time though, so they get used to the idea of getting healed whenever you feel hurt." Yoil forced Viktor to stand up before taking him to the building Viktor thought the tests take place.

* * *

Doctor had just finished fixing Viktor's broken bones in his hand and a rib after a few hours. It was actually evening when Doctor finished. Doctor was still laughing at Viktor's misfortune his first day here.

"Not even a full day and you almost get killed. Good thing you didn't suffer any brain damage. Well, physical anyways. Who knows about mental?", Doctor said, secretly relieved nothing damaged the mind control device in Viktor's head. "So are I take it you want to rest now?"

"No. I lost. That means I gotta get stronger in order to beat him. He's now on my list of people to kill."

"Oh really? Who's on this so-called list if yours?"

"Too many to say." Doctor just raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, since you want to train even with an injury, go ahead. You'll be with 4 other people. You will train together and share the same dorm. Your trainer will be Yoil." Viktor sighed at the news. "I believe they're in waiting out in the Arena of the field." Viktor didn't say anything to Doctor, he just walked out the building towards the Arena.

**[You do know that his offer was probably your only chance to get some rest due to an injury, something others don't get.]**

_'Yeah. I need to practice though. It doesn't even hurt that much anyways.'_

**[I don't know if I should be worried about your injury hindering you or be proud that you still want to go on.]**

_'Don't worry about me Ddraig. But thanks.'_

Viktor made it to the Arena and saw Yoil, 3 people he's never seen before, and Arnold. Viktor sighed at seeing Arnold, who just smirked at him. This was going to be a long evening.

"Well look who decided to finally show up. Alright, Let's start your training. Follow me." Yoil led the small group to a machine with 5 holes for someone to punch through. At one end of each hole was a board. In the inside of each hole were large metal spikes. "Whenever someone gets hurt, they tend to lose strength. This machine will help you get stronger through pain. If you don't use enough strength to break the board, clamps will grab onto your writ and restrain you, allowing for those spikes to pierce your arm. You won't stop until you break the board. No use of any outside help. Begin." Everyone in the group got in front of each hole, ready to begin.

_'Looks like I won't be able to get used to Boosted Gear. I'll have to practice boosting some other time. At least I can practice getting stronger normally.'_, Viktor thought before starting. With as much force as he could muster, he decided to start with his already injured right hand. He'd use both anyways, might as get the weak on out of the way first.

Rearing his right arm back, he punched through the hole and made contact with the board. It didn't break. Suddenly, he felt his wrist get restrained and the pain of multiple spikes shred his skin. Viktor forcefully bit his tongue, drawing blood, so that he wouldn't yell. The others weren't, so he wouldn't either.

Once his arm was released, he pulled it out to see it covered in blood, the skin in tatters. Viktor let out a shudder, before getting ready once more. He through another punch. Again, the board didn't break. He pulled his arm out, this timing being able to clearly see bone. He looked at the rest of his group and saw that everyone but Arnold were still punching. They too had bloody arms.

Viktor tried again and failed. And again. And again. After 5 times, his arm was now held together only by bone and a few strings of muscles. The rest of his group was now done, and had left for the cell. Yoil kept on watching him, amused at his attempts.

_'Why do I have to suffer more than others? How I'm I can get picked on, laughed at? I didn't do anything wrong.'_ Viktor looked at the ground, suffering. He didn't understand why he had to go through more things than others. It made him...furious. In a fit of anger, Viktor punched with his eight arm. Unbeknownst to him or Yoil, his arm started getting covered by a moving shadow, his blood turning black.

Viktor broke the board, but didn't stop there. He started to take out his anger on the machine, making various dents in it.

**[Partner, calm down! It'll be ok! Just stay calm!]**

_'W-what? I-I'm sorry Ddraig.'_

**[Just remain calm.]**

"Well, looks like someone has a temper. Took you long enough to finish. Time to go to the cell," Yoil said, taking Viktor to the cell. After arriving at the cell, Viktor saw the rest of the group already asleep. He chose a small corner in the cell and laid down. He took off his blue shirt and used it to wrap up his arm, leaving him in his white t-shirt.

_'Hey Ddraig, looks like it'll be hell for the next few months.'_

**[The bright side is that I can help you use Boosted Gear. You can also practice using your power more effectively. Use your free time wisely.]**

_'Alright. What worries me is Arnold. He said that he was also a Special Subject.'_

**[I don't think he has a Sacred Gear. Those test must have greatly improved him. That stone power of his must've been the outcome of one of his tests.]**

_'Still gotta be careful around him. I won't give up until I get stronger.' _With that last thought, Viktor fell asleep, once again having nightmares like every night.

* * *

It's been months since the start if training. To say that it was a living nightmare would be a massive understatement. Various of the 'equipment' used during training was just meant to bring incredible pain and fear to the user.

One training exercise was to test how long you can survive far. In order to achieve this, Viktor and the group had to let Yoil cover their arms with gasoline and burn their flesh. If they couldn't last at least 30 seconds, they'd have to do it again. Another exercise was carry a pack almost twice their body wait across quick sand in order to increase their strength.

Viktor would always do the training regiments, though he'd always analyse the situation before participating. He'd also use any free time he had to train his powers and Boosted Gear with Ddraig. He could use his powers for almost a half hour continuously and do 10 powered up attacks for each power. As for boosts, he could boost up to 15 times. Viktor didn't have much time though do to his tormentors Arnold.

It's because of Arnold that 2 members of the group had died, one from starvation and the other from getting attacked when trying to get food. The other guy, being tall, tan skin, green eyes, and dirty blond hair, would follow Arnold's orders in bothering Viktor.

Viktor had enough of it. Those two were bothering him because they saw him as being weak. Yoil would make Viktor go through the worst of the training, and Doctor would always make his injuries worse when Yoil sent him when Viktor's injuries were too much. Viktor was intelligent and excellent strategist. He knew that today was allowed for showering and the next day would be food time. It was just a matter of waiting.

Viktor was currently in the showers before anyone else. Each group would get 10 minutes to shower an right now it was hos groups turn. Arnold had left to go do something for Yoil. This left Viktor and the tall guy using the showers. There were 5 showers, each one separated by a low wall that went up to the waist. They was also badly kept, holes in the wall and the showerhead rusted. The only decent one next to a window, which Arnold would always use. The other guy would no doubt use it since Arnold wasn't here. Since he as still eating, this gave Viktor enough time.

Viktor summoned his Gear an started boosting. _'Hey Ddraig, you said I could transfer my boosts, right?'_

**[Yes. What are planning to send it to?]**

_'My powers. That way it could be stronger and I maybe set it as a trap.'_

**[What for?]**

_'You'll see in a little bit.'_

**[Alright, you're up to 5 boosts.]**

_'That should be good enough.'_

Viktor went up to the good shower and looked around. He saw a small hole in a wall, revealing the pipe of that particular shower. Viktor went up to the pipe and summoned his ice power, his right arm starting to turn a light blue and feel numb. He began to charge up his ice power, cold air and icicles starting to form on his hand. Viktor released his hand in a throwing motion towards the pipe, seeing icicles pierce the pipe and start to freeze it. With his other hand, he touched the icicles, the Boosted Gear out.

**[Transfer!]** He saw the ice on the pipe start to spread upwards towards the showerhead. **[Partner, what is it that you hope to accomplish with this trap.]**

_'When something activates it, it'll send frozen spikes at it. The boost will power it up and the showerhead will project the spikes when turned on. It'll work.'_

Ddraig didn't reply to what Viktor said. Viktor meanwhile went to one of the other showers, his Gear disappearing and his right arm returning to normal. He turned in his shower, feeling the cool water hit him. A few moments later, the all guy showed up and went to the good shower like Viktor thought. He just ignored him. He didn't really want to bother Viktor, Arnold made him. Viktor didn't care. He had enough.

"The hell? Why won't it start? Turn on you piece of SHIT!" Viktor faced forward, ignoring the guy's yelling and him hitting the showerhead. Soon, a lot of _woosh _noises were heard, indicating that the trap had worked, the boosts making the spikes go through the guy's body. Still, Viktor didn't turn around.

He didn't turn around when the guy screamed. He didn't turn around when he begged Viktor to help. He didn't turn around when he heard something hard hit the floor. The only indication that shows Viktor heard the guy was a small smile on his face.

Once he was done with his shower, Viktor dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked up to the guy, who was on the floor and still breathing. There were streaks of blood all around the shower, pieces of vice on the floor. The guy was now pale and his body was starting to develop frost, his breathing shallow. All around his body were holes where the spikes had pierced. There even was one stuck in his left eye.

Viktor grabbed the ice spike the guy's and pulled it out, along with the eye. The guy could only gasp out in pain, not being able to move is quickly numbing body. "Well, this was amusing. I actually feel happy, the first time in years. Now, I'd do more, but you didn't do much to harm me. Have fun turning into a human popsicle!" Viktor and started to leave with a smile on his face.

"Oh, before I forget, do what Yoil always says. Smile! Everything is better is you smile!" With that Viktor left, leaving the guy to freeze to death and suffer.

**[Partner, what you did was overboard, don't you think?]**

_'Compared to what they did to me, that was bliss. He won't even feel the pain. Besides, I told you it would work.'_

Ddraig was once again quiet on the walk back to the cell, Viktor still in a cheerful mood. The next group using the showers saw the body and told the guards. The guards just took the body away, not caring who did it.

Upon reaching his cell, Viktor saw Arnold fast asleep. The person that would break his bones everyday. The person that would take it upon themselves to try and kill Viktor when Yoil wasn't looking. Arnold was one of the many causes for Viktor's nightmares. Tonight, he slept peacefully. It had felt so good getting his first kill. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Today was the day that some people would finally pay. Viktor had lost it and didn't help that he now enjoyed killing. It was also the day Baumgartner would see if Viktor was ready for the outside world and for his parents. Yes, today was a big day for Viktor. Today was his birthday after all.

Since today was the day Baumgartner would show up, the group's we're given today off to roam around the field. Viktor was at a table about to eat, when a familiar person took his bowl away.

"Thanks for the food! You don't need it, right?", Arnold said with a grin. Viktor just looked the table were his bowel once was, a smile forming on his face for what was about to come.

**[Boost!]**

When he heard the first boost, Viktor reached out and slammed Arnold's head against the table. His other arm was starting to burn, and he sent a fireball at Arnold went he started to get up, sending him falling to the floor in pain.

**[Boost!]**

Viktor jumped over the table and ran towards Arnold, repeatedly punching him in the face. Arnold, who had put out the fire on his person, grabbed Viktor's arms and head butted him off.

**[Boost!]**

Viktor, slightly dazed, roled out of Arnold's punches. He soon came to a stop by one of Arnold's earth walls. Unable to get up in time, he felt himself get picked up and tossed onto the table.

**[Boost!]**

Still able to concentrate on boosting, Viktor rolled off the table and coughed up blood. Seeing Arnold get closer to him, he charged with his left hand reeled back for a punch.

**[Boost!]**

Even with his arms turning to rock from previous experiments, Arnold still felt the punch shake his arms when he blocked. He pushed Viktor off him and slammed him with his fists back into the the table.

**[Boost Reset!]**

Viktor had hit his head on the table, breaking his concentration on boosting. He saw a crowd had formed around them for the fight, Doctor and Yoil among them. They were all laughing at him, chanting at Arnold to finish him off. Arnold just looked at the crowd and hyped them up and gloated.

No one believed in him. They just laughed at his pain and enjoyed seeing him suffer. Why did he have to go through this? As smart as he is, that was something he couldn't understand. It made him angry and bloodthirsty. He'd show them what they made him become. He got rid of his Gear, his left arm no longer covered up the red gauntlet. In his right, a bunch of shadows began to form. It didn't take on a specific form, for the shadows kept moving, black as night. Suddenly a name appeared in his head for this new Gear.

"Nacht Dominion." When Viktor muttered the new Gear's name, the shadows on his arm seemed to move erratically, seeming to recognize its name. It also made Viktor feel stronger and more, sadistic. Standing up, Viktor pointed his arm with his new Gear at the oblivious threat. Shadowy tendrils came out of the Gear and grabbed Arnold, sending him to his knees.

"The fuck?" Arnold them started feeling the tendrils start to burn and burrow into his skin. "AAAAHHAHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!", Arnold shrieked, trying to remove them to no avail. Viktor just walked up to Arnold slowly, a creepy smile on his face.

"Yes, fight it. It makes it mire fun seeing you struggle in fear." When he got near Arnold, He placed his right hand with the Gear on his head. "Now, let me share some of my pain." Arnold felt a sharp pain in his head. He suddenly felt the worst pain he's ever felt, feeling like his brain was melting. He felt what Viktor felt all these years. It made Arnold want to crawl to a hole and die. He couldn't even yell out in pain.

"Now you know a little more about me. Let's see what you're afraid of now." Viktor, with his hand still on Arnold's head, scanned his memories for something he feared. _'It seems he has a fear of insects. Good.' _Viktor removed the shadowy tendrils from Arnold and removed his hand.

Arnold was trembling from feeling all that pain at once, tears falling from his eyes. Viktor had broken him mentally, but he was far from over. With a snap of his fingers, Arnold started to feel a bunch of tiny things crawl all over him. Millions upon millions of numerous varieties of insects were crawling all over Arnold's body.

"AAAHAHHH! THEY'RE ALL OVER ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!", Arnold screamed, running around in circles trying to het the bugs off. Everyone watching was confused, wondering why Arnold was tearing off his skin when nothing was there. Viktor watched as Arnold tried his hardest to get rid of something only he saw.

_'As entertaining as this is, it's time to finish it.' _Viktor used the tendrils coming out of his Gear to wrap around Arnold's legs. They started to pull on his legs, until they yanked them off at the kneecap. "AAAAHHAHH!", Arnold yelled, falling to the floor. There was blood everywhere, the lower half of Arnold's legs discarded somewhere. Viktor dismissed his new Gear and got his raven power ready, his arms getting covered in black, sleek feathers.

"Go. It's time to feed," Viktor muttered, sending out the pheromones on Arnold. Soon the nearby ravens and crows all swooped down on Arnold's prone, screaming form, starting to eat him alive. Viktor just looked on, smiling. After a few minutes, the majority of the birds had left. The majority of Arnold's spine could be seen, a few fingers on his hands missing. There was barely any skin left on his face left, a few birds staying behind trying to make a hole in his head to reach the brain. The Whole crowd was silent, fear at the kid that just massacred someone.

"Alright, that's enough. 391-B, I need yo-," Yoil started before feeling an electric bolt hit him in the chest. Viktor looked at Yoil, his Boosted Gear out once again, his right hand flashing blue.

**[Boost!]**

Viktor ran towards the dazed Yoil, knocking him back with a punch. He grabbed Yoil's metal police baton and started to beat him in the head with it.

**[Boost!]**

The repeated hits had caused the mask to crack, blood pouring from the cracks.

**[Boost!]**

**[Transfer!]**

With the baton now stronger, he impaled it through Yoil's mask. Using any strength he had left, Viktor pulled up with all his might until Yoil's head came off. Viktor's face and shirt were drenched in blood, yet He still smiled.

"Freeze!"

"Step away from the body!"

"Drop the weapon!"

**[Boost!]**

Viktor looked up to see that the guards had surrounded him, pointing at him with guns. It was all fun and games for them until their commander got killed. He looked around and saw Doctor in the crowd, looking at him with actual fear in his eyes.

**[Boost!]**

_'Is this what we created? He's even stronger than the others!'_, Doctor thought.

_'Ddraig, is two boosts enough to reach Doctor?'_

**[With a distraction, most likely, though I'd wait for 3 boosts. What are you planning?]**

_'You'll see.'_ Viktor looked at the guards aiming their guns at him. This was it. The moment he's waited for was here.

**[Boost!]**

As soon as he heard that boost, he tossed the blooded baton in the air and ran towards Doctor, catching the guards off guard. As soon as he reached Doctor, he started to punch him repeatedly in the torso with enough strength to cause internal bleeding. After knocking him to the ground, Viktor leaned over Doctor. "You know Doc, I remember how the first test I suffered was the eye test. I'll never forget it. Of course, I'd feel better to repay you for that test. Besides, the saying goes,' An eye for and eye'."

Viktor suddenly forced Doctor's left eye open and jabbed his fingers into his eye socket. Viktor felt a few rounds from the guns hit him.

**[It looks like they're just tranquilizers.]**

Hearing the good news, Viktor yanked out Doctor's eye.

"AAAAHHH!", Doctor yelled in pain, holding his head in his hands.

"Now Doctor, before I go, how would you like to lose your mind and suffer the nightmares I go through for the rest of the day?", Viktor asked, Doctor still in pain. "I'll take that as a yes. Now open wide." Forcing Doctor's mouth open, He dropped the eyeball in and forced him to chew. Feeling extremely drowsy, Viktor got off of Doctor and some him panic and spit out a lot of blood. He smiled at the sight before passing out and getting grabbed by the guards.

* * *

Viktor woke up, feeling fatigued from the tranquilizers. He looked around, finding himself in a room used for interrogations and tied to a chair. In front of him was a metal table, Baumgartner sitting in front of him. All around the room were guards with their guns aimed at Viktor. "So it seems that you killed by best guard and managed to mentally scar Doctor. You know he doesn't want anyone to enter his office right now," Baumgartner said, not showing any indication of anger at the death of Yoil or injury of Doctor.

Viktor just smiled at what Baumgartner said about Doctor, feeling accomplished for now. "I have a question. Why didn't the guards kill me?"

"Simple. Why kill something we've spent millions on. Besides, you have improved these past couple months. It showed if you were able to kill Yoil and harm Doctor in a short span of time. I also did say I'd tell you where your parents are if you passed, which you did." Viktor leaned forward in his chair, waiting to here the information. "Your parents live in a small town in Italy. Would you l like to meet them?"

"Yes! I need to have a talk with them!", Viktor said excitedly.

"Alright, on the condition that you'll allow us to study that new genetic Gear of yours. What's it called?"

"Nacht Dominion, and yes you can." Viktor wanted to meet his so-called family. He had questions to ask them.

"What a fitting name. Very well. We'll take you to them. Be careful of the church while you're there. Someone might try to take you for the Holy Sword Project they have." Soon, the guards led Viktor out the room, Baumgartner giving a knowing smile at what he assumed Viktor would do.

* * *

Viktor was wearing a pair of jeans that was too long for him and a thin sweater. These were the clothes given to him by Baumgartner, making Viktor feel comfortable. Right now Viktor was standing in the woods, staring at a two-story house, waiting for his parents to arrive. He'd Ben standing there from a few hours now, waiting. Soon he saw a white sedan pull up to the driveway of the house, a man around 25 years old and an older version of Viktor.

The man also had pale skin and black hair. He was a tall man and wore a business suit and glasses. _'He looks like me. Could that be him?'_

**[I do see the resemblance. Are you ready to talk to him?]** Instead of replying, Viktor started to walk forward, feeling the knife in his pocket. Viktor felt his heart beat faster the closer he got to the door, until it was pounding against his chest as he stood in front of the door.

Viktor knocked on the door, a few seconds passing until the door opened, revealing the man. "Hello, can I help you?", the man asked.

"Would you happen to be called Luca?"

Luca looked at Viktor with a bored face, replying, "Yes." He did find it a little strange that this kid knew his name.

"Did you have a kid that you abandon in Russia?"

Luca looked at Viktor, shocked that this strange kid knew about that. "Who are you and how do you know that!?" Luca was almost yelling at Viktor.

"It's me...father.", Viktor said simply. Not knowing what to do, Luca allowed Viktor to enter his home. Luca started to shake a little at seeing the kid that said was his son. The kid did resemble him physically though.

"How did you get here?"

Viktor looked around the living room of the house before responding. "The people from the...orphange dropped me off to visit. Ms. Ezira did say that you told her to tell me about you."

Luca remembered that day, telling the creepy lady to mention him to his son. "Lets say you are my son. Why show up now?"

"If been missing having a family. I was hoping to stay a while and talk," Viktor stated in a monotone voice.

"What about?" Luca took a seat on a chair in the room, Viktor following suit by sitting on a couch.

"Simple things, like why you left me in that place."

"We didn't have money at the time to support you," Luca said, lying.

"You and Mother both come from families of wealth." Luca started to sweat at getting caught lying. "Was I mistake? Did you hate me?"

"No, we could never hate our son. You did take us by surprise." Luca was starting to panic slightly, worried that Viktor would notice his lie again.

"Ezira and Baumgartner said that both of you tried to get an abortion. They also said that I wasn't supposed to happen, that having me would ruin your party time."

Luca was getting angry. A kid he barely remembers was saying all these things to him. Sure, he was right, but it still made Luca angry to get accused like this. "Look. if you already know all this, than why ask?"

"I wanted to see if they were lying. So, I was brought to this world already being hated?" Tears were starting to fall down Viktor's eyes at realizing Baumgartner had been stating the truth.

"Kid, I think it'd be better if you leave." Luca got up and went to open the front door, until he felt something stab his side. He pulled out a knife and turned around, seeing Viktor smiling at him.

_'Ddraig, I'm going to use Nacht Dominion for this.'_

**[You know partner, I sort of agree with what you plan to do. They chose to abandon their young instead of protecting it. The gear is still unstable for some reason, so be careful.] **As soon as Ddraig agreed, Viktor summoned his genetic Grear, Nacht Dominion, a shadows forming all over his right arm.

"Father, I find it ironic how the person you hated for ruining your life is about to kill you. I'm going to enjoy our first father son bonding moment." When Viktor finished talking, shadows started to engulf parts of Viktor's body, long, pure black tendrils starting to form out his back. Luca. now panicking, through the knife back at Viktor before running upstairs, clutching his bleeding side. Viktor just knocked the knife out of the way with a tendrils from his back, wincing slightly when it cut the tendril. He started to walk upstairs, his right arm crackling with the bus electricity.

Luca was looking around frantically for his revolver. _'The fuck is that thing? No way in hell can that be related to me!' _Luca found the revolver, taking the safety off and cocking back the hammer. Suddenly Luca felt thousands of volts of electricity go through his body, making him drop the gun and collapse to the floor.

"AAAHHH!" Luca was twitching on the floor from the pain, blood coming out of his mouth and ears. He felt something wrap around his leg and toss him down the stairs. Viktor looked at the bottom of the stairs to see the man that was his father lay in a crumpled heap, an arm bent at an awkward angle with the bone popping out.

Viktor walked down the stairs and looked down at the man, using his tendrils to grab each of his limbs, including his neck and torso. He know had Luca hanging above the ground with the tendrils. "I'll make you feel what you're about to feel ten times worse than it should be." He placed his arm with his shadowy gear on Luca's head, the same as when he did it to Arnold. Without waiting for the barely conscious man to answer, Viktor used his tendrils to start pulling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-". Soon the majority of the room was covered with blood and guts, especially Viktor. His tendrils had ripped off all of Luca's limbs, head, and his torso in half. Viktor just smiled at seeing the many pieces of Luca.

"I don't know you well. All I know is that you guys never gave a chance. This means that killing you like this is okay." Viktor decided to sit down on the couch he was sitting on not to long ago. The shadows seemed to start to take on the form of a black business suit. Now he just had to wait for his mother to show up.

**[Partner, you'll lose control if you keep this form up any longer. I think what you did is enough. Just calm down and leave.]**

_'No Ddraig. They didn't give me a chance, making me suffer before even being born. Now it's my turn to return the favor. Besides, they've always been dead to me.'_

* * *

Another car had pulled up to the driveway after a few hours, this time a red convertible. The person to step out the car was a young woman also around 25 years old. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and carried a few shopping bags. She was also on the phone with a friend of her's. She opened the door and walked in, bags and phone dropping upon seeing the mutilated dead corpse of her husband, seeing the blood cover the ceiling and walls of the room.

"AAAAHHAHH! LUCA! LUCA!" There were tears streaming down her eyes, falling to the floor and not knowing what to do. When she looked up, she saw a strong being with what looked like a business suit, a shadowy right arm, and weird tendrils coming out of its back. Before she could scream, she felt one of the tendrils grab her neck and start to choke her.

"Well mother, I'm back. Don't worry, father told me everything. You seem tired and stressed. Maybe you should go to sleep." Viktor was smiling at the lady, his tendrils rearing back. Meanwhile, her eyes widened before feeling multiple tendrils pierce her body, before tossing her face down. Viktor got near her head, placing his hand on her and making the shadows from Nacht Dominion spread around the side of her head.

"Please, just sleep. I hate you, but I don't want you to see what's coming. It makes it better." Suddenly his tendrils pierced her back, wrapping around her spine and ripping it out. Before she could yell out in pain, Viktor removed his hand off her head, watching how the shadows surrounding her head exploded. Soon, half her head was gone, the spine discarded somewhere. Viktor looked at the corpses of his parents.

**[Viktor, are you ok?]**

He didn't answer. He just stood there looking at the dead bodies, his genetic Gear still out along with the tendrils coming out his back.

**[Viktor?]**

He was still wearing the suit his shadows created.

**[Viktor, answer me dammit!]**

He couldn't think straight anymore. He just wanted to spill more blood, spread the pain.

**[Viktor!]**

Soon, the shadows started to spread to his face.

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Night**

In a small, deserted church in Italy, near the area Viktor was at last, were many soliders running around. They were in the process if exterminating all their failed test subjects for the Holy Sword Project. Seeing as it was too many to kill one by one, they had decided to just use nerve gas to kill them all quickly. Wanting to survive, many of them tried fighting back, others tried fleeing. One of these was a small, blond haired boy with gray eyes.

His name was Yuuto Kiba and he was running for his life, hearing the scream if pain and gunshots coming from the church. Yuuto didn't know if anyone else ran to the woods with him, but he didn't have a chance to think about it to much. All he knew was that he had to run, stopping meaning death. Yuuto ran deeper into the woods, leaving behind those that he considered his brothers and sisters.

After running for a few more minutes, Yuuto fell to the ground, coughing up blood, his lungs burning. The nerve gas had already taken its toll on Yuuto's body. He saw that he was shaking from fear and he was tired from running in the snow. "Hurry up and get him! We can't let him get away!" Seeing that they were getting nearer, Yuuto started running.

After running for another 30 minutes or so, he collapsed, unable to keep on running anymore and coughing up blood. He remembered that he had felt something staring at him as he was running. He was too tired to care though. As he lay down on the snow, blood coming out off his mouth and from a gash on his forehead, the only thing he thought of was wanting to get revenge. He'd do whatever he could to get that second chance to avenge his comrades.

As Yuuto was quickly losing consciousness, a weird symbol appeared nearby, along with a flash of light. When the light died down, a girl, maybe 9 or 10 Years of age appeared. She had bright. crimson hair, blue eyes, and wore a purple dress with a green scarf and a white cape. She wore a small smile on her face as she looked down at Yuuto's prone form. She pulled out a shiny red knight chess piece with gold lining around it. Knowing Yuuto was apart of the the Holy Sword Project, the girl figured he'd make a good Knight. He walked up to him, seeing him still awake.

"Tell me, what would you do if someone gave you another chance to live?", the girl asked Yuuto.

"Vengeance against those that did this to my brothers, sisters, and I," Yuuto whispered, his voice getting weaker.

"Would you like me to give you that second chance?" Yuuto just nodded, unable to speak anymore. The girl gave a smile at his response. She summoned a red magic circle that appeared over Yuuto's chest. She then held out the red knight piece, which floated towards Yuuto and landed on the magic circle.

"In the name of the Gremory household, I, Rias Gremory, give you another chance at life as my servant, the Knight." The knight piece floated into Yuuto's chest, a flash of light occurring when the piece entered Yuuto's chest. "Now, serve my peerage well knight!" With that, the reincarnation process was a success. The girl, Rias, was happy to get another addition to her peerage, this time a knight, along with her queen and one rook. When she was done, she noticed that the soliders chasing Yuuto were getting closer.

_'Well this can't be good. Best to go know.' _Rias started to summon a teleportation circle to go back home with her new servant, but was interrupted by a bunch of shrieking. _'What's going on?' _Rias looked over at where the guards were, and was shocked to see them getting ripped to threads by some unknown entity. _'What could be causing this, a stray devil? Now that I remember, this past weak in this area, there have been many disappearances. Whatever took them just left behind a lot of the victim's blood, the body never found.' _Fearing the worse, Rias went back to creating a teleportation circle. She felt someone watching her the while time.

She was almost finished until she got interrupted again, This time due to having to dodge a fireball sent her way. As she looked up, her arms having magic circles on them, ready to shoot out her power of destruction power, she noticed that a heavy fog had settled in the area. She could barely see a few inches in front of her. _'This is bad. I need help.' _Rias quickly called in the rest of her peerage, a magic circle appearing.

Two girls appeared, one with long black hair and purple eyes wearing a light blue kimono, the other with white hair and hazel eyes wearing a hoodie and a skirt. "I need help. I hot a new servant, yet we can't leave due to something attacking us. I think it could be the stray devil killing the people in this area."

The small, white haired girl didn't give show any emotion at hearing the news. The black haired girl found this amusing. "Ufufufu, does this mean I get to use may lightning on it?", the girl asked Rias.

"Yes Akeno. You can cover us. Koneko, try to sense their aura and direct Akeno's attacks. I'll focus on making the teleportation circle." Koneko nodded, staying alert and trying to sense their aura. Akeno and her lightning ready, waiting for Koneko to tell her where to hit. Soon Koneko felt something threatening in front of Akeno. "Akeno, in front of you," Koneko warned in an emotionless voice. Akeno shot out her lightning in front of her. "I don't sense it anymore."

"Aww, they didn't last that long," Akeno said, pouting. Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Rias, tendrils coming out of its back, wrapping around Rias.

"W-what!?" Rias tried to get loose to no avail. She saw the figure as a man in a business suit, one arm covered in shadows and the other Was normal. The odd part was that the jaw area of the person's face was completely white with the mouth missing. The upper part of the face showed that the person had black hair and gray eyes that seemed empty. She helped in surprise when the creature through her into a tree.

Seeing their king in trouble, Akeno started shooting lightning at the creature, Koneko charging him. To Akeno's surprise, the person shoot out his own electricity bottom counter. For Koneko, the person teleported behind her and used his tendrils to restrain her, getting closer and using his ice power to freeze her. Akeno summoned her lightning to hit the tendrils, making him release Koneko.

The creature teleported behind Akeno and impaled her with his tendrils, piercing her torso and arm. Normally Akeno enjoyed pain. This was different though. The tendrils were starting to burn her insides whenever they pierced her. The creature started to pull on her arm, ready to pull it off. The creature let go of Akeno upon feeling his tendrils get vaporized by the Power of Destruction Rias attacked him with. Akeno fell to the ground, blood starting to surround her body. The creature turned to look at Rias before gettin hit with multiple shots of her Power of Destruction.

The creature had black blood pouring out of his wounds, his tendrils starting to disappear. He teleported away, Rias running towards her fallen peerage when he left. She helped Akeno get up and summoned a thick blanket to cover the partially frozen Koneko. Seeing that the creature had left, Rias created a teleportation circle, teleporting the group. _'What was that?' _ Rias thought as they got away.

* * *

Viktor felt a sharp pain in his head, along with pain from the attacks made to him. _'What happened? Did I lose control when I used Nacht Dominion?' _Viktor thought, his body starting to return to normal, wounds over his body from the fight.

* * *

**AN: Done! Viktor got his revenge, though he isn't done. As for the fight with Rias, his Gear being incomplete, first fight with a devil, and a human kid led to his defeat. For appearances, look up Minato Arisato from Persona 3, though with black hair, taller, more built, gray eyes, and stubble. Remember he is still a kid right now.**

**Finally, school starts back up on Monday, meaning updates will most likely be longer to take, though I'll try my hardest. Next chapter will have the rest of the plasmids/vigors, result from Viktor losing it, and study of his genetic gear, Nacht Dominion, which is German for Night's Dominion. See you next time!**


	5. Nacht Dominion

**Hello! Thanks to the people who've reviewed, they've been nice to read! It's also the fifth chapter, which I feel is a little over the halfway point of this arc, the childhood. It might go to chapter 7 or 8, not sure. Let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

It was cold from the winter snow, a few hours before morning. The woods were covered in snow, muddling any noise. Viktor was holding onto his torso, blood spilling various wounds. His back also had cuts on them and his right arm was hanging uselessly by his side, the skin decaying and tissue spilling out to reveal bone. _'I need to find some shelter.'_

**[Stay strong partner! There's bound to be some house away from that church and clearing with the devils. I'm just glad you're back.]**

_'What happened Ddraig?'_

**[When you lost it, you went on a killing spree. I don't remember much since your Gear was trying to have complete control over you.]**

_'Why did I transform into one of the forms you showed me in my subconscious?'_

**[The pain of meeting your parents and seeing that what Baumgartner said was true must've been too much. It could've been a balance breaker form, though not complete.]**

_'I see. So balance breaker is an advanced form of a Gear?'_

**[Yes. Once who've had practice of using a Gear, balance breaker would be the next step. It's stronger and more demanding, only attainable after something drastic happens, whether emotionally or in an disadvantageous situation. You've already been through a lot. I'm just surprised you lost your mind when you used it.]**

Viktor continued walking, feeling faint every passing second. His began to feel droopy and his legs were sore from the walking. Luck seemed to be on his side at that moment, stumbling upon a hunting cabin after a few minutes. Feeling relieved, Viktor jogged towards the front door, every step making him gasp in pain from the pain in his torso. Once at the door, Viktor knocked repeatedly, hoping someone would answer. He collapsed from the blood loss, starting to faint before seeing someone open the door.

* * *

Rias was standing outside a medical room of the Gremory mansion. After the fight with the strange creature, her peerage and herself had to get healed, more so her peerage. Rias only got bandaged up on her arm and head, suffering only from deep cuts from the throws, not so much from the creature itself. Her peerage was a different stroy however.

Akeno, her Queen, was bleeding from various organs, the major one being her lungs. As for her arm, the bone was fractured in several places and almost ripped off. She was in tears from the bleeding, whimpering when they tried moving her arm back in place.

Koneko was unconscious, the hit from the frost power freezing her from the inside. It seems that it didn't freeze anything major, for Koneko was still breathing normally.

Yuuto had the least major injuries since it was from an attack by humans, not anything supernatural. After using magic to heal him, the doctors had let him rest, checking up on him every hour or so.

As Rias was waiting outside the room, a man stepped out. He appeared to be an older version of Rias, around his mid-twenties, crimson hair reaching his shoulders, and blue eyes. He was wearing coat with a dark blue shirt underneath and blue dress pants. As he walked out the room, Rias went up to hug him. "Onii-sama! How are they?", Rias asked, referring to her peerage.

"They'll be fine after resting for a while. They'll even be able to remove any scars afterwards. Now, tell me what happened," the man asked his sister.

"It was a strange creature! It might've been a stray devil, though I'm not to sure. It was a tall skinny man wearing a suit. There were lots of weird tentacles coming out of his back and he had no mouth. His eyes were gray and seemed to be void of any feeling. His aura was also strange, seeming painful and dead," Rias explained to her brother.

"How did you guys fight him then?"

"Well, he could also use magic it seemed, using it to freeze Koneko. He also took out Akeno with ease. As for me, I used my Power of Destruction to beat him. It was really scary," Rias said, shivering at remembering the strange creature.

"I haven't heard of any possible stray devils, especially in an area that close to the Vatican. Maybe it really was just a monster. Rias, I don't want you to go back to the human world for a while.", he Saud sternly. It made him feel bad when he saw Rias pout, but it was for her safety.

"You and father both said I could go to school at the human world! Besides, my peerage and eye did pretty well for our first major fight!"

Sighing, her brother took a moment to think before responding. "How about this, your peerage will join you after you guys train more to better be suited against fights like that. You might run against some Fallen Angels or stray devils."

Smiling happily, Rias nodded in agreement before going to check on her peerage herself. Her brother stood outside the room, drilling wondering about the strange creature. _'What could it be? There haven't been any reports of strange occurrences in that area until a week ago with the brutal murders of a young rich couple. Yuuto, Rias's new knight, was a part of the Holy Sword Project. Is it possible that it's an experiment from that as well?' _As he thought more about it, a maid called out for him.

"Lord Sirzechs, your meeting is starting soon."

"Alright." Sirzechs followed the maid, still thinking. _'I'll look into it later. Right now is another long and boring meeting. Why me!?'_

* * *

When Viktor woke up, he found out he was laying down on a warm couch. He was shirtless, his entire torso and right arm covered in bandages. Next to the couch was a table with a bucket and rag with blood stains on it. Viktor tried sitting up, but laid back down when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Looking around the room, He saw a chimney with a hunting rifle on top, lot's of stuffed animals, and a large window showing the outside. There was also a television at a corner of the room.

**[Careful partner. Your still injured. Just take it easy.]**

_'Understood. Man my head is hurting.' _Viktor clutched his head in pain. It felt like something was drilling into his brain. It made him feel nauseated and light headed. He also thought he heard a buzzing noise in his ears.

**[I think something might be inside your brain.]**

_'What?!'_

**[It's not from your Gear, but I don't know what. I suggest you stay alert in case something happens.]**

Viktor nodded, looking around the room carefully this time. He felt someone get near him. Turning around, he saw a middle-aged man wearing a large coat, snow pants, and a hunting cap. Next to him was a boy a few years older than him. He wore a sweater and snow pants as well.

"It looks like you're awake. How do you feel?", the man asked in Italian. Thanks to being required to learn multiple languages when he went to 'class', he understood what the man said.

**[Looks like something good came out of all that nonsense back at the prison.]**

"I feel better, thanks," Viktor replied.

"Good. You shouldn't be outside at a time like this. Don't you know what is going on lately?" Viktor just shook his head no. Does it deal with what Ddraig said? "Here, look at this," the man said as he turned in the television. What appeared was a news segment. They were covering the latest kidnapping that had occurred that week. The news reporter stated that around 70 people had disappeared, only thing found was blood and some scrap of clothing. The victims varied, some kids and others being older.

As Viktor looked on, he was surprised to see an extremely blurry picture of what appeared to be the form of his when he used his Gear. The news reporter called his form as Slender Man.

**[It seems you have a name for that form of balance breaker for Nacht Dominion. I think it fits.] **Viktor was just in shock. He killed that many innocent people? He doesn't even know what he did to them? Could it have been more gruesome than what he did to his parents or Arnold?

"You see, with that thing out there, it isn't safe. It's best if you stay here for a while. Fredrick, go get the boy something to drink." The older boy left to the kitchen. As Viktor looked back at the news, his head started to hurt again. Viktor grimaced as he held his head, blood starting to trickle out of his ears and nose. "Are you okay? Hold on, I'll go-" the man started before suddenly stopping.

Viktor, still holding onto his head, watched as the man started to bleed out if a hole in his head before collapsing, blood spilling on the floor. The boy, Fredrick, returned with a glass of water, before dropping it and running to his father's fresh corpse.

"Papa! NO, PAPA!", Fredrick screamed in anguish. Soon, something hit Fredrick in the shoulder. His sweater quickly turning red. "AAAAHHH!" Fredrick fell to the floor next to his father, holding onto his shoulder. Viktor just watched on, still feeling pain in his head.

**[Partner, get up! We have to leave before they shoot you!] **Viktor git up, feeling his abdomen area start to burn in pain. He summoned Boosted Gear and his raven power.

**[Boost!]**

Viktor limped to take cover next to the chimney. He took the rifle in top and saw that there was a few bullets in it. Waiting for the assailants to get closer, Viktor kept on boosting.

**[Boost!]**

He saw some shadows move near the window if the living room. Taking aim, Viktor shot, his aim being true. The shadow fell, dead from the bullet in their head.

**[Boost!]**

Seeing more people get closer, Viktor held his left hand in a tight fist, his black feathered arm starting to glow lightly.

**[Boost!]**

**[Transfer!]**

When he transverse his boosts to his power, he through it towards the people getting closer. Soon, a swirling of shadows appeared around the group before it dispersed, revealing hundreds of crows and ravens. All Viktor heard was yelling and gunshots. Turning towards the kitchen area, he saw more people trying to get in. Quickly, Viktor shot 3 times, the first missing, the second killing a guy, and the third wounding another in the side.

**[Boost!]**

Switching his raven power with his electric power, Viktor shot out an electro bolt at a man tying to get in through the front door. Hearing gunshots come from the window in the living room, Viktor quickly moved the couch in order to have some cover, getting shot in his ankle in the process.

**[Boost!]**

Viktor charged up an electro bolt and shot it towards the area the shooting was coming from. They were here for him. He'd rather die than get taken back.

"Hold your fire," a gruff man said behind Viktor. It was him. The one in charge of the prison. Turning around quickly, Viktor aimed his rifle at Baumgartner's head, his arms still covered in Boosted Gear and electricity. This was it. Time to get even with Baumgartner. "Would you kindly drop the weapon."

_'What!? Why can't I shoot? I have to fight it! He's right here in front of me!' _Viktor panicked, not understanding why his body didn't respond to him and pull the trigger. Every time he fought it, his head would start to hurt and he'd hear the buzzing noise again.

"Drop the weapon now." When Baumgartner said it again, Viktor felt more pain in his head. Unable to bear it any longer, Viktor dropped the gun, the pain in his head lessening. "Good, Now deactivate your Gear and powers, would you kindly?"

**[Boost Reset!]**

Afterwards, his Gear disappeared and his left arm returned to normal, the electricity disappearing as well. _'What the HELL!? Why am I listening to him!?'_

**[Partner, he has you controlled! I believe that going against what he orders you to do causes the pain in your head.]**

Viktor was completely shocked. That would mean he'd never win against him. He could just command him to do whatever he wanted.

"Good. It seems that you accomplished what you wanted to do. How does it feel to kill lots of people, especially your family and other kids. Even people that try to help die," Baumgartner looked towards the Dead man and his son. "Such a shame. Well, nothing we can do about this mess you made. The slaughter of almost 70 people. I feel proud knowing what I created is an efficient and merciless killer."

"I didn't mean to! I wasn't even in control!", Viktor argued.

"No, but you enjoyed it. I could see it in your eyes when you killed Yoil and Arnold. Even torturing Doctor made you feel happy. Sharing your pain please you no matter what." Viktor looked down, unable to respond. Baumgartner was right. Viktor felt happy for the first time in his life when he killed those people, even better when he mutilated them, feeling their life fading with his own hands. He was a monster, his genetic gear Nacht Dominion proved that.

"It's time to go 319-B. You did agree to allowing us to study your new Gear in return for letting you meet your parents. We also have some new chemicals for you to try. Would you kindly follow me?" Not even bothering to fight it, seeing as it was hopeless, Viktor followed, still bleeding from his wounds.

* * *

A few days after returning to the prison, Viktor was sent to another area of bunker 137. This place was completely dark with very few cells. The cell Viktor was placed in was a long rectangular room with cement walls and ceiling. One wall of the room had a one way window. Right now, Viktor was tied up to a metal chair, a few heavily armed guards and Doctor with him. When Viktor saw Doctor, he noticed that half of his face was covered in bandages. Doctor would also be wary when near Viktor, trembling whenever Viktor looked at him.

**[It seems that making him eat his own eye really terrified him.]**

_'Good. He deserves more, but I didn't have time.'_

**[Hahaha! Your damn right partner! Make him fear us!]**

_'Ddraig, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself.'_

**[Ugh. Not really. I think you going insane with Nacht Dominion is starting to affect me as well.]**

_'Please stay strong! You're the only one sane in this fucking place.' _As Viktor conversed with Ddraig, Doctor grabbed another 4 syringes, this time with different chemicals. The first chemical had a smell like honey and appeared to be a thick, yellow liquid. The second chemical was a brown color and the syringe seemed to be shaking. The next chemical a clear color and was odorless. The last chemical was a dark blue and smelled like salt.

"Alright 319-B. Please hold still, we are commencing with the testing if these new chemicals," Doctor said in a shaky voice, grabbing the first chemical and injecting it into Viktor. Like last time, it was extremely painful to feel his genetic code be rewritten again, though this time he didn't pass out or yell in pain. He just grimaced and winced at the pain. Looking with his arms, he saw them get covered in what appeared to be multiple bug stings. Even stranger was that some parts of his skin dried up into a husk, hornets coming out of it. The hornets buzzed around, waiting for the order to attack someone. Soon they disappeared and his arms returned to normal.

"As you can see, thus power will allow you to summon hornets. Now for the next chemical." When he received the next chemical, Viktor grimaced. This time his arms became cracked, pieces of his skin floating up and returning quickly, revealing the inside of his arms. "This power will allow you to create small, controlled earthquakes to propel people."

The next chemical Doctor used was the clear liquid. The transformation on his arms reminded him of the shadows and tendrils of his Nacht Dominion gear. His arms were covered in a strange sleek, black material. "This power acts like a shield, allowing you to return attacks to the attackers." The last chemical was also inserted unto Viktor's veins. This time, his arms had holes appear all over them with water starting to surround them. "The final chemical allows you to have some control over water. It's useful to get people away from you."

Viktor found it a little strange when he didn't feel the pain as much as last time.

**[You're becoming used to pain. Maybe, with time,you'll no longer feel pain, whether dealt to you or caused by you.]**

Viktor just shrugged, watching Doctor and the guards leave the room. As he saw them leave, he wondered why they didn't remove the restraints. Soon he heard some talking coming from a speaker in the room. "Alright 319-B, since we already have you hear, I believe it'd be a good time to study that new Gear of yours. We're sending in the Kirijo scientists and researchers in the room," Baumgartner's voice from the speaker said.

_'So they're going to study me? This should be interesting.' _After a few minutes, several people in lab coats, some holding onto clipboards, entered the room. They went around the room to gather and set up various tools and cameras. The leader of the group walked up to Viktor. "Hello young man. My name is Takumi. I'm sorry to say this, but they want us to study you."

Takumi had dark brown hair, was medium height, clean shaved, an had brown eyes. He wore a white lab coat with a blue shirt underneath, black pants, and sneakers. Viktor didn't think he was a bad person, more like he was forced to do this. Viktor didn't respond to what Takumi said, opting to loo at what the others were doing.

"Please show us the Gear called Nacht Dominion." Looking back at Takumi, Viktor summoned his Gear, shadows starting to cover his entire right arm. This time the tendrils didn't appear out if his back. As he looked at Takumi write some stuff down as well as others taking pictures of his Gear, Viktor wondered about the tendrils not appearing.

**[You've gotten better control over it since you lost control. The tendrils are a part of one of your forms. Since you released some stress by unknowingly killing those innocent people, you might not be able to use the form again until it's complete or you lose it again.]**

Upon hearing Ddraig's theory, it made since. Nothing was happening right now that would require him to need to transform. Seeing that Takumi was done taking notes of the appearance of his gear, he ordered one of his colleagues to take a blood sample. Returning with a syringe in hand, the man tried to draw blood, only for the syringe to go through Viktor's arm.

**[So it seems that the Gear changes your arm into shadows, not covering it.]**

_'It feels like my arm is still there, not some group of shadows.' _After trying a few more times, the man gave up trying to draw some blood. Takumi wrote down more notes before staring to ask Viktor a few more questions. "How did you kill Arnold with Nacht Dominion?"

"I placed my hand on his head and made him feel all the pain I've felt over a span of years in a matter of seconds. Afterwards, I made him think that what he feared the most was trying to kill him. It was all in his head."

"So just mental attacks? What about the tendrils that appeared?"

"That, is from one of the forms the Gear transforms me into. I have 2 other forms, but I've never used them."

"Really? How interesting. Is there anything else your Gear can do?"

"When I met my parents, I sent shadows to cover part of my mother's head. After, I made the shadows make her head blow up. Other than that, there isn't much else that I know of."

"Alright. You hear that Baumgartner, that's all that's all he knows of his Gear. It'll take some time to see if anything else happens since its still new." There was no response for a couple of seconds, static being heard from the speaker in the room. The other scientists were dine setting up cameras, waiting for their next order. Takumi, thinking it was over, started getting ready to leave.

"Wait. I want to see his Gear in action. I've heard of what happened to Arnold, but I'd like to see it for myself," came Baumgartner's voice from the speaker.

"But who'd be the test subject?", asked Takumi, worried.

"Just order some of your colleagues. If you don't, I'll have to make your family do it. I know where they are and you know I can do it. So, please listen."

Takumi swallowed, sweat appearing on his forehead and neck. He was being forced to choose between his family or his friends, people he's known for the majority of his life. Giving a shaky sigh, he ordered three of the scientists to stay behind, the rest leaving the room. He looked back at the three scientists, feeling guilty that he had to do this.

The three scientists looked as the rest of their team left them with Viktor. They were starting to panic, Viktor looking at them with a neutral expression in his eyes.

"Alright 319-B, begin when your ready." The shadows on Viktor's started to move erratically, as if anticipation of the bloodshed. The restraints on Viktor were removed by Baumgartner via remote control. Upon seeing Viktor free, the three scientists in the room moving away in fear. Viktor stood up, tears in his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. Orders are orders." Viktor walked up to the first scientist, placing his hand on the man's head. The shadows started to cover the man's head, allowing Viktor to see what the man feared. In the observation room, Baumgartner looked on with interest at what Viktor was doing.

Viktor saw the man had a younger brother he cared deeply for. He saw how they hung out together and looked out for one another. _'He fears for his brother's safety.' , _Viktor thought. Removing his hand, Viktor looked at how the man had fear in his eyes. Soon, the man started to cry, pointing behind Viktor. The other scientists looked to where he was pointing, seeing nothing there. _'Damn you Baumgartner. He didn't do anything. Now, he believes his biggest fear has come true.'_

The man was crying, the only thing he could mutter was his brother's name. While everyone else saw nothing, he saw his brother hanging by a noose, gutted, intestines dangling out of his stomach. What made it worse was his mouth sewn together in a smile. Viktor saw how much his brother had meant to the man. It made him feel sick, knowing that Baumgartner wanted him to do this.

The other scientists were now terrified, not knowing what Viktor had done to make their colleague lose his mind. "Alright, next," Baumgartner's voice came out of the speaker. Sighing at the man on the floor crying, Viktor walked up to the next scientist, also placing his hand on their head. The shadows from his gear also covered the man's head. They glowed lightly, and without warning, blew up, sending brain mater over the room.

"AAAAHHAHH! Y-Y-YOU KILLED HIM. YOU MONSTER!" The last scientist ran towards the door, trying to pry the door open. "PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! TAKUMI, PLEASE!", the man yelled, Viktor looking at him with some amusement in his eyes.

"319-B, would you kindly finish the testing of your Gear," Baumgartner ordered. Tendrils started to appear out of Viktor, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. He's forcing me, so please forgive me. Just close your eyes, I'll make it as quick as possible."

"NO, PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The man was crawling along the floor, trembling in fear. The tendrils started to wrap around the man, the shadows around making up his Gear starting to move around in anticipation. The tendrils around the man's body started to pierce through, burning his insides. "AAAHHH!" The man screamed, blood pouring out of his mouth. After a few seconds, the tendrils pulled the man's body apart.

Viktor felt terrible. He just killed people that didn't deserve it. He enjoyed killing them, but he felt a ton of guilt. "Good 319-B. At this rate, you'll be better than the other test subjects. Let's see if it can develop more," Baumgartner said. Viktor said nothing, going back to the chair and sitting down, thinking about what he did. The only scientist still alive was still crying over thinking his brother was dead.

In the observation room, Baumgartner turned to Takumi, happy with the success of another genetic gear created accidentally through the tests. Takumi had tears, having to watch his friends die and get broken due to Baumgartner. "You bastard! They didn't do anything! They didn't need to be apart of these tests if yours!"

"You work for me now. Now stop your crying and get everything prepared. I think it's time he fights against the other subjects." With that, Baumgartner and Doctor left, leaving Takumi and the other scientists behind. Takumi turned around and looked back at Viktor, seeing him stare at the corpses. He saw Viktor go up to the crying man, kneeling before him and shaping his neck, ending his misery.

_'Ironic how the monster has a heart and the human doesn't.'_

* * *

**AN: That's it! This chapter was more of an explanation of what his incomplete gear, Nacht Dominion, is capable of and the results of him going insane. Instead if giving him all plasmids and vigors from BioShock, I believe 8 is good enough. As for his Slender Man form, it's also incomplete and won't be used that often due to him going blood crazy. The closest thing to using it would be the tendrils.**

**Next chapter will be fights with other Subjects. Please leave a review with suggestions, improvements, what I'm doing right, etc. Thanks to those who have again! See you next time!**


	6. Fight to the Last

**Hello! Hope you guys are ready for the fight scenes. This chapter and the next are the last of the childhood arc. I'm also thinking of writing a RWBY story since I have an idea for it (a disease). Let me know if you guys would be interested in reading it. If you don't know what RWBY is, it's an internet show from Rooster Teeth. That's about it. Lets start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

Viktor was in his cell resting, having just finished training his powers and Boosted Gear. It had been around 5 years since Baumgartner had wanted to see Nacht Dominion in action. After that, Viktor Was forced to go through more training, usually only sleeping a total of 4-5 hours a week. The young 14 year old was more than exhausted. He couldn't rest during training, for if he did, he'd be punished. It would usually be in the form of Viktor getting almost killed, a memorable punishment being forced to drink gasoline oil for trying to drink rain that day. Unable to handle to fuel, Viktor had to be taken care of by Doctor, something He enjoyed as it allowed him to have a form of revenge for getting his eye ripped out and forced to eat it.

Another punishment Viktor remembers was having to stay in a dark hole filled hallway with tar for 3 days for collapsing from exhaustion. His body was covered in burn marks, though Viktor was smart enough to use his frost power in order to best minimize the damage. Still, the only things heard from the hole were screams coming from Viktor.

A few good things did come from the hellish training. All of his physical attributes had greatly increased. Thanks to his intelligence, he had various tactics to best combine his powers and his Gear, allowing him to master his powers. Boosted Gear had also improved, now covering his while arm and another green jewel appearing on his arm, multiple spike running along the edges of the Gear.

Nacht Dominion was a different story. Knowing how dangerous it would be if Viktor, who was very unstable and craved the blood of almost all the people there, Baumgartner didn't let Viktor use it. Instead, he hoped that the addition of more twisted tests would change the genetic gear. Of course, he doesn't know if it worked. It was fun watching Viktor suffer though.

**[Partner, do you remember what Baumgartner said to you 5 years ago?]**

_'Yeah. He wanted me to train more, something about fighting. He said he saw lots of potential in me being one of the strongest Subjects, but I'd have to prove it.'_

**[That's why he made you train and study for 5 years. It's good for us so that you can withstand the pain hey force you to go through and for practice. Still, it's weird that he gave you two days to rest.]**

_'I know. That means those fights he mentioned will happen soon.' _While talking, Viktor heard the small food door opening, seeing an apple, milk carton, and a wrapped up peanut butter and jelly sandwich fall to the ground. Licking his lips, Viktor walked up to the food, ready to eat it. Before he did, He leaned towards the door, knowing his savior was waiting for his response. "Thank you so much for the food Takumi."

"No problem Viktor. This might be the last time I'll be able to sneak in actual food for you." Over the course of the past 5 years, Takumi had been sneaking food for Viktor at least once a week if possible. Seeing how Viktor had killed his friends, all the hatred he felt was not directed at Viktor but Baumgartner. He knew Viktor was a victim as well, Baumgartner pulling the strings. Takumi knew there was something wrong when Mr. Kirijo didn't answer him when he questioned this new job. Baumgartner was most likely also blackmailing Mr. Kirijo as well, likely with threats to his daughter.

"You're a true friend Takumi. I didn't think people like you existed."

**[Hey! What about me? I trained you and kept you company!]**

_'And I appreciate it. I meant living people, not souls trapped in a Gear.' _Hearing Ddraig huff in slight anger, Viktor continued to talk to Takumi, picking up the food and starting to eat.

"Thank you. I just can't believe they would do this to children, all for the betterment of humanity. I know that some supernatural creatures are bad, like the Shadows the Kirijo Group fights. That doesn't mean they can blame everyone. Not all of those creatures are bad, like Angels or some Gods."

Finishing up his food, Viktor responded, "Yeah. I think I may have met some devils when I went to Italy. I went crazy, so I don't remember much. What about the Kirijo Group? I've heard Mr. Kirijo before and He doesn't seem that bad."

"He's not. He cares a lot for his daughter, Mitsuru Kirijo, even if he is a little harsh on her. As for what they do, they fight the Shadows and research them, though they wouldn't go as far as performing human testing."

_'So he's not like Baumgartner. Good to know.'_

"Hey Viktor, tomorrow they're going to make you fight against the other Subjects to see which test subject of theirs is the most successful. They'll move you somewhere else, so I don't know if I'll see you again. I wish you the best of luck." Takumi left, not having time to wait for Viktor's response. If the guards get suspicious, they'd both pay for it.

Once he heard Takumi leave, Viktor gave a tired sigh and decided to lay down, fatigue settling in once again.

**[Are you worried about tomorrow?]**

_'No. I'm just tired. Besides, we trained and suffered a lot these past five years. I just worry about what the other Subjects will be like.'_

**[We just have to give it our all. Besides, you can't lose before you get your revenge against Baumgartner.] **Viktor knew Ddraig was right, which was why he wouldn't show any mercy to his opponents. Letting out a yawn, Viktor soon fell asleep, too tired to have nightmares this time.

* * *

It was around 10 o'clock in the morning, Viktor just now waking up. He was still tired, but sleeping longer usually meant getting hurt, learning that the hard way. He stood up and started to stretch his aching limbs, hearing his bones give a satisfying pop. While he was stretching, he heard the door open. seeing two heavily armored guards and Baumgartner standing there, Baumgartner smirking at him.

"Look who finally decided to wake up! About time. Lets go 319-B." The two guards pushed Viktor out of the room and lead him down a hall, Baumgartner talking to him while waking. "So Viktor, if you remember correctly, I told you to train for you'd have to fight against other Subjects." Viktor just nodded, not really caring since Takumi reminded him yesterday.

"Well, that day is today. Are you hungry Viktor?"

"Yes," Viktor replied in a hostile voice.

"Well you better fight well, or else you won't eat today. Use anything at your disposal, except for Nacht Dominion if you'd kindly. Don't need you to go psycho today. I want you to demolish your opponents."

They soon arrived to the Arena in the field, Viktor remembering when he killed Arnold and Yoil. The Arena itself was changed, now a caged dome figure with menacing tools inside. On the outside were seats for people to watch, already some high level guards, Ezira, and Doctor waiting for the fights to start.

"Ok 319-B, go to the cage. Don't hurt yourself." Baumgartner chuckled before walking to the seats to watch. Viktor walked into a small room leading to the inside of the dome arena, feeling slight nerves around his body.

_'Are you ready Ddraig?'_

**[Yeah! Let's show them the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!]**

_'Alright. Time to draw blood.' _With that, Viktor walked into the Arena. Once inside, he saw a boy a little bit older than himself walk into the Arena at the same time. The boy had black hair and dull green eyes. He was about the same height as Viktor, but more muscular. He wore a dark blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up and blue shorts. On his head was a white, plain headband.

"Let the fight between 391-B and 472-K begin!", announced Baumgartner, his booming voice resounding throughout the Arena and audience area. Right when Baumgartner finished, Viktor had summoned Boosted Gear while 472-K disappeared.

_'What!?'_

**[Behind you!]**

Viktor felt himself get kicked in the back sent a cross the Arena. Skidding to a stop, Viktor stood up and saw 472-K looking back at him, bouncing on lightly on his feet. Viktor saw that a sleek, gray material had covered the boy's arms, fingers turning into long, sharp claws. Dashing forward, 472-K slashed at Viktor without letting up. Viktor was forced use Boosted Gear as a shield, sparks flying agent he claws made contact, taking a few steps back.

**[Boost!]**

Hearing the first boost, Viktor grabbed one of 472-K's arms and tried to sweep him. Anticipating what Viktor would do, the boy let himself get caught and rushed in, piercing the Viktor's arm with his free hand.

**[Boost!]**

Gasping out in pain, Viktor released his hold on 472-K, his arms starting to get holes and water surrounding them. Using his water power, he pushed 472-K away from him, using an electro bot to cause more damage due to the water.

**[Boost!]**

Still bleeding from his arm, Viktor switched to his insect power, his arms starting get wrinkly and dry like a hornets nest. Seeing that 472-K was disoriented from the shock, Viktor ran towards him, his left arm with Boosted Gear reared back for a punch. Almost reaching him, Viktor threw the punch, only to hit air.

"GAHHH!" Viktor felt one of his lungs getting pierced by 472-K's claws.

**[Dammit! Even with the boosts, he's still to fast!]**

Releasing Viktor, 472-K sent a kick to Viktor's right kneecap, breaking it. Before Viktor could yell out in pain, he grabbed Viktor's jaw and broke it. Seeing him collapse, 472-K backed off, walking to the edge of the Arena to get a weapon.

Viktor couldn't breathe, blood pooling to the floor out of his chest. All Viktor could do was cough up blood.

**[Partner, get up! He's coming back!]**

**[Boost!]**

Feeling the boosts help him somewhat, Viktor shaking got up. Seeing where 472-K was, he sent out the hornets coming out of his arm thanks to his power.

_'The problem is his speed. It's inhuman.' _Seeing 472-K grab a pair of sickles held together by a chain, the hornets started to attack him, causing 472-K to run around in alarm. Viktor switched his powers once more, choosing to use his power that launches people in the air momentarily.

**[Boost!]**

Running towards him, still bleeding, Viktor used his power on the boy, sending him up in the air and making him drop his weapon in surprise. Seeing his chance, Viktor grabbed the weapon and through one of the sickles, hooking it into the boy's leg.

"AAAHHH!" 472-K screamed in pain, dropping back to the floor. Viktor grabbed both sickles and dragged them down the boy's legs, destroying the hamstrings. Viktor was starting to feel faint from the blood entering his torn lung.

_'Time to finish this Ddraig.'_

Grabbing the boy, Viktor looked around the Arena, spoting some saws. Dragging 472-K toward them, Viktor turned the saws on and brought the boy's face closer to them.

"NO, please! I don't want to die! PLEASE!" Ignoring the boy's pleas, Viktor brought the boy's face closer to the saws. Soon, he stuck the boy's face into the saws, blood and skin flying everywhere, 472-K's body twitching. Soon, the bone, flesh, and tissue jammed the saw motors. The only thing left was half the boy's head still stuck in the saw. Viktor's front was covered in both the murdered boy's blood and his own.

**[Boost Reset!]**

**[You did good, partner. A little overboard at the end, but anything goes in a life or death situation.]**

Viktor couldn't respond, coughing and wheezing from his punctured lung. Viktor was still standing, clutching his chest. He started to walk away from the corpse. He heard the door opening and saw Baumgartner enter with Doctor, who was holding what looked like a canister.

"Good job 319-B. You beat 472-K. Hell, you didn't beat him, you slaughtered him, even when i just wanted you to beat him." Doctor handed the canister to Baumgartner. Baumgartner pulled out a strange looking revolver, inserting the small, cylindrical canister in the revolver. Walking up to the weak Viktor, Baumgartner shot him in the face.

"GAHAGHH!", Viktor choked out, gas starting to surround him. His insides started to burn, more blood coming out of his mouth.

"I told you to just beat him, not kill him! You stupid SHIT! That's millions gone! Hope you like the nerve gas as your prize for winning!" Baumgartner then inserted three bullets into the revolver. Aiming at Viktor, Baumgartner shot again, each shot hitting his body. Viktor fell to the floor, unconscious. "That was for harming my best doctor." Looking towards Doctor, Baumgartner said, " Take him to your office and treat him. He has another match later today." Baumgartner left, not looking back at Doctor, Viktor, or 472-K. Doctor went up to Viktor and picked him up, Ezira showing up to help him.

* * *

Viktor woke up in an infirmary. His torso was wrapped in gauze, some parts of it turning red from his wounds. As he looked around, he saw tube filled with various chemicals connected to his arms, making him feel uncomfortable. Viktor felt very weak, the blood loss, fatigue. punctured lung, and nerve gas taking their toll on him.

While looking around the room, He noticed that Doctor was nearby reading a book. Suddenly Doctor looked up from his book and saw that Viktor was awake. Setting his book down, Doctor walked up to Viktor, pulling the various tubes out. Viktor winced at feeling the tubes going out.

"Looks like you've recovered somewhat." Doctor had a smirk on his face, remembering how Baumgartner stood up for him by shooting Viktor. Viktor didn't say anything, sitting up on the bed he was on, feeling pain in his chest. "Oh, looks like someone's eager for their next fight."

"But I'm injured. He can't expect me to fight again the same day."

"Of course he does. In order to prove that you still want to live, you can't rest. Your punishment if you don't continue will make you beg for death quickly. Now get up, it's time for you to go. Guards!" The guards walked into the room, ready to take Viktor back to the Arena.

_'I just woke up not even five minutes and I have to fight already?'_

**[The good thing is that this'll help you get used in case you have to fight without test and with an injury.] **Sighing, Viktor followed the guards out, prepared to fight once more that same day.

* * *

It was nighttime, a few lights illuminating the Arena. There was a fight going on in the Arena, a girl around Viktor's age and a man appearing to be around 17 years old. The fight was going in the girls favor, the man having lost an arm and having a large hole in his side. The girl just had a broken leg and a large gash on her forehead, blood falling into her eyes.

Suddenly the man tackled the girl due to her wiping the blood from her eyes. He stood up and stomped her in the head, her skull caving in.

Everyone in the crowd started to cheer at the bloodshed, chanting the man's number. "63-J! 63-J! 63-J!"

"So are you ready to fight him?" Doctor asked Viktor, a knowing smile on his face.

"He's injured though."

"What do you mean? Don't be so sure. Look closer." Viktor kept watching. He saw tendrils of muscle start to appear from the man's stump of an arm, starting to take the shape of a new arm. The same was occurring to the hole in his side. Meanwhile the man just acted like nothing was happening, smiling at the crowd cheering at him for winning.

"As you can see, 63-K has received a lot of tests dealing with repairing cells. He's always been special, arriving here crippled. We made sure that wouldn't happen again. Now, please begin." The guards led Viktor to the Arena, 63-K looking as if he were well rested. The closer Viktor looked at him, the more He reminded him of 472-K.

Walking into the Arena, he saw the man glare at him in hatred. Confused at why he'd be mad at him, Viktor summoned his Boosted Gear. _'Why does he look at me like that? When have I wronged him?'_

**[Partner, his letter is K just like the other guy you fought along with a similar appearance. I think they might've been brothers.]**

Viktor was shocked, not able to respond. That meant this man also wanted vengeance, but against him, Baumgartner. Viktor stood across from 63-K, nerves settling in.

"You killed my brother. He didn't want any of this and you killed him!" the man yelled at Viktor.

"No. They forced me."

"Stop your damn lies! You killed him, so now I'm going to make you pay!"

"Alright if that's what you want. Just please forgive me."

**[Boost!]**

Viktor and 63-K ran towards each other, throwing punches and dodging when they got close enough. Viktor found an opening in his side, activating his electro bolt power and sending it, causing 63-K to dash backwards.

**[Boost!]**

Seeing him retreat, Viktor switched to his fire power, sending fire balls at him. The man let himself get hit, the aroma of burning flesh entering the atmosphere. Knowing that 63-K would just use his cellular regeneration ability to heal, Viktor didn't let up, throwing fireball after fireball.

**[Boost!]**

Viktor started to charge up his fireball, the ball starting to change into lava. _'Even though he can regenerate, if I hit an important organ with enough force, he should die.'_

**[It should theoretically. Just be careful. He's probably stronger than his brother.]**

Viktor waited for the smoke from the flames to disappear, the ball of lava ready to throw. When the smoke cleared, Viktor was alarmed to see that the man had disappeared. Viktor looked all around him, not seeing him anywhere.

_'If he's not at my side's, than that must mean-'_

Panicking, Viktor through the lava ball towards the ground and raising his other arm, hoping to stop him if he attacked from above or below. 63-K landed behind Viktor, a shiny, silver dagger covered in blood and a dark, back liquid in his hand. Viktor felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, blood trickling from the wound.

Viktor started to feel woozy, his shoulder starting to burn, the feeling starting to spread. He fell to his knees, losing his concentration.

**[Boost Reset!]**

**[Partner, get up. You can't give in now!]**

Trying to stand up, Viktor felt bile in his throat, throwing up towards the side. "You killed my little brother. I'm going to make you suffer a whole lot more." The man had tears in his eyes, kneeling down near Viktor and picking him up. Using the dagger, 63-K ran the dagger through Viktor's stomach, pulling the dagger out and stabbing Viktor in the collarbone near his neck, breaking the collarbone. Seeing Viktor cough up blood, the man kicked Viktor, watching him skid across the floor a few feet.

Viktor laid there, blood pouring from his wounds, the Boosted Gear disappearing from his arm.

63-K looked at Viktor drowning in his own blood, Seeing him still breathing. "I'd kill you, but you need to suffer like my brother did." Walking up to Viktor, he picked him up by his throat, choking him. Viktor was starting to black out, until he felt his right arm start to covered by the shadows.

_'Not now. I have to win by my own strength, not by becoming an abomination.'_

**[I don't want to either, but it might be the only way to make it out alive. Thanks to the poison, it seems you won't be able to boost.]**

_'Alright Ddraig. I'll trust you.' _Feeling the shadows of Nacht Dominion start to form, Viktor let himself lose control. 63-K, still choking the life out of Viktor slowly, let go when he felt something pierce his body. Looking down, he as a mass of shadows had pierced his body and were slowly merging together into a solid. Dropping Viktor, 63-K pulled the now solidifying shadows out of his body. When he started to regenerate the hole in his body, he started to feel pain spread everywhere, slowing down his healing process. Looking up, he saw Viktor standing, the shadows in his arm starting to cover up the wounds to stop the bleeding. In his hand were the shadows forming into a shape of a one-handed sword.

"I...feel...faint. I...don't want...to die before...achieving my...goals. If...it means killing...every single last...one of you...so be it," Viktor coughed out. The shadows in his hand had finally stopped moving. They had formed into a mechanical looking one-handed sword with no hilt, various gears, metals, and wires on the sword. The blade part was gone, replaced with the saw of a chainsaw. "Now, Wahnsin, time to draw blood." The sword responded to its name by revving up the chainsaw blade, the noise of it scaring 63-K.

Viktor dashed forward, ready to strike the man down. The man, having to go through tougher tests than his brother, had his hands change into claws, tears coming from his eyes. "This is for Nicholas, you bastard!"

"AAAHHH!"

* * *

There was blood and flesh surrounding a good portion of the Arena. Two figures were in the middle of where the majority of the blood and flesh came from, their own selves covered in it. One of the figures was lying down on the floor, a sword having cut them in half at the torso, somehow still breathing. The owner of said sword was kneeling next to the body, wounds in their torso and neck, also barely breathing.

_*Cough. cough*_

The man on the floor started to cough up what seemed to be the last of their blood, the crimson liquid joining the already big pool of it in the floor. The man's coughing had grabbed Viktor's attention, still kneeling over him and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, they forced me to," Viktor told the coughing man, a small, sad smile on his face.

"It's...fine. Who...made...you?"

"Baumgartner. What's your name?"

"Joseph," Joseph said weakly, his voice starting to fade. He knew that he wouldn't make it out of here alive. Viktor's sword, Wahnsin, was designed to destroy the body cell by cell with each cut over time. Viktor wanting to live for revenge allowed him to have some control over it this time. Joseph then realized that Nicholas being dead meant his suffering stopped.

"Nicholas...soon. Get...Baumgartner...for...me."

"I shall, Joseph. Good-bye." Joseph took a shaky breath before going completely still. Viktor didn't know Joseph, but he just wanted to protect his brother. He didn't know what it meant to love someone and want to protect them, but he felt the same way about Joseph as he did with Takumi, respect.

Viktor tried to get up, but he collapsed, unable to go on anymore. He saw an angry Baumgartner walk up to him. He didn't care anymore at this point, opting to stay laying down instead.

**[Just rest partner. He won't kill you, knowing how much money he invested in you. It's better to just rest.]**

Listening to Ddraig, Viktor closed his eyes into darkness.

* * *

Baumgartner didn't know what to think. He felt furious, yet he was extremely happy. Viktor just lost them millions by killing two of the Special Subjects, yet this shows how far they've come. Baumgartner didn't know what to think, continuing to pace around the room. He then heard the phone ring. He went up to answer, wondering who'd call this late.

"Hello Zachary." The voice sounded rough and powerful. The owner of the voice was one of the few that Baumgartner respected and feared. It was also his boss and the man in charge of all of P-HDAS.

"Hello Sir. How has your day been going?" Baumgartner asked nervously.

"It was going well until I heard that you cost our group a lot of money, killing two of your top Subjects. Why would that be?"

"Umm, there was a fight organized to see which Special Subjects have done better. Going against orders, Subject 319-B surpassed and killed them with his two Sacred Gears, Boosted Gear and a genetic gear called Nacht Dominion. He isn't well controlled even with the mind control device."

"I see. I'll digitally send in a code to the device itself and hopefully improve it. Meanwhile, try to make him listen manually by any means necessary. He's almost 17 and I can see that he still rebels. Do it before then. I don't want to hear another report if you killing good Subjects again. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. I'll be checking in." The leader hung up. _'Any means necessary before he turns 17? This will be fun.'_, Baumgartner thought. He grabbed a radio, calling the leader of his personal guards. "Bring me Doctor and Ezira. We have planning to do."

* * *

**AN: Done! How was the fight scene? I feel like it was good for what I felt was my first true fight scene, the other being more like one-sided fights. As for the sword, Wahnsin, it means insanity in German. As for all the German names, it was the first language he learned and Zachary Baumgartner is German.**

**For the RWBY story, I don't see it as being near as long as how I plan to make this story. I do plan on possibly writing it, just wondering if you'd guys would be interested in reading it. The only thing I'll say is that it deals with disease. I wouldn't ignore this story if you're worried about it not being updated if I start another story. If I do write it, it would most likely be either after this arc is over or the middle of the next arc.**

**Enough confusing talk. I can't reveal anything about the next chapter. I'm just going to say that it'll be the last chapter of the childhood arc and I'm going to try and make it long, hopefully longer than my longest chapter (Ch. 4). I'll see you next time!**


	7. Revolt

**Hello! I hope you guys are ready for the end of the Childhood Arc. Please read the bottom AN. Let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

Ezira was walking down the hall towards the office of Baumgartner. It had been almost a month and a half since the fight Viktor had with Joseph. Right now, Viktor was still in the clinic of the room due to his critical condition. As for the dead bodies, they were tossed into an incinerator to be forgotten.

As Ezira was headed towards the office, she held a folder with some very important papers. After a few minutes, she walked into the office of Baumgartner, seeing him and Doctor finishing up a discussion they had a few days prior. Ezira walked up to Baumgartner's desk, placing the folder on his desk so that they could all see.

"Sir, 319-B as you know has a Sacred Gear apart from his genetic gear, Nacht Dominion. It's the Longinus Boosted Gear, which contains the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. That folder shows various cases from the other branches that shows the possibility of the two Gears merging over time."

As Ezira explained what the folder contained, Baumgartner looked over the papers, surprised that something like this could occur. _'If there is a possibility of Gears merging together, this would be extremely helpful when fighting those creatures. But each case shows that occurring over periods of years. Damn.'_

Seeing Baumgartner's disappointed face, Ezira further elaborated, "There is a way for us to do it manually. It would require the rewriting of a lot of genes. Some possible side effects would be loss of limbs, coma, and permanent sickness. The bright side would be that we could leave any enhancements alone and add any that we want. It's a long process and the success rate is low."

"Really? That's great! Just think of all the possibilities at our disposal. We can make him the perfect killer. The only problem is the mind control device. It's not working as well as it should be."

"Sir, right now he's in a weakened state, making it an opportune moment. We already have plans for making him obey," Doctor said. He was eager to work on this test. 319-B was starting to unsettle him more every day. It didn't help that Viktor knew that and was using it to intimidate him even more.

"Very well. Ezira, Doctor, get the other researchers and start. I hope to see good results from this." At his order, Ezira and Doctor both left, ready for what could possibly be the final test.

* * *

**[Partner, wake up!]**

_'...'_

**[Partner!]**

_'...'_

**[VIKTOR!]**

_'Ddraig, don't yell! What's the matter?'_

**[Something doesn't feel right. Look around, we're not in the clinic anymore.]**

Viktor sat up from the bed he was laying on. He looked around to see that he was in a room. It was completely dark except for a spotlight aimed directly at him, so he couldn't make out the rest of the room. Viktor also felt like someone was staring at him.

_'What the hell? What's going on?'_

**[I don't know but I don't like it. Be careful partner.]**

While Viktor looked around, the rest of the lights turned on, revealing Ezira, Doctor, and the other scientists. Around them were various tools, some that Viktor hadn't seen before. The room itself was made of concrete, parts in the walls cracked. There were also dried blood stains and claw marks along the walls of the room. It really unsettled Viktor.

"Alright, Subject has regained consciousness. Almost ready to begin testing. Please restrain." Ezira gave out orders while writing down on some piece of paper on a clipboard. A pair of scientists walked up ViKtor and forced him to lay down, tying down his flailing limbs and torso with leather. Viktor tried resisting, but gave up, deciding that it'd be better to get this thing over with. After he was restrained, Ezira ordered the rest of the scientists to connect various tubes and wires into his body.

"Bring in the Writer," Ezira ordered, making sure the tubes were connected correctly. Doctor brought in a machine large, gray, metal machine on wheels, a computer monitor on top. He then inserted more wires and tubes into Viktor's body and limbs.

"Well 319-B, do you remember how those powers of yours rewrote your genetic coding? It seems that your friend Takumi found out of a way to be able to rewrite your genetic gear and make it merge with your Boosted Gear. You'll be able to be the strongest human weapon ever! Hahaha!" Doctor explained to Viktor, who was shocked to hear that this was all Takumi's idea.

_'Takumi? I...I thought he was my friend. I trusted him. I trusted him!'_

**[Partner, you need to-]**

_'No Ddraig! I thought he would've been a friend! Seems like I can't trust anyone. It's just us two Ddraig.'_

**[Alright partner. We'll make it out.]**

_'Damn it Takumi! Why?'_

While Viktor was talking to Ddraig over Takumi's betrayal, Doctor had inserted a strange clear liquid into Viktor which allowed him to scan his genetic coding.

"While we rewrite your genetic coding, the other scientists will insert various chemicals that'll hopeful boost your resistance to various things. Basically you'll feel like total shit for a long while," Doctor stated, smiling at the thought of getting payback. As they were setting up, Baumgartner was in the observation room with Takumi, waiting for it to start.

"So, how did you find out about the possible merging of the gears?"

"I found my ways. It's more hypothetical than actual cases."

"Hypothetical? What do you mean hypothetical?" Baumgartner asked confused.

"I lied. It's possible, yes. Has it been done on other Subjects? No."

"So he could very much die?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Baumgartner looked on as the procedure started, chemicals of varying colors entering Viktor. Doctor and Ezira were at the computer changing the genetic code thanks to the clear liquid Doctor gave to Viktor. "I thought you were his friend."

"I am. He might not trust me anymore, but him dying would be better than what you have planned for him."

"So be it. Since you knew, you do realize you put your family in danger, right?"

"I know you already sent people to kill my family. Tricking you made it easier knowing you can't blackmail me anymore," Takumi muttered sadly. It wasn't too long ago that he found out. He figured he could get even and help Viktor by giving Ezira unreliable information. He and Baumgartner looked on, seeing Viktor start to shake and yell from the intense pain. Baumgartner and Takumi watched on, seeing his right arm start to decay, a few fingers disintegrating from the procedure.

"If he survives, you'll take care of him."

"I know," Takumi said simply. He didn't like it and he felt terrible, but the chances of Viktor surviving weren't high. Takumi only wanted to help.

* * *

In the Underworld, inside the Gremory Castle, was Rias with the rest of her peerage in a training room. She was watching her peerage do a few warm ups and practice their techniques. Rias would've also been trading if it weren't for the fact that she was waiting for her brother.

"So why do you want me to wait with you again?" a girl the same age as Rias asked. She had violet eyes, black hair in a short bob cut, and wore red rounded glasses. She was about the same height as Rias and her outfit consisted of a long dark blue skirt, and a short sleeve gray shirt with black buttons.

"Of course! This concerns you too Sona," Rias said, crossing her arms, slightly peeved.

"I don't see how. You were the one that foolishly tried to fight some strange creature those years ago."

"First, it was self-defense. Secondly, wouldn't it be nice to spend our high school time without guards protecting us."

"You're right about that. It did get awkward when we caught the guards. I blame you," Sona said, sighing.

"What!? It's not my fault. We made it out that fight."

"At the expense of your peerage having to be hospitalized for a whole month."

"Hmph! As if you could do better."

"Whatever. Look, your onii-sama is here." Sure enough, Sirzechs had arrived, a smile on his face at seeing his sister. Rias went up to him and gave him a hug, the rest if her peerage stopping their training. After the hug, Sirzechs looked around the training room.

"So Rias, how has your peerage come along so far?" Sirzechs asked his sister.

"Good! We've all improved our stamina and physical traits. As for Akeno and I, we've increased our magical reserves."

"Excellent. Sona, what about you? Your onee-chan also worries about your safety."

"We've also improved our tactics and are more adaptable to combat situations. I've already got the okay," Sona said, smirking at Rias.

"What!? They already said you can go to school without guards this time. That's not fair!" Rias was pouting, jealous that Sona was deemed capable of defending herself before her.

"Don't worry Rias. That's why I'm here. Now, show me what you've learned."

"Right!" Excited about showing off how much her peerage has improved, she told them to line up. "Alright, Yuuto goes first." At her command, Yuuto nodded before disappearing. A split second later, he stood next to a training dummy, impaled with a short silver sword. Soon, other trading dummies appeared, holding wooden swords and brought to life by magic. They charged at Yuuto, but he just dodged each hit with ease. Soon he disarmed three of them and decapitated the rest. He just stood in the middle of the mess of training dummies, smiling when he heard Sirzechs start to clap.

"That looked fun! It seems that he can cover more distance in a shorter amount of time. Those dummies were also set at a higher level, yet he took them down with relative ease. Good. Who's next Rias?"

Smiling at the approval Sirzechs gave, Rias said, "Koneko!" Soon, multiple dummies appeared, though these were made of high grade steel and reinforced by weak magic barriers. Koneko ran up to one and punched its torso, breaking through the steel and barrier. The rest of the dummies tried to surround and grab Koneko, but she just broke out of each hold, breaking robotic limbs in the process. After a few minutes, all the training dummies were broken into small metal pieces.

"Looks like your Rook has improved in speed, which is always a good thing. As for strength, looks like not much was needed."

"Akeno!" When Akeno went up, she had a gleam in her eyes, happy to be able to go all out, even if they were just training dummies. A group of 10 dummies appeared and they all charged at Akeno. Not missing a beat, Akeno created a magic circle above the group. Soon a crackling noise was heard, followed by a bright flash of light. All that remained were burnt pieces of metal, only three dummies barely standing.

"Oh, looks like you three can still keep going. How about this then?" Akeno then summoned three smaller magic circles near the three dummies, shooting lightning at them. Nothing was left of them.

"Your Queen can now attack multiple times. Not only that, but they're significantly stronger. Good job. Now it's your turn Rias." Giving her brother a small nod, Rias walked up to the middle of the training room waiting for the dummies to show up. Soon, they appeared and already started to rush her. Summoning a small, crimson magic circle on each one of her hands, she aimed them at different directions and started to shoot the dummies with her Power of Destruction. Dummy after dummy, they all started to fall. When a small group was left, she combined the two magic circles together and shot a large ball composed of her Power towards the dummies, obliterating them. With a small smile, Rias turned back to her brother.

"What a great improvement Rias. It really shows that you guys have been working hard. It's not enough to fight higher level creatures, But it's good enough for only being 15."

"Does this mean we won't need guards?"

"Yep."

"Yes! Normal high school, hear we come. Aren't you happy Sona?"

"I guess. Can we eat now? You did make me miss breakfast."

"Alright. Let's go everyone!" Rias was going to follow everyone out, but her brother stopped her. "What's wrong onii-sama?"

"I didn't want to tell you, but it looks like I have no choice. That creature you fought hasn't been seen since it attacked you. It's also certainly not dead. I want you to be very careful. For all we know, it might have a grudge against you."

"Don't worry. We can defend ourselves. Let's go eat!"

Sirzechs followed his sister out, still worried about her.

_'That thing was holding back that day. Why, I do not know. Please be careful in Japan Rias.'_

* * *

15 Hours. It's been 15 hours since the start of the procedure. It was obvious to everyone that the test was failing, proof being that parts of Viktor's right arm was gone and the Boosted Gear hadn't changed, aside from various cracks. They couldn't stop now, having rewritten his genetic codes to make him stronger and make his cells regenerate faster. As for his immune system, it seemed to not change.

Viktor had passed out a long time ago, the pain and shock of being betrayed being too much for him to withstand. Even with him being unconscious, his body still shook from the pain. Doctor, while tired and sleepy, was smiling the whole time, knowing that Viktor was suffering a lot. Ezira didn't care, too busy keeping track of the various chemicals to notice Viktor had passed out or that it's been 15 hours.

"Do you still want to keep this up? His body stick reacts with the pain," Baumgartner asked Takumi. They were both still watching the test take place.

"No. It seems that I've failed," Takumi said sadly.

_'I'm sorry Viktor. Please forgive me.'_

"Very well." Baumgartner reached out for a microphone on the desk in front of him. "The test is a fail. End it now and send 319-B to his cell." Baumgartner turned to look at Takumi. "I know that you worked on the combat androids for the Kirijo Group. I want you to fix his arm tomorrow." Baumgartner gave a last look at Takumi before getting up from his chair and leaving. Takumi stayed behind, tears falling from his eyes, knowing that Viktor wouldn't forgive him.

Back at the testing room, Doctor gave a small sigh. "Over already? Oh well. You heard the man, pack up!" The scientists started to remove the tubes from Viktor and packed up the equipment. A few guards came in and rolled the still restrained Viktor out the room.

* * *

Viktor is still unconscious. Doctor, Ezira, and Takumi were looking at him, a toolbox with metal parts in it, carried by Takumi. After scanning his brain, it was determined that Viktor had fallen into a coma from his genetics getting rewritten. As far as they knew, nothing had happened to either of Viktor's gears, though his right arm was partly missing due to the intensity of the chemicals and testing. Right now, they were here to replace the missing parts of his arm. Even with his cells being able to regenerate destroyed one's faster, the missing parts where no longer part of his genetic coding.

"Are you ready Takumi? It should be easy since you've helped create those androids of the Kirijo Group," Ezira said, ready to help.

"I still don't know why he deserves to have his arm fixed. Don't know if you guys know this, but the fucker did rip out my eye and make me eat it," Doctor said angrily.

"That's something that you'd have to ask about ft in Baumgartner. Takumi, you may begin." Takumi nodded at Ezira and shakily opened up his toolbox, pulling out several tools. Going up to Viktor, Takumi grabbed a knife and started to cut all the decayed tissue, removing it from the arm. He had to remove most of the tissue from the wrist, leaving mostly bone. The palm was mostly intact, as well as the ring finger and forefinger. Ezira passed some small, thin metal poles to Takumi, Doctor filming the procedure for future reference.

Takumi placed the metal poles into Viktor's wrist, fixing them to the bone by using screws. Next, Ezira gave him some wires and other pieces if metal to make a pulley system for the wrist and fingers. Connecting it to the poles, the wrist was now mechanic. Next up was the replacement of the fingers.

Using several small cylindrical pieces of metal, Takumi would place them where the fingers go and attach them by using wires, a sealing it shut with more screws. It took multiple small parts, taking up the majority of the day for the wrist and fingers.

The final part needed was to add feeling to the now mechanic hand. Using various sensors that would connect to his nervous system, Takumi placed the sensors into the arm. After all day and multiple breaks taken, they had finally finished. Viktor's hand, wrist, and parts of his arm now had various parts that were a light silver due to the metallic components.

"There, it's done. He should still be able to use his powers and his genetic gear. We should go and get some rest," Takumi said, already starting to pack up and leave, Ezira and Doctor following.

* * *

Viktor woke up in his subconscious, the forest to the bleeding silver trees still there. He didn't know why he was here. The last thing he remembered was the scientists trying to rewrite his genetic coding o that his two Sacred Gears would be able to merge. Looking around, He saw the path that leads to the clearing from the last time he was here.

Walking down the path, Viktor looked around his surroundings. All he saw were lots of the growing silver trees that decayed and bleed when he touched them. He couldn't make out much past the trees near the path. The only thing he could see was darkness everywhere despite the unnatural silver glow from the trees, the darkness seeming to swallow up everything. The temperature of this place low enough for Viktor to see his breath. He didn't feel cold though.

A few minutes passed until Viktor could see the clearing as the tress started to thin out. Even with the complete darkness, Viktor could still make out the unearthly how coming from the scales of a red Western Dragon in the middle of the clearing. He ran towards the Dragon, who stared at him with its green eyes.

"Ddraig! What's wrong? You haven't meet with me in my subconscious for a couple of years now."

**[I need to talk to you about the test they performed on you recently.]**

"Did something happen?"

**[The whole idea if merging gears. It was obvious from the beginning that it wouldn't work. Sacred Gears can't merge by just rewriting the user's genetic coding.]**

"So it's not possible for something like that to occur?"

**[I never said that. I just stated that it can't happen if you make it. Its rare for Gears to merge naturally in the first place.]**

"They said that it was Takumi's idea. I have a feeling he knew. Why betray me like this?"

**[The rewriting of someone's genetic coding isn't something that people will walk away from alive. Takumi must've thought that you dying would be the best thing to happen.]**

"That bastard. I trusted him, yet this is how he felt the whole time? He's just like everyone else, wanting to see me suffer even more. I'll make him pay."

**[Don't stress over it too much. Right now You should be more concerned about trying to escape that shithole.]**

"I know. It's just so surprising. Anyways, you said that Sacred Gears can merge, right?"

**[Yes, though the odds of it happening are very, very low.]**

"What does a Sacred Gear originating from that do?"

**[Its abilities originate from the Gears used to make it. It's also a combination of the best parts of both Gears. When the user dies, the Gears split apart as if nothing ever happened.]**

"Do you think it'll happen to use over time?"

**[I'm not sure. Boosted Gear is a Longinus and your Gear was created by your genes. Hell, it's the first time I hear of a brand new Gear being created accidentally.]**

Viktor walked around aimlessly, thinking about what Ddraig said. The idea wounded weird to him, but useful if it could happen to him. _'Wait, since Ddraig is sealed in the gear, does that mean he'd also be affected?' _At the sudden realization, Viktor turned back to Ddraig.

"How are you feeling? Anything unusual?"

**[Not much. I do feel more aggressive lately, but I don't know why. Why?]**

"I was wondering if it could also happen to us, and if so, would you also get affected."

**[Makes sense. I'm not too worried though.]**

Giving Ddraig a nod, Viktor looked around the clearing, trying to see if he could spot the mirrors from last time. **[I'd be careful. Your other forms from Nacht Dominion are able to roam around your subconscious.] **Feeling nervous, Viktor decided to stick by Ddraig's side, not trusting anything else at the moment. **[Since your body is still adjusting to the changes, you'll be stuck here for a while. I suggest we do some training. I believe it's time for me to explain what Balance Breaker is. Let's go.]**

Ddraig knelt down so that Viktor could get on, flying them away from the clearing. Soon the forest was no longer seen, quickly disappearing into the darkness. Ddraig flew high into the air, the air around Viktor getting even colder. They kept flying for almost half an hour.

The only thing Viktor could see all around him was total darkness. It made him feel claustrophobic. He didn't know where Ddraig was taking him, just knowing it was to use the time he's in a coma to train him.

"Hey Ddraig, is there anything else beside the forest in my subconscious. This is the second time I see it and I don't yet fully understand how it works."

**[It's made up of emotions and thoughts. Considering how your how life has been like, it's no winder it's like this. Darkness, cold, and things that die rather quickly. As for there being other things, we're about to go over a sea in a few moments.]**

Ddraig flew lower to the ground, the sound of waves gettingstronger. When Viktor looked towards the ground, he saw water as far as the eye can see. It was a very dark blue color which could easily be mistaken as black. The water wasn't still, giant waves all around, as if a storm were to appear at any moment. Viktor thought it was a glorious sight, the way the waves seemed to almost touch him and Ddraig, the violent and loud noise of the waves crashing into scattered pillars of smooth, dark gray rock.

**[I'd like to fly over this sea all day if I could. I don't recall seeing water like this when I was still free.]**

Viktor didn't respond, still in awe from the sea. Still looking around, He soon saw what appeared to be a small, flat island, roughly the size of four Ddraigs. Getting closer to the island, Ddraig started to descend. Once landing, Viktor got off of Ddraig, landing on the sand. The entire island was made of sand, a pale yellow color. Strangely, it slid from his hand when he picked it up. Deciding to test it out, Viktor rolled around in the sand. When he stood up, all the sand fell off his body, none of it remaining.

**[I also think it's weird how this sand doesn't stick to your body. At least I don't feel uncomfortable afterwards. Only reason why I never liked beaches. Stupid sand getting stuck in my claws.]**

Viktor looked around, seeing how the rest of the island was made entirely if this strange sand, the waves violently crashing onto the shores. He didn't understand how Ddraig would help train him when there was nothing on the island.

"So what are we doing first?"

**[It seems like your getting closer to your Balance Breaker, yet there's still much you don't understand or know that the Boosted Gear is capable of. We're going to start with the basics of it again. Afterwards, we'll discuss the other abilities of it.]**

"Alright Ddraig. Let's do this!"

* * *

Takumi was headed towards Doctor's office by the orders of Baumgartner. It had been a little over a year since Viktor had fallen into a coma from the test. He wasn't surprised since the test was supposed to have failed. The past year had seen Takumi working with Baumgartner often. They were both trying to figure out ways to be able to control Viktor better with the mind control device. Takumi was inky on board because he didn't want Viktor to kill him. He heard what Viktor did to Yoil and Arnold.

Arriving at Doctor's office, he saw Doctor already giving the still unconscious Viktor a checkup. Takumi was only here to check on Viktor's arm and to try and install the new upgrades on the device.

"Takumi, good to see you. You here to check his arm?"

Takumi nodded, still exhausted from working so late last night. He yawned a little and started to set up his own supplies. "Doctor, do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"Not sure. He seems normal enough. Still can't believe he went into a coma."

"It was supposed to kill him." Takumi let out another sigh.

"You don't seem to hate us as much."

"I got over it. Seeing how you treat everyone as if they're animals daily changes you. Do you have water?"

"In the fridge in the corner," Doctor answered, pointing to a rusty, once white mini-fridge in the left side of the office. Unbeknownst to them, Viktor had finally finished reviewing Boosted Gear with Ddraig and had woken up.

Sitting up a little, Viktor saw that Docotr had turned away to point out where the fridge was to Takumi and to gather more tools. Seeing them distracted, Viktor summoned his Boosted Gear.

**[Alright partner. Lets make it out of here in one piece.]**

_'Agreed.'_

**[Boost!]**

Feeling a surge if power go throughout his weak body, Viktor used the strength he received to break free from the restraints. At thus point Doctor had turned back around in time to see Viktor break free.

"SHIT!" Doctor yelled, grabbing a bone saw. Rushing him, Viktor grabbed the saw with his right hand and punched him with his left, knocking him to the ground.

**[Boost!]**

Viktor felt more of his strength returning. Using the bone saw, Viktor placed it near Doctor's jaw.

"Don't worry Doc. I'll make you smile through the pain." Viktor then used the saw to start cutting the lower jaw off. Docotr started to yell in pain, though it came out all garbled due to blood quickly filling up his throat and mouth.

Takumi saw what Viktor was doing and quickly sounded the alarm.

**[Boost!]**

Stopping his cutting, Viktor stood up and stared at Takumi, his eyes filled with hatred. "I trusted you. I thought you'd look out for me, yet sure wanted me to die painfully."

"Viktor, it was for your own good. Your highly unstable, it would've been better to stop this suffering. Please forg-" Takumi had been impaled by Viktor with the claws in his Gear.

"No. I can't do that." His arm went through Takumi's torso, blood covering the gear. His right arm started to get covered by ice, his power getting ready. Viktor removed his left hand from Takumi's torso, blood falling to the floor. Using his ice power, he started to freeze Takumi's blood, the ice spreading. "You'll die from all if your organs imploding from the ice. Don't worry, this is for your own good."

Takumi understated at him, feeling terrible pain in his stomach. Soon it was replaced by a numb feeling. _'I'm sorry Viktor. Please learn to forgive.' _Takumi knew he probably deserved this, yet he still felt scared of dying.

Letting Takumi fall to the floor, Viktor went to one of Doctor's cabinets and grabbed different chemicals. He walked back to Doctor, who was falling unconscious from the blood loss. "Doctor, I don't know what these do, so let's try them out." Viktor grabbed the various chemicals and plunged them into Doctor, injecting them into his veins.

"AAAHHH!" Doctor yelled, his entire body feeling like it as on fire. Viktor stood over him, smiling. Doctor was feeling woozy, throwing up to the side. His eyes were bloodshot, his arms beginning to swell up. The alarm was still ringing. Viktor summoned Nacht Dominion, the shadows starting to wrap themselves around Doctor's head.

"Sadly, I can't see what the chemicals will do to you since the guards will show up any second now. Instead, I'll leave you a little present," Viktor muttered. The shadows from his Gear, impaled themselves into Doctor's brain before disappearing. "Doctor, don't go to sleep."

Viktor stood back and watched Doctor convulse and yell in pain from the random chemicals he injected in him. Instead of running away, Viktor stayed, knowingly body was too weak to be able to escape even with boosts.

**[Boost Reset!]**

Viktor's arms returned to normal after the gears disappeared. Soon, the door broke open and guards came in, tackling Viktor to the ground and restraining him with handcuffs. Doctor saw Viktor give him a smile before they took him away. One of the guards, The leader of the squad walked up to Doctor.

"Sir, here. This should help you," the guard said, holding a syringe with a light purple liquid inside and injecting it into Doctor. His convulsions and gasps of pain soon stopped afterwards. He was trembling throughout his body, sweat covering his face and his arms still swollen somewhat. "How do you feel?"

"I...I don't...know. Give me...time." Doctor stood up, holding onto his stomach. He looked around and saw Takumi lying in the floor dead, frost covering his fresh corpse. Doctor still couldn't believe how suddenly Viktor woke up, even more so how he attacked so fast even in his weakened state. _'He didn't try to escape. He knew he was weak, yet He still tried to kill us, partially succeeding. What did he mean when he said I shouldn't go to sleep? Ugh, everything hurts.' _Doctor thought.

The guard nodded at him, already ordering some if his men to take Takumi's body away. "Mr. Baumgartner isn't going to like this. He'll want to talk to you Doctor. I'll help you there." Doctor nodded, following the guards out the room.

* * *

"So he killed Takumi and made more threats against you, right?" Baumgartner asked, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Doctor was at Baumgartner's office, finding him sitting behind his mahogany desk. After telling him what happened, it was obvious that Baumgartner was more than furious at the outcome of what Viktor did. "Dammit! The mind control device we implanted doesn't seem to be working efficiently. He shouldn't be acting like this! Dammit!"

"Sir, we should...make him...obey manually." Doctor was wheezing from the effects of the different chemicals. His chest and head hurt, and he felt fatigued.

"You're right. We'll start tomorrow. Right now, we'll leave Viktor in solitary confinement for a week or so with no food as punishment. Dammit, why'd he have to kill Takumi!? He was my second best scientist! At least your still here Doctor. You don't look so well. Go rest. I doubt he can actually harm you when he's in confinement." Doctor gave a nod, leaving the room and going to his bedroom.

Doctor was walking down the hall, his vision starting to fade. _'I feel so tired. He did something to me, I just know it. I don't want to go to sleep, yet I can't help it. I don't want to die!' _Doctor made it to his room, leaning in the wall to catch his breath. Walking into his room, he collapsed on a couch. He started to feel himself fall asleep. Even if he didn't want to, he couldn't do anything about it. Soon, Doctor fell asleep.

* * *

Doctor found himself standing in a large square room, the walls painted completely white. Near the middle of the room was a lone chair, a figure sitting in it and facing away from him. There was a peculiar scent coming from the figure. It reminded Doctor of metal and decaying tissue.

_'I've had weird dreams before, but nothing as vivid as this! How can I smell that disgusting aroma coming from that person?' _His curiosity getting the better of him. Doctor slowly walked closer to the prone figure, careful to not make a sound. Standing a few feet away from the person, Doctor decided to call out to them. "Hey, who are you?"

Instead of responding, the figure stood up, still facing away from Doctor. Slowly turning around, the he could now see the figure better. What he saw scared him. The figure had shadows covering the entire body so that the body itself couldn't be seen, the only article of clothing being a tattered dark red scarf. Wrapped around its arms was barbed wire with what Doctor could only guess as acid dripping from the points of it. In both of its hands was a sickle, the blade being jagged. They were both a dark, dull gray color. The most noticeable feature of the thing was its head. It wore a rectangular mask made of iron, the front resembling a screen. It reminded Doctor of a television.

Doctor started to back away in fear, the thing getting closer to him. _'It's just a fucked up dream! It's not real! Why am I scared then? It's just something seemingly real! It can't do anything!'_

Remembering that he is dreaming right now, Doctor calms down somewhat. Staring at the thing, Doctor took a couple of steady breathes. "S-stop! T-this is my dream, s-so that means you have to listen to me. This isn't real!"

The creature stopped moving at Doctor's orders. He just gave a small smile, realizing that it was actually silly of hum to think something tragic would happen. Suddenly, the screen part of the creature's rectangular mask flickered on. What Doctor saw was himself, yet there was something behind him that made his blood run cold. It looked to be a mass of shadows that was slowly taking the appearance of a body. Still watching, he saw how it stood up and was now behind him. Its twists, malformed, and long fingers started to touch his face and neck, almost as if it was trying to rip his flesh off. Its face was the worst, medium sized eyes that were completely white and a large smile which showed sharp teeth. Every second that passed the shadow would slowly inch its face closer, its smile never disappearing.

"NO!" Doctor turned around, expecting to see the same creatures saw in the screen. Nothing was there.

_'What the FUCK!? What kind of sick twisted nightmare is this? Wake up! I have to wake up! This can't be real! It can't be!' _Doctor was visibly shaking. He didn't know what was going on, but there was something he was able to figure out. The figure with the rectangular iron mask must've also been that creepy shadow creature. They were both made entirely of shadows. For some strange reason, Doctor felt like turning back around to the figure he saw first.

_'I don't want to look again! I just want to leave or wake up! Why do I want to look back! No! No!' _It seemed that the figure made him want to look at it again. Turning back around, Doctor saw the smoking shadow creature again, standing next to the figure with the rectangular iron mask.

Doctor didn't have enough time yell, the creature using its mouth to rip off Doctor's jaw. It then used it twisted sharp fingers to grab Doctor's head, ripping his scalp off and revealing his brain. The creature dug in, eating Doctor's brain, sending bits of it everywhere. Once satisfied, it flipped Doctor over, ripping out his spine and dangling it in the air like a trophy, blood starting the once pure white walls. The figure just watched as its shadow continued to mutilate and eat Doctor.

* * *

Viktor had woken up, disappointed that his first good dream in forever was interrupted.

**[Partner, I know what you did.]**

_'Whatever could you possibly mean Ddraig?'_

**[We both know that dream you had was real. You killed Doctor, hell you been ate him.]**

_'Doctor had it commuting to him. I didn't do the same to Takumi because at least he was nice, even if he betrayed me in the end. That's why I showed mercy to him and not Doctor.'_

**[I agree that they should pay for what they've done. Jsut don't lose yourself in the process. It worries me.]**

_'I'll try Ddraig, but it's very unlikely.' _Letting out a sigh, Viktor went back to sleep. Maybe he'll sleep peacefully without worrying about what Doctor pans to do to him next.

* * *

It was evening of the next day and Baumgartner was standing in front of Doctor's room with Ezira and a few guards. He needed to discuss the plans with Doctor over how they would make Viktor listen to them while his boss gets the device fixed. The problem was that it's been a few minutes and Doctor hadn't answered yet.

"Dammit, wake up Doctor! I know you feel sick from the chemicals 319-B injected in you, but its time to work." Getting no response, Baumgartner gave a sigh in frustration. "Guards, open the door!" The guards kicked the door in and walked in. What no one expected was the mess in front of them.

All around the room were blood stains and pieces of brain matter, tissue, and bone. In the center was the hunched over corpse of Doctor, his lower jaw missing and scalp on the floor. There were chunks of missing flesh all over his body and he as missing his spine. Baumgartner and Ezira could only stare in shock at the massacre of their now former best scientist.

"G-guards, clean up this mess. NOW!" Unable to stay in the room any longer, Baumgartner and Ezira left the room and headed towards the solitary confinement area of the bunker.

He was furious. Viktor had just killed his best scientists. There was only one way to fix this. Arriving at Viktor's cell After walking for a few minutes, he ordered the guards keeping watch to open the cell door. He and Ezira walked in to see Viktor asleep near a corner of the room.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Ezira asked.

"Make him obey, even if it's not with the device," Baumgartner said in a low voice. Walking up to Viktor, he suddenly picked him up, startling him awake. He then through Viktor across the room, hearing a satisfying crunch of bone and a yelp of pain. Still fueled by his anger, Baumgartner went up to Viktor a started to kick his side, hearing his ribs break. When Baumgartner stopped, Viktor started to cough up blood, knowing that something was most likely punctured. Suddenly Baumgartner lifted up Viktor in a chokehold, squeezing the life out of him. He then let go and kicked his head repeatedly.

"Sir, stop! If he dies, not only will you have wasted millions but your boss would also be mad," Ezira said in a monotone voice. Baumgartner regained his senses and stopped. He saw how Viktor was coughing up blood, his check swelling up and a gash on his forehead. It gave him a small sense of satisfaction knowing that he was getting some revenge for the murder of his two best scientists.

"Ezira, you did saw you used to be a medic, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We'll need your expertise then. Subject 319-B will learn to obey us."

* * *

Viktor had passed out from blood loss after the beating he got by Baumgartner. He didn't know who healed him and why, but he did know that his hands were tied up and he wore a blindfold. He couldn't see anything, but he felt the presence of a few people behind him.

_'Ddraig, do you know what's going on?'_

**[It seems that history is about to repeat itself. I'm sorry partner.]**

_'What do you mean?'_

Suddenly Viktor felt something slash across his back, causing him to yelp in pain. After a few seconds, he was struck again, making him yelp and try to get away. He couldn't due to him being restrained.

Meanwhile Baumgartner held a whip with heated spikes at the end, whipping Viktor with as much force as he can every few seconds. He kept at it for a good five minutes, Viktor yelping in pain, the skin on his back bloodied and in tatters. "So, 319-B, are you ready to listen to what I say? You're nothing but a weapon which I wield. You listen to what I say!"

Viktor couldn't respond, vomiting from the pain of the whipping, body trembling in fear. "Understand that you have no freedom! No one cares about what happens to you! Now, answer me!" When he didn't get a reply, Baumgartner started to whip him again with renewed vigor. After 10 minutes passed, he ordered Ezira to heal his wounds.

"Listen, you have to do as I say. Something malfunctioned in the device, so we have to do this the old-fashioned way. We'll start off simple. Tell me what your name is."

Viktor was trembling, the fresh stitches Ezira did opening up. Even though he was scared, his hatred and mental instability was greater. He saw thus more as a chance to further infuriate Baumgartner. "My name is Viktor, not 319-B!"

Baumgartner kicked Viktor down in anger, getting the whip and striking him all over his body without mercy. Ezira didn't intervene, just smiling at how amusing it was that Baumgartner got angry so easily. _'The deaths of Takumi and Doctor must be really got to him. The Boss said his upgrades to hopefully fix the device wouldn't be for another year. This'll be a long year.' _Ezira thought, watching how Baumgartner brutally hit Viktor with the whip.

* * *

**[Partner, are you okay?]**

_'No Ddraig. I'm used to this pain, so it's not that. I believe that I've had enough.'_

**[You want to escape now?]**

_'Yes. I know I'm capable to do it. I'm no longer sane. Staying here any longer means I'll lose everything, not just my mind.'_

**[What about after?]**

_'I'll go to the nearest base and kill that leader as well. I'll kill all of them if needed. I just want to know who's so interested in me that they want to control me. They're trying to prepare for World War Three based in what they're doing by gathering all these test subjects.'_

**[Very well partner. We'll destroy all of P-HDAS so that everyone can be safe and for you vengeance.]**

_'Thanks Ddraig.'_

Viktor got up and went a mirror he snuck back into his cell. Its been over a year since Baumgartner tortured and be at hum in order for him to obey his every command. It wasn't working though. He was now 16 and a few months. He had a slim yet timed body from the training he's dine before as well as the tests. His eyes were still gray, void of any emotion other than pain. His black hair reached to his neck, part of it covering his face. He also had some stubble on his face. As for height, he was around 5" 10'.

**[You sure look grown up. Are you ready?]**

_'Yes Ddraig. The guards should be arriving any moment now.'_

**[Let all the pain, fear, and rage run wild. Show them why they should fear us.]**

Viktor summoned both his gears, the familiar red gauntlet covering his left arm and the shadows consuming his right arm. The door opened up and two guard stepped in, surprised to see that Viktor had summoned his Sacred Gear and genetic gear.

"Please forgive me, for I'm about to enjoy ripping you apart limb from limb."

* * *

Baumgartner was in his office with Ezira. They were currently talking to the Boss about the upgrades to the device.

"Sir, so the upgrades are complete?" Baumgartner asked nervously.

_"Yes. I've just sent them into the mind control device. I hope you'll like that upgrades I added."_

"I'm sure I will Sir."

Ezira was also listening to the conversation when the alarm started to ring. She was surprised. What could be going on at a time like this?

"Ezira, go check out what's happening. Radio me if something happens." Ezira nodded, pulling out a revolver from a holster in her belt before leaving.

_"What's going on?"_

"Nothing Sir. Just another Subject trying to escape most likely."

_"Really? I think it's actually time to see if the device works now since 319-B is the one that escaped."_

"Sir, how do you know?"

_"You forget that I can use the cameras to see what's happening. You were a good and loyal employee Zachary."_

"What? What does that mean? Sir?" Baumgartner realized that his boss had already hung up. _'It sounded like a farewell? What does he mean?' _He hoped Ezira and the guards had the area under control.

* * *

Blood. Limbs. Those were the things that covered up the walls and ceiling of the hallways that indicated Viktor had passed through. Mutilated bodies of guards lay everywhere, the amount of bodies covering up the whole floor. Viktor was using everything he had to oil anyone he saw. His tactics had allowed him to not get hit by the bullets, though melee weapons were a different story. Viktor was determined to make it out of the bunker.

After using the tendrils from Nacht Dominion to rip off a guards limb, he used his left arm to punch the guard across the hallway, the strength of 20 boosts making the guard go through a door. _'If I remember correctly, this door should lead to a large rectangular room with a door on the other side, which is Baumgartner's office.'_

Seeing his chance, Viktor ran into the room. He was about to make it when a bullet pierced his ankle. "GAHHH!" Viktor gasped in pain, falling down. He looked behind him and saw Ezira, along with two elite guards, aiming their weapons at him.

"Sir, we stopped him in front of your office," Ezira said in a radio she carried.

_"Good. Apprehend him."_

"Yes Sir." Ezira still held her recover aimed at him, the two elite guards walking up to him. Viktor clenched his right hand, feeling the shadows from his Gear start to solidify into his sword Wahnsin. When the guards were close enough, he dashed toward them, the saw of Wahnsin revving up, ready to draw blood.

He managed to cut the first guard in half, the saw sending blood everywhere and easily cutting through the guard. The remaining guard and Ezira started shooting at Viktor, getting a few lucky shots. Viktor used Wahnsin as cover, the bullets hitting his sword. The guard ran towards Viktor when Ezira had to reload.

Viktor got up from his makeshift cover and dodged the punch from the guard. He couldn't retaliate due to the guard managing to be faster than Viktor, keeping him on the defensive. He had to make the shadows creating Wahnsin disperse due to its weight hindering his speed. Block, block, dodge, duck, jump, block. The guard was starting to overcome Viktor, managing to land punches in him. Ezira just chuckled and got her revolver ready just in case.

_'I'm bit going to lose. That bastard is right there!' _Getting angry that the guard was stopping him from his goal, Viktor used the tendrils starting to appear from his Gear due to his anger. Using the tendrils, Viktor tripped up the guard, sending him to the floor. Letting him go, Viktor got on him and started to punch his face.

Ezira, surprised that Viktor was beating up the guard, started to shoot at Viktor. Anticipating what Ezira would do, Viktor grabbed the man and used him as a shield. The bullets hit the guard, killing him.

"Dammit no!" Ezira than pulled out a dagger and ran towards Viktor. She managed to stab him in the shoulder, yet he grabbed her by the throat.

"Well Ezira, you brought me here and I hate you for it. I have other matters to attend to, so I have to go." He wrapped his arms around her neck and head, twisting until he heard the snap of her neck. Viktor dropped her dead body to the floor and limped his way to Baumgartner's office, taking Ezira's revolver with him. He opened the door, surprised to see it unlocked and Baumgartner not panicking.

"So, you made it."

"You made me suffer. I'm here to kill you and leave." Instead of being scared, Baumgartner just laughed, knowing that he could just order Viktor to stop. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I can make you stop If I feel like it. Now, would you kindly hand me the gun and head back to your cell." Viktor couldn't believe it. This man had the audacity to still laugh at him and believe he could order him around. He looked at Baumgartner's disgusting smirk, hating everything about him. He then aimed the gun at Baumgartner's head. "What are you doing? I gave you an order!"

"No. Not anymore." Viktor had plans to make him suffer, yet something in his head made him want to just shoot Baumgartner and get it over with. Meanwhile Baumgartner had realized his order wasn't working. He now felt fear that this young man could actually kill him.

"No, liste-"

Viktor had unconsciously pulled the trigger, killing Baumgartner. _'I wanted to make him suffer, not kill him immediately. Ugh my head hurts. Why do I feel like going through the drawers of his desk?' _Viktor walked up to the desk and searched it, finding a large amount of money. Knowing that reinforcements from the prison would show up soon, Viktor left, leaving Baumgartner's dead body.

* * *

"Hahaha! The device works! Silly Zachary, I knew you were amusing your power, not listening to my orders. Viktor, telling you when to kill him, the money, and where to escape is the only help you'll get from me. Let's see if you can really hunt me down and kill me."

The man was staring at the camera feed from the bunker, having successfully controlled Viktor. He then pressed a button on the control panel next to him, watching how the prison and bunker started to blow up.

* * *

Viktor had walked a good distance away, seeing how the prison and bunker blew up. He was still confused about what happened in Baumgartner's office. He didn't feel like he was in control of himself.

**[We did it partner!]**

_'We did, yet I don't feel so well.'_

**[It's probably due to your injuries. Don't worry to much about it now. The real question is where to next.]**

_'The Kirijo Group is in Japan, which is also where another part of the P-HDAS is at. I'm thinking there.'_

**[Very well. Who knows, you might be able to have an almost normal social life.]**

Viktor just gave a small chuckle. _'Japan. Hopefully the Kirijo Group isn't anything like the P-HDAS. Other than that, the other major problem will be a pain. How to talk to regular people in a social environment.'_

* * *

**AN: Finally done! Sorry it took so long, just been very tired lately. If it seems rushed at the end, that's probably why, along with math. Man I suck at math. Everything else is good. Anyways, he escaped and is going to Japan! Finally going to officially meet Rias and Co. In case I forgot, the group P-HDAS stands for Protocol- Humanities Defense Against Supernatural.**

**Important news, I'm hopefully going to start the first chapter of my RWBY story, along with the next chapter of this story. Also, thanks to everyone's suggestions and reviews! To alternativefuturefan27, thanks for the idea of losing a limb (kind of). As for the scientist idea, I have something planned. To boberson901, thanks for the Deadpool idea! His abilities seem a little too OP for now, so maybe in time I'll add some after Viktor progresses more. Thanks again!**

**Next chapter will have his arrival to Japan, introducing an OC that'll be a part of his harem, and anything else I'm to tired to write down as of now. It's more of setting up for the next arc. Other than that, hopefully next chapter will be sooner and better. Feel free to PM or review with any suggestions, improvements, etc. Thanks and see you next time!**


	8. Welcome to Japan

**Hello! Sorry for taking a while, had testing going on. On the bright side, I just uploaded my RWBY story Searching for those interested. Also, this chapter leads up to the next arc where they meet Asia. This is more of a filler to clear up a few things. Let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

Viktor was standing at a harbor in Japan, watching as other people got off the boat he was on. He didn't know where he was, but that wasn't what made him nervous. Back at the prison in Russia, something happened when he faced Baumgartner.

**[Partner, what's wrong?]**

_'It's just that something happened when I held the gun at Baumgartner. I had various ideas in my head to make him suffer, yet for some reason I just felt like shooting him.'_

**[It did feel like someone made you spare him. What's confusing me is the fact that Baumgartner gave you an order and you didn't listen. Later, something orders you to shoot him.]**

_'It seems that someone else is in control. They took the power over me from Baumgartner, so I didn't listen to him. Do you think they're keeping tabs on us?'_

**[Most likely. C'mon partner, you should probably get something to eat. Don't ruin your newfound freedom with bad thoughts.]**

Giving a small nod, Viktor followed the crowd of people out the harbor.

* * *

After searching through the large crowd, Viktor finally a good place to eat. Getting closer to the food stand, he began to salivate in anticipation of eating something that's actual food. Viktor took a seat at a stool, watching the cook chop up various ingredients. Soon the cook turned to him.

"Yes, can I help you?" the cook asked in Japanese.

"Soup." Viktor responded in Japanese. It seemed that those so-called classes would actually help him. Who knew?

"What kind?"

"Anything is alright."

"Ha. Very well." The cook gave a smile before going back to making the food. Viktor meanwhile looked at the other people that were also eating, watching the delicious food piled high in their bowls.

**[Don't stare to much.]**

_'But Ddraig, it's food! It might just be the best thing ever! I'm starving!'_

**[You seem happier. Good! You do have a point, food is delicious. Just wait.]**

Viktor turned back to the cook, waiting in anticipation to try something other than gray muck. It also didn't help that he hasn't eaten since he left the prison. The cook noticed that Viktor was staring at him cook, making him chuckle.

"You act like it's the first time you get to eat food!"

"It is," Viktor responded, not taking his eyes off the food. His answer quickly ruined the cooks jolly mood. He couldn't believe this young man hadn't eaten actual food.

"Hey, What happened to your family?"

"Dead," Viktor nonchalantly said. The cook was surprised that Viktor didn't seem to care about his family. Finishing making the food, he handed Viktor a bowl of noodles with vegetables.

"Here you go." Viktor gave a small smile before stuffing his face full of food, ignoring the burning sensation the hot food left in his mouth. The cook just looked on in surprise, having just watched someone finish eating in under two minutes.

"Thanks. May I have another?" The cook just nodded, grabbing the bowl and giving him another serving. Soon, that also disappeared.

**[I think you should slow down.]**

_'But Ddraig, it's so good!'_

Ddraig just let out a sigh as Viktor finished up another bowl. Once he had his fill of soup, Viktor drank an entire water bottle before happily sighing. The cook watched on in amusement, almost forgetting about what Viktor had just said.

"So, was it good?"

"Yes! Thank you. How much is the food?" Viktor asked, starting to pull out the wad of cash he was commanded to take from Baumgartner's desk.

"Just answer a few if my questions and it'll be free." Viktor nodded, putting the money away. What would a cook want to know about him. "Your clothes are like rags, no offense. Do you have a home?"

"No. I just got here from Russia."

"Really? Well, why come to Japan? Why not stay in Russia?"

Viktor gave out a sad, quiet sigh before answering. "Bad memories. I came here to look for the Kirijo Group." The cook's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's something. The Kirijo Group, huh. Well, you're not far off. They're located about three to four hours from here. It's only reachable by plane as far as I know. They don't allow people in that area in by boat."

"I have the money." Viktor said, pulling out the wad of cash.

"I see. It doesn't mean they'll talk to you. They only meet with those that come from important families, have money, or go to prestigious schools." Viktor gave a small sigh before starting to stand up. "Wait, I think there's a way."

"Really!?" Viktor was now looking at the cook again, ready to hear his idea.

"There's a school called Kuoh Academy. It recently turned into a co-ed school. It's a little far, but if you join then the Kirijo Group will most likely talk to you."

"Thank you." Viktor was happy. He had a way to be able to meet with the Kirijo Group and find out what they know about the P-HDAS. Not only that, but there was another branch located here in Japan.

"By the way, my name is Gakuto Akiyama. I could help you out if you need it."

"How?"

"If you're going to school, you'll need an apartment. I could also help you fill out any paperwork needed to enter the school."

"Why would you help me?"

"I've always helped people, so I can't say. Just know that you can stay at my place for tonight and tomorrow we'll go check out the school and any available apartments." Viktor just stared at him, unsure of what to do.

**[He could be helpful. Besides, you're more than capable of defending yourself if he tries to kill you.]**

Sighing, Viktor nodded at Gakuto. The cook just gave him a smile, telling him to sit back down while he finishes working.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Viktor looked around the cramped one-story house. It was a mess, clothes littering the floor, trash on the sofa, and weird magazines with women on them. "Just ignore...everything. Let me clean up real quick." Gakuto went around picking up clothes, scooping up trash, and hiding his magazines.

Meanwhile Viktor decided to look around, sporting a small kitchen that barely allowed a person to walk around. He also spotted a small dining table with two chairs. Still wandering around, Viktor spotted a small hallway with three doors, two on the left and one on the right. The first door on the left lead to a bathroom, the last door to a laundry room. The opposite door lead to what Viktor could assume was Gakuto's room, deciding to not enter.

"Finished!" Walking back to the living room, He saw that it was now spotless, a blanket and pillow on the sofa. "This is where you'll be staying. You can shower if you like and I'll bring you some if my old clothes so you can change." Leaving to get the clothes, Viktor decided to sit down on the couch while he waited.

Gakuto was also young, maybe around 23. He was only a head or so taller than him. He was a muscular guy with light brown hair and green eyes. What did he do to get stuck in a small place like this? Soon Viktor stopped his pondering when Gakuto returned with the clothes and a towel. "Here you go. 'Night. Tomorrow is an important day for you."

After Gakuto left, Viktor went to the bathroom to take a shower.

In the bathroom Viktor started to undress and looked at himself in the mirror, noticing how he changed even more. His eyes were still gray and were devoid of any emotion. His greasy, black hair covered part of his face and reached his neck. His body was lean, yet it was obvious he had muscles. His pale white skin was covered in multiple scars, deep scars from the whipping on his back. He removed the bandages from his right arm, the metal pieces being revealed.

Giving another sigh, Viktor proceeded to take another shower in the past couple of years.

* * *

Viktor felt refreshed from his shower, his hair no longer greasy and know incredibly soft and fluffy. He also smelled nicer, using some spray deodorant to smell good. Viktor was also wearing the clothes Gakuto gave him, a white short-sleeve shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. They almost fit him, though it was a little bit too long.

Laying down on the sofa, Viktor prepared to go to sleep. He couldn't though, thinking about the Kirijo Group and the P-HDAS group in Japan. It also didn't help that he was going to sign up for school and apparently get an apartment tomorrow.

**[Well, it is to be able to talk to them. I also don't think the school will accept anyone that's homeless.]**

_'I know. I still find it weird. At least Gakuto will help me. Ddraig, how do you think actual school will be like?'_

**[I'm sure people are nicer than back at the prison. It'll probably be better. Don't worry so much right now. Rest first.]**

Letting out a yawn, Viktor fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Viktor, wake up!" Viktor woke up to the smell of breakfast, his stomach growling in hunger. Getting up, Viktor stretched before going to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Afterwards, Viktor walked to the dining room and sat at the table, looking at a plate of something fluffy and circular.

"That, my friend, are pancakes with syrup and strawberries on them. Go ahead and start eating." Viktor just nodded thanks before quickly devouring his pancakes, strawberries, and a cup of apple juice. Gakuto just laughed at seeing Viktor eat, even if it was a little mean.

"You shouldn't eat food like that. Oh well." Gakuto continued to eat, quickly finishing his own, similar meal.

"So what's first?"

"We gotta find a place to stay before applying. You can't stay here because it too far and way too small. Then we get the paperwork and that's it."

Viktor gave a small nod before realizing something important. "How will we get there?"

* * *

It was two and a half hours until reaching their destination. Two and a half hours of dozing off and feeling claustrophobic. Once again Viktor was startled awake from the bus hitting another pothole. He looked around and saw the many kinds of people packed into the bus, Gakuto sitting next to him.

"Startled awake again, huh. Don't worry, we're almost there. Just wait another ten minutes." Gakuto was staring out the window, watching trees and buildings go by.

"I'm not sure about all of this."

"Since you're so stubborn about meeting with the Kirijo Group, this is the only way. Try by force and they'll probably have you arrested."

**[He has a point. This will help you have less hassles and get used to having a social life.]**

Sighing at Ddraig not supporting him, Viktor decided not to answer. Soon the bus came to a stop, the doors swinging open. Viktor and Gakuto stepped off the bus and looked around. The bus had dropped them off near a park, a pathway leading to a fountain in the middle. Around them were buildings of various sizes, many people bustling about.

"Well, let's go shopping!" Viktor sighed, hoping to get this over with quickly.

_'Why does he seem so cheery on getting me a home?'_

**[You should be too. You actually get to have a home, someplace where you don't have to worry about anything. Besides, you can't stay with Gakuto. His home is too small and you don't know him that well.]**

_'I know. I just don't think I'll stay and live here. This is just to be able to fill out those application forms to go to school. My top priority is to find out if the Kirijo Group knows what's going on or not.'_

**[Well hurry up. Gakuto is already going somewhere.]**

Catching up to Gakuto, Viktor saw that he held a map with certain areas circled.

"Those places I marked have rooms available and are close to the school."

Giving him a nod, Viktor looked around and saw many business people walking around and going to lunch in the noon Sun. There were various people around Viktor's age hanging around and laughing. He didn't really understand why they were laughing. Was someone hurt that they found it funny? Gakuto grabbed his attention, stopping his strange thoughts.

"This is the first of three that I want to show you. C'mon!" Stepping inside the apartment complex, the walked into a bright lobby. There was a lone couch and a few chairs set up. The walls were painted a light brown, the lamps on the walls turned off. The floor was made out of whit tile, a few cracks here and there. The manager was behind the counter, playing on a phone.

"Hello. How may I help you?" the manager asked, not looking up from his phone.

"We wanted to check out the vacant apartment that you have available."

"Ok. Follow me then," the manager's said not looking away from his phone. He lead them down a hall, doors lining either side of the hall. Reaching the end if the hall, the manager got out a key and opened the door on his right. Opening it up, they saw that the room was half the size of Gakuto's house. Immediately upon entering, they could already see the kitchen, a door leading to the bathroom, and another door leading to the only room. The carpet was a gray color, appearing to be dirty. There was also a crack on one wall, ruining the nasty bright yellow color.

_'Ddraig, I'm so confused.'_

**[I know partner. Why would anyone choose that yellow for anything?]**

Even Gakuto was shocked, the smile in his face faltering. The manager was oblivious to their reactions, focused more on his phone. "Well Viktor, lets look around I guess."

"I already did by standing here."

"So what do you think then?"

"I never imagined my first home being like this. Considering the fact that I have more than enough money, how about we look somewhere else."

"Excellent idea! I'm sorry sir, but no thanks."

The manager didn't respond. He just lead them out, and wished them a good day, all while looking at his phone.

"I'm sorry Viktor. I didn't know it would be like that!"

"It's fine. Still, if I need somewhere to stay, it won't be there." Walking away from the building, they took a right, looking at the map while they go. "Gakuto, has school started yet?"

"Yes, almost two months ago actually."

Viktor nodded and continued walking with Gakuto. _'So the students should already know each other then. This makes me feel even more nervous.'_

**[Don't worry so much. Based on what he said, it'll be a ton of girls. Wait, it could be a bad thing.]**

_'Why?'_

**[Nothing really important. Just focus on getting a home for us.]**

_'Us? You're in a Sacred Gear! Your home is my arm!'_

Ddraig didn't answer him, choosing to ignore him instead. Viktor sighed and followed Gakuto to another apartment complex, this one seven stories. Walking inside, they noticed the floor was a dark green rug. In the lobby were various plush couches. There were lights on the walls, though they didn't couch to illuminate the entire lobby. There were stairs also covered not the soft, green rug.

Behind a counter on the left side sat a man a little older than Gakuto. He had short black hair, clean-shaved, and wore glasses. He also wore a dark blue sweater, a pair of jeans, and some old sneakers. Looking up at Gakuto and Viktor, he gave them a small smile.

"Welcome! My name is Wakou Ueda. How may I help you?"

"We came to inquire about any vacant rooms."

"We have one left. I'll show you. Please, follow me." Wakou gave them a small smile before taking them up the stairs. He took them to the third floor and walked down a hall. Gakuto and Viktor saw the the halls were clean and neat, also having the green carpet. There was also a nice, faint smell. Already liking the place, they followed Wakou into a room located near the middle of the hall on the right side.

Opening the door, Wakou lead them into the apartment. Looking around, they saw that it was a little larger than Gakuto's home. There was a medium sized living room with a blue couch, the floor covered with a light gray carpet. Next to the living room was the dining room, a small table and four chairs in the middle. The floor was made up of new, white tiles. Next to the living room and dining room was a rather spacious kitchen. The tabletop were made of gray granite, the wood of the cupboards made of maple wood. There was also a corner with laundry appliances.

Moving on to the hall leading to other rooms, they saw a bathroom with a new bath tub. The two remaining rooms lead to bedrooms, one bigger then the other and bothered with beds of larger sizes.

"So, what do you guys think?"

Viktor turned to Gakuto and nodded yes. This apartment had left a good impression on Viktor. Gakuto gave him a nod and turned back to Wakou.

"He'll take it!"

* * *

"And done! Congratulations on your new apartment!" Wakou said, handing the key over to Viktor. Meanwhile Viktor was happy on having a happy, a smile on his face.

"Thanks! I have a quick question though," Gakuto asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, he's relatively new to living in this area and by himself. Do you guys know of a helpful service?" Viktor looked on with confusion. Why does he need help? He could just figure out how to do things by himself.

"Actually, yes! We work with this maid program, so you can hire a maid if need be."

"Really!? Let me see!" Viktor was again annoyed by Gakuto's antics.

"I don't need a maid."

"But Viktor, think off all the things they could help you with."

"I said no. Lets just go to the school and get the papers."

"Fine. Just thought it'd be cool." Getting up, they both left the office and were about to leave until Gakuto went back to grab something He left behinds. Viktor was standing outside, thinking of his new home with a small smile on his face.

_'Well Ddraig, I can live comfortably now.'_

**[Good job! You might be able to get some good night's sleep after all this time. Now we have to enroll you in school.]**

_'I know. What's taking Gakuto so long?'_

Viktor was about to go back inside, but Gakuto finally showed up with a folder in his hands. He handed the folder to Viktor and started to walk in the direction of the school. Viktor meanwhile opened the folder, the contents making him upset.

"I thought I said I don't need a maid! Why'd you hire a maid for me?"

"Think of it as all this help I'm doing for you so you can meet with the Kirijo Group as a welcome to Japan gift. The maid is there to help you around while you focus on investigating or something. You'll thank me later."

Letting out another sigh. Viktor looked back at the profile of the maid. The picture showed a young women about the same age as Viktor. It stated that her name was Reiri and it would be her first time working as a maid for someone. She had light skin, light brown eyes, and light gray hair that reached her neck on the sides. Her outfit was a long maids outfit, the wrists covered in gray feathers. It said she'd arrive in about a week.

_'Dammit Gakuto! I'm not here to just relax and know I have a maid going to show up. What am I going to do?'_

**[It's too late now. Hurry up and walk with Gakuto before he decides to use up more of your money.]**

Realizing Ddraig was right, Viktor ran towards Gakuto, determined to not let him invest I'm anything else that's crazy.

* * *

Viktor and Gakuto were currently sitting down in a large room, a girl a year older than Viktor sitting behind a desk. The girl wore the Kuoh Academy uniform, had glasses, and black hair styles in a bob cut. She had introduced herself as Souna and had given them the application forms to sign.

She had just finished looking over the information, Viktor and Gakuto waiting for the results. Souna looked up to them before giving them a small nod.

"I see nothing wrong and everything seems to be in order. You can go to school here. Just don't cause any troubles to the other students, staff, or school and no harassing any of the opposite sex. As you know, there is a significant higher number of females due to the recent conversion to being co-ed. You'll be a second year and be ready to show up on Monday. Feel free to explore the new school building."

Gakuto gave Viktor a high five before getting up to leave. Viktor just gave a bow to Souna and left with Gakuto. He didn't think he'd actually get into the school.

"Congrats man! First your own place, a maid, and now school! You must feel pretty stoked, right?"

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry. Lets go get something to eat."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Lets go!" Gakuto and Viktor walked off the campus.

Unbeknownst to them was a female with crimson hair watching them from the third floor of the school.

* * *

Gakuto and Viktor were at a ramen shop finishing up their food. It was almost 5 in the afternoon. They had just finished talking about what Viktor should do in the next few days.

"Well Viktor, remember to get anything you need for school ready. Wouldn't want to mess up your first day there. Man it's getting late. Lets go."

Leaving the store, they walked towards the same bus stop where they came from. People were starting to go back home after a long day of work. "Looks like this is goodbye Viktor. I hope you find out what it is your looking for. I wish you the best. Here," Gakuto said, giving him a slip of paper. "This is my number in case something comes up. I'll be rooting for you." Soon the bus arrived and left, taking Gakuto with it.

**[He sure was kind. Weird, but with good intentions.]**

_'I know. Hopefully there'll be more people like him at the school. Afterwards, we'll be able to meet with the Kirijo Group.'_

When the bus was out of sight, Viktor walked back to his apartment, ready to have some decent sleep.

* * *

**AN: Done! Tired from testing. Don't feel like it's my best just because it's meant to explain how Viktor spent his first time in Japan and why he's going to school when he's farther ahead intellectually. I don't think I'm good at writing fillers, better at writing actual plot. I feel like it makes sense that a rich company won't bother with meeting someone that's homeless and doesn't have some sort of connections. As for Reiri, she's the first girl in the harem, but won't like him straight away. For appearance, look up the Kikimora from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**

**Important news. I have released my new RWBY story, called Searching, yesterday in case you guys are interested. Also, I'm thinking about letting Raynare and maybe the rest of the Fallen Angels live. What do you guys think? To Sennybee98, your onto something! One of his forms is the balance breaker of Nacht Dominion! As for the idea, I like it. Might add it later in after he gets some experience using his balance breaker. I'm trying not to make him seem too OP in the beginning. Give it some time though. As for the Kirijo Group, he'll meet them later on.**

**Next chapter will be actual plot and not randomness! Rematch with Rias and meeting Raynare (maybe Asia as well). Thanks for the reviews. I'll see you guys next time (hopefully sooner)!**


	9. First Day Can't Be Bad

**Hello! Hope you guys are ready for the next arc. Even though the last chapter was a filler, there were parts that'll become important later on. Let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

**(Insane Ddraig)**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

It was almost six in the morning. Viktor had just taken a shower and had finished dressing in his new school uniform. He was up way earlier than he should, but going to a school with regular people for the first time had made him nervous. He had just put the black blazer on and was trying to tie the black ribbon to his collar. After a few failed attempts, Viktor gave up, letting out a loud sigh in defeat.

"Let me help you Master," a soft, kind voice said behind him. Reiri walked up to him and gently tied the ribbon for him.

The past week was tiring for Viktor. Reiri had shown up two days after Gakuto left. He didn't know what to think of her. She was quiet and kind, exploring the town know with him and teaching him some social skills. He didn't completely trust her, assuming her kind and helpful attitude was just a facade similar with Takumi. Reid didn't mind, smiling at him and helping as best as she could. It was her first time being a maid saw well.

Noticing that Reiri had finished tying the black ribbon to the collar of his shirt, he thanked her and walked out the room, Reiri following him. She went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast for them while he took a seat at the dining table with a few books, pulling out one to read. It was a yellow book with a drawing of a man, the title reading ,"How Not to be Akward in Public for Dummies".

"Master, reading won't help you in a real situation," Reiri said, making pancakes for breakfast. Viktor sighed and continued reading his book.

**[She's right. Besides, that book must be outdated. Some of those tips don't make any sense.]**

_'Whatever Ddraig. I just don't want people to treat me differently.'_

Viktor resumed his reading, memorizing as much as he could. After 15 minutes, Reiri placed a plate of pancakes for him, taking the book away.

"I was reading that!"

"Sorry Master, but it'd be better to actually practice it. I'll help you while we eat!" Reiri said with a smile. She quickly grabbed her own plate and sat down with Viktor, grabbing a bottle of syrup. They both started to eat their pancakes, Viktor waiting for Reiri to say something. "What are you looking at me for."

"I thought you would ask me something."

"Master, you do realize you might need to start a conversation, right? Ask me a question!"

"Um, ok. How has your day been?"

"I just woke up and made breakfast."

Viktor looked away in embarrassment. Why'd he have to ask that question when they live together? _'I'm stupid, aren't I? Imagine if it was someone I didn't know!'_

**[You're not stupid, just not used to being social in any way.]**

Calming himself down somewhat, Viktor asked, "Why'd you choose to make pancakes?"

"I just felt like it. Better question Master, but just remember that some people might take it offensively." Viktor looked crestfallen. Another bad question. "Don't worry, we have lots of time to practice," Reiri said with a reassuring smile.

* * *

It was 8:25. Viktor had his pack ready and was about to leave when Reiri stopped him. "Master, here's your boxed lunch. I wish you a good day and don't be so nervous," she said with a smile. Viktor nodded towards her and left, walking towards Kuoh Academy.

The school wasn't too far from his apartment, about 10 minutes away. On his way there, Viktor saw lots of people bustling about, some on their way to work, others on there way to other schools. School started at 9, but he remembered how Souna had told him to meet her earlier for his schedule.

**[Take some breathes partner. These high schoolers won't hurt you.]**

_'You never know Ddraig. Based on my entire life, I think I deserve to be cautious.'_

**[Yeah, but not against talking to people. Social interaction and suffering are completely different.]**

Giving up on their argument, Viktor made it to the school. Looking around the front courtyard of the school, he saw a couple of trees around, a couple of benches, and a fountain in the middle of it all. There were lots of students walking around, the majority girls. Taking a few shaky breaths, Viktor walked past the main gate and was headed towards the school building. Soon the students near him stared at him and fossilized amongst each other.

"Is that a new student?"

"Must be. I've never seen him before."

"Look at how pale he is. Is that healthy?"

"I hope he isn't gonna be a pervert like most guys here."

"Look at his eyes! They seem so empty. So scary!"

Viktor could hear everything they said about him and he didn't like it. It unsettled him how he hasn't been here for 30 seconds and people are starting to gossip about him. Viktor hurriedly walked into the school, making his way to the Student Councils room.

* * *

Sona was sitting behind her desk, waiting for the new student to show up. The rest of her peerage were currently doing other chores around the school. The only one's with her was her best friend Rias and her Queen Akeno.

"So you said yes to him being able to go here? What's he like?" Rias pestered her, wanting to find out more about the new student.

"Like I said before, I don't really know. He's smart and quiet. The only thing slightly weird is his aura. It's like a humans, yet there was something else as well." Sona was looking at Rias bored.

"Well, if he's special, then he'll become my servant."

Sona looked even more annoyed. "I allowed him to come here, so if it comes to it, he should join my peerage."

Akeno looked at the start of their fight with amusement, a small smile gracing her lips. "That's not really fair. I let you have Saji." Rias was now getting into Sona's personal space. Sona was about to retaliate until she heard a knocking on her door. "We'll discuss this later. Right now, I need to give him his schedule. Come in."

The door opened and in walked Viktor, who looked nervous. He walked towards Sona's desk, passing by Rias and Akeno, who were now silent, all merriment gone. Ignoring her friend, Sona pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Viktor.

"You'll be in class 2-C. That'll be your homeroom as well. Lunch is around 12:30. You're free to roam the school during that time. Lastly, there are a few clubs in case your interested. Feel free to come to me or the office if you have any questions."

Viktor just nodded and left. "See. Quiet," Sona stated simply, looking at Rias and Akeno. She noticed how they both seemed serious and alert, as if something bad were about to occur. "What's wrong with you two?"

"It's him. I'm sure if it," Akeno said, lighting started to crackle in her hand.

"Calm down. What's wrong?"

"That's the thing that attacked and almost killed us those years ago. I remember from his eyes, filled with pain, fear, and fury. There's no way I'd forget the person that almost killed all of us. What's worse is that you let him join the school."

"You can't be serious. First, that was 8-9 years ago. Secondly, are you sure that's him?"

"Yes, right Akeno?" Akeno nodded, the lightning disappearing from her hand.

"Look, he didn't even remember you guys. He's in the same class as Yuuto, so you can keep an eye on him if this bothers you so much. Now, class is about to begin, so let's go already." Rias and Akeno followed Sona out, both wary of Viktor.

* * *

Viktor stood in front of the door, trying to calm himself down. He still couldn't comprehend why he was so nervous.

**[It's probably because today really is the start of a regular life, even if it's just a little while. Don't worry partner. The first day can't go that bad.]**

After a few seconds, Viktor knocked on the door and walked in. As soon as he entered, he could feel the stares of the 20 something people in the class. He handed the schedule to the teacher, only looking at him.

"I see. Class, we have a new student with us today. Pleases introduce yourself to the class."

Turning towards the rest of the class, Viktor said in a monotonous voice, "Hello. My name is Viktor." The teacher and the class looked at him to continue. Seeing that he wasn't going to continue talking, the teacher told him to take a seat next to a girl with pink eyes and pink hair styled in pigtails, two going down the front with a pair of red bows. Viktor sat down next to her, ignoring the whispering from the other students and pulling out his books.

_'This is going to be a while.'_

**[Nothing like learning stuff you already learned.]**

Seeing that Ddraig was right just be taking a look at the board, Viktor decided to ignore the teacher, choosing to read a book he bought at the store with his school supplies.

Viktor was still reading his book when the bell rang for lunch. He didn't even realize that he missed half his class. It was a good book and he a mm ready learned the topic they were talking about. Putting his books away, Viktor pulled out his boxed lunch. Seeing that no a lot of people were still in the class, He decided to eat here so he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Hello."

Viktor turned to see the girl he was sitting next to look at him, a kind smile on her face. "Hi."

"My name's Yuno Gasai."

"Nice to meet you Yuno. I'm Viktor."

"I know. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's your last name?"

"I don't have one." After he said that, there was a small awkward silence. Viktor just wanted thus to end. He didn't know why she tried to talk to him. He just wanted to eat by himself.

"Well, if you'd like, I can show you around the school."

"No thanks." Seeing that he didn't want to talk, Yuno excused herself and went to go talk with her friends.

_'Finally. This whole socializing thing is so stressful.'_

**[It wouldn't be if you weren't so oblivious.]**

_'What do you mean?'_

**[She wanted to know you better. Maybe it's because she's being nice or maybe it's because you have me, I don't know.]**

_'Wait, have you?'_

**[That's what I wanted to tell you last time. Dragons attract people. This means that you will have t I'll be more social. You might not be a dragon, but having me is enough to be noticeable.]**

Viktor just sighed, resting his head on his desk. He didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

Yuuto was eating his lunch in the old school building. The only other person with him was Koneko, who was munching on her sweets. Soon Rias and Akeno showed up, both of them looking worried.

"Is something the matter Buchou?" Yuuto asked, setting his food to the side.

"Yes. Everyone listen. It seems that the new student Sona mentioned isn't to be trusted."

"Why shouldn't he be trusted?"

It was Akeno's turn to answer. "The chances of him being the creature that attacked us when Buchou revived you are extremely high."

At this Koneko stopped eating her sweets, slight fear in her eyes. She still remembered how cold she felt when it tried freezing her, not to mention the strength of those tendrils. Even with her being a Rook, getting hit by those hurt.

Yuuto had heard about the creature but never saw it due to circumstances. All he knew was that it almost killed them all. If it was here, then he'd protect his group no matter what.

"Here's what we're going to do. Yuuto, since he's in your class, you'll keep an eye on him. After school, we'll meet here so you van tell us what you've found out. Finally, Koneko will follow him and report anything suspicious. Understood?"

"Yes Buchou!"

"Alright, lunch is almost over, so let's go back to class."

* * *

Up on returning to the classroom, Yuuto saw Viktor pulling a book called "White Fang" out and starting to read it. Taking a seat in his desk, Yuuto got ready to continue taking notes on the topic, always turning back to Viktor at certain intervals. Nothing changed though. Viktor still sat there reading.

_'That's the person that almost killed Buchou? His aura is normal though. I only detect a small difference, yet nothing major.'_

Going back to his work, Yuuto decided to ignore him for the last 15 minutes of class.

Once the bell rang to end school, Yuuto began to pack up his things slowly. He didn't want to leave before Viktor. Viktor didn't want to stay and talk to anyone, packing up quickly and leaving. Yuuto followed him out, making sure to keep a few paces behind. Me continued to follow him until a group of girls started to surround him in adoration.

_'Dammit, not now!'_

"Um, excuse please. I have somewhere to be."

"Whatever you say Prince."

"He's so kind!"

"Such manners!"

After successfully escaping out of their grasp, Yuuto ran outside, looking for Viktor. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. Yuuto mentally cursed before running to the old school building.

Running inside, he saw Rias and Akeno waiting for him. "I'm sorry I'm late Buchou."

"It's fine. I've already sent Koneko after him. What did you find out?'

"Nothing. All he did was read and not listen to the teacher."

"Then he must know we're onto him. Maybe we can deal with this today." Rias sat down behind her desk, waiting for Koneko to tell them if they have to attack Viktor today.

* * *

Viktor was walking through a park, nobody else in sight. Avoiding contact with others was better for him, which was why he choose to walk through the park. Sadly, he didn't know exactly where to go to make it to his apartment. Looking around, Viktor decided to sit down on a bench facing a fountain.

**[Nothing like nature.]**

_'Yep. It's better than talking to other people. I just don't know what to talk about. Anything about my past is out of the question.'_

**[You'll get the hang of it eventually. By the way, be careful on what you do.]**

_'Why?'_

**[It seems that you're really close to unlocking your Balance Breaker. As for Nacht Dominion, I'm not to sure how it works. Again, we'll figure it out later.]**

"Excuse me. Are you Viktor?"

Viktor turned away from the fountain and turned to the person talking to him. It was a girl around the same age as him, with long, black hair and violet eyes. Her clothes consisted of dark red jacket that was buttoned up with a large letter "P" and a green skirt.

"Yes."

"I'm Yuuma Amano. I heard about you. Your new, right?"

"Yes." Viktor was suspicious. How'd she know him when she doesn't even go to the same school based on her uniform.

"You seem nice. I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Seeing as you might not know your way around, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out. Maybe even become a couple if you'd like," Yuuma said in a shy voice, blushing and looking to the ground.

"No thanks."

"Awesome! I'll se-wait. What?" Yuuma looked at him confused.

"I said no. I don't know you and I already have someone to help me." Viktor picked up his pack and was ready to leave.

"But that's what a dates for! We can learn about different things about each other, like what happened to our parents and get over that pain or-"

"I never told anyone about my parents." Viktor turned around to look at her, dropping his pack.

"I didn't mean that!" Yuuma was starting to panic.

"You know more about me than anyone else I told, right? Who are you and who sent you?"

"No one! I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Liar." Viktor walked up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. "If you don't tell me who-"

Viktor felt pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he saw some glowing thing had pierced him. Yuuma pulled it out and kicked him back, black feathered wings coming out of her back. "Why'd you have to ask so many questions? Oh well, you're weak anyways, so it's fine. My name is Raynare by the way, the present to kill you. Don't hate me for killing you. Hate God for giving you that Sacred Gear."

Raynare sent another light spear, hitting Viktor in the chest, blood starting to surround him. Satisfied that he'd die, Raynare started to fly away. Suddenly something wrapped itself around her leg, dislocation it and dragging her down.

"AAAHHH! MY LEG!" Raynare yelled in pain, coughing up blood and seeing a black tendril wrapped around her leg. She desperately tried to get it off, using her light spears to impose it. Unknown to her, Viktor had gotten up, his right arm covered in the familiar shadows, tendrils coming from his back.

The shadows were starting to cover Viktor's body. He was starting to lose it again. His left arm had his Boosted Gear out, yet it looked different. It was also starting to cover his body, the bright red mixing with the black from the shadows, cracks appearing over the scales of the Gear.

**(Boost Mors!)**

_'Ddraig? You don't sound like yourself.'_

**(Kill her Viktor. Paint the whole park red! It's the only way.) **Ddraig responded in the same demonic voice.

**(Boost Mors!)**

Soon more tendrils started to appear. The shadows from his Gear also started to spread across the park. Raynare was still trying to remove the tendril, feeling it start to dig into her skin, causing a burning sensation.

"AAAAHHAHH!" She summoned two spears and impaled them into the tendril, freeing herself. She tried to get up, but more tendrils started to impose her.

"GAHH!" Raynare coughed up more blood, the tendrils raising her up in the air, her black wings hanging uselessly, also impaled. "Please...let me go," she muttered weakly.

By now the scales and shadows had covered most of Viktor's body. "Why? We're hanging out just like you wanted. This really is fun."

"No...please!" Ryanre begged, tears flowing from her eyes. Instead of responding, Viktor used his tendrils to start to rip her apart. "AAAAHHAHH!" Blood was spilling out of her wounds, coating the ground below her in a dark red.

"Yuuto!"

"Got it!"

Suddenly Raynare fell to the ground, released from the tendrils. Viktor gasped in pain, looking at Rias and her peerage in a defensive position.

"Looks like I was right. You are here to cause trouble like last time. Alright everyone, we trained for this. Get ready!"

Viktor gave a low growl, more tendrils appearing from his back. He charged towards the group.

**(Boost Mors!)**

He sent his tendrils out, but missed. Yuuto appeared behind him, using his sword to cut off his tendrils.

"GAHH!" Viktor gasped in pain, turning around to face Yuuto. Before he could Koneko grabbed him and through him in the air. Akeno was waiting for him, summoning her lightning and shocking him with it, sending him back to the ground in a smoldering heap, scales from the Boosted Gear falling off. Viktor shakily got up, tendrils appearing from his back once more.

Yuuto was ready, dashing behind him and slashing them off. Koneko joined in, sending punches all over Viktor while Yuuto made multiple cuts on him. With a final punch, Koneko sent Viktor crashing into the trees.

"Good job. Now to finish this," Rias said, magic circles appearing on her hands. She placed them together, concentrating on her attack. She then released a large blast of Power of Destruction towards Viktor, smoke filling the area.

**(Unfortunately, that failed to kill us. I believe it's our turn.)**

**(Balance Breaker: Vigil)**

Out of the smoke appeared Viktor. His entire body was covered in a tattered blood red cloak, the sleeves ripped off to show arms covered in red Dragon scales, cracks running along them. The face was covered by the hood of the cloak, though a bone white helm was visible, it's shape resembling the skull of a dragon. From the back protruded the tendrils, this time the same colors as the cloak. In his right hand was Washin, the chainsaw blade on.

**(Now, let's see who dies first.)**

Viktor them disappeared to the group's shock. "Everyone stay alert. Akeno, cover us from the sky." Akeno nodded, flying to the sky. Yuuto and Koneko stood around Rias in order to protect her.

"GAHH! BUCHOU!" Yuuto yelled out, feeling Washin pierce him in his shoulder blade. The chainsaw blade was cutting through the bone, Viktor dragging it down Yuuto's back.

Akeno shot lightning out, hoping to stop Viktor. Unfortunately, Viktor teleported away, the lightning hitting Yuuto, knocking him out. After a few seconds, Viktor appeared in front of Koneko.

She was ready though, knocking Washin out of his hands and sending multiple punches and kicks towards Viktor. He just dodged them and traded punches with her. Rias and Akeno would try to attack when they saw the opportunity.

Seeing an opening when Koneko threw a right hook, Viktor got in close. He turned her around and punched her spine, breaking it. Koneko gasped out in pain, collapsing to the floor. Rias and Akeno stared at Viktor, their attacks ready to be used.

Viktor dashed toward them, using his tendrils like a shield to protect against their attacks. Rias and Akeno were forced to take steps back. Sending out his tendrils, Viktor pierced Akeno, blood seeping from her wounds.

"Akeno!"

"Rias...go. Get help." Viktor tossed her to the floor. He then held hands together, a ball composed of shadows gathering. He then shot it toward Akeno.

"AAAAHHAHH!" Akeno yelled in pain as the shadows entered her body, causing internal damage to her vital organs and neural system.

"Akeno! You bastard!" Rias had tears in her eyes, summoning a larger blast of Power of Destruction. She sent it towards Viktor, who just teleported away. He appeared behind her, stabbing her with the claws on his hands.

**(You're good. Now you get to feel a tiny sliver of what I felt. Hopefully you'll learn not to attack me like Raynare. I let you all live for various reasons. My time is up and I can't fight you reinforcements. I don't even remember you. I don't remember anything after that incident those years ago.)**

Viktor let her go, watching Rias collapse in a pool of blood. Viktor then returned to normal, feeling extremely fatigued. He grabbed his pack and left, limping away. There were burn marks on his arms, his torso having new cuts and bruises along with the wounds from the spears. His back was shredded, blood seeping into his uniform.

Viktor just ignored the pain and left Raynare and Rias with her peerage there.

After a few minutes, Sona and her peerage arrived after feeling the strange aura. Sona feared the worse upon seeing everyone mortally wounded.

"Rias?"

"Sona." Rias muttered weakly. Sona gave a sigh of relief, ordering her peerage to start healing everyone, including Raynare.

* * *

"Master! Are you okay? I'll help you." Reiri ran about the apartment, grabbing a medical kit. Viktor took his uniform off so that he was only in his boxers. Reiri started to clean his wounds, blood staining her apron.

"What happened to you?"

"I got into a fight. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." After a few seconds of silence, Viktor told her his entire day, from his anti-social behavior to fighting Devils and a Fallen Angel.

"So, do you believe me? I just told you the supernatural exists."

"I always believed in that stuff. May I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What do you think about monsters?"

"Not good. Everything bad that's happened is because of them. Even humans are bad. If I get the chance and have a good reason, I'd kill both sides. Both bring nothing but suffering for me." Reiri stopped cleaning his wounds, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"Oh. Of course. M-master, I have to go. I d-don't feel good." Reiri quickly got up and went to her room. Viktor was confused, but decided he had enough for today to worry about it. He decided to take a quick shower before going to bed.

* * *

"So it looks like he finally got stronger. Keep it up Subject 319-B. Maybe we can start sooner at this rate."

A man was staring at the mental scanner that was added to the mental control installed in Viktor. Based in the readings, it showed that Viktor had gotten stronger. A knocking was heard in his door. "Enter."

"Sir, I just want to apologize."

"What for?"

"The failure at the branch in Russia."

"No matter. Besides, Subject has made great progress. Besides, you never liked it there anyways. I hope your ready for a new job."

"Anything to redeem myself."

"Instead of dealing with test subjects, I need you to deal with Mr. Kirijo. He's been asking too many questions since Takumi's death. Do whatever you must. You have time after Subject 319-B got tricked."

"Alright Sir." With that, the man left.

"Soon, it'll start."

* * *

**AN: Done! Hope the fighting scene was to your liking. Mors is Latin for Death and Vigil is Latin for Watching. Ddraig going crazy and Balance Breaker being different is due to Nacht Dominion being genetic. It altered it and merged Viktor and Ddraig. This is also one form. It was mixed with his Slender Man form, which is why it's called Watcher. Also Reiri is a Kikimora, which is why she acted like that at the end.**

**Normally people add the girls from Rosario Vampire. Not me. Yuno won't be the only one from Mirai Nikki hopefully. As for the ending, yell me what you guys think it means. Next chapter will be meeting Asia and anything else I'm too tired to put/think. Feel free to PM/ Review and thanks to those that have. Makes me happy reading them and knowing you guys like my story. See you next time!**


	10. Making Friends

**Hello! This is Chapter 10, so to celebrate there'll be an omake at the end. The ending of last chapter is important as well, so remember that meeting. As of now, no one likes Viktor. So sad. Oh well. Lets start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OCs**

* * *

It was Tuesday morning, around 8:30. Viktor was lying in bed, thinking. Today was a school day, but he didn't plan to go, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea since he almost killed the Devils that go there. Besides, he had other important things to do, like figure out what was wrong with Reiri and the strange transformation he had with Ddraig.

Viktor didn't know why Reiri seemed depressed last night and this morning. When he got up, she was still in her room. After knocking a few times, she'd just respond by saying she was tired. Viktor gave up after a while, deciding to go back to bed.

_'People sure are complicated. They try to kill you for no apparent reason, are upset and don't say why, and try to make small talk when you just want to be left alone.'_

**[Maybe it's because your just awkward. Now, if your done with your social problems, I need to talk to you in your subconscious.]**

_'Alright.' _Viktor took a few deep, slow breathes, lowering his heart rate until he felt drowsy. Soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

When Viktor opened his eyes, he saw that he was back on the small island made up entirely of pale yellow sand. Staring at him was Ddraig, taking up most of the space on the small island. The waves from the almost black water crashed into the island, the violent noise almost soothing for Viktor.

"Did you want to talk about that strange transformation from yesterday?" Viktor asked, looking out towards the ocean.

**[Yes. I see you also noticed that your Balance Breaker had a some quirks.]**

"Why? Was that not supposed to happen?" Viktor turned around to look at Ddraig, crossing his arms.

**[The normal Balance Breaker should have been something similar to armor resembling a dragon. The color would've been like my scales, a bright and shiny red. Yours was not.]**

"I don't remember much at all. The last thing I know that happened was you sounding strange. Your voice was demonic, yet pained. Everything is just blank after that."

**[It seems that your unstable mind state along with your other Gear, Nacht Dominion, has affected me, maybe even begun merging.]**

"Merging? I thought you said it was highly unlikely."

**[Your Gear is different than all the others. It's a part of your genes. I don't know how the process will continue or the outcome. All I know is that it's started, proof being your Balance Breaker. See for yourself.]**

Ddraig then turned his head to the side, smoke coming out of his jaw and nose. A low growling could be heard. Suddenly Ddraig bellowed out a stream of red fire, yet it was tainted with black. Afterwards, the fire began to take the form of a figure.

**[This is your Balance Breaker.]**

Ddraig blew the fire away. In its place was the figure, the tattered blood red cloak covering it, hood up. It arms were covered with scales similar to Ddraig, yet cracked. Tendrils protruded from its back.

"That...was me?"

**[Yes. I tried stabilizing your mental state when you lost it, but it seems it also affected me. I...felt what you felt during your childhood.]**

"Let's not talk about that." Viktor walked up to the Balance Breaker version of himself. It stared at him, following his every movement. Getting closer to it, Viktor reached out towards its helm, which appeared to be an actual dragon skull the closer he got. Grabbing the helm, he pulled it off. As soon as it was off, the entire figure dissolved into the air, disappearing. Viktor gave a small sigh, looking at the ground.

"Anything else I need to know?"

**[It seems that it is just one form of your Balance Breaker. This one was merged with your first form, the one called Slender Man.]**

"Does that mean that I'll have another Balance Breaker for the form I used to kill Doctor?"

**[Most likely. You've only used it once, and that was in someone's mind. It might be a while.]**

"I see. I don't want to though. It seems that it's more effective in completely destroying my enemies than the Slender Man form."

**[It is. Having the ability to kill someone in their own head is dangerous. Do not forget you also have your other form.]**

"Yeah, I remember. Something tells me it's special." Viktor looked around the rest of the island, thinking about what Ddraig said. _'So I have unlocked two of my forms for Nacht Dominion and a peculiar Balance Breaker for Boosted Gear.'_

**[People already named your first form as Slender Man. What'll you name your second?]**

"I don't know. It's not important right now. I haven't used my powers or Washin a lot lately. I'll need to practice, especially since I'll most likely have people going after me now."

**[Well, I believe there's a Kendo Club at your school. Other than that, you're in your own.]**

"Really? Lazy dragon." Ddraig just ignored him, letting out a yawn before saying down. Viktor just shook his head, ready to leave his subconscious.

**[Partner, be careful. Nacht Dominion is powerful, but it's also a double-edged sword, so to speak. You suffered a lot, but having friends can help.]**

"Thanks Ddraig."

* * *

Sona was at the old school building with her peerage. They were currently trying to help Rias and her peerage heal after their battle with Viktor. As for Raynare, they took her to the abandoned church. She was dying, even with the healing they perfomed.

"Kaichou, Yuuto is slowly recovering from the gash on his shoulder. We're lucky his arm wasn't completely cut off," her bishop, Momo, said. She had long white hair and blue-green eyes. Looking towards Yuuto, Sona saw that he was sitting up, clutching his bandaged shoulder.

"Kaichou, we had to realign Koneko's spine and she'll have to wear a brace so she won't insure it even more." Sona's knight Tomoe and her other bishop Reya told her. Tomoe had reddish hair reaching her shoulders, while Reya had brown eyes and hair in two braids down her back. Koneko was laying down on the other couch, face down, a brace covering her back.

"Thank you. Go and make sure they get anything they need," Sona said before walking to another room in the building. _'Dammit Rias. Why'd you have to fight him? Now your entire peerage is out of commission for a good while.'_

Entering a room down the hall, she saw Akeno laying in a bed, still unconscious, sweating and trembling. Sitting next to her was Rias. She had taken the least amount of damage out of all of them. Her eyes were swollen and red, signs of her crying. "Are you okay?" Sona asked.

"I'm terrible, aren't I? I put their lives at risk just because I was scared. I...I thought that the training we did was enough. He beat then as if they're nothing." Rias voice cracked at the end. Sona went up to her and gave her a hug, trying to soothe her worries.

"Don't worry, they're going to recover. Just listen to me next time."

"Yeah."

"Think of it this way. Now you know that you'll have to train harder so that won't happen again. You just misjudged his strength." Rias seemed to perk up a little, giving Sona a small smile. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'll just let him be. He did spare them in the end, so I guess he isn't so bad." Sona nodded at her best friend's decision, smiling until she heard Rias' next statement. "He sure is strong. Do you think he'd let me make him my servant?"

"I swear Rias, you act so spoiled and childish sometimes." They both shared a small laugh at that, looking back at Akeno's prone form. "She'll be fine you know. Akeno is a strong person, just like the others."

A knocking was heard at the door. Sona's Queen Tsubaki walking in. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, straight black hair with split bangs, light brown eyes, and blue glasses with square lenses. Looking at Sona, she gave her a small bow. "Kaichou, we've delivered the Fallen Angel Raynare to her group at the church."

"What did they say?"

"They were thankful and asked for the attacker. I just told them It was a powerful stray devil. As for her condition, they said they would try to save her."

"Alright. Rias, if it's okay with you, my peerage and I have to get going. School is still in session and we need to get back to work."

"It's fine. Thanks for all your help."

"Of course. Tsunami, tell the others to let them rest. We're going." Tsubaki nodded, about to leave when a magic circle appeared. It disappeared after a few seconds, Sirzechs standing in its place. He did not look happy.

"Rias, are you okay?"

"Onee-san, we're fine. Sona and her peerage helped patch us up."

"Good, so you can tell me what the HELL you where thinking!" Rias flinched when het brother started to yell at her, Sona standing still. "Do you know how worried I was? I explicitly said to not screw up and be careful! You can act like a total idiot at times! Why'd you attack him?"

"I-I thought he was a threat. I didn't meant to."

"That's not how he took it! So he spared your life, big deal! What if he didn't? What if he killed one of your peerage members? It would be on your conscious!"

"I'm sorry Onee-san! I'm sorry!" Rias was crying again, not used to having a family member yell at her. Seeing his sister crying, Sirzechs calmed down somewhat, letting out a tired sigh. He saw Sona standing next to her.

"Your sister was also worried about you. I managed to convince her to stay behind, but you should probably talk to her soon. You may leave now." Sona gave him a small bow, walking out of the room. Rias still had tears in her eyes, Sirzechs looking at her then Akeno.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean it. It's just that when you do things like this, I get so worried and stressed. I know you and your peerage are strong. You have to know when someone is stronger though." Rias stopped crying, sniffing a little. He walked up to her and gave her a hug, calming her down.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared and worried."

"It's fine. Just think next time. Now, don't worry about the guy you attacked. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"W-What do you mean?"

"He almost killed you, so I'll send people to kill him. I'll do it myself if I have to."

"Why? He was just defending himself. Besides, he spared our lives!"

"He is a threat just like you said. I won't let him kill you."

"No! I was the one that gave the order to attack him. I want to make him my servant!"

"Rias, stopping this idiocy! You have a bishop that's significantly weaker than him, yet you can't control him. Why makes you think someone who's stronger will be easier to maintain?"

"I can try and get stronger! Just don't oil someone that busted wanted to defend themselves. He has a Longinus also! He's valuable." Sirzechs was surprised at this. _'A Longinus!? No wonder he's strong. It would be helpful for the devils to have someone like that on our side. Still, he's untrustworthy.'_

"Alright Rias. Of you can make him your servant in a week, I'll let him live after I talk to him. If not, then I'll personally kill him for almost killing you." With that, Sirzechs left using a magic circle. Rias stood there, worried about what to do.

_'He spared our lives, so I should do the same.' _Rias sat back down on her chair, falling asleep from fatigue.

* * *

Viktor walked out of his room, dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a short sleeve blue t-shirt. After talking to Ddraig, he noticed that it was around noon. _'Make friends, huh. Looks like I'll be spending the day outside then.'_

Viktor went to the kitchen to grab a water bottle, spotting Reiri sitting at the dining table. Grabbing his water, Viktor sat down across from her, surprising her.

"Master! I thought you'd be at school."

"After yesterday, I don't think that's such a good idea. Now, why'd you run off yesterday?"

"I-it was nothing. I was just stressed is all."

"Reiri, tell me the real reason why. You got worm d up when I mentioned monsters." Reiri looked away, messing with her apron. She seemed nervous and scared. Viktor sat there waiting, willing to hear her out. That's what friends do, right?

"Fine. I'm a Kikimora, a type of monster. I ran off because you acted like everyone else, saying how they hate monsters because they're evil and disgusting. Well, not all of us! Imbtrying to be nice, yet you say something like that! I'm supposed to serve you, but can't knowing that you hate me!"

"I never said I hated you. I just stated that I don't trust anyone. No matte what they are, it seems that they all want to hurt me in some way or form. I know you're different, which is why I don't question anything you do. Your someone that I actual trust, showing me kindness and helping me out this past week."

"Really?" Viktor nodded at her, giving her a small smile. They sat there in comfortable silence, until Viktor got up.

"I'll be back later. I want to get sine fresh air." Viktor left, leaving Reiri sitting there. She felt better knowing that Viktor was just nervous of everyone. She still didn't trust him, but shed have to eventually. She was a Kikimora and they tend to consider the first person they serve as their husband. Reiri got up, getting some ingredients out, hoping that makin noodles will show he appreciation.

* * *

The sun was out, the sky mostly clear, a few clouds scattered around. There was a small amount of wind, though no one seemed to care. The streets were bustling with business people going to meetings or lunch. Viktor was walking around aimlessly, having no idea were he could make friends._ 'Ugh. Do I really need to make friends. What are they good for anyways?'_

**[To cheer you up. Its the best way to help get over your nightmares quicker and help you be more trusting.]**

_'Ddraig? I thought you went to sleep?'_

**[Too lazy.]**

_'Dammit Ddraig!' _Viktor wanted to face palm himself. A lazy dragon that was too lazy to sleep. Who knew? Viktor walked around, bored. _'Looks like nothing exciting is gonna happen today. This seems pointless.'_

"Ow!"

_'Or not.'_

Looking around, Viktor saw a girl had tripped and fallen. Going towards her, he picked up a white veil with light blue accents. He helped her up, getting a good look at her. She was shorter than him with long blond hair that split into bangs on her forehead, green eyes, and wearing a teal nun outfit. Next to her was a medium sized suitcase and a bag. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! I can be real clumsy sometimes. My name is Asia Argentina!" Asia gave Viktor a smile, which he couldn't help but return.

"I'm Viktor. Nice to meet you. You must be new."

"Yes. I was moved to the church here, but I don't know where it is."

"I can help you. It's not too far from here."

"Really!? This must be a sign from God. Thank you Viktor." She gave him a smile while he picked up her suitcase, which was surprisingly light. They began walking towards the church.

"So, Asia, why we're you moved to the church here?"

"There was...trouble back home, so I was forced to relocate here. The people there are supposed to be nice, so it's fine. It's just another of God's trials." Viktor nodded at what she said, wondering what type of trouble she meant.

**[It might've been the P-HDAS branch around Italy.]**

_'No, that can't be it. She seems so innocent and naive. Besides, she still believes in God. One of the first things they told us of the supernatural was that God was dead. She doesn't know that.'_

**[Who knows. At least your being social.]**

_'Shut up.'_

While he was bickering with Ddraig, they heard a small kid crying at the playground. Hearing the cries, Asia went to help him, Viktor following.

"Are you okay? Don't worry, let me help." Asia knelt next to the kid and placed her hands above the kids injury. A warm, green glow appeared from her hands, healing the kid. "There, all better! Boys aren't supposed to cry, so no more tears. It's all better now!"

The kid stood there, surprised. The mother showed up and took him away, looking at Asia strangely. "Bye!" Asia waved at the kid, turning to Viktor. "He was hurt, so I helped him."

"How?" Asia looked away, her joyous mood disappearing.

**[Way to go partner.]**

"Since I was little, I had this power to heal people. One day, I spotted an injured puppy, so I helped it. Someone saw and told the Church. Soon, I was known as the Holy Maiden. People would come from all over and I'd help them. There was a man that was injured badly. I healed him, yet it turned out he was evil. Someone saw and soon I was labeled as a witch, kicked out of the Church. This blessing from God has brought many trials He wants me to overcome, so it's okay!" Asia said determined, wiping her eyes.

**[It seems that she has a Sacred Gear as well.]**

_'I see. The only people I seem to meet are those with some special ability.'_

"Don't worry Asia. I'll help you out if you need it."

"Thank you Viktor! You're so kind!"

_'No I'm not. I'm an unstable psychopathic killer pent on vengeance. What's worse is that I enjoy it.'_

Soon they arrived at the church. It was a dilapidated pace, weeds growing in the front, trash littering everywhere. The Windows were boarded up, graffiti on one of the sides.

"Asia, are you sure it's here? This is the only church I know off that's in this town."

"Yes. They told me they're renovating. Thank you for bringing me here." Asia gave him a slight bow and another smile.

"Your welcome. Be safe."

"Wait, would you like some tea? I'd like to properly thank you."

**[Partner, it seems there are Fallen Angels in there. One of the auras is that of Raynare's and fading quickly. I don't think it would be a good idea.]**

"I'm sorry Asia but I have something important to do. Maybe next time." The sad look Asia gave him pained him, but he had to.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll see you soon Viktor. Please stop by to visit."

"Of course. Take care." Viktor turned around and left, leaving Asia at the entrance.

Asia looked at his retreating form before turning towards the door and knocking. Immediately a disheveled looking middle-aged man wearing a trenchcoat and fedora answered, happy at seeing her.

"Are you Asia Argento?"

"Yes, ni-"

"Not now. Please, we need your help. One of our members is in a critical condition and she might die. Please, help us." Asia was shocked at what she heard. Somone was dying and she just arrived.

"Quick, show me!"

"Thank you! Follow me!" The man lead Asia into the church. The inside was no better than the outside, pews scattered around and lots of dust everywhere. He took Asia to a room towards the end of the church, lots of light coming from it. "Quickly, in here!"

What Asia saw made her gasp. There was a young woman laying down on a wooden table, dressed only in her undergarments. Her whole body was covered in wounds where she was pierced, the skin from one of her legs completely removed. Some of the gashes were deep enough to be able to see the internal organs. All around the table was blood, The aroma nauseating Asia momentarily. Sitting in chairs with a worried look was a girl with blond hair in gothic lolita clothing and a young woman wearing a top resembling a trenchcoat, her blue hair covering parts of her face.

"Dohnaseek, is this the new recruit?" The young woman asked.

"Yes. Asia she is Kalawarner. The one in the gothic outfit is Mittelt. As you can see, Raynare needs your help. Please hurry."

"I-I'll try. I've never tried healing something as bad as this." Taking a shaky breath, Asia went over to Raynare and started to heal her. Every wound took up a lot of time, but the results were effective. The wound would close up, leaving not even a scar behind.

It took her a couple of hours, but Asia managed to fully heal Raynare, almost passing out herself. "There, I finished healing her." Kalawarner walked up to Raynare, checking her pulse. It was faint, but there.

"Thank you Asia! You saved her life! Thank you!" Soon the trio hugged Asia, grateful that she had saved their leader. "Now, is there something you need?"

"Somewhere to sleep would be nice please," Asia politely asked, letting out a cute yawn.

* * *

A man walked into the lobby of the Kirijo lobby. The floors were made from a decorative tile, reflecting the light from the chandeliers. The man was wearing a nice suit, his shoes making a cracking noise with each step. He walked up to the reception area, getting he attention of the man behind the counter.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see ."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Tell him his friend Takumi is here to see him. He'll understand."

"Alright. Please wait a moment." The man took a seat nearby, a smile on his face as he waited. Soon the receptionist told him to go on ahead.

"Thanks." The man took the elevator up to the top floor. As he waited, he pulled out his silenced Glock pistol, making sure it was loaded. When he made it to the top, he hid the gun, walking down the hall towards Mr. Kirijo's office. He entered without knocking, getting Mr. Kirijo's attention.

"Takumi it's so- wait. You're not Takumi. Leave now before I call security!"

"You wouldn't want to do that know, would you? You's going to carry in your company if something happens to your daughter."

"You leave her out of this!"

"Really? Well then, I'll need you to listen to my demands."

"Not until you tell me who you are and how you know the name Takumi."

The man laughed at the angry Mr. Kirijo. "You shouldn't be talking yo me like that. You did fund my project and gave me Takumi."

"What!? I gave that stuff to...it's you. You bastard!"

"Not bastard. It's Zachary Baumgartner."

* * *

**AN: Done! Not much happening. Viktor meets Asia, Sirzechs placed hit order on Viktor, Rias wants Viktor as a servant because he has sexy stubble, and Raynare kind of survived. Oh, and plot twist. Baumgartner lives again! As for Reiri, she's neutral with Viktor again. Can't have him getting the ladies to easily now can we? Speaking of Reiri, here's the omake!**

* * *

The Chronicles of Reiri

Episode 1: Noodles

Reiri looked at the ingredients she had laid out. Dough, vegetable oil, various vegetables, and 'special sauce'. Viktor like noodles, so what better way to become friends again than by noodles. Unfortunately, making noodles was not her forte.

"Making noodles can't be too hard. Let's see, the book stays to add some vegetable oil." Reiri grabbed the vegetable oil and poured a small amount into a pot she had. Nothing happened though, which confused her.

"Forgot to turn on the stove. Such a rookie mistake." Sadly, that wasn't here only mistake. While turning on the stove, some of the oil had dripped onto the stove. When it was turned on, the oil caught on fire.

"Shit!" Reiri frantically looked for the fire extinguisher, the fire spreading everywhere. She panicked even more, grabbing the closet thing, a broom. She hit the fire, trying to put it out. Instead the broom caught on fire as well.

"SHIT!"

Dropping the broom, Reiri backed into the table, knocking the vegetables to the ground. They rolled into the fire, spreading it around even more.

"Wait, the special sauce!" Grabbing the jar of 'special sauce', she threw it into the fire. The fire grew even bigger, spreading towards the dining room. Reiri looked on with wide eyes, mouth open.

"Fuck."

* * *

An hour or so passed when Viktor returned. He walked in, announcing his presence to Reiri.

"Reiri, I'm back. Your not goi- What the hell happened!?" The entire kitchen and dining room had burn marks, soot everywhere. Reiri, who was standing at a corner of the wall depressed, looked at him.

"Noodles. Damn noodles."

* * *

**AN: I might make it a thing to write an omake after every 10 chapters to celebrate. Let me know if you like it and want to read the omake. Poor Reiri. So cute, yet fails at noodles. Look up her profile in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I believe it states that Kikimora's have husbands that they serve.**

**To Sennybee98, I think I'll give him that power during the Raiser Arc or Excalibur Arc. To WhoAmI, thanks for your review! I don't know why. Maybe if I ask nicely. I'm just happy that a good amount of people are enjoying my first story. I was nervous at first, but it's worth it.**

**Next chapter will be hanging out with Asia and confronting the groups Viktor fought. Also might be further explanation of what happened at the end. Like WhoAmI said, please leave a review at the end with suggestions, improvements, likes, etc. See you next time!**


	11. Keeping a Promise

**Hello! Not much in this chapter. To Sennybee98, I actually already planned to add Mitsuru Kirijo to the harem, though not sure if I should add the other girls in S.E.E.S. To WhoAmI, thanks for your support and pointing out my error. I was tired and got the meanings mixed up. I think it's cool that your making an account. Maybe even write your own stories. Let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

It had been two days since the fight with Raynare and Rias with her peerage. Viktor hadn't gone back to school during this time, using this time to practice using his powers more efficiently. Reiri help him out by creating a few training dummies from wood.

Right now Viktor had finished his breakfast and was getting ready to go back to school.

"Reiri, I'll probably be back later. I need to see if I can join the Kendo Club and visit Asia, the nun I told you about." Viktor told Reiri, grabbing his school bag.

"Alright Master. Be careful," she said while handing him a boxed lunch.

"After burning down half the apartment, I think you should be careful," Viktor retorted, leaving before he could hear her protests.

Walking out of the apartment, Viktor saw lots of people around his age walking to school. Wanting to not get spotted by other students asking about his whereabouts the past two days, Viktor decided to take the long way to Kuoh Academy. Unfortunately spending a few moments alone wasn't going to happen. As he walked to school, he heard someone jogging towards him.

"Hey. Wait for me!" Viktor sighed, yet slightly slowing down for them to catch up. "Thanks!", they said when they caught up. Viktor turned around and saw the same girl with pink eyes and hair styled in braids that tried talking to him the first day.

"Yuno, right?"

"Yes! I didn't think you'd remember, Viktor-kun," Yuno said shyly, her hands behind her back and lightly blushing. "So, what happened to you these past few days? People thought that something must've occurred for you to not show up after your first day," Yuno asked, regaining her composure.

"Something came up. I had to miss out because of it."

"Is it because of your arm?" Yuno pointed to his bandaged up right arm that was covering up the mechanical parts of his arm.

"Not really. Please don't ask me."

"Okay." They continued to walk in silence, Viktor staring ahead and Yuno taking quick glances at his direction every few seconds.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No!" Viktor looked at her embarrassed reaction at getting caught starring. He found it sort of amusing. Looking forward once more, they soon arrived at the front gates if the school.

"Hey Yuno, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Viktor-kun?"

"Is the Kendo Club accepting new members? I'd like to practice various sword techniques."

"Sort of. They'll only let you in if you have already have some type of skill. I have a friend who's in the club. Her name's Hinata, she's in a different class. I can introduce you after school if you'd like."

"I'd appreciate it." Yuno gave him a smile, blushing lightly again.

"I-I have to go. I'll see you in class!" She waved him goodbye and left to do her own thing. Letting out a sigh, Viktor starting making his way to the new school building.

_'She's persistent in talking to me.'_

**[I think she likes you partner.]**

_'Likes? I don't know what that means. Besides, I haven't talked to her a lot, so why try to befriend me?'_

**[Who knows. I'd worry about that later. It looks like one of the Devils wants to talk to you. Don't do anything that'll panic the civilians.]**

Viktor noticed that Ddraig was right. Waiting near the entrance of the building if the school stood Yuuto wearing an arm and shoulder brace. Next to him stood a young man without the uniform blazer and with his sleeves rolled up. He had short blond hair and grey eyes. When they noticed Viktor, they walked towards him.

_'Damn.' _Viktor gave a sigh, waiting for the duo to reach him.

"Your Viktor, right? I remember you from class. This is Saji Genshirou." The guy named Saji held his hand out for a handshake. Viktor just stared at his extended hand. Feeling awkward, Saji gave up on the handshake.

"Well, I'm part of the Student Council. Kaichou would like to meet with you after school."

"Who else will be there?", Viktor questioned.

"Buchou and I will be there. The others of my group can't due to...certain circumstances," Yuuto answered.

"I can't. I'm trying out for the Kendo Club after school"

"How about during lunch? You don't seem like the type to be very social with others during that time."

"Fine," Viktor grumbled.

"Saji, go let Kaichou know. I'll help escort Viktor here to class." Saji gave Yuuto a nod before taking off. He then followed Viktor into the school, keeping a close eye on him.

**[At least they didn't attack you on first sight.]**

_'Yeah. It seems that out here isn't any different than in the prison.'_

**[What do you mean partner?]**

_'I'm hated and attacked for no apparent reason. First that Fallen Angel Raynare. Next was Rias and her group. What's next, the Student Council? It reminds me of Yoil and Arnold. They both sought to harm me, yet also didn't have a reason to do it in the first place.'_

**[You're right. Sorry about that partner.]**

_'I'm not. It just gives me a bigger reason to shut myself in.'_

**[What about your maid, Reiri?]**

_'She's different. She hasn't done anything for me not to trust her. Hell, she's been very helpful. Hopefully that doesn't change.'_

**[Hopefully.]**

Viktor walked into the classroom, Yuuto following close behind. Only a few students were there, some finishing up homework, others taking quick naps. Viktor took a seat at his desk, pulling out another book to read.

* * *

"Hey, Viktor-kun, wake up. It's time for lunch."

"He does look cute when he's asleep Yuno. Maybe you should-"

"Aika, shut up! Look he's waking up!"

Viktor woke up, seeing Yuno and a girl with brown hair styled in two braids going down her front with brownish-gold eyes and round glasses. They were both staring at him, one with a worried look, the other with a lewd look.

Sitting up, Viktor saw that a few students were packing up and getting boxed lunches out, some leaving. "Did lunch just start?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to miss out on lunch. By the way, this is my friend Aika Kiriyuu." Aika gave him a lewd smile, looking him up and down.

"Hello. By the way, I like what I see."

"Aika!" Yuno glared at her.

"I don't know what that means, but thanks for waking me up. I have somewhere important I need to be."

"Really? Oh, okay." Yuno looked disappointed at hearing this. She wanted to know if he wanted to eat lunch together.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Viktor gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom, Yuuto getting up and following suit.

"Aika, why would you say that?"

"Just trying to be friendly. Not my fault he's not bad looking."

"Dammit Aika! Fine, just don't try anything."

"No promises." Yuno just gave a sigh and pulled out her boxed lunch.

Meanwhile, Viktor was being lead by Yuuto to the Student Council, both choosing to walk in silence. Yuuto felt wary about the whole situation. He was told to escort the man that could've killed them all if he wanted, yet he didn't. Now here he was after two days, acting casual and neutral about the whole ordeal. It really unsettled him that even after training, a mere human beat them. It was unsettling and infuriating for Yuuto. Knowing nothing about Viktor, Yuuto just assumed he got through life fairly simple, unlike him, and he managed to beat them.

Clearing his head, Yuuto noticed they had reached the Student Council. Walking towards the door, he knocked a few times before hearing a stern female reply.

"Come in."

Stepping into the room, Yuuto and Viktor saw that the whole Student Council was there, along with Rias. Sitting behind a desk was Sona, here Queen Tsubaki standing next to her. It was obvious there was a lot of tension in the room.

**[Careful. Anything you do might set them off.]**

_'Understood.'_

It was a few seconds before Sona talked. "I understand that you got into a fight with my friend Rias here, along with her peerage. Why?"

"Self defense. I was attacked by a Fallen Angel. I don't know why, but I did what I had to do. They showed up afterwards and attacked. I lost it, only remembering what happened after the battle."

Sona gave him a nod before turning towards Rias, whose hands were covered in bandages. "Rias, why'd you attack him?"

"I was worried for my servants. He did attack us all those years ago when I recruited Yuuto. I worried he'd attack us again, so I took the initiative."

Viktor looked at her with a puzzled look in his eyes. "What do you mean attacked you years ago?"

"It was in Italy. My group and I arrived to save Yuuto when you showed up, almost killing us."

"I don't remember that ever occurring. Italy?" Viktor looked towards the floor, thinking.

**[Partner, your parents.]**

Viktor's eyes widen as he recalled what happened. It was when he first transformed. Though incomplete, he still lost control and didn't remember what happened after he slaughtered his parents. All he knew was that the news called it a massacre and named his transformation 'Slender Man'.

"I think I know what you're talking about. Was I tall, missing part of my face, had tendrils, and wire some type of suit?"

"Yes."

"Again, I lost control."

"Seems like you losing control is something that happens often and ends with tragedy," Sona stated.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Would it matter? Either way, there's no doubt your dangerous. You have a Longinus, Boosted Gear, and your highly unstable. Hopefully you understand why we're so worked up over this."

"I do. So, what are you going to do?"

"I want you to become my servant," Rias said, much to Yuuto's shock. "My brother wants to kill you. He knows your dangerous and almost killed us. I managed to convince him to give me a week to turn you into a Devil. I highly recommend it. You'll live and be treated right. We wouldn't have to worry so much about what you do. Think about," Rias said.

Viktor stayed silent, thinking about what she said. _'Her brother must have a lot of power for him to want to kill me.'_

**[Her brother holds the title of Lucifer. He probably has bounty hunters going after you, if not himself. This is very bad.]**

_'If he can do that, then I wouldn't last that long. Looks like I have no other choice.'_

"Fine."

"You agree to it? Great! Now that that's out of the way, we-", Rias started before being interrupted.

"You said they'll kill me in less than a week now? Fine. Kill me then. I've only got one thing to live for anyways." Everyone was surprised at what he said. They all thought he'd want to live. "If we're done here, I'd like to eat my food." Seeing no objections, Viktor left the Student Council.

"So Rias, what now?" Sona asked.

"I-I don't know. I know what I did was wrong and its my fault, so he shouldn't be killed. I'll try my best to join our side though."

"Your so stubborn Rias. What about your servants? I highly doubt they want him to join. Yuuto, what's your opinion on this?"

"I don't like him! If he doesn't want to live, so be it! He almost killed us and acts so casual about it! People like him don't know what it's like to suffer!"

"You see Rias. Maybe you should let him go." Rias just sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

The bell rang, signifying the end of school. While Viktor was packing up his things, he saw that Yuuto had quickly gotten his stuff and left, obviously not happy. Viktor sighed, packing the last of his things.

"So, are you ready Viktor-kun?"

"Yuno, why do you seem so eager?"

"Shut up Aika!"

Looking at the bickering duo, Viktor just shook his head in amusement. "So Yuno, Aika, where's the Kendo Club meet at?"

"We'll show you. Follow us."

Yuno and Aika lead Viktor out of the classroom and down the stairs. They were headed outside, following other students that were eager to go home. Once outside, they lead him to a group of girls that were holding shinai, some of them sparing, others stretching. Getting closer to the group, Viktor saw that there were two girls that seemed to be leading the group, giving out orders.

The taller girl had brown hair tied up into a ponytail with light brown eyes. The other girl was shorter, with short pink hair and dark brown eyes. They all wore the club uniform. One of the members spotted than and went towards them.

"Hey Yuno, Aika, how's it going? Who's this?"

"Hinata, this is Viktor-kun. He's new and was interested in joining the club."

"Well Viktor, it's nice to meet you! I'm Hinata Hino and I've heard about you. Come on, I'll introduce you."

As Hinata lead them to the rest of the club, Viktor got a good look at her. She was taller than Yuno and also wore the club uniform. She had short brown hair that was longer on the sides and light brown eyes.

"Murayama, Katase, this is Viktor. He'd like to join the club."

The girl with brown hair, Murayama, looked him up and down while the pink haired girl, Katase, questioned him.

"I've heard about you. Why should we let you into our club? For all we know, you'll be like the Perverted Trio."

"Perverted Trio?"

"Yeah, they tend to always peek at us in the changing rooms and talk about disgusting things," Murayama answered.

"Well, I just want to learn to use a sword better. I have one at home and I'd like to improve my technique."

"If you really want to join, then spar Hinata. She's one of our best."

"Fine."

Soon the rest of the girls handed Viktor a shinai, making a circle around him and Hinata, Yuno and Aika joining the crowd. Hinata was also getting ready, doing some last second stretches, a smile in her face.

"I know we just met, but I won't go easy Viktor. Get ready!"

Hinata got into a stance, getting ready. Viktor just stood there, holding the shinai with the point facing the ground.

"Go."

Hinata took off, plunging towards Viktor, bringing the shinai down in a slashing motion. Viktor quickly brought his shinai up, blocking the strike. Getting in closer, Viktor jabbed the hilt into Hinata's side, forcing her to stumble backwards. Changing her grip, she lunged again, doing fast, light jabs all over Viktor.

Viktor quickly blocked the first few strikes, but she was more experienced and quicker. Soon, her strikes started to land, Viktor to take a few steps back. Feeling himself about to be overwhelmed, Viktor rolled to the side.

They both stood across from each other, waiting for one of them to make a move. Wanting to go first this time, Viktor dashed towards Hinata. She also dashed towards him, raising her shinai to try and hit his shoulder. Once reaching each other, they exchanged a series of strikes, alternating between blocking and slashing, neither gaining the upper hand.

Suddenly Viktor, ducked and slashed his shinai upwards, knocking Hinata's shinai out of her hands. Qucikly getting up, he held his shinai at her throat, claiming victory.

"I believe I've seen everything I had to see. What do you say Katase?"

"Viktor, you can join if you want. It takes some skill to be able to pull that off. With some improvements, you can be even better."

Viktor picked up the shinai and handed it back to Hinata, along with the one given to him. "Good job Viktor. I wasn't expecting you to do that. By the way, we meet next week on Tuesday. I'll see you then," Hinata said, giving him a smile.

"Thanks." Viktor dusted himself off before grabbing his things, Yuno and Aika following him to the front gates.

"That's was so cool Viktor-kun!"

"Hot and athletic. Someone must have good stamina."

"Again, I don't know what that means. Thanks for taking me to the Kendo Club. I have to go visit a friend of mine, so I'll see both of you tomorrow."

* * *

It was barely 5 in the afternoon when Viktor reached the abandoned church. He came to see how Asia was doing.

**[I don't think this is a good idea. The Fallen Angels will try to kill you after what you did to Raynare.]**

_'I promised Asia that we'd have tea. I'm keeping that promise.'_

**[Fine. If something happens, I'm blaming you.]**

Viktor walked up to the door and knocked a few times. After waiting a few seconds, a blond girl with blue eyes and in gothic lolita clothing opened the door.

"What do- You! It's you!" She tried shutting the door on Viktor, but he stopped her.

"Wait, I just want to talk to Asia!"

Suddenly a blue light spear whizzed past Viktor's face, leaving a small gash across his cheek.

"Leave now! Try to come here again and we will kill you," a man in a trenchcoat said, standing behind the girl that answered the door.

"I made a promise to Asia."

"Mittelt, tell Kalawarner to take care of Raynare. You take care of Asia."

"Are you sure Dohnaseek?"

"Go!" Summouning two more light spears, he aimed them towards Viktor. "Final warning."

"Your friend attacked me. I just defended myself. Besides, I brought Asia here and wanted to say hello to here. It's a promise I have to keep."

"A promise? Why should I believe you?"

"Ask her."

They both stared at each other, Dohnaseek with his light spears aimed at Viktor while he just stood there, hands raised. Finally, Dohnaseek ordered the rest of his group to show up.

"Mittlet, Kalawarner, come out! Bring Asia." Viktor released a breath he didn't know he held. Soon the other two Fallen Angels showed up with Asia.

"Viktor! You did come to see me!" Asia wanted to give him a hug, but Kalawarner held her back.

"I did Asia. I told you I'd come."

"Asia, this is the man that hurt Raynare and put her into a coma. He almost killed her. Don't trust him!" At that, Asia's smile fell.

"Viktor, is that true?"

"Yes. I won't deny it. I was defending myself, but I lost it. I need help but I don't know how. There's only one way that I can think of on how to fix it and I'm working on it." Asia stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry."

"You see Asia? He's a bad person and shouldn't be trusted."

"No! He admitted it and is pleading forgiveness. We must give it to him."

"Asia, what are you talking about? Raynare almost died!"

"But she's safe now. I still trust Viktor. He pleaded forgiveness and kept his promise."

"But Asia..."

"Kalawarner, just let her be. Raynare is alive. Let Asia go with him for a little bit. If he hurts her, he'll pay."

Sighing, Kalawarner let Asia go with Viktor, going back inside, Mittelt following her.

"I don't trust you, but you didn't actually kill Raynare. She'll hopefully recover. Besides, I've also had promises and know what it's like to see someone disappointed when it's not kept." Dohnaseek then went back into the church, leaving Asia with Viktor.

"Viktor, I forgive you, but I don't want you to go out and hurt more people. Promise?"

"Promise."

They both left the church and walked towards the shopping district of the city.

**[Why'd you promise? That isn't one you can keep.]**

_'I know.'_

* * *

Currently Asia and Viktor were spending time at a fast food restaurant Viktor visited twice. They were both waiting for their food to arrive.

"So Asia, have you been to a place like this before?"

"No. Have you been here before?"

"Not really. I'm just starting to go to places like these."

"Why?"

"Umm...it's a long story and it'd ruin the happy mood. Look, our food's here."

They both got a wrapped burger and some fries. Unwrapping his, he showed Asia how to eat a burger and fries. She was very surprised and enjoyed the food. Viktor couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile after taking a few small bites.

"This is delicious! I've never had food like this!"

"I know what you mean Asia."

"This drink is also sweet! I like it!"

"Hahaha!" Viktor and Asia both laughed, enjoying each other's company.

After they were done eating, they noticed it was darker now, the moon and stars following the slowly disappearing Sun.

"Hey Asia, I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

He took Asia away from the crowded area, taking her to the outskirts of the city until they reached an open meadow.

"Asia, look up."

"Wow! It's so pretty!" The sky was filed with thousands of stars, illuminating the night sky.

"Astronomy is something I enjoy studying. Seeing the sky like this is amazing."

"Yeah. Thanks Viktor!" Asia then gave him a hug, which Viktor didn't return, not used to any type of affection. Once she let go, Viktor laid down on the floor, Asia laying next to him, staring at the stars.

"Asia?"

"Yeah?"

"Even though I did hurt Raynare and you forgave me, do you consider me a friend?"

"Of course, if you'd like. I've never had a friend."

"Me neither. Would you like to be friends?"

"Yes!"

"Alright! Asia, we'll be great friends! I can promise you that!"

* * *

**AN: Done! Don't know if I used the honorific correctly. I decided not to add the bad guy part at the end because I don't want to ruin the happy moment. The Fallen Angels trust Viktor more than the Devils. Asia is officially his first friend. Reiri doesn't really count. Hinata is also from Mirai Nikki.**

**IMPORTANT: Raynare will live, but I need to know if you guys want her group to die or live. I can work either way. If they live, Mittelt and Kalawarner will most likely join the harem while Dohnaseek will be his bro. I need to know by the next chapter, so leave a review or PM with your choice. I'm too lazy and late to post a poll.**

**I've decided to let you know who's in the harem based on the story so far: Reiri, Yuno, Aika, and Asia. They are starting to develop and show some feelings for him. More will be added, so don't complain about a character not being on the list. These are the ones that like Viktor as of now. I added Aika because I found her to be a funny character. Next chapter will be Asia's death. I've also decided to combine the Asia arc with the Riser arc. The Asia arc was too short since Viktor isn't a Devil right now. Please leave a review with your choice, suggestions, likes, improvements, etc. See you next chapter!**


	12. Last Day As A Human

**Hello! So the majority voted to let the group live. I could work either way, so it's fine. To Sennybee98, you've convinced me. To EvenIDonNotKnowWhoIAm, I understand. I still feel like I should be reading, yet here I am writing. Feels weird yet cool. Thanks for your support. **

**To TheSoulessGhost, I'm glad you found it cute. This is supposed to be a dark fic, so there might not be a lot of it. Who knows. To eternal nothingness, I agree that they get killed off too quickly. I just wanted to let you guys have a say in this. Thanks for your support. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Hope you all enjoy this tragic chapter.**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

**(Insane Ddraig)**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

It felt strange, yet good. Sure he sometimes hung out with Yuno and Aika, but that was only because they introduced him to the Kendo Club. To have an actual friend, someone that cares, worries, and enjoys his company wasn't something Viktor was used to. It made him feel nervous, wondering if he would be betrayed again, like what Takumi did. Asia was still as kind as ever though the past week, Viktor visiting her after school everyday. Even the Fallen Angels were getting used to him showing up.

Currently he was spending time with her at a museum, looking around the dinosaur exhibit. They were looking at the various figurines of different dinosaurs, some being automatons.

"Look Viktor! It's so tall! It's tooth must be as big as my arm!" Asia exclaimed, holding Viktor's arm and pointing to a roaring Tyrannosaurus rex. Viktor looked at her smiling face, feeling happy himself.

"It sure is. Wouldn't want to get caught by one of those."

"Yeah. But you'd protect me, right Viktor?"

"Of course. I'll defend you no matter what."

"Oh, that makes me so happy!" Asia then hugged his side, Viktor Not returning it. He still didn't know how to show affection, so he'd just stand there awkwardly, mind going blank. Suddenly they heard a grumbling noise, Asia pulling away from her hug with a blushing, embarrassed face. "Umm, I'm kind of hungry."

"Figures. We have been here since 9. It's almost 3. Let's go get something to eat."

"Can we go to the park after?"

"Sure. C'mon, let's go eat." Soon they left the museum, Asia still grabbing onto his arm and smiling, enjoying her time with Viktor.

When they stepped outside, they saw the bright Sun in the almost clear blue sky, a few clouds here and there. They walked down the street, looking for a restaurant to eat at. After walking around, they found a place selling Italian food. There wasn't a lot of people, so the got a table pretty quickly.

"So Asia, do you know what you want to eat?" Viktor asked, looking at his own menu, the waiter bringing them some waters.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe a lasagna. No, some spaghetti. How about ravioli? I can't decide!" Asia gave a cute pout, looking over her menu.

"Well, I'm getting some lasagna. You should get some ravioli."

"Alright."

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked with a notepad and pen ready."

"I'll have the lasagna and my friend here will have the ravioli."

"No problem. Coming right up." The waiter took the menus away and left. Viktor turned back to Asia, watching her look out the window.

"Asia, I haven't asks you in a while, but how's Raynare?"

"She's fine. I helped heal her and any scars that might've stayed are gone." Asia gave him a smile before looking away. "She hasn't woken up though. None of us have proper medical experience, so we don't know how long we can keep her alive and healthy. The others do care for her, at least one of them staying by her side in case she wakes up."

"I'm sorry, but I was just defending myself."

"They know and understand. It's just that...you went past that. What you planned to do wasn't kill het but mutilate her."

"Here's your food. Be careful, it's hot," the waiter said, bringing their food.

"Thank you!"

"Thanks." They both started to eat, the previous conversation ruining the happy mood that they had. "I wasn't myself. I'm sorry. I'll protect you, all of you."

Asia stopped eating and looked at him kindly. "I know you're good Viktor. You might go overboard, but you do have some emotion, like regret." She then went back to her food, taking small bites.

_'Regret? Emotions like that, similar to guilt, is something I don't feel. I don't want to tell her that yet.'_

**[Makes sense. It hasn't been that long since you've met her. About a week if I'm right. She already likes you and probably trusts you though.]**

_'I don't know. It's likely she's just being nice.'_

**[Keep thinking that. That wouldn't be true if she's changed you this much partner.]**

_'How so?'_

**[Look at yourself. Smiling, laughing, happy. That isn't something you've done before.]**

"Viktor, you have try it. It's so tasty!" Asia held out her fork with a piece of ravioli on it. Letting out a small laugh, Viktor opened up his mouth and let her feed the piece of food to him.

"Mmm. It is tasty."

"Yeah! Haha!"

"Do you want to try some of mine?"

"Yes please." Asia let Viktor return the favor by letting him feed her some of his lasagna. "Yummy!" Viktor chuckled at seeing her reaction.

**[You see. This is what I mean.]**

_'I see. It doesn't feel so bad.'_

**[I guess you're right. I prefer seeing you happy than in pain.]**

_'Thanks Ddraig.'_

They continued eating their food, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Asia and Viktor were walking in the park, a small breeze rustling the leaves of the trees, making them fall. They were walking past a pond, the sun reflecting off the water.

"Viktor look! Ducks!" Sure enough, there were three ducks in the water, there bodies a gray color and their heads a green color.

"Let's go look at them." Viktor lead Asia to a tree overlooking the ducks in the pond, both of them sitting down. "Look at them just floating around."

"I think they look cute and fluffy," she said. They continued looking at the ducks until Viktor felt someone walking closer to them.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Standing up, Viktor turned around and saw that the person that found them was none other than Rias, giving Viktor a smile.

"Who's that?" Asia asked while hiding behind Viktor. Rias gave her a frown when she saw her.

"Rias. She's from school. Rias, this is Asia, my friend."

"Hello," Asia said shyly, waving hi.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind but I need to borrow Viktor for a few minutes."

"No, i-it's fine."

"Well I do mind. Asia and I are hanging out and you're interrupting that." Viktor wasn't happy seeing Rias here after last time. He gets attacked and then the same attackers want him to become a Devil or die.

**[Partner, restrain yourself. Her knight and that Sona girl are nearby. You also don't want to scare Asia.]**

_'I know. In just not in the mood to see her right now.'_

"Viktor, it's fine. It might be something important."

"But Asia-"

"No buts. Go help her out," Asia gave him a smile before looking back at the ducks in the pond, watching them dive into the water occasionally.

Sighing Viktor turned back to Rias. "Okay. What do you want?"

Rias motioned him to follow her a few feet away from Asia so she wouldn't hear, Viktor following with his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe you didn't hear me right or maybe you didn't believe me, so I'm going to reiterate. If you want to live, join my peerage. My brother is the Lucifer and he wants to kill you for harming me and my servants."

"I heard perfectly clear the last time. Now let me reiterate. No. I don't know why he wants to kill me when you attacked me, but I'll fight him if I have to."

Rias sighed, feeling like she was talking to a stubborn toddler. "My brother is one if the strongest people around. He'll kill you as if you were nothing, more so since you're just a weak human. You have lots of potential, which I can help you achieve. Think about it. You'll have lots of power and get whatever you want."

"Hahahahahahah! Me wanting power!? Hahaha! Please, power is the last thing you want when you just want to wither away and die in order to forget. The only thing I want is vengeance, the only thing keeping me alive."

Rias was now angry, unable to comprehend what he just said. _'What kind of person doesn't want power? The whole world runs on greed and corruption, yet that's the last thing he wants. Why?'_

"Are we done here? I'd like to spend more time with Asia."

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I tried to warn you! My brother is coming tomorrow!"

"Thank you." Viktor then turned around and went back to Asia. After he left, Sona and Yuuto showed up, wanting to find out what happened.

"No good. He'd rather die than become my servant."

"Strange. He has a Longinus and some other gear, yet he'd rather perish."

"Good. Ungrateful bastard! Why does he even act like that? He doesn't know what it's like to suffer and watch people you consider family die."

Sighing, Rias summoned a magic circle and teleported away, Sona and Yuuto leaving with her.

Meanwhile, Viktor and Asia were sitting underneath a tree next to the pond.

"So, what happened?" Asia asked, her curiosity on what another girl wanted with Viktor piqued.

"Nothing important. Just some questions about homework." They both sat together in silence, until Viktor pulled out a piece of bread in a bag from his pocket. "Want to feed the ducks?"

"Sure!" Asia said, smiling.

* * *

_'Block! Block! Sidestep! Slash! Slash!'_

Viktor was in the Kendo Club and was practicing with Hinata. It was Monday, the day after having the outing with Asia. Classes were over with nothing exciting going on. The only exception were the two blond devils, Yuuto and Saji, looking at him with hatred. It made sense why Yuuto was looking at him like that, but why Saji? Viktor continued focus on the a large was having, doing quick strikes towards Hinata.

"You sure are fast Viktor." Hinata was forced to take multiple steps back. She managed to block the majority of his attacks, but he was too quick for her to attack him.

"I've practiced a little this past weekend." Viktor brought his shinai down, Hinata easily blocking it. Seeing an opening, she lunged forward, ready to jab Viktor in his side. He just sidestepped in response and brought his shinai down on her wrist, using enough force to make her let go but not enough to bruise.

"I wonder how much you've practiced. You sure did improve."

"Thanks. You're no to bad yourself." Bowing towards each other, they left the ring. Soon two other people came to take their place and got ready to spar.

"You both did good. It seems it was a wise decision to let you in Viktor." Murayama smiled at him, wearing her own kendo uniform.

"It was. I only managed to get him once or twice," Hinata said to Murayama.

"Well, you're free to go now. It seems someone from the ORC wants to talk to you. Don't know what for."

"Thanks." Viktor bowed towards her, seeing how the other members would also bow to her. He went to the boy's locker room in the gym they were using, quickly changing out of his kendo uniform, putting in his school uniform.

_'The ORC? Isn't that where Yuuto and Rias hang out?'_

**[Yeah. Don't forget that she mentioned her brother showing up. They might try to convince you one last time.]**

_'Alright. I don't think they'd attack me at the school, so let's go see what they want.'_

**[Seems logical. They do run the school, along with Sona.]**

Viktor was walking towards the old school building, getting closer and closer.

**[I detect 5 Devils, though one is unfamiliar.]**

_'Is it her brother?'_

**[Don't think so. The aura seems too weak, weaker than Rias. Might be another servant we haven't met yet.]**

Arriving at the entrance to the building, Viktor knocked a few times. He waited for a few seconds until a petite, white haired girl with hazel eyes. She stared at him, visibly gulping with nervousness. Her eyes showed otherwise, filled with hatred at the person that could've killed her by breaking her spine.

"Follow me," she said in a cold, monotonous voice. She lead him down the main hall and up some stairs, stopping in front of two wooden doors. Knocking lightly, the girl waited a few seconds before entering with Viktor. Inside were two couches, one occupied by Yuuto. In the center was a coffee table. On one side was a door, the other having a desk were Rias was currently sitting. The walls were covered in strange symbols and magic circles.

"Thank you Koneko. Did you also check on Akeno?"

"...Yes. She's sleeping."

"Good." Koneko went to take a seat next to Yuuto, grabbing a bag on the coffee table filled with various sweets and eating them. Yuuto was working on what seemed to be homework, completely ignoring Viktor. "So Viktor, I assume you know why I'm here."

"To try and persuade me again?"

"That and to remind you that my brother will be here soon. So once again, will you join my peerage?"

Viktor let out a sigh before responding. "For the umpteenth time, no. You just want me to join because I have power, right? Other than that, you don't care if I live or die. I don't either, but I want to live for just a little more. Not serving you though. I've served others before and that always lead to the nightmares and massacres."

"I assure you that won't happen if you join us."

"I have no reason to believe or trust you."

"Look, you speak of being hurt and having nightmares, but that doesn't compare to me! They experimented on us and killed my brothers and sisters afterwards! Do you have any idea what that's like?" Yuuto yelled at Viktor, pure fury aimed at him. Here was someone that was too stuck up to understand the hope Rias was offering wiyh this second chance. It infuriated him. Viktor didn't know what it's like to suffer, preaching about being in pain.

"Seems like you're very worked up about this. What happened to you?"

"If you really want to know, I'm the lone survivor of the Holy Sword Project."

"Wait, was it in Italy?"

"Yes, why?"

"That group copied the P-HDAS and it wasn't even effective! Having people to look out for you, eating and sleeping everyday. I wish I were you."

This shocked and angered Yuuto even more.

"What!?"

"I lost my hand. See?" Viktor removed his bandages, revealing his mostly mechanical hand. "Man you sure were lucky. How was it, knowing people care for you? Must've been great."

"SHUT UP!" Yuuto lunged towards Viktor, a sword in his hand. He almost reached him when Koneko stopped and restrained him. "LET ME GO!"

"...Cruel." Koneko muttered to Viktor. Rias was just shocked about everything that just transpired. It soon turned into anger.

"I offer you to live, yet you antagonize my knight. I think you should leave."

"Alright. I was just saying how lucky he was." Viktor turned around and left, headed towards the abounded church. Once he left, Yuuto calmed down, going back to the couch. Rias sighed. This wasn't going How she hoped it would go. Soon a magic circle appeared, revealing Sirzechs.

"Onii-san. You're here already?"

"Yes. So where's your new servant?"

"I-it didn't work out."

"Well, looks like we're going to have to kill him for being a threat and attacking you. We should get going."

"We?"

"You're coming with me. Your peerage will have to stay behind, but I'd like you to see him pay for hurting you. Maybe you could even join."

Knowing it'd be futile to argue with her brother when he's set on something, she nodded. "Good. Now let's go find him."

* * *

Viktor arrived at the church, Mittelt letting him in.

"You've been coming around here often."

"I'd prefer for you guys to trust me. Besides, Asia is my friend and I'm just showing her around."

"Sure. Well, she's near the back making some tea. You could help set up the table."

"No problem." Viktor followed Mittelt to the back of the church, walking into a spacious room that was turned into a makeshift kitchen and dining room.

"Hi Viktor! I'm making tea!" Asia said happily.

"Looks like I'll take you up on your offer the first time get you. I'll help set up the table." Viktor grabbed some plates and set them in the table, Mittelt helping him out. Kalawarner was helping Asia finish making the tea and serve it. After everything was set up, they all sat down.

"Wait, where's Dohnaseek?" Viktor asked, one Fallen Angel short in the group.

"I'm here. I had to go get the cake." Sure enough, in Dohnaseek's hands was a small chocolate cake with strawberries on top. He set it down on the table and took a seat.

"So, what's the occasion?" Viktor asked.

"Nothing really. Asia just wanted all of us to spend some time together."

"Yep! I thought it would help all of us become better friends."

"How thoughtful of you Asia." Everyone smiled at her, making her bush in embarrassment.

"Okay, everyone please bow you heads in prayer." After everyone did, Asia began the prayer. "Dear God, Thank you for this tasty looking cake. I feel happy that I'll get to enjoy it with my new friends. It's been fun spending time with them and getting to know them better. Thank you. Amen."

"Amen," everyone repeated.

"Alright, let's eat!" Dohnaseek grabbed a knife and cut pieces in the cake for everyone. They were about to start eating, when they heard a loud smashing noise at the entrance.

"Let me go check it out," Viktor said, getting up from the table. He walked out of the room and saw a rugged looking man wearing a short-sleeve shirt and camp pants. He spotted Viktor and aimed a gun at him, firing. The bullet hit Viktor's shoulder, causing him to gasp out in pain.

"Looks like a missed. Gail, cut him up."

A man dressed in a ninjas outfit stood next to him, a short sword in his hand. "Yes sir."

He dashed towards Viktor, thrusting his sword forward. Before it are contact, a blue light spear pierced him. "GAHHH!"

"Viktor! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What about the others?"

"They're protecting Asia and Raynare. It's better to join them." Dohnaseek helped Viktor up, dragging him to a room where Raynare was located.

"Dammit Gail! Sirzechs, it seems that they're retreating." Behind team was Sirzechs and Rias, waiting for a good moment to attack.

"Let them. Claude will help make them come back here. That's when we attack. Get ready."

Meanwhile, Viktor and the Fallen Angels were in Raynare's room, Asia healing Viktor's shoulder.

"Why would they attack us? We haven't done anything," Kalawarner said, an annoyed look on her face.

"It's because they want to kill me. Don't worry, I'll protect you guys."

"Thank you Viktor," Asia said as she healed him.

"Yeah, how to you plan to help us?" Mittelt questioned.

Viktor summoned his Boosted Gear, watching how it covered his entire arm. "I''ll try to go into Balance Breaker. You guys will help cover me and then leave. They won't chase you."

"Seems noble of you. Fine. We'll trust you," Dohnaseek declared, summoning a light spear in each hand. Viktor got up and nodded, ready to fight.

**[Partner, there's a group of Devils nearby. You can already use Balance Breaker. Just focus and think about what you want to protect.]**

_'All right. Asia. I want to protect her so that she can make lots of friends. She doesn't deserve any of this. The Fallen Angels aren't so bad either. I brought this upon them, so I have to protect them as well.'_

**[Now focus.]**

While Viktor tried to summon his Balance Breaker, Kalawarner picked Raynare up, Dohnaseek and Mittelt getting ready to fight. They heard the chatter of people outside the room, trying to coax them to leave.

"We have to charge out of this room. Get ready!"

_'It's my fault. They won't pay for ny mistakes!'_

**[Balance Breaker: Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

A shiny, crimson armor covered up Viktor's entire body, resembling a dragon. Spikes protruded from his back, as well as a picky tail. In the center of his chest was a green jewel, similar to the ones on his arm.

"Finally! Lets go!" Dohnaseek smiled, moving out of the way for Viktor to charge through the door.

**[Alright partner. It's limited but you should be able to escape.]**

**[Boost x10!]**

Viktor charged through the door, surprising the Devils on the other side. Dohnaseek and Mittelt quickly impaled them with their light spears, Kalawarner carrying Raynare and Asia following them.

"Kalawarner, you have to leave first since you're carrying Raynare. Asia, go with her."

"But Viktor, I can help by healing you!" Viktor was about to rebuttal when he felt something hit him in the back. Turning around, he saw the same man that shot him.

"Fine, stay with Dohnaseek and Mittelt!" Viktor charged towards the Devil, rearing his arm back for a punch. He managed to hit him, knocking him into a wall. The Fallen Angels went to other side of the room, fighting the Devils there. Turning back, he grabbed the Devil and through him across the room, knocking him out.

At the entrance stood Sirzechs smiling, Rias looking on with a worried face. "You see, they're know fighting back. Him being in Balance Breaker will be a problem. I need you to attack the Fallen Angels. That should distract him for me to strike."

"Onii-san, I don't think that's a good idea."

"He's a threat and must be taken care of. Do as I say NOW!" Rias flinched when her brother yelled at her, going inside the church to fight.

Seeing Viktor as a bigger threat, the majority of the Devils targeted him, firing multiple spells from afar. Those that got too close were punched by Viktor, getting dazed.

**[Balance Breaker is strong but not invincible. You have to release your power in order to survive all these multiple attacks.]**

_'How?'_

**[Line this.]**

**[Boost x10!]**

**[Explosion!]**

Soon Viktor felt significantly stronger, charging towards the Devils that were attacking him. He grabbed the nearest one and broke their arm, the bone sticking out. He then tossed them to the nearest Devil. To the others, he landed quick, precise punches on them, knocking a few out. The rest of the group started to retreat.

"Seems like he's getting to strong. Where's Claude? Ah, there he is." Sirzechs spotted a big, muscular man standing behind Viktor, grabbing him and slamming him into the ground, parts of his Scale Mail armor falling off. Rias was attacking the Fallen Angels, using her Power of Destruction to try and hit them.

**[Partner, watch out!]**

Viktor felt someone punch him with lot of force, every punch making him feel like throwing up and passing out.

"You don't seem so strong. You sure got Sirzechs worried though. That's why he hired us." Claude then lifted Viktor up in a chokehold, ripping of his helm. Viktor's face was bloodied, blood coming down from a gash on his forehead, coughing up blood. "You're a Dragon, yet you have no wings. Learn to fly!" Claude said as he tossed Viktor into the air and slammed him down once more, breaking his arm and some ribs.

**[Get up partner! He's done too much damage to you!]**

_'You said that me giving up something will let me use some of your power. Lets do that.'_

**[You're too weak right now! We have to leave!]**

_'Dammit!'_

**[Boost x10!]**

Viktor slowly got up, the jewel in his chest glowing slightly. "You'll pay for that!" Viktor then ram towards the Devil, throwing a kick at his head.

"You're so predictable." Claude grabbed his leg and broke it.

"GAHHH!" Viktor fell down, grabbing his leg. He started to crawl away from Claude, but he was picked up again.

"Hey, you'll want to see this." Viktor saw that the Fallen Angels were still fighting the Devils and were badly hurt. Dohnaseek was suddenly hit in his abdomen, blood spilling everywhere. Asia quickly ran to him, ready to heal him. Not wanting them to be healed again, Rias shot a powerful Power of Destruction towards Asia, knocking her into a wall.

"ASIA!" Viktor screamed, getting away from a laughing Claude, limping towards Asia. The fighting seemed to stop, the Fallen Angels rushing towards Asia as well.

Making it to Asia first, Viktor saw that she was now a bloody mess. Her once shiny blond hair was now dirty with blood, her eyes shut. There was a large, gaping hole in her side, some if her organs and intestines spilling out. Her entire arm was black, completely burned beyond recognition. Her leg was bent at a weird angle, bone sticking out.

"ASIA!" Viktor held onto her ruined body, tears streaming down his face. The Fallen Angels stood by, also distraught. They were visibly shaking, having seen an innocent friend of theirs lay broken, dead.

Rias was trembling. She didn't mean to kill Asia. She just didn't want her to heal the enemy again. Not knowing what to do, she went back to Sirzechs, who was smiling.

"Good job Rias. A little excessive, but now we can finish him off. Claude tell the others to attack."

"Yes sir."

Viktor stopped crying, setting Asia's body back on the floor gently. "I don't need you guys to help anymore. Follow Kalawarner and go back to my apartment. Reiri will take care of you guys."

"We can st-"

"No. I failed Asia. You guys can stick make it. Besides, I'd prefer it if you don't see what's about to happen."

"Fine. Mittelt, let's go. Be careful Viktor." Dohnaseek and Mittlet left, leaving Viktor behind. He got up and stood, looking down at the ground. The wrecked Scale Mail armor started to disappear, replaced by the same tattered cloak of last time. The bone helm covered his face Once more, his arms covered in the cracked Dragon scales. In his hand was Washin, the blade revving up, almost as if it was ready to draw some blood.

"So, your friend died. How sad. At least you got an upgrade, right? Won't be much help to you. I'll play fair and let you get the first hit." Claude stood in front of Viktor, a smirk on his face.

**(Rias, please watch. This is what would've happened to your Queen.)**

Viktor summoned the sphere of shadows in his hand, the same one he used to attack Akeno. He through it at Claude, hitting him square in the chest.

"Is that it? So weak!" Claude was laughing, until he felt a sharp pain spread through out his body.

**(Vaporize.)**

Suddenly Claude started to scream in pain. His body started to decompose, his skin melting away, leaving only bone. It was a slow process, maybe 10 minutes of Claude not stopping his screams of pain and terror. Soon, nothing was left, only ashes and lots of blood.

Rias gasped, seeing how Akeno could've died. It wasn't something she could mentally handle, tears in her eyes as she looked away.

"Dammit! Looks like I might need to intervene," Sirzechs said, not looking happy.

**(All of you, please suffer.)**

Tendrils appeared from Viktor's back, a thick fog appearing. None of the Devils inside could see anything. Soon, all they heard was the revving of what sounded like a chainsaw, then screams, and lastly a loud pop as something fell to the ground. They tried everything, but they couldn't get rid of the fog. Soon another scream was heard, along with another.

"Rias, stay back. I might need to go in there myself. I'll summon Grayfia here just in case."

A magic circle appeared, revealing a young woman with long, silver hair and eyes. She was wearing blue and white French maid outfit.

"Grayfia, take care of Rias in case something bad happens. I'm going into the church."

"Understood."

Sirzechs walked into the church, closing the door behind him. He couldn't see past the fog, feeling nervous for the first time in a while. He took a few steps forward, immediately stepping into a large pool of blood, what appeared to be an eyeball floating in the blood.

"What?" Taking more steps, he saw more blood along with various organs. He saw part of a heart, brain matter, intestines, and large pieces of skin. The smell was overwhelming, making Sirzechs want to throw up.

**(Welcome.)**

Soon the fog disappeared, revealing a gruesome sight. Hanging from the ceiling was a body, the lower half missing. Half the head was gone as well, blood dripping down to the floor. Scattered around the floor were limbs and organs, some parts being to large yet horribly disfigured, so he couldn't identify the body. Even during the Great War, Sirzechs never saw anything like this.

**(You're here to kill me right?)**

"Yes. You're a major threat. We can't let you roam around free."

**(I understand. Please, get closer.)**

Sirzechs walked closer, ready to finish this. He didn't notice some tendrils behind. When he was right in front of Viktor, the tendrils grabbed him, bringing him down to the ground. Viktor's right hand was covered in the shadows. He brought his hand to Sirzechs head.

**(Your strong. Even so, you still have the same mind as everyone else. No matter how strong you are, getting attack mentally will always be dangerous.)**

Sirzechs then felt a sharp pain in his head. "AAAHHHH!" All Sirzechs saw was is worst memories, fears of the well being of his family. He saw them slaughtered as he did nothing, the corpses asking why he didn't save them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sirzechs said to something only he could see. While he lost all sense of reality, Viktor grabbed Washin, ready to kill Sirzechs.

He was a out to strike when he felt lots if cold objects pierce through his entire body, letting go of Sirzechs.

"Let go of him." Viktor saw Grayfia standing in front of him, having summoned multiple ice shards to attack Viktor. Behind her stood Rias, scared at what just happened. "Sirzechs, are you okay?"

Sirzechs stood up shakily, tears down his face. He was furious that Viktor had just seen what he was afraid of. "I've had it! Just die!" Sirzechs cast a large Power of Destruction, throwing it at Viktor. It left a large hole in Viktor's torso, his arm and jaw hanging loosely. Viktor then fell backwards into his own blood, dead.

* * *

Baumgartner held a tablet in his hand, running towards the Boss' office. Not bothering to knock, he walked in, a panicked look on his face.

"Baumgartner, slow down. What's the big deal?"

"Something important just happened!"

"I know. You managed to convince Mr. Kirijo to give you his most advanced android. Aigis, was it? This'll be really useful."

"No, sir. It's about Subject 319-B. His heart has stopped!"

"So he's dead? Oh well."

"Sir, what about all that research gone to waste? So far, those tests have worked only for him!"

"No worries. He's resilient, don't you remember?"

"Sir, I've never met him personally. Hell, I've never even been to the Russian prison were he was at!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, he's strong. He won't die that easily. That's why he's one of our best Subjects. Now, stop worrying and get back to that Aigis android. This could be very useful."

* * *

**AN: Done! Asia and Viktor died. The Fallen Angels all live. Rias' peerage hates Viktor and the P-HDAS has Aigis. Oh no!**

**Please leave a review and thanks to those that do. I hope the fight scene was good enough for you guys. Next chapter will be getting revived and used to Devil life. See you next time!**


	13. Joy in the Massacre

**Hello and Happy Easter to those that celebrate it! Last chapter I said that Viktor would turn into a Devil. I decided to make that the next chapter instead. This chapter is more of Viktor using Nacht Dominion before dying. Let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Thinking]**

**(Insanity/Nightmare)**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Rias stood in the center of the dilapidated church, the inside reeking of death and decay. They were standing around Viktor's corpse, Sirzechs still wiping his eyes dry, shook about his fear of looking his family and friends coming true still fresh on his mind. Rias look on with worry, for her brother and what had become of Viktor. Grayfia looked on with almost a perfect emotionless expression. Almost. Seeing Sirzechs almost be broken and the bloodbath of dead Devils surprised her.

"There...it's done. We...can't let him...get resurrected. He's...incredibly unstable. Let's go," Sirzechs muttered, sniffling occasionally. He was both physically and mentally exhausted. In all his years, He never imagined to almost be defeated by a single touch. Of course Viktor had a point. No matter how strong someone is, the weakest spot would always be the mind.

"Onii-san, what about the nun?" Rias looked towards Asia's destroyed body, guilt creeping in on kicking someone who was just trying to help.

"What of her? Now isn't the time for you to ask anything Rias," Sirzechs said coldly, finally getting back control of his emotions.

"I've met her before and nothings wrong with her. In fact, based on Sona's research, she has Twilight Healing. It could be useful to us."

Sirzechs sighed, just wanting to go back home. "Fine. Make her your servant. Just, please hurry up. I want to leave as soon as possible." Rias gave a short nod, taking out a bishop chess piece and going towards Asia's body. While she went to bring het back as her servant, Sirzechs and Grayfia looked back at Viktor's body.

His Dragon helm was almost completely destroyed, pieces of bone floating around in the dark blood. His lower jaw was almost ripped off, connected by a thin string of muscle. His right arm was in a similar state, hanging uselessly. As for his torso, the beam of Power of Destruction hit almost all of his vital organs. A big lump of meat seemed to be what's left of a lung, his heart completely missing. His stomach was blown to shreds, various intestines and ribs scattered about.

"Master, you sure did put a lot of energy into that last attack. What did he do that made you brake down?" Grayfia asked, a look of curiosity on her face.

"He exploited my fears, making me see them. I didn't know what to do, wanting it to end. I'd rather not talk about it." Sirzechs looked away, instead looking at the ceiling. He noticed a large hole in the ceiling, light from the moon filling the dark church. _'Nighttime already? It was the afternoon when all this occurred.'_

"I see. It sure is a shame that this generation's Boosted Gear user died. He could've been very useful. I wonder what happened to him that made him like this. Also, what about his other Gear? I've never heard of something like it before."

"Who knows Grayfia. All that is gone now. Let's go see what's taking Rias so long." Leaving Viktor's body, they walked towards Rias' location, seeing her holding onto Asia. "What's the matter Rias?"

"Nothing. It worked, but she needs to be healed due to her injuries."

"Alright. Grayfia, I want you to help Rias take care of her new bishop. I'll be leaving momentarily."

"Very well." Soon Rias and Grayfia, carrying Asia's light body, teleported away from the church. After he watched them leave, Sirzechs walked back to Viktor's body kneeling next to it. He felt anger at him, yet also pity. He didn't know why.

"So many questions yet no answers. It would've been better if you were alive, but it wasn't safe. I would've liked to know what made you like this. I feel anger, yet I don't hate you. Farewell." Getting up, Sirzechs walked out of the church, taking one last look at it. Summouning a small fireball in his hand, he through it inside the church, watching it quickly light up before leaving.

* * *

Yuuto, Koneko, and even Akeno were sitting on the couches of the ORC building. They were all worried for the safety of their king, fearing the worse. It had been almost five hours since she left with her brother. Akeno had a blanket wrapped around her, still recovering. She had made tea for everyone, though no one drank it do to being worried for Rias. Suddenly, the magic circle was activated, revealing Rias and Grayfia bolding a body wrapped in blankets.

"Buchou, you're okay!" everyone said, happy at seeing her. Once they noticed the body Grayfia was carrying, their smiles quickly turned into frowns.

"I see you've noticed our newest member and-"

"Buchou, why would you bring him back!? He's a vile person that shouldn't even be here!" Yuuto said, furious at the thought of Viktor joining the group.

"...I agree. He's creepy," Koneko mutters softly.

"I-I don't want him here. H-he's frightening," Akeno said, looking away, slight fear in her eyes.

Rias sighed, not surprised at how her Peerage was acting. Viktor was strange and he seemed to be more of an outcast. "Listen everybody. Viktor, is dead. This new member is someone else, an ex-nun. She's incredibly nice, has the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, and is our newest bishop. I accidentally hurt her, so we have to heal her. Grayfia, set her down on the couch please."

Grayfia set Asia down, Rias' Peerage surprised that the new member wasn't Viktor. That surprise soon turned into happiness as they looked for some medical supplies after looking at Asia's condition. They didn't ask any questions on how that happened to Asia, just assuming that it was Viktor who did it.

Meanwhile, at Viktor's apartment, Reiri was sitting at the dining table, worried why her Master hadn't shown up yet. She suddenly heard knocking, quickly going to open the door in hopes that it was Viktor. Instead, she saw four people, one unconscious and another bleeding from a wound. "Who are you and where's Master?"

Dohnaseek answered, gasping in pain. "If by master you mean Viktor, we don't know what happened. We got into a bad fight with a group of Devils lead by the Lucifer. We're his friends and he told us to cone here. Please help us."

"If it's true, then please come in." Letting them in, Reiri grabbed the first-aid kit and started to heal Dohnaseek's wound. Kalawarner set Raynare down on the couch, Mittelt immediately going to the kitchen to look for water and food.

"Thank you so much. We won't stay too long, so don't worry," Kalawarner said with a smile.

"Don't worry. You can stay as long as you like. You guys can use my room if you want. I'll wait for Master to return."

"Thank you. By the way, what are you? You didn't seem surprised when we told you about Devils or seeing our wings."

"I'm a Kikimora. That's why my wrists are feathered and I have scales covering my feet."

"I see. Well thanks for your hospitality."

"Your welcome," Reiri said, still fixing Dohanaseek. Kalawarner went to the kitchen with Mittelt, scolding her for eating someone else's food without permission.

* * *

Viktor woke up in his subconscious, noticing that the entire area He was at was pitch black. He couldn't see anything, not even his own arm if he extends his arm forward. The temperature was completely cold, freezing Viktor to the bone. He couldn't feel his arms, body, or jaw. The last thing Viktor remembers was Asia dying. _'Asia. No, not Asia! Not her!'_

**[Partner, calm down! We're in an extremely precarious situation right now!]**

"Ddraig!? Where are you? I hear you close by but I can't see you." Viktor looked all around him, hoping to spot the familiar Crimson Dragon.

**[I can't see you either. Just don't do anything rash! Listen very carefully. We were killed, yet we're still alive.]**

"What!? That doesn't make any sense!"

**(Actually, it does.)**

Looking around for the new, demonic voice, Viktor spotted a mirror similar to the ones he saw the first time he was in his subconscious.

**[Viktor, stay away from that mirror! Don't listen to it!]**

Viktor ignored him, walking towards the mirror until he was right in front of it. Instead of his reflection, he saw his first form for Nacht Dominion. The abnormally tall businessman, the pale white head with no face, and the tendrils appearing from his back.

**(Hello. It seems we can finally communicate.)**

"Nacht Dominion is a part of my genetics. How'd it gain a conscious Ddraig?"

**[I don't know. Maybe when we did the Balance Breaker. Just stay away from it.]**

**(On the contrary, I'm not conscious. Think about it.)**

"What does that mean? Ddraig, it shouldn't be conscious, yet it's talking to me. Maybe it's derived from a twisted part of your soul."

**[That makes sense. I wasn't myself when we used the Balance Breaker the first time. It did combine with Nacht Dominion and pert of my soul must've stayed behind.]**

**(Wrong once again. I'll give you a hint.) **The demon in the mirror got closer, its arm extending towards Viktor, the tendrils twisting around wildly. **(You see me in this mirror. What does a mirror show?)**

"A...reflection."

**(Exactly. You're me and I'm you. What the Dragon said is true. You are dead, but still alive. That's me. All your fears, memories, fury, despair, insanity. That's still alive.)**

Viktor looked on in shock. He couldn't fully comprehend it. He extended his arm out, touching the mirror. When he made contact, he realized he could see perfectly fine now. He noticed that his arm was the same as the one in the mirror. His hand was completely white, the fingers long and sharp, his arm covered in the sleeve of a business suit.

**[Partner, stop! This isn't right!]**

"What do you mean Ddraig? This is still me. It was just sealed in Nacht Dominion. After seeing Asia die and getting killed, I think I'm ready to use all of Nacht Dominion." Soon, Viktor was wearing a business suit, tendrils appearing from his back. "I died Ddraig. Its only a matter of time until my mind goes as well. Just let me enjoy being someone else's nightmare for a change."

**[Viktor, don't! Viktor!]**

Soon, Viktor was the same appearance as the one in the mirror. He fully embraced his insanity. He was dead, his friend was dead, and all he had were memories of what they did to him. He intended to make everyone else feel the same.

**(Ddraig, what is it that people called me? Slender Man?)**

* * *

Viktor woke up, seeing himself surrounded by fire everywhere. Standing up, he noticed lots of blood everywhere. Looking down at the blood, He saw his reflection. He had no face, only a white head. He was wearing his favorite business suit with the red tie, tendrils coming out of his back. What was he doing in a burning building? He teleported outside, watching the church collapse from the smoldering heat.

_'What's going on? Why was I in a burning building. Maybe, it's beacuse I'm different. People are mean sometimes. I didn't mean anything though. Why can't people understand and help?'_

The creature that was now Viktor looked on at the church, his tendrils floating around behind his back. Looking around, he spotted a purple flower. He picked it up and looked at it. It seemed peaceful and free of worry. Feeling jealous that something as mundane as a flower didn't have to suffer like he did, he crushed it in his hand.

Suddenly he heard sirens blaring, the noise quickly getting louder. Standing still, he saw a strange vehicle arrive, three men in uniforms getting out and unveiling a water hose.

"Hurry, we have to put the fire out!"

"Right!"

"Umm, what the HELL IS THAT THING!" One of the uniformed men noticed Viktor, pointing at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"CALL BACK UP!"

Viktor didn't like how they were acting. They were like everyone else, not giving him a chance to explain himself and start to hate him. Anger filled his head as he teleported to the closest man, grabbing him with his tendrils.

"AAAAHHH! HELP!"

"NOO!"

Viktor ripped the man in half with his tendrils, blood and guts falling to the floor. Seeing the blood made him hungry for some reason. Bringing the dead man to his face, Viktor's lower face split to reveal a mouth with a jagged row of teeth. Bringing the man's head to his mouth, Viktor took a large chunck out, savoring the slimy taste in his mouth.

_'What the-?'_

Viktor's head was suddenly filled with memories and feelings, things he's never felt. He felt the happiness of having loving parents, the joy of having a child, and the hope for a bright future. Hundreds of memories and feelings similar to those filled his head. They were things he's never felt but wanted to. Sadly, everything suddenly left, leaving Viktor with a want for more.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NO, WAIT FOR BACK UP! NO!"

Viktor saw another man running towards him, swinging an axe around. Dropping the half-eaten body, Viktor teleported behind the man and knocked him to the ground, ripping his legs off.

"AAHHH!"

Ignoring the man's screams, Viktor bit the man's head off, eating it. Again, various memories that weren't his filled his mind. It made Viktor feel happy for once. Those feelings and memories memories quickly left since more.

**(No. I...want to feel happiness again.)**

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Viktor turned around, seeing the large vehicle coming towards him. As soon as the vehicle was about to hit him, Viktor teleported away, letting the truck crash into the church, the man driving screaming as he was burned alive from the fire. Viktor dropped the corpse, his face and hands covered in blood and gore.

**(More...More...joy.)**

Viktor teleported away, ready to hunt some more prey.

* * *

Asia was currently resting, bandages covering her wounds. Other than that, she looked peaceful. Rias and her peerage were tired, ready to go and get some rest.

"Alright, we'll teach Asia about being a Devil when she wakes up. You guys can go home. I know how tiring today was."

Everyone nodded and got up, ready to leave. Suddenly, Sona and Tsubaki entered the room, a surprised and worried look shown by both of them.

"Sona, what are you doing here?"

"Viktor, he's dead, right?"

"Yeah, Onii-san killed him. Why?"

"Apparently, something is going around killing and eating people. We believe it's Viktor."

At this, Rias and her Peerage looked at Sona with a shocked look. Rias trembled, her voice cracking slightly. "How can you be sure?"

"He has the same appearance from when you fought him in Italy. We have to stop him. Last report says he was at the park. We'll meet you there." Sona and Tsubaki left, not wanting to waste anymore time and let more people die.

"Buchou, let's go! We'll make sure he stays dead this time, right Koneko?" Yuuto said enthusiastically, Koneko nodding.

"I agree! We can do this," Akeno said. Rias just sighed at her Peerage. She didn't want them to get hurt, but they couldn't let anymore people get killed. _'Maybe I can make him my servant this time. He could be useful and I can train him to be obedient.'_

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Viktor was at the park, sitting on a fountain. The once clear water of the fountain was now red, a few bodies floating in the water. There was a large pie of bodies near him, all of them mostly eaten, especially the head. Viktor had gained lots of different memories, learning new things in the process. They were always good memories, one's that Viktor cherished, even if it was only for a few seconds. Strangely, Viktor felt weaker as time went by. He didn't know why, but he felt that his body was in pain.

**(I...want happy. Pain...still here. Why? What...I do?)**

Viktor let go of the body he was eating. He stood up and took a few steps before collapsing onto his knees, his tendrils drooping to the floor. He felt lots of pain and he didn't know why.

"So, care to explain yourself?"

Viktor turned to the source of the voice. He recognized her as Sona, the student council president. He felt more pain in his body. Looking down, he noticed a large hole in his body, a black liquid coming out of the hole.

"Just like I thought. You body died, but not your mind. That other Gear if yours took over, causing you to go on a rampage. Of course, you just delayed your actual death. Strange Gear you have, letting you still live a few more hours. Times up though."

Viktor just looked away, his body starting to go back to normal. Soon Rias and her Peerage showed up, seeing a kneeling Viktor surrounded by Sona and Tsubaki.

"Sona, what happened?"

"His other Gear took control of his dying body. He could only delay death for so long."

"So, we can't attack him?" Yuuto was crestfallen, his chance and beating Viktor gone.

Rias walked up to Viktor, seeing him send her a glare. "Why'd you kill all those people?"

"They had happy memories. I...also wanted them," Viktor said simply. Rias didn't understand what he meant by that, instead turning towards Sona.

"It seems like he may have been through a lot. What do you think we should do with him Sona?"

"We can let him die, just like your Onii-san intended. Or you can make him your servant." Rias turned back to Viktor, seeing him still kneeling and not moving. Her Peerage looked at him with hatred, waiting for him to die. "Think about doing the right thing Rias. Don't be greedy for once. He's unstable and bound to turn on you. That's not even mentioning a Sacred Gear that posses him and turns him into a cannibal just for some memories."

Rias stood, thinking about what she should do.

* * *

**AN: Done! I just felt like adding this chapter. In case it's a bit confusing, Viktor was dying. He spent his last moments in his subconscious. His fears and nightmares, which makes up Nacht Dominion, took control again. He went on a rampage on last time before his injured body gave out. While on a rampage, he discovered he gains the memories of the people he eats. That's all. To Sennybee98, a few changes, but hopefully it was how you thought it would be like. It'll be more useful later on, maybe after or during the fight with Riser.**

**In important news, I might not update until later in the week. I'm rewriting my story Searching after screwing up big time. Instead if writing it how I originally planned it, I went a different route. This lead to me not having any ideas, and instead of abandoning it, I'm going to rewrite it. Good news is I posted a new story, Arc of the West. Its a western and also with RWBY.**

**Since I now have three stories, after fixing my huge mistake, I'll be regularly updating like I always do. This story will always be my main priority since its my first and I anticipate it will be long. Leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. See you next time!**


	14. A New Devil

**Hello! I sure got nothing done this week. I rested all this week, not really productive. At least I feel a little more energized. To TheSoulessGhost, I'm still not sure who will be in the harem due to how I'm planning the story. Ophis will be in the harem, so just wait until she shows up. Might be a while, though. If anyone else wants to see someone in the harem, feel free to let me know. Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. I enjoy receiving feedback from you guys. Let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

**(Insanity/Nightmare)**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothin but OC's**

* * *

Yuuto was livid as he paced around the ORC building, Koneko and Akeno looking at him. Lots of emotions went around in his head. Anger and betrayal were just a few. It was almost three in the morning, a few hours after Viktor went on a massacre, killing almost 20 people. There were only a very few occasions when Yuuto completely despised Rias, wanting to just run off on his own. This was one of those occasions.

"What the hell!? What the HELL!? Why would she bring him back? He's caused nothing but trouble to everyone, even the newly revived nun!" Yuuto was yelling, clenching his hands into tight fists, digging his nails into his palms until he drew blood.

"...Yuuto. Please be calm," Koneko said in her usual monotonous voice, seemingly calm about the whole situation. Her facial expression said different, a noticeable frown.

"I agree with Koneko. None of us like or appreciate what Buchou did, but we need to remain calm for now. We'll deal with this tomorrow. Its late right now and we should get some sleep." Akeno got up from the couch and walked out of the room, going home. Koneko remained for a few more minutes, watching Yuuto.

"Koneko, go home. I don't think I can sleep right now." Koneko remained sitting, still studying him. Finally she relented and too left the room. Yuuto, apart from a resting Asia on a couch, Was the last one there. He was still standing, pondering on different ways to deal with Viktor.

* * *

Sona and Tsubaki had just finished cleaning up the mess Viktor had made at the park again. They had gotten rid of the corpses and blood, currently fixing the fountain and replacing the water.

"Kaichou, what about the family members and friends of the dead?" Tsubaki asked, using magic to fix the fountain.

"There's no way they can see them. The state that their bodies are in isn't something a loved one would like to see. They'll just have to assume they've gone missing," Sona said firefly as she refilled the new looking fountain. "It looks like we're done here. Tsubaki, you're free to go. We still have school tomorrow."

"Yes Kaichou." Tsubaki gave a small bow before turning and leaving. She took a few steps before stopping, still looking forward. "Kaichou, what do you think happened to Viktor? Turning into something as nightmarish and demonic like that isn't at all natural, even if it's a Sacred Gear."

"I don't know or want to know. I've never even heard of a Gear like that. Whatever it is, I believe it's connected to his past. This isn't the first time he's gone on a killing spree."

Tsubaki stood still, thinking over what Sona had said. "Kaichou, what'll we do about him?"

"Knowing Rias and how her Peerage is acting, she'll most likely want me to help train him. We have to help her or else he could easily tun on us."

Tsubaki gave a small nod. "Very well. Goodnight Kaichou." Tsubaki then summoned a telaportation circle, disappearing.

"What did you get us into Rias? Why not do what your Onii-san said?" Sona muttered quietly to herself, looking over at the pond, the water dark and calm in the darkness.

* * *

In Viktor's apartment, it was completely silent. The Fallen Angels had gone to sleep, Kalwarner, Mittelt, and a still unconscious Raynare sleeping in Reiri's room. Meanwhile, Dohnaseek was sleeping on the couch in the living room, snoring lightly. In Viktor's room, it was silent and dark, swaying shadows filing the room from the lone window. All his things were neatly organized, though there wasn't such to begin with. His room had plain, white walls. There was a simple looking queen-sized bed with a lamp table next to it. Across from the bed was a dresser, black in color. His closet was also rather empty, a few books, school uniforms, and very few clothes stored inside. Viktor didn't have a use for material things, as he's never used such items.

A magic circle appeared in the room, lighting up the dark room for a few seconds. Coming out of the circle was Rias carrying a limp Viktor, His clothes almost completely shredded, appearing more like blood stained rags. She walked towards his bed and setting him down. She removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor. After changing him, the large, gaping hole in his chest and sealed up, though he was far from being fully healed. In order for that, Rias would have to use certain...methods to be able to heal him.

"I hope he'll be grateful that I chose to save him," Rias muttered, starting to remove her blouse.

"Who are you?", a voice whispered, full of spite. Rias quickly turned towards the source of the voice. Standing at the doorway was Reiri wearing a light blue, partly see-through nightgown that revealed her cleavage and went mid-thigh in length.

"I'm Rias Gremory, Viktor's new master. Who are you?"

"Reiri, Master's loving maid. What have you done to him?" Reiri took a quick look at Viktor's fresh wounds, releasing a dark Aura directed at Rias.

"Nothing. There was a terrible fight and he died. I brought him back as my Pawn. He needs medical attention and I was planning on healing him."

"Leave, Devil. I know you did this to my precious Master. He doesn't need your help," Reiri said harshly. Rias was not one to back down so easily though.

"I said he needs help! Let me heal him!"

"No! I can heal him myself with my demonic energy! Now leave before I wake up the Fallen Angels to help me kill you," Reiri interestingly said, a ball of compressed wind in her hand to emphasize her threat.

Not wanting to get attacked by Reiri's wind abilities and the Fallen Angels, she relented. "Fine, but if something happens, I'll hold you responsible." With that, Rias left with a telaportation circle. Reiri relaxed once she left, releasing a breath she didn't realize she held.

"Master," she said in a soothing manner, walking towards Viktor. She removed his pants and shoes, leaving him only in his briefs. She then lay next to him, pulling the covers over them, wrapping her arms and snuggling into him. "Don't worry Master. I'll take care of you," Reiri said lovingly, pouring her demonic energy into him. She slowly drifted to sleep, her last thought being happy thoughts of her and Viktor, of course without Rias.

* * *

Viktor found himself in his subconscious once more. In front of him stood Ddraig, a relieved expression on his face.

**[Thank goodness your stills alive! You had me worried partner!]**

Viktor took in his surroundings, standing in the familiar forest of the silver, glowing trees. They hadn't changed, still dying when he got to close. It wasn't important though. What Viktor wanted to see was if his first form for Nacht Dominion, Slender Man, was still roaming around free.

**[It's not here partner. It was the embodiment of fear. The fear of forever losing Asia had released it when you were dying. I don't know what became of it after your massacre, though it's still here.]**

"I see. So, I fully unlocked my first form?"

**[Yes. It's not a good thing. This forms are bad, created from certain memories, emotions. The first, called Slender Man, is the embodiment of your fears. The second, the form you used once to slaughter Doctor, is most likely the embodiment of your nightmares. I'm not sure of your third form.]**

"Does this mean that I'm losing my mental state?" Viktor looked slightly alarmed, though it soon left.

**[Actually, that happened a long time ago. This is more like you embracing it. All your pain, fear, sadness. It's all you're thinking and feeling. Spending time with Asia helped, but seeing her die made everything worsen.]**

Viktor looked away, thinking. A small part of him was shocked and worried, not wanting to believe it. Unfortunately, it was only a small part. Overall, he felt happy, no, ecstatic about the state of his mental being. After what P-HDAS did to him as well as Rias and her Peerage, Viktor no longer cared. All he wanted was to make people feel what he feels, especially the leader of P-HDAS, the one that caused all this by creating the group.

"Alright Ddraig. Anything else?"

**[Your Aura is different. It seems that the reason why you're still alive is because you were turned into a Devil.]**

"What!?" This honestly did surprise him. Who'd want to revive him, especially as a Devil.

_'Wait, there was one person that wanted me to join her Peerage. Rias.'_

Viktor took slow breaths, walking away from Ddraig. He was going to deal with her personally.

**[Partner, don't do it. It's not a good idea to force yourself awake! Viktor!]**

Viktor didn't answer.

Suddenly, Viktor woke up. He tried to do up, but he couldn't do it. As a matter of fact, he couldn't move a single muscle in his body. He was completely paralyzed, only able to move his eyes. What made the situation worse was that he felt something press down on his chest, making it hard to breath. The only thing Viktor could see were shadows similar to those of Nacht Dominion. They soon took on the form of a creature made entirely of shadows, a large, unnatural and pure white eyes making up its face. It was the same one that killed Doctor admit was standing above Viktor.

**(Mmmaaasssstttteeerrr.)**

It continued to look at Viktor with a smiling face, Viktor still unable to move or breath.

**(Please summon me. I'll help you destroy those against you.)**

Its voice was deep, every word feeling cold and bringing a chill to a person's spine. Its voice was enough to give someone nightmares and make them paranoid. Not Viktor. He heard it as a kind and soothing voice, one akin to that of a mother speaking to a child.

**(Use your nightmares. I hope it'll be soon.)**

Soon, it was gone, the sleep paralysis over. Viktor was confused about what happened. He knew it was the same shadow creature that he used to kill Doctor in his dreams. It was like a living nightmare. Was it possible he was close to using his second form? Ddraig said that something like that was happening. It was very possible.

Viktor tried to sit up, feeling a sharp pain throughout his entire body, painful enough to make him collapse back onto his bed. He felt something really soft and with a nice smell. Looking to his left, he saw Reiri laying next to him in her nightgown, her arms wrapped around him.

"Reiri?", Viktor asked weakly. She was still asleep. He felt something healing him, though was too tired to question it.

_'She must be healing me.' _Viktor went back to sleep, the pain becoming stronger the longer he was awake.

* * *

Viktor woke up, letting out a yawn. He looked down at his torso and saw that he was fine. Well, almost. All the scars, burn marks, indentations in his skin from when he was at the prison were still there. They covered what seemed to be his entire body, no place left unmarked. Reiri snuggled deeper into him, a smile on her face.

"Reiri? Reiri, wake up. I have to go to school and you need to deal with our guests," Viktor said softly, nudging her lightly.

"Mmhm...huh?" Reiri woke up, rubbing her eyes. She noticed Viktor was already up, grabbing his clothes and a towel before walking out. Reiri had a blush on her face, knowing that she and him were both practically naked. She was disappointed that he didn't seem to pay her much attention. Reiri got off the bed and changed into her maid outfit, joining out to get started on breakfast for everyone.

After his shower and getting dressed, Viktor walked into the living room, getting greeted by Dohnaseek watching t.v.

"Morning Viktor. Thanks for letting us stay here, even if we didn't like you at first. Nice place by the way," Dohnaseek said, not taking his eyes off the t.v.

"No problem. What are you watching?"

"The news. There have been lots of people reporting people missing in the last few hours. Wonder what happened?"

Viktor said nothing and continued watching until Dohnaseek changed the channel to some action movie. He then made his way to the kitchen, smelling food being cooked. _'Those missing people. I killed them, yet no one knows they died. Why? Maybe Rias and Sona cleaned up the mess.'_

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Reiri serving some food on a plate. At the dining table were Kalawarner and Mittelt eating, Mittelt devouring her food with haste.

"Here you go Master. Enjoy." Reiri handed him a plate with an omlete and bacon.

"Thanks Reiri." Viktor took the plate and sat at the table with Kalawarner and Mittelt. He also devoured his food, starving dying. He was halfway done when Kalawarner looked at him.

"Hey Viktor-san, I'd like to say thanks."

"What for?"

"Not killing Raynare. Giving us food and shelter. Helping us. Not may people would do that. I really appreciate it," Kalawarner said, an almost unnoticeable blush in her face. Mittelt noticed but didn't say anything, Viktor too busy eating to notice the blush.

"It's fine. Thanks to Asia, we've become more like...friends I think. Besides, I promised to help protect you guys." Soon Mittelt was done eating, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks Viktor-san!", Mittelt said. Kalawarner just sighed at Mittelt's embarrassing antics.

* * *

After the almost awkward breakfast, Viktor had left. He was currently standing in front of the main gate of the school, hiding his pack and boxed lunch that Kalawarner made as thanks.

**[Partner, do you think it's wise to go back to school after they tried to kill you?]**

"Yes. You said that I'm a Devil now. That means they wouldn't attack one of their own without good reason. I need to find out why they chose to revive me."

**[Very well. You do make a good point. Just don't use Nacht Dominion. We don't need you to go on another killing spree.]**

Viktor walked onto the school grounds, making his way towards the old school building. He noticed there weren't a lot of students at the school. As he walked toward the building, He noticed that Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno were standing outside, waiting for him. Yuuto was the first to talk.

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak to Rias. I need to know why she brought me back." While he talked to Yuuto, he saw Akeno leave. He didn't think much of it.

"No! She's busy attending to our new Bishop, an ex-nun, the one you hurt!"

"Wait, Asia's alive!? Let me talk to her. She's my friend," Viktor said walking towards the door. He was about to reach when he felt a small but strong hand grab his right wrist and twist it back. "GAHH!"

"Fine, you can go in after you beat us. Think of it as an initiation," Yuuto said with lots of malice, a sword appearing in his hands. Koneko through him backwards, taking a fighting stance.

Viktor didn't say anything, Washin appearing in his hands. The sword was still stained red with the blood from the Devils he killed last night. He thought they wouldn't attack him for also being a Devil, but it seems they really hate him.

**[Remember, don't use Nacht Dominion. Just use your sword and powers. I don't think Rias would appreciate you knocking her Peerage unconscious.]**

Viktor's left hand started crack as ice started to cover it, Washin in his right. Suddenly Yuuto and Koneko both rushed him, Yuuto trying to slash him with his sword while Koneko tried to attack from below. Viktor brought Washin up to block, the chainsaw blade revving up. When the swords made contact, sparks started to fly, Yuuto's sword gaining various cracks.

Koneko threw a round house kick, aiming Viktor's legs. Using his frozen hand, he grabbed her leg, starting to freeze it.

**[Partner, watch out!]**

"GAHH!", Viktor yelled in pain as thousands of bolts of lightning struck him, Akeno flying with her hands out.

"Ufufufu! It brings me great joy in knowing I caused you pain!"

Viktor let go of Koneko's leg when he was struck, letting her to get behind him. Soon he felt multiple quick punches across his back. After the quick punches, Koneko reared her arm back and let out a strong punch, hitting Viktor in the middle of his back, sending him a cross the field.

"...Payback, bitch."

Viktor rolled for a few seconds before coming to a stop. He shakily got up, badly blocking another strike from Yuuto, breaking the sword. Using his ice power, he sent a medium sized ice spear towards Yuuto, piercing through his leg. Before he could knock Yuuto out, Koneko once more dashed towards him, sending multiple quick punches. Viktor was forces to take multiple steps back. Suddenly, Koneko stopped.

"...Shock."

Realizing what Koneko meant, Viktor rolled out of the way as bolt of lightning crashed where he was.

"Ufufufu, looks like you fell for the trap I placed! This'll make you submit to me!"

A rather large magic circle glowed underneath Viktor. He was about to escape when swords of various shapes and sizes appeared out of the ground, piercing him in place. A loud boom was heard as a large bolt of lightning struck him, destroying the swords.

The field was covered in smoke as Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno waited to see if he appeared.

"Remember, just say he tried to kill us because he became a Stray out of anger," Yuuto said as they continued to wait.

After several long seconds, Viktor was on his knees, Washin laying next to him. Yuuto just sighed at seeing Viktor still alive. He had a new katana in his hand, replacing the broken one. He walked towards Viktor with Koneko following him, Akeno on standby.

Viktor, meanwhile, was conflicted. Ddraig had told him to ho easy on them, yet they wanted to kill him. There was also the other voice.

**(Master, let me help. I'll make sure they suffer greatly. Maybe I can slowly eat them while the others watch. I'll start by peeling of their entire skin.)**

**[Partner, don't!]**

_'Why Ddraig? They're just like Yoil and Arnold, attacking me for no reason. Let me just kill them quickly.'_

Nacht Dominion appeared on Viktor's right arm, the shadows already starting to cover parts of his body. Yuuto and Koneko stopped walking when they saw this, a worried expression on their faces. The shadows were starting to cover more of his body as he now stood up.

"Why? What have I done to you? Nothing! NOTHING! You attacked me first and I reacted in self-defense! No more! I'll gladly kill you if that's what you wish!"

Viktor sent shadow somewhere at them, watching as it got closer. Suddenly it disappeared and struck him instead, knocking him back. Koneko and Yuuto looked in in shock as the attack meant for them was sent back at Viktor. More surprising was the th person that protected them was Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, what are you doing?" Yuuto asked.

"Helping to save you. Why do you antagonize him? Hopefully he doesn't die again."

"Why? He's nothing but mental! He'll turn on all of us!" Yuuto argued back.

"No. Kaichou did some research and she thinks she found something out. Now, take the shield down and help me get Viktor inside."

Koneko and Yuuto didn't move, Yuuto angry at Tsubaki suddenly protecting Viktor.

"Now! Buchou and Kaichou's orders!"

* * *

Baumgartner was standing behind a window that looked out to a gray room, a lone figure sitting at a corner. The figure was a female, with short, blond hair and blue eyes. Her body was unique, made of a white material and resembling a humans. Her limbs were attached by various gears, her fingers a gray color. On her head was what appeared to be headphones.

As Baumgartner was watching the android, his phone started to ring. "Hello?"

_"Baumgartner, good news. Readings show 319-B is alive. Proceed with testing."_

The Boss hung up quickly, leaving Baumgartner to think. If he was alive, then they could begin. Letting out a small smile, he grabbed a tape and walked into the room, five guards following him inside.

"Hello. You're Aigis, right?"

The no one android looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "Who are you? Where's Mr. Kirijo and Mitsuru?"

"They're not here. Listen, nothing is going to happen to you. We just want you to watch this video." When Aigis didn't respond, he took it as a sign to play the tape. He walked towards the t.v. in the room and inserted the tape, playing it.

As it was starting, Baumgartner and the guards left, letting Aigis watch the tape. After a few minutes, she started to cry, asking how they could do that to a person. When the screaming started, Aigis looked away, not wanting to watch more.

Baumgartner just smiled, enjoying his job.

* * *

**AN: Done! The fight scene was short, but it wasn't meant to be an actual fight. As to what Aigis saw, feel free to guess. I feel like it's pretty obvious but who knows. Kalawarner and Mittelt don't like Viktor romantically yet. Kalawarner is just appreciative and Mittelt is just enjoying the easy life.**

**Alright, next chapter will be revealing what Sona found out and trying to make Viktor obedient. I also need some slight help. I can't think of a name for Viktor's second form. I need a name that relates to nightmares and fits the form. The only time he used the form was when he killed Doctor. I'd appreciate if you guys could give me some ideas. Feel free to review. See you next time!**


	15. Trusting a Friend

**Hello. Thanks to those of you that reviewed. To Guest, I'm sorry that the Aigis part wasn't clear. She's also part of the Persona 3 game and develops human feelings. Its explained more in the chapter, so don't worry.**

**To SennyBee98, it's no for your first question. Each form is more twisted than the last, which will be shown with the Riaser fight. Just wait a few more chapters. As for Iseei being in the story, I don't know. Every character I've added, whether OC or from another show has a purpose. This means that people like Gakuto and Hinata might not have been mentioned a lot, but they do serve a purpose. I'm thinking of adding a few characters from Dangan Romps since some of them could also affect the story, though I'm still not sure. I don't see how Issei can play a part in the plot, so right now I don't think so. The only other character I added that also isn't part of the main plot is Aika, but it's because I liked her character and she wears glasses. Long explanation, but I hope it'll help explain why Issei might not be in the story.**

**Alright, let's get started!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

Viktor felt like vomiting, his torso feeling like it was on fire. He never realized how painful his sphere attack was until Tsubaki had redirected it back at him. It had partially reopened his previous wounds, his white shirt turning pink and quickly darkening. After the little skirmish, Tsubaki had helped him enter the old school building by letting him lean on her, Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno following, Yuuto looking furious.

"So Tsubaki, why are you helping me? Don't you hate me like everyone else?", Viktor questioned, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Should I have a reason to hate you? As for me helping you, Kaichou wants me to keep an eye on you," Tsubaki answered simply, guiding him up the stairs.

"Tsubaki, don't be so friendly to him. He doesn't deserve it," Yuuto muttered, venom in his voice.

"Yuuto, please don't start. He's your teammate now, so don't try to fight him.

Yuuto just grumbled before walking into the meeting room of the ORC, everyone else following him.

Viktor looked around the room, seeing that nothing had changed since the last time he was here. There were mote people than usual though. Rias was sitting behind her desk, writing something. Next to her stood Sona with a neutral expression, hands behind her back. Sitting at the couches was Saji, smiling and conversing with the person across of him. Said person was wearing a very familiar nun outfit, blonde hair flowing from the blue cap.

"Asia?"

"Viktor-kun! You're safe!" Asia stood up, limping slightly towards him. Viktor gave her a smile, glad to see her okay. Soon Viktor found himself wrapped in Asia's arms once more, the familiar warmth spreading throughout his body. He could feel the amount of affection and something else that Asia felt for him. This time, he managed to awkwardly hug her back, one hand in her side and the other on her back.

"Asia, I saw you get killed! I-I thought I lost you. All I saw was a red blast! A red blast...", Viktor let go of Asia, turning towards Rias. He remembered how Asia died. Rias had shot her with a Power of Destruction, killing her on impact. "You killed Asia. Why? What did she do to you that killing-no, slaughtering her was the only way?"

Rias was standing up at this point, frightened at how Viktor was looking at her with so much raw fury, Washin in his hand. "I never meant to kill her! She was healing the enemy, so I had to stop her! Besides, we've made up now, right Asia?"

Viktor took a few steps towards Rias, Washin revving up. He was quickly intercepted by Yuuto and Saji, both of them ready to kill them if he continued to threaten their kings.

"Viktor-kun, please stop. I forgave her already, so you should to," Asia said, grabbing onto his arm. She had a worried and frightened look on her face. Watching the person she liked act like this wasn't something she wanted to witness.

"If you say so Asia, on one condition. Rias, I don't want you or any of you to get near her unless I'm with her. If you do, I'll kill you. I won't let you harm Asia again. I'm I understood?"

"Yes," Rias answered. Soon Washin disappeared, Viktor taking a seat at one of the couches with Asia sitting next to him. Rias let out a small sigh of relief, though she knew Viktor was still glaring at her. _'Not even 10 and my Pawn hates me while my Bishop can't be near me. Can today any worse?'_

After the tense moment passed, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto went to stand by Rias. As for Sona, she sat across from Viktor and Asia, Tsubaki and Saji sitting with her.

"Alright, I've already told Asia, so know I should tell you. You're a Devil now. As a matter of fact, you're my Pawn, meaning you serve me," Rias stated. Viktor didn't respond, choosing to stare at the floor in thought. "As my servant, you will have to fight for me when it's required. It's usually only when we fight Stray Devils and during a Rating Game. Other than that, we complete contracts. It's when a person skins us to do something and gives us something in return as payment. Any questions so far?"

"Yes. Can I leave?", Viktor asked, still looking at the ground. This got in Yuuto's nerves, watching how Viktor was calm, even cocky, being in a room with people that just wanted him dead. Yuuto tightened his hands into fists, scowling.

"No. Why ask a question like that?" Rias was clearly puzzled. This was stuff that Viktor needed to know, even if he didn't like her. Not knowing any of this would lead to him getting killed for being ignorant.

"I already know about this. Humans contact you, you guys compete in games based loosely on chess, Stray Devils are Devils that killed their Masters, etcetera. I've heard it all before. It's something I...won't be able to forget." This time Viktor looked at Rias. All she saw was a great pain in his eyes.

"How? Humans, especially of your background, shouldn't have that type of knowledge."

"Rias, there's something you should know about his past that I recently discovered," Sona intervened, looking at Viktor with a smug face.

"Really? Well, Madam President, please enlighten us on what you learned about me," Viktor challenged.

"First, what's your full name?"

"Viktor."

"What about last name? I did say to state your full name," Sona asked, looking straight at him. Evryone else didn't see the purpose of her questioning, except for Tsubaki. She was used to Sona uncovering things and interrogating people.

"I have none. My name is Viktor. That's all."

"Alright. It did confuse me when you didn't state your last name on your applications to the school. My next question is for Rias. When did you say that Viktor attacked you?"

"Umm, maybe when I was 9 or 10. All I know was that it was in Italy and he was tall and skinny, with the tendrils coming out of his back," Rias answered, thinking back to the fight they had.

"Alright. At that time, there was a massacre that lasted a week or so. All the reports stated the killer as the same one that attacked Rias. It's also Viktor's form that he used to kill those people not too long ago. This means that it was Viktor that killed all those people in Italy," Sona stated. At this, Asia gasped. She looked at Viktor, not wanting to believe he'd kill all those people. He was so nice to her, spending time with her and being her friend.

"Yes, I admit it was me. Anything else you'd like to add?"

"One last thing. The first people that died were also the ones that were brutally slaughtered. A rich couple that had a child before. Not much is known about the child, other than the strong possibility that they left the child, a little boy, at an orphanage. Only someone hating that couple with a passion would kill them like that, mist likely the abandoned child. The killer was Viktor, but why dismember them and not the others? Simple. He was their child, hating them for abandoning him."

Everyone was shocked at hearing this. Viktor killed his own family. They figured he was insane, but killing his own family?

"Yeah, they were my family. I killed them and it felt good. Seeing them so hopeless, wanting to live. I lost my will to live a long time ago. I figured killing then would make me feel better. All I have to say was that it was a good birthday present," Viktor said with a small smile. Asia had gotten away from Viktor, tears forming in her eyes. As for everyone else, they just stared in shock with disbelief. They couldn't comprehend what made Viktor go so far as kill his family and plenty of innocent people. Yuuto was the first to react, a sword appearing in his hands.

"You bastard! So they left you, that happened to lots of us. That's no excuse to kill them like you did!" Yuuto went towards him, raising his sword.

"Yuuto, stop! Now isn't the time!", Rias said, getting over her shock.

"Buchou, he's not reliable. Now we know that no matter who you are, he'll find some excuse to kill you," Yuuto whined. He didn't like it, but he still listened to Rias, putting his sword away.

"I don't know much about you, but you disgust me. You could've reconnected with your folks, maybe even get along. Killing them? What the HELL!", Saji shouted. He had a loving family as well as Kaichou guiding him. Feeling abandoned wasn't something he understood.

"If you're all done, I'd like to say something. Two things actually. Being abandoned wasn't the issue. The issue was what happened to me afterwards. Second is that I lost my humanity a long time ago," Viktor said, shuddering at the memory. He could still remember the slimy taste in his mouth, making him feel sick.

"Wait, there's more?", Sona questioned. She thought his big secret was killing his parents. Him saying that more things had occurred had taken her by surprise.

"There is, but I only trust Asia to know about it. Asia, please come here." Asia just looked at him frightened. The man she had fallen for wasn't at all how he acted around her. It broke her heart, knowing Viktor was a cold blooded killer. Her entire body was shaking, not wanting to get closer to Viktor.

"No...I-I trusted you. Why?", she asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Asia, please. I only trust you. This will help explain why I did what I did. Please," Viktor pleaded. His own friend was turning against him and it pained him. The feeling reminded Viktor of how alone he felt back at the prison.

"Asia, let him show you. It's the only way we'll be able to het some answers. Don't worry, were here if he tries to hurt you," Rias said. Asia looked at her before she relented at sat next to Viktor once more.

"I won't hurt you Asia. Trust me. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone," Viktor told her. His right hand was soon covered in the shadows of Nacht Dominion. He placed his hand on her forehead, the shadows spreading. Soon, Asia passed out, collapsing on the sofa.

* * *

When Asia opened her eyes, she found herself in a humid, dark corridor, streaks of blood covering the walls. The smell of decaying meat was strong, making her feel nauseated. It made her feel scared as she loomed around, looking for a way out. Suddenly, she heard a yell of pain. Wanting to help whoever was in trouble, Asia went down the corridor.

"Don't worry! I'll fine you!", Asia said. Soon, she found a door at the end of the hall with the lights in, the yelling getting louder. Asia trembled in fear, heart pounding, knees shaking. She had to be strong though, and help the person behind the door. "I'll save you!"

Asia wanted to scream but couldn't. Her eyes were wide as she took in the scene in front of her. Lying in a large pool of blood clad only in a pair of briefs was a younger Viktor, one of his legs bent completely back, the bone piercing through. Standing next to Viktor was a large man with a mask. The mask was what terrified Asia, the face of a crudely drawn smiley face covered in blood. In the man's hands was a large knife, the blade shining in the light.

"319-B, please stop your crying. We're having fun, aren't we? You need to learn to smile more. Here, I'll make you feel better, trust me. Give me your arm," the man ordered. Viktor just tried crawling away, wanting to get as far away as possible.

"S-stop! Get away from Viktor-kun!", Asia yelled, trying to intervene. She couldn't move for some reason, the man and Viktor not hearing her. She could only watch as the man stomped Viktor's broken leg, Viktor yelling in pain. Asia hut her eyes tightly, covering her ears the best that she could. It didn't help, Viktor's cries of pain piercing her heart. All she could do was sob as Viktor was abused. His cries soon stopped, Asia opening her eyes to see what happened next.

"This would've been easier if you complied. Oh well, that was fun. Now, let me see your arm." This time Viktor let him grab his arm, blood freely pouring from the gash in his leg. The man seemed to be inspecting his arm, turning it this way and that. "I see now. It must be the fact that your skin is dirty. You need to get cleaned. That'll cheer you up, right? Here, I'll help you."

Asia watched as the man brought the knife down on Viktor's arm, cutting the skin off in strips. Fresh blood quickly poured out, joining the already dark and dry blood on the floor. The strips of skin fell to the floor with a plop, Viktor screaming in pain.

"No! Please, stop!" Asia was crying, falling on her knees. She couldn't stop crying, wanting desperately to help Viktor.

"See? Once the new skin grows, it'll be clean. I'm doing you a favor. By the way, the way your skin falls off your arm into your blood reminds me of bacon cooking. So delicious. Hahaha!"

"NO!" Asia screwed her eyes shut, wanting this nightmare to be over.

* * *

After a few minutes, the screaming stopped. Asia opened her eyes to see that she was know in an open field, a small, concrete building in the center. Shakily getting up, Asia walked towards the building. There was a lone, metal door. Asia pulled it open, surprised to see it open easily. Walking into the room, she noticed it was completely empty. Rubbing her swollen eyes, Asia was about to leave when four people were pushed into the room, the door getting shut and locked.

"Viktor-kun!" Asia recognized one of the people as Viktor, though he was incredibly skinny. It seemed that he was only a few years older than the last time. Asia wanted to go to him, but f I'll und that once again she couldn't move. She shuddered, not wanting to know what was about to happen.

"Man, I'm so hungry. When will they let us eat?", one of the boys asked, wearing a brown shirt.

"Don't know. So hungry though. I'd even eat that disgusting mush they call food," another, bulkier and shirtless guy said.

"I actually don't feel so good. Maybe I should just go to sleep," the last boy said, wearing a dark blue shirt that hung loosely. Asia saw how they conversed before looking at Viktor, who sat huddled at a corner. The three boys continued talking about food, until blue shirt dozed off. This was when Viktor finally spoke up.

"You do realize what's going on, right?"

"Looks like Mr. Shy finally speaks up," shirtless guy said.

"What do you mean?", brown shirt questioned.

"We're starved and stuck here. They want us to turn into cannibals in order to break us. Only afterwards will they let us out," Viktor answered.

"You're crazy and delusional. Get away from me," shirtless guy said, moving to one side of the room.

Asia continued watching for a few more minutes. It seemed like minutes to her, but it was actually a few days in the memory. At this point, everyone was at their limits. Blue shirt was still sick, sleeping in his corner. Viktor was sleeping peacefully, or as peaceful as someone can sleep due to the current situation and from nightmares. He suddenly woke up when brown shirt woke him up.

"Hey, wake up. Do you want food?"

"Are you talking about eating the sick guy?", Viktor asked. He saw the shirtless guy was kneeling next to the blue shirt guy, licking his lips.

"We're hungry. It's the only way. You'll die if you don't eat."

Instead of responding, Viktor turned over, trying to go to sleep. In reality, he just wanted to drown out the sounds of screaming.

Asia wasn't so lucky. She saw how the shirtless guy overpowered the man, snapping his neck with ease. Soon he started to eat part of his face off, mouth covered in blood. As for the man with the brown shirt, He took a large chunk from an arm, savoring the warm taste. Asia looked away, but not before almost throwing up, more tears in her face.

Soon, more days passed in the memory. A similar fate had happened to the man with the brown shirt. The only ones left were Viktor and shirtless guy. They were both staring at each other, one fragile and weak, the other revitalized from eating.

"I'm sorry, but I want to live," the shirtless man said, walking slowly towards Viktor.

"So do I," Viktor said, the skin on his arm cracked with a few hornets flying around. The man charged at Viktor as Viktor used his power to attack the man with the hornets. The man ran around screaming in pain, before collapsing, dead from the multiple stings. Viktor walked up to him, kneeling next to him. Asia watched on in anticipation, not wanting Viktor to do what he planned to do.

"They won't let me out if I don't do it also," Viktor muttered as he grabbed the deceased man's arm, bringing it closer to his mouth.

"No, Viktor-kun. Don't do it," Asia muttered, knowing it was useless. She looked away, not wanting to see what Viktor did.

* * *

An hour had almost passed when Asia regained consciousness, Rias and her Peerage relieved to see her safe. At least that's what they thought, until they saw her start to cry uncontrollably, body shaking. She leaned against Viktor, who held her close to him.

"What did you do to her?", Yuuto asked, ready to rip Viktor apart. Asia, who was fine before, was now crying and couldn't stop. "What type of bullshit did you show her?"

"My past."

This quickly silenced everyone in the room, the only noise was Asia sobbing into Viktor's chest. After what seemed like forever, Asia stopped crying, sniffling occasionally. She looked at Viktor with saddened eyes, placing a hand gently in his cheek.

"I'm sorry Viktor-kun. I'll be here to comfort you if you need it. Please let me help and please trust me."

"I wouldn't have let you seen my past if I didn't."

"Please forgive me Viktor."

"I could never be mad at you Asia. Besides, it is pretty shocking knowing I killed my family."

"It's fine. I'll comfort you in any way I can. I don't want you to go through that. I'll help protect you," Asia said smiling. Viktor just chuckled, happy that she cared so much about him. It made him feel warm inside.

The entire room was silent, confused, worried, and curious as to what it was that Asia saw. Suddenly a paper with a contract appeared on Rias' desk. Looking at it, she saw that it was urgent and required her to visit.

"Buchou, what is it?", Akeno asked, noticing the contract.

"It seems that something big happened to some major company that they want me to help."

"What company?"

"The Kirijo Group. Says that the boss, Takeharu Kirijo, wants me to help him with something that happened to his company. Seems that he's worried for the collapse if his company or something. Best to check it out."

Overhearing the conversation between Rias and Akeno, Viktor stood up, a determined look in his eyes. "You said you're going to the head of the Kirijo Group, right?"

"Yes, why?", Rias asked, curious as to why Viktor was so interested.

"Let me go with you. It's important that I speak to him."

"What!? No! You're going to stay here where we can keep an eye on you! There's no way we'll Let you go with Buchou alone!", Yuuto argued. First Tsubaki saves Viktor from their attack. Next, he has no shame in talking about killing his family. Now, he wants to go with Buchou as if he wasn't threatening her earlier. Today just wasn't Yuuto's day.

"Please, I need to speak with him. If you let me accompany you, I might be able to overlook the fact that you killed Asia and owe you a favor. Just let me speak to him!", Viktor urged.

Rias stood, thinking about what Viktor offered. "Buchou, if you do Let him join you, he'll just attack you or not keep his promise. Don't listen to him!", Yuuto pleaded.

Rias continued to think, wondering which outcome would suit her better. She was a little greedy after all.

* * *

Takeharu Kirijo was pacing around his office, completely on edge. Everything seemed to be talking apart and he really needed help. He just never imagined he'd be getting help from a Devil. Soon, there was a flash of light, revealing Rias and Viktor.

"Thank goodness you're here! I'm in serious need of your help. Who's this?", Takeharu asked, looking at Viktor.

"He's my newest servant, my Pawn. I'm teaching him how to perform contracts. So, what seems to be the problem?", Rias asked, giving the man a small smile.

"It's my daughter. I need yo make sure she remains safe."

"What do you mean?"

"They're going to kill me, I know of it. When it happens, Mitsuru, my daughter, will be the next head of the Kirijo Group. There's a chance they'll target her."

"Okay. First, who's they?", Rias asked.

"I don't know the group, but the man they sent was Zachary Baumgartner, and- ", Takeharu started before getting interrupted by Viktor.

"Wait, Baumgartner!? He's dead, how's that possible?", Viktor said astonished.

"How do you know Baumgartner?"

"The group is doing testing, thought I'd rather not talk about it. I was one of the Subjects, 319-B. I killed him and escaped. How's he alive?" Viktor was puzzled. He shot Baumgartner in the head, watching him die. Not only that, but the prison was blown up. He couldn't have survived that, could he?

"The man that came was tall and rather skinny, with glasses. He also had light brown eyes."

"That doesn't match the Baumgartner that I know of," Viktor muttered, remembering Baumgartner. He was a large man and he didn't wear glasses. Rias just looked on in confusion, not knowing what was going on. She decided to look around the office, looking at some pictures Takeharu had on his desk. "What did he want?"

"He ordered more money and Aigis."

"Who's Aigis?"

"She is a combat android, designed for defending people. It's the latest model we've created so far. In fact, it's modeled to resemble a human. She's special though. Somehow, she's gotten human emotions. We were going to teach her other things, but they forced me to give her to them. They might be trying to make their own combat androids for all I know."

"You're not with them though, right Mr. Kirijo?", Viktor asked.

"No. Like I said, I'd like for you to take care of my daughter Mitsuru. I was hoping you'd let her join your school later on."

At this, Rias finally joined the conversation. "Yeah, we can help. Just let us know in advance so we can prepare."

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay you."

"You already have with the information, so thank you," Viktor said.

Rias just sighed before saying goodbye, teleporting them away.

* * *

Aigis was still trapped in the room, forced to watch another video if the same person getting tortured. She would've tried escaping, but they had disabled her combat abilities. She then felt her cheeks wet again.

"I...am crying once more. Please stop the torture of the young man. He has had enough. I will help you if it will stop his suffering."

As usual, their was no response. Aigis watched the video, wanting to protect the person suffering in the video.

Baumgartner was watching from the one-sided window, smirking. The whole point of the experiment was to try and get Aigis to want to protect Viktor, the person suffering in the videos. That would greatly help them when they decided to set their plan in motion. For now, Baumgartner continued studying the programming of the android while also taking notes on her behavior.

* * *

**AN: Done! So everyone knows Viktor killed his family, but in my Asia knows his entire past. He also got to meet Takeharu Kirijo, gaining some more information, like Baumgartner being alive. He also owes Rias a favor. Fun fact, the cannibalism part was originally going to be more descriptive and part of the Childhood Arc, but felt that it was too much. And yes, the real reason why Viktor doesn't have a last name is because I got lazy.**

**So Aigis is an android that gains human sentiment and thinking in the game. She was designed to help fight the Shadows and is in fact protective of the Protagonist. Look her up on the Persona 3 Wiki.**

**Next chapter might be meeting Raiser. Might. Not sure yet, so no promises. By the way, 5,000 views! Thanks so much! Didn't think my first story would be this popular! Anyways, feel free to leave a review with harem suggestions, criticism, questions, etc. See you next time and thanks again!**


	16. Riser Phenex

**Hello! So I watched the new COD trailer. I have to say, it looks stupid. Not only that, but the title isn't very creative; Advanced Warfare. Not gonna get it. Anyways, to Guest, don't worry. Viktor is very much disobedient. He just calmed down because he wanted to talk to Mr. Kirijo for information. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Raiser finally shows up, so let's start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

After talking to Takeharu Kirijo, Rias and Viktor returned to the old school building, Viktor with a pondering expression on his face while Rias appeared more confused than thoughtful. Rias was surprised when Viktor begged to accompany her on the contract. She thought he actually wanted to try and befriend her, yet he and Mr. Kirijo discussed things that she didn't know about. Some of it worried her, such as the Baumgartner guy that seemed to elicit the most reaction from Viktor. Of course, knowing how he acted earlier that day, she wasn't about to pry even though her curiosity was burning.

When they returned to the old school building, her Peerage rushed to her to make sure she was okay, Viktor taking a seat at the couch next to Asia, who scooted closer to him. Sona and Tsubaki were also still there, though Saji had left to monitor the school on Sona's orders. "So Rias, what did the head of the Kirijo Group want?", Sona asked, adjusting her glasses.

"He's having major trouble with some rival company. They sent a man by the name Zachary Baumgartner to threaten him." Viktor glared at Rias when she told Sona information he deemed personal. Asia shivered and snuggled closer to Viktor, a slight fear in her eyes. She to recognized that name from Viktor's past and it wasn't someone she wanted to meet. "Mr. Kirijo even believes that they'll try to kill him. His wish was that we'd let his daughter Mitsuru Kirijo go to the school and protect her if it happens," Rias answered, crossing her arms under her bosom.

"I see. What did he offer in return?"

"Nothing. For know, it's just a promise. I can't really charge if it hasn't happened yet. Think of it like a what if."

"Very well. We'll protect Miss Kirijo if it ever comes to it. Tsubaki and I need to get going, it's almost lunch. We'll give passes to your teachers to excuse you for being late." Sona and Tsubaki turned to leave, reaching the door. Stopping, Sona turned to Viktor and Asia. "Before I forget, Viktor, please control yourself. I don't want to clean up your messes a third time. Also don't forget that I'm having Tsubaki keep an eye on you since you don't get along with the majority of us. As for you Asia, you start class in two days. Farewell." Sona then left, Tsubaki bowing before following her out.

**[Looks like you have a stalker now.]**

_'That's not important. What about Baumgartner? I not only shot him point blank in the forehead, but he was also caught in the explosion of the prison. Not only that, but Takeharu's description of him doesn't match!'_

**[Could be an imposter. That, or they might be trying to scare you and make you paranoid. Don't forget that he also said something about an android.]**

_'Your right. What possible use could they have for an android? Unless they want to study it and integrate its capabilities into people, similar to what they did to me.'_

**[If that's the case, then it sounds like they're making super humans to be able to combat most supernatural beings. Sounds like preparations for something big, like war.]**

_'War? Isn't that a bit too much. I mean, I know they're doing testing on people so we can fight against them, but war?'_

**[It makes sense. They have multiple branches in different countries. They're spending billions on research and threatening other companies as well. If not war, then genocide. Bottom line is that they might try to wipe out lots of people.]**

_'Are you sure they might be doing something as big as genocide?'_

**[I've seen lots of things happen over the years, partner. There have been various cases of a group hating another, leading to lots of fighting and death. It's very likely, though who knows. Not many people believe in anything supernatural these days, other than religion.]**

Viktor sat in thought, contemplating Ddraig's predictions. How many people were in the prison? 750? 1,000? They also mentioned other countries that were associated with P-HDAS, Japan included. While Viktor was conversing with Ddraig, Akeno and Koneko had left for their respective classes, Yuuto staying behind. Rias sat behind her desk and continued to write and read several documents, scowling at a particular letter. After rereading it several times, she let out a loud sigh before laying her head on her desk with a thump.

"Viktor-kun, you should get going so you won't be late for class," Asia said, blushing lightly. Viktor looked at her and nodded, grabbing his boxed lunch that Kalawarner made for him as thanks. While he stood up, Viktor grunted, feeling the pain of the fight from earlier, more so in his stomach when he was countered and struck by his own shadows by Tsubaki. "Viktor-kun! You're bleeding!"

"It's fine. It just stings a little," Viktor said. Asia ignored him and placed her hands on his wound, a warm, green light covering it. Soon, the pain went away. After healing him, Asia hugged him, placing her head on his chest.

"Viktor-kun, I'm here for you, so please let me know if your in pain."

"Thanks Asia. I'll see you later. By the way, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare are also staying at my apartment."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. They'll be happy to see you again." Viktor patted her head gently before leaving, Yuuto following him with a scowl. He didn't like how they treated Viktor as if weren't a threat. The only one's that didn't were Akeno and Koneko, but they just didn't have lots of contact with him.

After they both left, it was just Asia and Rias, the latter still laying her head in the desk, depressed and angry. Sensing her new Master's distress, Asia went up to her. "Rias-san, what's wrong?"

"First, being my servant, it's more respectful to call me Buchou like the others. What's wrong is this letter I got."

"Sorry. What does the letter say Buchou?"

"It seems that my fiancee Raiser is coming tomorrow. I hate him. This marriage was forced by my family. He isn't even respectful, only wanting me physically and for my title," Rias explained, annoyed.

"Oh. Why don't you tell your family how you feel?"

"It wouldn't work. This all for the greatest good of all Devils, seeing how they're aren't many Pure Devils left. I'd just like to pick who I want to marry."

"Then, fight for it!", Asia said excitedly. Rias wasn't expecting Asia to be supportive of her predicament, considering the fact that she killed her. Or was a good thing Asia was very unforgiving, unlike Viktor who was the complete opposite.

"You're right! I'll show all of them that I don't deserve to have this forced on me! Hell, I'll fight Raiser if I have to!" Rias seemed to be more energetic afterwards, a determined look on her face.

* * *

Viktor and Yuuto arrived in class a few minutes before lunch started, the teacher not paying them much attention. As usual, the girls dawned over Yuuto when he walked in, though he just ignored them and sat down at his desk. For Viktor, everyone whispered about why he hadn't shown up for a while, except two people. One gave him a suggestive wink why the other gave him a smile. Viktor just sighed before taking a seat next to those two people, the only people close to being his friends in the school.

"Viktor-kun, I've been so worried about you! I hope you weren't sick," Yuno said worried. She gave him a smile while she spoke.

"I was a little sick. I feel better now."

"Sick of what? If it made you feel feel hot, I could've helped you out," Aika said, giving him a perverted look. Viktor had no clue what she was talking about. He did feel hot, but then again, he was inside a burning church. Yuno gave Aika a shocked look, trying to stop her from saying anything else.

"Yeah, but it's fine now. I took care of everything."

"I see. You must've used up lots of tissues," Aika said, smiling.

"Aika, shut up! That was too far!" Yuno glared at Aika, but she still blushed, thinking about something. Viktor was now confused, not understanding what the two girls were talking about.

"Tissues? Why would I need tissues?" At this, Aika laughed while Yuno looked away embarrassed. "My stomach was hurting and I had migraines. It didn't help that I couldn't sleep well."

"I could've helped taken care of you of it was that bad," Yuno said, no longer blushing.

"Make that two. You can't forget the golden rule between three people," Aika added, much to Yuno's dismay.

"What's the golden rule?", Viktor asked, not comprehending.

"You see, it's when thr-", Aika started before getting cut off by the lunch bell. "Sorry, but I gotta go get lunch. Yuno and I will show you next time, right Yuno?"

"Shut up!" Aika laughed, grabbing her stuff and leaving. Yuno let out a sigh if relief when Aika left. She felt embarrassed, more so since all those things were directed at Viktor.

_'What just happened?'_

**[Partner, you're smart and all, yet oblivious. Of course, all this is new to you.]**

_'Care to explain?'_

**[Dragon's attract people, even if they don't realize it. You've already attracted some people, and that tends to lead to intimate relationships.]**

_'I get it now.'_

Viktor didn't really care. Dealing with relationships isn't something that was on his mind. What he cared about right now was eating. The fight, revealing his past to Asia, and finding out Baumgartner might still be alive made him hungry. He took out his boxed lunch and started to devour it, finishing half of it in record time.

"Um, Viktor-kun, do you want to hang out today after school?" Yuno asked as she ate her own meal. She sounded nervous but hopeful.

"Sorry, not today. I have to help a friend of mine move in," he answered as he finished the last of his food.

"Oh, okay. Maybe next time then," she softly replied.

"How about tomorrow? I can introduce you to my friend and we can go o something."

"Sure!", Yuno answered more energetically this time. She had hoped it would just be them two, but this was a start. As long as it helped her get closer to Viktor, she was fine with it. "Let me tell you what you missed in class," Yunos said, taking out her notebook.

* * *

Viktor and Asia were standing in front of Viktor's apartment, Viktor holding a bag with some of Asia's things that were salvaged. It wasn't much and it was very light. They would have to buy her some things later on. "This is where I live," Viktor said as he opened the door.

They walked in to see Dohnaseek sitting down at the couch, a strange looking controller in his hands. He was staring intently at the t.v. screen, loud noises and gunshots coming from it. "Hey Viktor, you're back. Nice to see you're also okay Asia. I can't talk right now, in the middle of something." More gunshots and explosions came from the t.v.

"What are you doing?", Viktor asked while Asia looked around the room.

"Video games. I'll explain later."

"Sorry Master, he said he wanted money to buy some things at the store. Next thing I know, he comes back with the game console," Reiri answered as she entered the living room. She had been cleaning the entire apartment and was wearing gloves. "So, you must be Asia. I'm Reiri, Master's maid and a Kikimora," Reiri said as she took off her gloves and extended her hand out.

"Hello. I'm Asia," Asia took her hand and shook it, giving her a smile.

"Master, dinner will be ready shortly. Kalwarner and Mittelt are in their room if you'd like to say hi."

"Thank you Reiri. Lets go say hi Asia." Viktor led Asia down the hall and into a room, knocking before entering. After getting a confirmation to enter, they walked in and saw Kalawarner reading a book and Mittelt using a weird device, that was rectangular and had two screens. On the bed was Raynare, though she was still unconscious. Kalawarner looked up from her book and to hug Asia.

"Asia! You're okay! We thought they killed you after you got hit by that crimson haired Devil!"

"I did. I was brought back to life by her. I'm a Devil now," Asia said sadly. She expected Kalawarner to be disgusted at her. After all, Fallen Angels and Devis were enemies. Kalawarner didn't turn away though, still hugging her.

"It's fine. You're to sweet to do anything bad. Besides, we're still friends and friends have to stick together. This means you to Mittelt!" Mittelt was engrossed in the device she was using, her only response being an okay. Kalawarner let out an annoyed sigh, going to Mittelt and smacking her head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Asia's here idiot! We've been worried about her, yet you continue to play that game. I shouldn't have let you go with Dohnaseek to the store," Kalawarner said annoyed. Mittelt glared at her, rubbing her head. She got up and went to Asia.

"Sorry for not saying hello. It's just that the game is really fun. I was worried though, and I'm glad you're back, even if you're a Devil," Mittelt said, also giving Asia a hug.

"It's fine. I'm glad to see you all again."

"This day just keeps on getting better. Not only did Raynare wake up, but Asia's also still alive," Kalawarner said happily.

"Raynare woke up!?", Asia asked, looking at said person lay unconscious on the soft bed.

"Yeah, she woke up a few hours ago. She asked for water and some food. She fell asleep after. I hope she heals soon. I don't know when she'll wake up again. By the way Viktor-san, we told her what you did, about helping us and giving us shelter. She apologizes for attacking you," Kalawarner explained.

"Did you tell her I was also sorry for almost killing her?"

"Yes. She forgives you and understands. Now, we just wait for her to fully heal."

"Maybe I can help," Asia said. She walked over to Asia and placed her hands over her, the green light shining from her Gear. Kalawarner stood next to Viktor, Mittelt having gone back to her game.

"You have our thanks for helping us. By the way, we didn't want to attack you."

"What do you mean?", Viktor questioned.

"We were stationed at the church by people higher up than us. It was the leader, a man named Azazel, that ordered to keep watch over people with Sacred Gears. Another Fallen Angel, Kokabiel, gave us the order to attack the people Azazel told us to watch. We didn't understand or want to, but they're our superiors," Kalawarner said.

"I see. It's fine, I understand. That would always happen to me, being told to do something I didn't really want to do," Viktor replied.

"Really? What did you do?"

"I'd rather not say. Just because we're getting along doesn't necessarily mean I trust you. Maybe eventually I can share my past with you, but not now."

"Alright. Sorry for prying."

"Don't worry. We should probably go and help Reiri cook the food," Viktor said, heading towards the door. Kalawarner followed him out, leaving Asia to tend to Raynare and Mittelt playing her game.

* * *

It was lunch time at school once again. Nothing much had happened last night, other than Asia wanting to sleep with Viktor. He figured that she got scared easily, so he let her. What he found strange was that when he woked up in the morning and saw that Reiri had also slept with him. It made him a little uncomfortable how close attached they were becoming, not used to the affection.

The morning was unusually calm. Other than Yuuto, he didn't see any of the Devils. He should've been a little suspicious, but he was enjoying not dealing with them for once. Of course it didn't last once lunch started.

Currently, Viktor was about to eat his food as usual, Yuno and Aika having left somewhere. As he was about to start eating, Yuuto went up to him, cold as usual.

"I need you to accompany me to the ORC building. There's an important meeting and we all have to be there," Yuuto explained, glaring at Viktor. He didn't want to talk to Viktor, but he had to listen to Buchou's orders.

"I was about to eat. I don't think this meeting will affect me, so please tell her no. I'm hungry and want to eat some food," Viktor answered, unwrapping a sandwich. After missing 16 years of eating actual food, Reiri promised to make him different types of foods. This would be his first sandwich and he was hungry.

"I don't give a damn and I'm also hungry." Yuuto grabbed Viktor's sandwich and took a bite, walking away with it. "Now hurry up. Buchou says that this and whatever happens after the meeting will count as the favor you owe her."

Without saying a word, Viktor grabbed his things and followed Yuuto, passed that he didn't get to eat anything.

They walked in silence, Yuuto eating the sandwich and Viktor glaring at him. When they walked into the ORC room, they saw Asia and Koneko seated at one of the couches, Rias sitting across from them at the other couch. Akeno was in the small kitchen, preparing what seemed to be tea. It was also quiet, the mood serious and unhappy. Yuuto took a seat with Asia and Koneko, Viktor choosing to stand behind them.

"So, what's this meeting that's so important?", Viktor asked,breaking the silence.

"We'll have a few visitors. We have to discuss something and it affects all of us," Rias answered, her arms crossed.

"How does it affect me?"

"You're part of my Peerage, my Pawn. If it goes well, then I can guarantee that it'll affect you."

Viktor sighed, his stomach growling slightly. Soon, a bright, red-orange, magic circle appeared, revealing an arrogant looking man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a burgundy blazer with an unbuttoned dress shirt underneath with matching pants and dress shoes. The young man looked around the room, spotting Rias. Giving a confident smile, he went to take a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her in a possible manner. He tried to lean in for a kiss, only to get pushed away, Rias looking away with disgust.

"Raiser, get off me!"

"We're getting married Rias. Is it wrong for Raiser to show affection to the future Rias Phenex?" As he talked, Raiser placed his hand on her thigh, stoking it lightly.

"I said STOP!" Rias was now pissed off, standing up from the couch. Akeno walked in with the tea, placing it on the table in the middle. Raiser reached for a cup, taking a sip.

"Raiser finds this tea to be good. Raiser gives his thanks." Akeno didn't say anything, giving a forced smile. Viktor found the situation amusing, chuckling a little. It was then that Raiser noticed him. "Raiser sees that your Pawn is laughing at him. Rias, please control him."

"I'm only chuckling because I don't understand why you refer yourself in third person. Doesn't it get old and annoying?"

"Raiser can do what he wants. He doesn't have to answer to lower-class Devils. Besides, it might be that your just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? I don't even know what's going on your what your referring to," Viktor said, bored. He didn't even want to be here, his stomach reminding him of his hunger.

"Raiser has many women at his beck and call." At the snap of his fingers, a large magic circle appeared, revealing 15 women dressed in provocative clothing that left little to the imagination. "Raiser knows that you'd like to have women like these. He imagines that taking Rias also bugs you, losing a beauty like her," Raiser said as He. Looked at Rias with his smile. Rias just glared and moved away from him, moving to stand by Akeno.

"Not really. As of now, the group and I aren't on good terms."

"Still, this is every man's dream, doing whatever they want to many women." A woman with purple hair and eyes stepped away from the group and went to Raiser, sitting in his lap. He the groped her chest while kissing her, everyone watching. It lasted for a few seconds, the woman blushing immensely. "Raiser bets that you'd like to do something like that. Too bad you won't get that chance."

As he watched, Viktor suddenly remembered something. Looking through his bag, he found what he was looking for. A bag of chips. Letting out a sigh of relief, Viktor started to eat the chips, Raiser getting mad that he was being ignored. "I don't know what you were talking about, but I'm hungry. So, what where you talking about?"

"Master-kun, he's ignoring us and you! Why?", one of the girls in the group asked.

"He's only thinking about other things and ignoring Raiser. He must not like women, so don't worry," Raiser answered. He didn't like how he was trying to provoke Viktor, only to be blatantly ignored, even when he practically molested one of his women.

"I do like women. I just don't care about this whole meeting, Rias, you, or your Peerage. So, please just hurry up and leave."

"Rias, control your Pawn!"

"I can't. His disobedient. Besides, he's not bothering anyone," Rias answered smugly.

"He's bothering my girls and me. If you won't do something, then Raiser will. Mira, teach that Pawn to not ignore the Great Raiser!"

A young girl with blue hair styled in four pigtails and light brown eyes dashed towards Viktor with a staff. When she got near, she struck Viktor in the stomach and face, sending him falling to the floor, dropping bis bag of chips.

"That'll teach you not to ignore Raiser. Rias, your Pawn sure is weak."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you."

Suddenly the temperature dropped, surprising Raiser. He saw Viktor stand up, his hair covering his face. What shocked Raiser was that his left arm was completely frozen, ice spikes protruding from his hand. His right arm had also changed, covered in dark, moving shadows. Viktor stood standing, Mira getting in a defensive position, using her staff to guard.

"Why do people attack me in sight? Everyone I've met has done it, and every time I have to fight back. Very well." Viktor extended his right arm, sending multiple ice shard towards Mira. Smirking at Viktor's foolishness, she used her pyrokinesis to light the ends of her staff on fire, twirling it around to melt the ice shards. Seeing that Viktor was just standing still and attacking her with ice, Mira quickly closed the gap between them, about to bring strike Viktor across the face with her staff.

"GAHH!"

The attack never landed, blood falling to the floor, the staff extinguished and now on the floor. Mira felt extremely cold, all of her fire dispersing. She was scared, no terrified, though she didn't know why. Looking down, she saw her answer. Going clean through her body was Viktor's shadow arm, the shadows spreading over her body. Mira looked at Viktor, seeing his eyes. They were void of any normal emotion. All she saw in his gray eyes was insanity.

"Typical. I used ice to make you feel confident. I guessed that you'd use fire, knowing that's what a phoenix specializes in. You attacked, thinking I was stupid, that I'm new to fighting. Unfortunately, You won't be able to learn from your mistakes," Viktor whispered coldly. Mira felt more terrified than before, wanting to escape but unable to move due to the shadows. Suddenly, she heard a sound scrapping the floor, a chainsaw. Mira started to panic, seeing the sword with a chainsaw blade, Washin, in Viktor's hand.

"ENOUGH!" Three large ice shards pierced Viktor, two in both his arms and the third in his side. He dropped Mira, who crawled away from him, clutching her stomach. Viktor pulled the ice shards, gasping in pain. Asia rushed to his side, healing him. Evryone else watched on in shock, surprised at seeing the person that saved Mira. It was Grayfia, as cowl on her face.

"Rias, what is the meaning of this!? Disobeying Lucifer-sama's orders! He personally killed him, yet you bring him back!?" Out of everything that had happened, this surprised Riaser the most. Sirzechs had deemed Viktor a big enough threat that he had to personally kill him.

"I felt that it was unfair. I also wanted to challenge Raiser to an unofficial Rating Game, which Viktor can help me in. I'll fight for my right to marry whomever I choose!", Rias stated angrily.

"I see. I was sent here to say that they've agreed to allow for you to face him in a Rating Game if you continue to object, but now I'm not sure. You deliberately went against Lucifer-sama's orders just for your selfish needs."

"If Raiser is able to add anything, he'sfine with it, even with him being part of her Peerage," Raiser said, smirking. Even if Sirzechs had to personally kill him, he was sure he could defeat Viktor. He was immortal after all.

"Raiser doesn't care. Let us settle this in a Rating Game Grayfia-sama," Rias pleaded. Grayfia thinking, looking at the downed Viktor being healed by Asia. She personally didn't like the idea of Rias marrying someone like Raiser, but Viktor was killed for a reason.

"Fine. You can have the Rating Game, but I'll tell Lucifer-sama about w by at you did afterwards."

"Thank you Grayfia-sama," Rias said gratefully, bowing.

"Raiser agrees Grayfia-sama."

"The Rating Game will be in two weeks. Rias, control Viktor or else." Grayfia then left, going back to report about the approved Raring Game.

Raiser smirked at Rias, getting up from the couch. "Raiser hopes you'll use this time to train. Your Pawn doesn't look that strong and Mira was my weakest servant. Get ready Rias." Raiser and his Peerage also left, leaving Rias and her group all alone. Viktor stood up, Asia supporting him. Rias looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"Looks like I have a favor to ask of you Viktor-kun."

* * *

**AN: Done! So Viktor ponders over the information he got, is oblivious to the sex references, and now has to deal with Raiser. Raynare also woke up, but is still healing. Viktor is also still not accustomed to the affection he's receiving from Reiri and Asia.**

**I'm still debating on whether the next chapter will be training or something else. Also, updates will be slower. It's the last month of school and that means finals. Gotta study for them. Good news is that updates will be more frequent after school is over, about a week into June. Other than that, feel free to leave a review. See you next time!**


	17. Rating Game Pt 1

**Hello! To EvenIDonNotKnowWhoIAm, thanks for letting me know! I feel so stupid now. I could've sworn Riser was spelt with an 'A' on the Wiki. Must've been tired. Please let me know if there are any other mistakes. I write this on my phone and I'm too tired to check it afterwards. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This is the long awaited Riser fight and I hope you'll enjoy it. Lets start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

**(Insanity/Nightmare)**

**Announcement**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

Yuno had a smile in her face as she held her bag in her hands. She was standing at the gates of Kuoh Academy after school, waiting for someone. Her heart was beating faster than normal and her palms were sweaty. She was nervous since Viktor agreed to go out with her, not that he knew it was a date. _'Just stay calm Yuno. This is what you were waiting for. He'll trust you after this and maybe we'll be able to take it further,' _Yuno thought to herself.

As she looked around, she saw the young man she had developed a crush on. Viktor was coming her way, but he seemed tired. Knowing that Kendo Club wasn't until tomorrow, she wondered as to why he appeared so tired. "Hey Viktor-kun! Is something wrong?", Yuno asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"Something happened. It's no big deal, but I won't be here for almost two weeks. The ORC is going on a trip," Viktor explained. As Yuno studied his features, she noticed that there was a rather large bruise on his cheek. She placed her hand gently on it, surprised that Viktor didn't wince considering that the bruise was rather large and swollen.

"Who did this to you?", Yuno asked, worried.

"No one. Don't worry, I fought back. Also, Asia can't join us today. I'll introduce you when we get back from the trip," Vijtor said as he gently removed Yuno's hand from his injured cheek, much to her disappointment.

"Well, maybe getting some ice cream will take your troubles away. C'mon!" Yuno grabbed Viktor's hand, blushing at the contact. She then dragged him away from the school to the nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

Viktor was sitting across from Yuno in a booth of the ice cream parlor. He was eating vanilla ice cream coated with chocolate syrup and cherries, served in a waffle bowl. Yuno was drinking a root beer float, though she had two straws for some reason.

_'Why does she have two straws?'_

**[Probably because she wants you to drink it with her.]**

"So Viktor-kun, are you enjoying the ice cream? It sure looks good," Yuno said happily, pointing at his ice cream bowl.

"Yeah. Feel free to try if you want." He nudged his ice cream bowl towards her. She then grabbed his spoon and ate sine of the ice cream, savoring the chocolatey taste in her mouth.

"Mmm, it does taste good! Taste some of my float Viktor-kun!" Yuno moved her cup to the center of the table, drinking from one of the straws. Viktor took a few sips from the other straw.

_'This doesn't taste that bad. Might ask Reiri to make me a float one if these days. Her food is delicious.'_

"Yeah, it does taste good," Viktor said, going back to eating his own ice cream. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Viktor had finished his ice cream and was now eating the waffle bowl when Yuno grabbed his attention.

"Umm, Viktor-kun, what do you think about Aika-chan?"

"She's nice I guess. We only hang out during school and I haven't been there frequently," Viktor said, still eating his waffle bowl.

"Okay. What about Hinata-chan?"

"We also haven't hung out since we don't have classes together. She's very helpful in kendo though. I've learned a few new tricks that'll help use a sword I have at home better. So, I guess she's also nice. Why?" Instead of answering his question, Yuno asked him another one, her voice a low whisper.

"What do you think about me? You've always turned me down when I ask you to spend time with me," Yuno said sadly, looking downward.

"I've had stuff to do Yuno. I also think you're nice and I'm enjoying spending this time with you."

"Really?", Yuno asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"In that case, let's go somewhere else!", Yuno proclaimed, standing up. She grabbed Viktor and dragged hum out of the parlor.

* * *

It was almost 9 when Viktor came back from spending the afternoon with Yuno. After leaving the parlor, they had gone to the mall to look around. The had visited multiple stores, enjoying each other's company. From the mall they had gone to a nearby river, wallowing in the calm and shallow water. They had stayed at the river until nightfall, which was when Viktor took Yuno back to her own house before walking to his apartment.

Viktor had just entered his apartment when he was practically tackled by Asia into a tight hug. It took him by surprise, so he only stood there, arms pinned to his side. Asia said something, but it was muffled due to her burying herself onto his chest. "What?"

"I said hello! I was worried about you Viktor," Asia said, looking up at him. Viktor gave a small chuckle and patted her head gently.

"Why would you be worried Asia?"

"Well, that Riser man was being mean to you. I thought he would try to fight you."

"I can protect myself Asia. You don't have to worry about me so much," Viktor said, giving her a small smile.

"I have to be worried. You've already been through a lot. Having someone that wants to fight you is too much. Besides, how can I not be worried. I-I do l-lik-", Asia started, blushing, before getting interrupted by Reiri.

"Master, you've returned!" Reiri was wearing her maid outfit,but it was covered in some weird white powder.

"Hello Reiri. Why are you covered in white powder?"

"It's flour. I was teaching Asia and Mittelt how to cook. It didn't go so well," said Reiri, grimacing. Viktor pulled away from the hug Asia was still giving him, looking her over. He noticed that their was flour on some parts of her clothing, as well as her forehead. Asia just looked away blushing. It was obvious that she felt embarrassed.

"Why do you want to learn how to cook Asia?"

"I-I, want to cook your favorite foods," she answered shyly.

"Asia, you didn't have to. I appreciate it though. I also appreciate you Reiri for taking care of the apartment when I'm not here."

"Only for you Master," Reiri said as she gave a slight bow before making her way back to the kitchen, Asia following her. "As for Mittelt, Kalawarner is making her learn, saying that she's an ungrateful person," Reiri said from the kitchen.

"That's not true!", came another voice from the kitchen, Mittelt's.

"Food will be ready soon, Master."

"Thank you. I'll go take a shower in the meantime." Viktor then went to his room to grab some clean clothes before making his way to the bathroom.

It took him about 10 minutes to shower. He learned at the prison that even if you want to enjoy the ice cold water while showering, it's best to shower quickly or else someone will try to kill you. It had become a habit, so know he takes only quick, cold showers.

He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, a beige towel wrapped around his face. Viktor looked himself over, wanting to see if there was any changes in his body. He saw that his body wasn't as thin as before, the muscles being more defined. As for his scars, even with Asia trying to heal them, they were still there, marking his entire body. Looking at them made him remember, which would lead to nightmares.

_'Not now.'_

Choosing to look at something else, he decided to look at his facial features. He noticed his black hair was fluffy and soft, as well as longer, covering part of his left eye. He also had more stubble on his chin and neck. His eyes were still the same gray that seemed to be devoid of any merciful emotion. Viktor could still remember when his eyes were once brown. Sighing heavily, Viktor turned away and got dressed in a white shirt and black shorts.

He walked out of the bathroom and went to the dining room, smelling a tasty scent coming from there. When he showed up, He saw the everyone was already there, about to start eating.

"Hello, Viktor-kun."

"How have you been Viktor?"

"Hello Kalawarner, Dohnaseek. I'm good, just a little tired," Viktor said, taking a seat at the head of the table. He saw various dishes at the table, Asia and Mittelt standing up.

"Master, Asia and Mittelt would like us to try their foods, so that's what we're eating today," Reiri said, serving a small portion of one of the dishes on his plate. It appeared to be grilled chicken, though the underside was burnt. "This is Mittelt's dish, so tell us what you think."

Viktor grabbed a fork a took a bite of the chicken. It was tasty, even if it was burnt. "I like it. I could taste a hint of lime."

"Thanks Viktor-kun! Take that Kalawarner!", Mittelt said happily. Reiri than served Viktor a portion of the other dish, a lasagna. It was Asia's food and it seemed that she choose an Italian food since that's what they ate the first time they spent time together. When he took a bite, he noticed a slight bitter taste.

"It's not bad. I like that you choose pasta, what we ate the first time," Viktor said. Asia blushed, smiling.

"Thank you Viktor-kun. I'm glad you remember."

"Well, let's eat!", Reiri said, serving food for everyone.

* * *

After eating dinner, Viktor, Asia, and Reiri went to bed. Reiri had said she needed to do some errands tomorrow while Viktor and Asia would have to get up early since Rias was going to take them somewhere to train. Reiri was wearing her nightgown, Asia also wearing a nightgown that went to her ankles. They were currently snuggling with Viktor, Reiri already asleep. Asia couldn't sleep, turning around.

"Asia, what's wrong?", Viktor asked, whispering in order to not disturb Reiri. He didn't know why they wanted to sleep with him, but he just assumed it was because there wasn't anymore space.

"I'm just a little nervous about training. I'm not used to all of this and now we have to train for a fight. It's not something I want to do," Asia said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you and take care of you. The first part of your training is to get some rest, so sleep." Viktor rubbed Asia's back, calming her down until she fell asleep. Soon he also fell asleep.

* * *

Viktor woke up with a start, sweating. The first thing he noticed was that he had trouble breathing. Next was the fact that he couldn't move at all, only his eyeballs. The last thing he noticed was that there were shadows all around him, taking the form of strange demons, each scarier than the last.

_'Am I having sleep paralysis again? Ddraig, can you hear me?'_

Viktor didn't get a reply. Instead the shadows stopped moving. Its final appearance was simple, a giant mass of shadows with a pair of completely white eyes and a huge grin that made up its face. Viktor had seen it before, when he killed Doctor in his dreams as well as the last time he heads sleep paralysis. It was simple in appearance, yet it was the most terrifying. This was him, all of his nightmares.

**(Hello. Ddriag isn't here right now. It's just us.)**

All Viktor could do was stare at it. It got close, leaning over Viktor. It's breath was cold and stank of blood and guts.

**(You and I are the same, yet you haven't used me, your nightmares. You've used the other form, your fears, but not I. Why? This isn't healthy.)**

Viktor looked at it straight in the eyes, trying his hardest to move to no avail.

**(I'll keep showing up, making you remember, until you release me. When you do, it'll be too late to stop.)**

Viktor managed to blink. When he did, the creature disappeared. Viktor could move and breath normally, his sleep paralysis. Soon, he dealt weary, wanting to go back to sleep. Viktor tried fighting the feeling, but failed. His dreams were filled with the nightmares from the he was still at the prison. He relived all the pain and terror and could do nothing about it.

* * *

It was morning when Asia and Viktor were waiting for Rias to show up in the lobby of the apartment complex. They both had small bags with them, each bag filled with some clothes and water bottles. Asia looked determined, ready to get stronger so she could be more helpful. Viktor on the other hand looked terrible. He looked tired, his eyes red. It also didn't help that his old wounds were hurting for some reason, some of them actually reopening.

_'Ddraig, what's going on?'_

**[It seems that your second form of Nacht Dominion is going crazy. It's actually causing you harm. Who knows what'll happen if this continues. If you release it, you'll most likely go on a page again.]**

_'Why couldn't you help me last night?'_

**[I...don't know. I couldn't contact you because I just blacked out. Besides, there's not much I'd be able to do to help. Just try to keep Nacht Dominion under control.]**

"Viktor-kun, you don't look so good. Are you okay?", Asia asked.

"I just couldn't sleep. Don't worry. Look, Rias is here." Sure enough, Rias walked in, Akeno following behind her.

"Morning you guys. I hope you're ready to train to fight Riser. Everyday will be hard, so be prepared. Lets go get the others." Rias and Akeno walked out of the apartment complex, Asia and Viktor following.

* * *

Two weeks went by quickly. They had arrived at what seemed to be a large cabin. Upon arriving, Rias had made Viktor fight Yuuto and Koneko without any of his powers. He was still shock up from his nightmares, so he was crushed. The other days were in a similar fashion. It would start with Viktor being tired and not eating breakfast. Later, he'd spar with someone with only a small amount of his power or with nothing, always getting beat. He'd get healed by Asia afterwards and then they'd eat. At night, Viktor would once again harvested paralysis, the shadow creature always visiting him.

It had been almost 15 days since this 'training' started. Not wanting to go through sleep paralysis again, Viktor forced himself to stay awake. It didn't work, the shadow always appearing with its smile. At least Viktor managed to stay awake for the rest of the week. He got gotten the urge to hurt himself to point of taking bites out of his fingers. The shadow creature would just laugh before demanding to be let free.

It was currently the day of the Rating Game and the whole group was getting ready in the old school building. Viktor wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. He was just tired. He doesn't know when but Viktor suddenly passed out from his lack of sleep.

The shadow was there again, smiling at him, watching.

**(So, will you use me now?)**

Viktor looked at it, hopeless. This shadow was his nightmares. Viktor just wanted this to be over. He shook his head yes, the shadow's grin seemingly getting larger.

* * *

"Hey, wake up! We're starting in 10 minutes!", Yuuto yelled in Viktor's ear. He was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, without the jacket. In his hand was a regular looking short sword, the hilt of an ornate design. Yuuto had annoyed expression, angry at the fact that Viktor had fallen asleep right before an important fight for Rias.

"Yuuto, let him be. I need you to go to the forest and keep watch until Koneko and Viktor get to you. Akeno, you'll monitor from the sky. Asia, you'll be with me. We're going to face the bastard Riser. If everyone's ready, then get going. Good luck my precious servants!" Rias said.

Everyone left, going to where they were supposed to go. Still disoriented from having been asleep, Viktor followed Koneko, who was wearing fighting gloves with pink cat paw prints. "What's going on?"

"...Going to clear gym," Koneko replied in her usual monotone voice. She the left the old school building, Viktor hurrying to catch up. While walking with her, Viktor tried communicating with Ddraig.

_'Ddraig, are you ready to fight?'_

**(...)**

_'Ddraig?'_

**(...No.)**

Viktor stopped talking after hearing the response. It wasn't Ddraig. Ddraig was gone once more for the same reason as last time. Viktor's insanity won once again. Viktor looked at his arm and saw that Nacht Dominion was summoned, the shadows starting to spread across his body.

"...Quiet. Sneak in," Koneko said, not looking at Viktor as they arrived at the gym. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Viktor followed Koneko inside the gym. The interior was dark and they were in a stage.

"Come out, we know you're there," a familiar voice said. Sighing Koneko and Viktor walked out onto the stage, the lights getting turned on. In front of them were three of Riser's Pawns and a Rook. One of the Pawns was Mira and the other two we're twins, pair of young girls with turquoise colored hair, both carrying a gym bag. The Rook was a young woman with shoulder-length black hair styled in Chinese buns, her attire consisting of a blue, revealing qipao.

"...You get Pawns. I'll fight the Rook," Koneko said, moving to the side.

"You want to challenge me, the best fist fighter Xuelan? Fine. Lets dance!" Soon Xuelan dashed towards Koneko, throwing a quick flurry of punches and kicks, forcing Koneko to step back. Viktor just looked towards the three Pawns.

"You caught me off guard last time, but not now! I'll make Riser proud," Mira said, getting out her staff. The twin girls opened their gym bags and pulled out a chainsaw, the engine revving up.

"We'll show you the combined power of Ile and Nel!", one of the twin girls said.

"I suggest you leave now. I already lost and I'd prefer of I keep the slaughtering to a minimum," Viktor said, Washin now in his left hand. The shadows now covered the majority of his body and were quickly spreading to his head.

"Stop acting so arrogant! Ile, Nel, let's attack at the same time," Mira ordered. They nodded and all three ran charged towards Viktor. Viktor just stood there, not wanting to be here.

Ile and Nel charged at him from the sides. Ile started swinging her chainsaw, forcing Viktor back. This is what Mira hoped as he lashed out with her staff, striking Viktor across his back, distracting him. Nel swung her chainsaw into Viktor's side, the blade cutting deep, blood splattering everywhere.

"Take that!"

Ile also tried striking but Viktor blocked with Washin, sparks flying when the blades met. He shoved her backwards and attacked Nel, cutting into her arm.

"AAAHH!", Nel yelled in pain as her arm was cut clean off, dropping her chainsaw. Viktor was about to finish it, but Mira intervened, quickly hitting Viktor with her staff in the neck and stomach, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Ile, now!", Mira said. Ile, furious at what Viktor did to her sister, summoned a medium fireball, Mira doing the same. They sent them at Viktor, causing a small explosion with dust going everywhere.

Koneko couldn't do anything for Xuelan was putting up a tough fight. Koneko's clothes were now torn, revealing her underwear. Her pale skin was marked with bruises and burn marks. Mira looked on with triumph, looking at Koenko and Xuelan fight. Ile had gone to her injured sister, comforting her. "It'll be fine Nel. We just have to defeat this Rook and it'll be done."

Koneko was having trouble keeping up with Xuelan. Xuelan sent a right hook, which Koneko anticipated. She mived to the right, but was kicked in her stomach, sending her in the air. Xuelan than kicked Koneko when she was falling, sending her crashing into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Good job Xuelan. This was so easy," Mira said. She had trained before the Rating Game, scared of what Viktor was capable of. Apparently he wasn't a threat. Xuelan turned to Mira, smiling. Her smile disappeared when she saw what was standing behind Mira, Ile, and Nel. In fact, that thing terrified her. It was a man wearing a butcher apron, a red long sleeve shirt and black loose jeans underneath. In his hand was Washin, the chainsaw blade revved, wanting blood. His face was covered by a rectangular, metal box, the front a screen that was completely static. Behind the person were shadows moving around.

"Look out!", Xuelan cried out. Mira turned around in time to see that the person had tossed Nel to the other side of the room and was now looking at Ile. Ile didn't move, staring at the man. As she stared, the static screen cleared up, showing Ile's reflection. What terrified them was what seemed to be standing behind Ile on the screen. It was a shadow with white eyes and a huge grin, it's arms reaching out to grab Ile.

Panicking, Ile turned around, spinning her chainsaw to attack. To her surprise nothing was standing behind her. She turned back around and saw the shadow creature, smiling at her.

"AAAA-!"

"ILE!"

Mira, Xuelan, and Nel watched as the shadow creature tossed Ile to a wall, her crumpled up body falling to the ground. The shadow quickly ran to her and proceeded to eat her, ripping her apart from limb to limb.

"AAAAAHHHHH!", Ile screamed as she was eaten alive.

"HAHAH!", the shadow managed to laugh, it's huge grin now bloodied.

"ILE! NOOO! MY SISTER!" Nel was in tears, clutching her injured arm to her chest.

"NEL, HELP! PLEASE, HEL-!" Ile's voice cut off as the shadow ripped her head in half, eating the top half. The rest of the body was no a bloody mess, the limbs, guts, and bone unable to be distinguished. All of it was eaten by the shadow creature. Blood was covering that entire area of the gym, The blood reaching the ceiling.

Viktor stood watching as his shadow ate Ile. He looked at Nel, seeing her crying for her sister. Tilting his head slightly, he walked towards her, the screen of the box covering his entire head returning to static. When it did, the shadow looked at them, grinning happily, before disappearing.

"Why isn't she disappearing? Why isn't there an announcement?", questioned Xuelan, wondering why they hadn't said Ile was out. She saw a soft glow come from Ile's corpse and she gave a sigh of relief. She was fine. Wait, they still hadn't called it and the body's still there. Now panicking, Xuelan ran towards the corpse of Ile, making sure to keep a safe distance from Viktor. Mira meanwhile meant towards Nel, ready to protect her from Viktor.

When Xuelan reached the corpse, she saw something shinning slightly before dimming. It was in the center of the body. Picking it up, she started to sin when she saw it. It was an orange Pawn piece, now cracked and dim, the glow long gone. "She's...dead," Xuelan said softly. Seeing that Xuelan was holding the Pawn piece, Nel lost it.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU KILLED HER! WHY? WHY? I'LL KILL YOU!" Nel stood up and summoned a fireball in here only good hand, tears streaming from her eyes. She charged towards Viktor. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop Nel in her distressed state, Mira drew her staff and also charged. Viktor tilted his head in a confused manner, as if asking why they're attacking him. Mira reached him first, aiming her staff at the static screen. Viktor brought Washin to block, destroying the staff. He then swung downwards, cutting off Mira's arm. He kicked her away from him. Nel proceeded to throw the fireball at Viktor, hitting him in the chest.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ILE! DIE!" Nel sent a kick towards Viktor. Using Washin to block, he cut her leg off. "AAHHH!"

Instead of letting her fall down to the floor, he grabbed her in a chokehold, bringing her closer to him. He brought his head to her ear, whispering.

**(I killed her. You'll never see her again, only in one occasion. She'll be in your nightmares, the memory of her dying and you being useless forever engraved in your brain. This is my gift to you. So I won't kill you. Please, won't you suffer with me?)**

Nel started sobbing louder, tears falling from her eyes. She tried to squirm out of his grip but it was pointless. Viktor brought Washin up to her forehead and started to scalp her, blood covering Viktor.

"AAAAHHH!"

Xuelan watched as Nel was being scalped, yet she did nothing. She, the Rook, a symbol of strength and defense, was terrified. Oh how she wanted to help the poor, traumatized Pawn, but ho could she when she herself was terrified to her very core? So she stood by as she watched Viktor bring Washin down, cutting Nel in half, throwing each half to opposite sides.

**Riser: 1 Pawn Out**

Xuelan was glad that Nel was still alive. She then noticed that Viktor was staring at Mira, the static in the screen disappearing. First Ile, then Nel. Now Mira. She wouldn't let him kill her as well. Running as fast as she could, Xuelan pushed the crippled Mira out of the way. She turned to Viktor her arms coated in flames. The screen showed the shadow standing behind her. Simple, she wouldn't look behind her. The screen showed that the grinning shadow creature was right behind her, reaching to take a bite from her shoulder.

_'It's not really there. When I turn around, it'll be gone. Not gonna fall for it. It's so predictable.'_

Xuelan was about to punch Viktor with her fiery fist when she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She didn't have a chance to cry out in pain, for the shadow had grabbed her jaw and ripped it off. The last thing she saw was the screen showing the same thing from a different perspective.

* * *

Koneko woke up to sound of someone screaming and a something very violent. Opening her eyes, Koneko gasped as she saw the entire gym drenched in blood, multiple severed limbs laying in the growing pool of blood. At one corner was the carcass of a body. At one corner was Mira, crippled and shaking in fear. She was the one screaming. In the center of the room was a black creature that seemed to be created from shadows, it's back to her. She didn't know what it was doing, but knew she didn't want to know. The violent noises were coming from it. Watching the creature was a man wearing a butcher's apron and holding a very bloodied Washin. What confused her was that the man wore what looked like a t.v. As she got up and walked towards the man for a closer look, she saw that something was on the screen.

"...Viktor?"

The man looked at her and she could now see the screen clearly. It horrified her. The young woman she was fighting earlier was being ripped to shreds by the shadow creature. Koneko covered her mouth, almost throwing up. Even if this was a fight, no one should go through that. Koneko went up to the shadow creature and started to attack it, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick. She would try her damn hardest to save that other Rook.

Her attacks went through the shadow, not hurting it. It did grab its attention though. It turned towards Koneko, giving her a large, gory grin, parts of entrails dangling from its mouth.

**(Why do you attack me Koneko? We're teammates, aren't we? Is it because of what I'm doing to the enemy? Does it seem like I lost control of my powers, like with your sister? Kuroka, is it?)**

Koneko's eyes widened. Somehow, Viktor, or this shadow he summoned, knew about what happened to her and her sister.

**(I know. How? I'm Viktor, created from all his nightmares. I can sense what people fear in their dreams. You have nightmares of what happened, don't you? That's how I know. Viktor didn't go crazy with power. It's what they did to him. Let me share you my own nightmares.)**

The shadow then impaled Koneko with its arm, blood coming from the wound. The pain was unlike what Koneko felt before as she passed out.

* * *

Koneko woke up in a strange room. It was rather dark, she could make out a desk and cabinets. As she looked around, she noticed a little boy tied up to a table, a doctor standing over him. As she got closer, she noticed the little boy was Viktor, but he had brown eyes. It really confused her.

"Alright, let's begin," the doctor said. Koneko watched as the doctor proceeded to cut Viktor's eye in half, his screams echoing throughout the room. She watched as the blood and a clear liquid went everywhere. What scared Koneko even more was that she was starting to feel it also.

"GAHH!", Koneko yelled. She quickly covered her eye, blood seeping out. She was starting to panic, windering why she was feeling what was happening to young Viktor.

Koneko almost passed out, as he saw that Viktor's eye was cut in half. This time, she managed to through up, sweat covering her body. She hoped it was over. She didn't want to see and feel the pain Viktor felt anymore.

"Next will be the nano bots," the doctor said, grabbing something filled with moving gray objects. When they were inserted in his eye, Viktor started to scream louder. A few minutes later, Koneko started to feel millions of small, crawling things entering her eye.

"AAHHH!" Koneko was now looking at the ground, clutching her own eye. Lots of blood was dripping down her arm and onto the floor. She wanted this to end. She couldn't handle it anymore. Unlike Viktor, Koneko passed out.

* * *

When Koneko regained consciousness, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, as well as her eye being severely hurt. Even though she felt the pain, there were no wounds to show it. Next to her was Viktor, Mira no longer in the gym.

"...V-Viktor?"

Viktor tilted his head to the side before turning around and leaving the gym. Koneko stood up, trembling. She looked for the other Rook, spotting the corpse next to her. Resisting the urge to puke, Koneko got out of there as quickly as she could. She had found out that you could die in a Rating Game...as well as Viktor's eyes originally being brown.

* * *

**AN: Done! This chapter would've been even longer if I continued, so it'll be split into parts. How many is unknown. Hopefully the next part will be up tomorrow or Saturday.**

**So, some parts might've been confusing, so let me explain. I decided to skip the training, getting right into the Rating Game. Each of Viktor's forms has a purpose. Slender Man is terrifying, so he was created from Viktor's fears during his time at the Prison. His second form (still don't have a name for it) is created from Viktor's nightmares. They're all parts of him. The way the second form works is that the shadow creature will show up behind the victim on the screen. The victim turns around and sees nothing. When they turn back around, the shadow will appear in front of them, killing them.**

**Alright, so Xuelan and Ile are 100% dead. Why, because the shadow destroys everything, wheter physical, mental, or spiritual. When Viktor uses the shadow, it makes him become more insane. Nel is alive and who know about Mira. Koneko also know something from Viktor's past. She, Asia, and Sona are my favorites from the show, show that part was added because she might be the next in the harem. By the way, Viktor not sleeping and the skin and meat from his fingers is a refrence to the Russian Sleep Experiment Creepypasta. I've been reading and listening to too many of them lately.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the fight. Second part is next. Feel free to leave a review and I hope this AN cleared up any confusion. See you next time!**


	18. Rating Game Pt 2

**Hello! So this will be the end of the Rating Game against Riser. To Sennybee98, I'd like to keep his final form under wraps for now. The only thing I can tell you is the name is Razbitaya parnya, which unlike the others, is Russian, not German. It means The Broken Man. Since Viktor is Russian, I chose a Russian name instead.**

**To EvenIDonNotKnowWhoIAm, I appreciate the name you gave me for his second form. Herr der Albaträume will be the name of the second form, which is German for Lord of Nightmares. Thanks again!**

**I hope you're ready for the ending of the Rating Game. Lets start!**

"Talking"

**[Ddraig]**

**(Insanity/Nightmare)**

**Announcement**

_'Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

Sona and Tsubaki, along with the rest of Sona's Peerage, the Student Council, watched on in horror, traumatized at the slaughter they just witnessed. Tsubaki stared, open-eyed and wide-mouthed, at seeing the man she was ordered to watch turn into a bloodthirsty psycho. It wasn't something she could easily comprehend. While watching him train with the rest of Rias' Peerage, he appeared to be normal, though more exhausted than the others since Rias made him fight them without the use of his powers.

"Kaichou, w-we have to stop this!", Saji said, peering over Tsubaki's shoulder. Seeing Viktor use his shadow to permanently kill someone while using his sword to dismember the others reassured his view on Viktor as being evil.

"We can't. A Rating Game has to continue until there is a winner. Though uncommon, there have been a few cases where people have accidentally died. Even so, to fight with the intent to murder. Dammit Rias! You said you'd be able to control and make him obey!" Sona slammed her fist on the table, furious at Rias. She knew there was a reason a Maou had to personally kill Viktor, the Lucifer no less. She would have to talk to Rias after the Game.

Sona and her Peerage continued to watch the rest of the Rating Game, their attention focused solely on Viktor now.

* * *

Koneko walked out of the gym, following Viktor. She had one hand covering her eye, trembling. What the shadow had unintentionally showed her surprised her. Koneko knew that it was part of Viktor's past, but what baffled her was how she felt the pain he felt. The burning, ripping sensation was still there, event though her eye was perfectly fine. It filled her with fear and dread. Fear at what else Viktor is capable of and dread at finding out more about his past. She might even need to tell Rias and the others since it was valuable information.

Viktor looked down at Koneko, seeing her with her hand covering her eye. He tilted his head slightly to the right, almost as if he were asking her what was wrong. Koneko, noticing this, looked downward, removing her hand. She didn't say anything, fearing that Viktor would attack her once more. Viktor looked away and continued walking forward a little more, Koneko following.

_"Koneko, are you guys ready for me to destroy the gym?"_

Koneko jumped in fear. She had completely forgotten about telling Akeno when to destroy the gym, the small earpiece in her ear. "Y-yeah Akeno. Please do it quickly. Blow it away from existence," Koneko muttered.

_"Are you alright? Did something happen?"_

"...Peachy," Koneko responded coldly. She just wanted this whole day to be over. Once she and Viktor were a safe distance away, they looked back at it. After a few seconds, lightning surrounded the gym, completely destroying the gym. Akeno was flying above the wreckage, her arms extended. She seemed to be slightly tired, but was grinning. Remembering that the next part of the plan required them to go to Yuuto, Koneko started to walk. Viktor didn't move, looking around as if he was searching for something.

"...What?", Koneko questioned, looking back at him. Viktor tilted his head again, looking at her. Suddenly, another explosion was heard, Koneko getting caught in the attack. Once the smoke cleared, a small crater was in front of Viktor, Koneko lying in the center of it, burnt. Flying above him was Yubelluna, a smirk on her face.

"It's best to attack the enemy when they think they've won. I don't recognize you, but I won't miss," she declared happily. A large, dark fireball formed in her hand. She was about to throw it at Viktor when she was hit by a bolt of lightning by Akeno.

"You must be the infamous Bomb Queen. Instead of attacking lowly people, how about you face someone more your level?", Akeno said, lightning in her hands. The attack didn't faze Yubelluna much, as she seed to be fine.

"The Lightning Priestess. You might not have participated in any Games, but you sure are popular. Very well."

"Viktor, check on Koneko and regroup with Yuuto. Don't do anything else," Akeno ordered while attacking Yubelluna with more lightning, leaving the area with Yubelluna giving chase. Viktor watched them leave before going to the crater where Koneko was, barley breathing. She was covered in soot, her face grimy. Viktor stood over her, watching curiously. Koneko looked up at him, struggling to remain conscious.

"...Please...stop. They don't deserve...death. Just protect...Buchou," Koneko managed to say. Viktor looked at her, his head slightly tilted. Koneko figured that Viktor understood and her body started to disappear. Before she was fully gone, she heard Viktor say something.

**(No. This is too much fun. It actually makes me happy.)**

The last thing Koneko saw was Viktor leaving her.

**Rias Gremory: 1 Rook Out**

Rias grimaced at hearing the announcement. They've only managed to take out a couple of Riser's servants and lost Koneko in exchange. This wasn't going at all how she was hoping for. They still had the others, so not all was lost.

"Buchou, will Koneko be okay?", Asia asked worried. Asia was following Rias, ordered to heal her when she starts fighting Riser. She hadn't spent much time with the young Rook, but finding out Koenko was hurt bad enough to retire was something she feared.

"Don't worry Asia. People leave these things with bruises, no actual major injury. Koneko is strong, so I'm not too worried. Now, we need to be careful because Riser should be around this area," Rias answered. They had arrived at the new school building and were looking around for Riser. It didn't take long to find him.

"Rias, Riser sees that you chose to come to him personally," Riser said, grinning. He was in a slanted roof of the building, looking down at Rias and Asia. "Riser believes that you should just forfeit this match. He believes this is pointless since Riser can't loose."

"Shut the hell up Riser! I won't marry you, so I'll never give up. Not as long as there's people that'll fight for me," Rias argued.

"It look like Riser will have to make you his wife. You'll love Riser over time," Riser said.

"Asia, lets go!" Rias' wings appeared on her back and she flew towards Riser, a crimson magic circle appearing on her hand, Asia following her.

* * *

Yuuto was hiding behind some trees, keeping watch on the clearing. He managed to take out a few of Riser's servants and was waiting for Viktor to arrive. It shocked him that Koneko had been eliminated since she had trained so much. The shock was then turned into anger directed at Viktor. Yuuto thought Viktor was so incompetent that it was his fault Koneko was out. Soon, he heard the shuffling of feet near him and he quickly turned around with his sword out, ready to defeat whoever it was.

"V-Viktor?", Yuuto whispered. The man he saw didn't look like Viktor. He was wearing a butchers apron on top of his clothes, a bloody Washin in his right hand. The strangest part was the the object that reminded Yuuto of a metal t.v. that covered Viktor's head, the screen static.

**(Yes.)**

The voice that answered was low and demonic, partly distorted. It sent shivers down Yuuto's spin, all sense of reason warning him to get away from Viktor. Even though Yuuto practically hated Viktor, seeing him like this made him thankful to be on the same sides.

"We have to get rid if the rest of Riser's servants. They have no choice but to pass through here since the gym was destroyed. We'll have a lot to fight, since you guys only took out two servants I believe."

**(No. It was four.)**

Yuuto was confused and it showed on his face. That means that they didn't announce them. Why? Maybe Viktor was mistaken and they were still out there.

**(I sense them.)**

Viktor looked towards the clearing, Washin's chainsaw blade dripping blood. Soon enough, four people walked out onto the clearing, one of them having a regal appearance. Two of them were carrying swords, one with long black hair with dark blue tint styled in several ponytail and wearing a white top with black accents and red shorts with boots. The other sword user had brown hair with green tint and green eyes with ah headband going around her head. Her outfit consisted of a full set of silver armor. The final girl had brown hair with a few red streaks and grey eyes. She had white mask that covered the right side of her face and a jacket exposing some cleavage with matching ripped jeans.

The knight in armor stepped forward, drawing her sword out. "I am Karlamine, knight of the mighty Riser! Show yourselves if you're honorable!"

Yuuto looked at Viktor, who was watching the group that had showed up. "Well, let's go. She did call me out. Please don't get in my way," Yuuto said as he stepped out of the woods, Viktor slowly following him. "I am Yuuto Kiba, knight of Rias Gremory. This is Viktor, Pawn.

"It's good to see people that aren't cowards and would rather fight," Karlamine said with glee. She held her sword by her side and was looking at Yuuto. "Now, as a fellow knight, I challenge you to a one-on-one duel!"

"I agree to your challenge. Viktor, take care of the others," Yuuto said as he took a few steps back, drawing his own password ready. Karlamine smiled at him, quickly dashing towards him with her sword, ready to slash. Viktor looked at the other three, who were looking at him strangely.

"Wait, you're the Pawn? You look so different," the regal looking girl said, crossing her arms. She had a bored look on her face, as if they weren't worth her time. It aggravated Viktor for some reason.

**(Please, let's fight.)**

The girl was taken back at hearing Viktor's voice. It filled her with fear. She looked at the other two servants with her. "Siris, Isabela, be careful. Something is very wrong here," she warned, taking a few steps back.

"Alright Ravel. Let me test him out first Isabela," the girl with the ponytail said. Isabela nearly nodded, cracking her knuckles. Siris drew her sword out, hoping it's size would intimidate Viktor. Viktor just held Washin out for Siris to see. She noticed how the chainsaw blade was caked in blood with some pieces of flesh, muscle, and cloth stuck in the blade.

**(This is my only warning. You better hope you won't survive, for the nightmares of this incident will haunt you.)**

Viktor dashed towards Siris, the chainsaw blade of Washin revving up. Siris easily blocked the first attack, the large sword proving to be an effective shield. Sparks flew when the two swords collided. Viktor didn't relent, repeatedly slashing, Washin continuously colliding with Siris' sword. Using all the strength she could muster, she pushed upward when Viktor attacked again, making him loose his balance.

"Got you now!" Siris brought her sword down, sending an arc of flames towards Viktor. The attack struck, the fire burning off the apron and scorching parts of his clothes. He still stood and ran towards Siris once more. She was ready this time, piercing her sword into the ground and creating a large shock wave that toppled Viktor. "Isabela, now!"

Isabela was way ahead of her, reaching Viktor in a matter of seconds. She brought her leg down across Viktor's chest, a loud crack being heard when the kick struck. She then stood Viktor on his feet and started to punch and kick him, breaking various bones. With a final spinning back kick aimed at Viktor's center, she sent him skidding backwards.

"That was it!? Man he's weak. After seeing him defeat Mira, I thought he'd be stronger. Maybe Mira really is that weak. Isabela, finish him," Ravel ordered, feeling bored once more.

Isabela nodded, walking towards Viktor. Even though he lost, Isabela respected him for at least trying. She noticed that Viktor had stood up, though he was shaking. Isabela shrugged it off as nervousness and reward her fist back, ready to finish it. What she wasn't ready for was Viktor easily grabbing her fist, twisting it back until he broke her wrist. "GAHH!"

Siris ran towards Isabela, ready to help her. Maybe if she wasn't scared. Maybe if she was quicker. Maybe if she didn't stop. Maybe if those things didn't happen, Siris might've been able to save Isabela. Unfortunately, it didn't happen and what she saw won't be spent gh ing she'll forget.

Siris noticed that the static screen cleared up, revealing Isabel with some peculiar shadow creature behind her, frightening Siris. The fear made Siris stop running towards Isabela. She would've never reached her in time anyways. All Siris knows is that Isabela looked behind her and saw nothing. When she looked forwards, the shadow creature was right in front of her, being controlled by Viktor, it's pure white eyes and large grin widening as it tackled Isabela.

"SIRIS! RAVEL! KARLAMINE! SOMEONE, HELP!", Isabela screamed as the creature held her down and ripped one of her legs off, proceeding to eat it with its wide, bloody grin, pieces of skin getting caught in its teeth.

Ravel watched on in horror before looking away and throwing up. Karlamine and Yuuto stopped fighting and ran towards Viktor, forgetting for a moment that they were enemies in order to try and save someone. Siris meanwhile ran towards the shadow creature, hoping she could stop it from killing Isabela.

"AAAHHHH!" Somehow, Isabela was still able to communicate, though it was obvious she'd die soon. The creature had ripped her in half, her intestines strewn everywhere. She was dying quickly, her screams and attempts at escaping getting weaker and weaker.

Karlamine and Yuuto reached Viktor, slashing at him with their swords. Theyamaged a few to land a few strikes, but Viktor managed to block majority with Washin. Siris made it towards the creature and sent a fiery arc at it with a slash for her sword. Ravel watched on hopelessly, not knowing what to do.

The creature disappeared when the attack hit it, Siris making it to Isabela. "Isabela! Isabela, please stay with me! We'll get you out of this!", Siris said, kneeling next to her and holding her cold hand. Isabela had blood seeping from her mouth, her left ear missing. Her lower half was completely gone, not even bone left. Her left hand was gone, a bloody mutilated stump left.

"W-why...?", Isabela muttered before passing away. There was a soft, orange glow coming from her chest. A Rook piece came out, falling to the floor in the large pool of blood. Siris started to cry uncontrollably, Her tears falling onto Isabela's fresh corpse.

Yuuto and Karlamine were attacking Viktor from both sides, pushing him back. "Viktor, stop right now!", Yuuto ordered. He doesn't know what Viktor did, but it lead to Isabela dying. This had to be stopped before it got out of hand.

**(Yuuto, you fight against me? Very well.)**

Karlamine jumped in the air, bringing her sword down. She was hoping she'd be able to hit Viktor in the head. Before it hit, something grabbed her waist and slammed her back to the ground, knocking the air out of her. When she turned to look at what grabbed her, she screamed. The shadow creature had grabbed her and was dragging her into the forest. "HELP!"

Seeing her in trouble, Yuuto was about to give chase when he felt slash across his legs, cutting them off. "AAAHHH!", Yuuto screamed, turning around to see that Viktor had attacked him with Washin.

**(Yuuto, stay a while.)**

Yuuto tried crawling away, leaving a bloody trail, still looking at Viktor. Seconds later Washin pierced his hand, Viktor twisting the blade. "VIKTOR! STOP!"

**(Viktor? No. ****Herr der Albaträume.)**

"NO!"

There was soft thump as Yuuto's head fell to the floor, blood squirting everywhere, most of it covering Viktor. After a few seconds, Yuuto's body started to disappear.

**Rias Gremory: 1 Knight Out**

Once Yuuto was completely gone, Viktor turned back around, seeing Siris holding her sword, shaking, towards him, tears still streaming down her face. A few feet behind her was Ravel, also crying. She just witnessed two of her teammates die and another get defeated by their partner. It left Ravel traumatized.

"R-Ravel...p-please l-leave," Siris said, her voice shaky.

"I can't let you die Siris! Lets go together!", Ravel pleaded. She didn't want someone else to die.

"You're his sister, meaning your more important! Now go!" Ravel flinched when Siris yelled at her. She gave in though, her wins appearing as she flew away. It was now just Viktor and Siris. They shared at one another, one terrified and regretful, the other calm and sinister. "You killed them you bastard! Do you care for your King that much?"

**(No. I'm just completely insane.)**

Viktor walked towards her, Siris still holding her sword out. When Viktor was close enough, she slashed. He easily knocked the sword out of her hands with Washin. Sobbing once more, Siris collapsed onto her knees. She wanted to get this over with quickly. This was too much for her and she couldn't handle it. "Please hurry up and kill me!"

**(You're traumatized, like how I am. This so good. Congratulations, you get to live with this nightmare on how you were a coward. They begged for you to help them, yet you stood by doing nothing. Nver forget this.)**

This alarmed Siris. She didn't want to remember this. It would just continue to haunt her, something she wasn't prepared for. "W-What!? No! Just kill me! KILL ME, PLEASE!", Siris begged.

Viktor gave what sounded like a laugh before bringing Washin down, cutting Siris in half vertically. She started to disappear.

**Riser Phenex: 1 Knight Out**

**Rias Gremory: 1 Queen Out**

Looking around the empty area, Viktor walked towards the new school building, following the fighting noises. Viktor was enjoying this so far.

* * *

Rias was panting heavily, clutching her injured arm to her chest. Her clothes were tattered, smoke coming from various holes. There were multiple burn marks over her entire body, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Asia stood behind her, trying het best to heal her, the familiar warm, green glow coming from her hands. Riser stood across from them, gloating and without a scratch on him.

"Rias, give up. All you have left is a weak Pawn. I still have at least half my Peerage," Riser said with a smirk. He was enjoying this a lot. It amused him how Rias continued to fight him, even though it was pointless. He would win after all.

"I have faith in him. I gave him another chance and I know that, even if he doesn't show it, he's grateful and will fight be my side," Rias said determined. This just made Riser laugh even more.

"Riser will enjoy breaking you after all this is over. You will love Riser," he said. Soon, a familiar purple haired young woman arrived, some scratch marks on her body.

"Master, it was a tough fight, but I did it! Did Yubelluna do well?", she asked.

"Riser is pleased," Riser answered.

"Also, the Pawn should be here at any second," she said. Sure enough, Viktor arrived, his appearance both shocking and scaring Rias and Asia. This wasn't something they were expecting. Rias nervously stood up, walking towards Viktor.

"Viktor-kun, what happened to you?", Asia asked.

**(I just released my nightmares, that's all. This form is called ****Herr der Albaträume.****)**

Viktor tilted his head slightly, the screen still static. Seeing the current state of Viktor surprised Riser, but it wasn't enough take him worried. Sure he didn't know what Viktor was capable of, but Riser was immortal, or at least had extremely fast regeneration. All in all, Riser just thought this would be another easy match.

Rias walked towards Viktor slowly, unnerved by the amount of blood and gore that covered his body. Viktor didn't move as she got closer, staring at Riser instead. "Viktor, are you alright?", she asked.

**(Yes.)**

Rias wasn't satisfied with his one-word answer, but didn't say anything. "Will you fight for me?"

**(Yes, but only because I owed you a favor. Don't expect anything else from me.)**

"That's fine. Just please beat him," Rias pleaded. She was exhausted from attacking Riser multiple times, only to watch as he quickly recovered.

"Master, would you like for me to deal with this pest?", Yubelluna asked, a large fireball forming in her hands.

"No. Let Riser find out how strong he is," Riser said. His hands were covered in flames as he smirked at Viktor. Viktor responded by revving up the chainsaw blade of Washin, slowly walking towards Riser.

"Beat him Viktor," Rias ordered.

"Please be careful Viktor-kun," Asia muttered, taking this time to heal Rias.

When Viktor was close enough to Riser, he slashed Washin horizontally, cutting Riser in half. Quickly, Viktor then slashed downwards, slicing Riser in half once more. He then kicked Riser, sending him backwards in four different pieces. Seing that Riser was defeated, Viktor turned towards Yubelluna, prepared to kill her as well.

"Do you want to fight me also? Wouldn't it be best to finish you're first fight?", Yubelluna asked with a smirk. This wasn't the first time she's seen someone believe they had 'defeated' Riser. Seeing their shock would always amuse her, though sadly she couldn't see Viktor's face due to him being in his second form, Herr der Albaträume.

The sliced up pieces of Riser caught on fire, releasing tons of smoke and ash, a large pile building up. After a few more seconds, the pile started to rise into two pillars of ash. A few more seconds and the pillars of ash started to increase in height and size, taking on the form of a body. It took less than 20 seconds for Riser to be almost fully healed, some parts still regenerating. He still had that same arrogant smirk as before, though it was larger this time.

"HAHAHA! Did you honestly think a weak attack like that would stop the immortal Riser? Only a lowly Devil like yourself would thin like that! Go ahead, attack me again! DO IT!"

Viktor didn't hesitate, slicing up Riser over and over again, blood and ash going everywhere. It was no use. For every gash he landed in Riser, it would be healed before he landed another attack. This was starting to frustrate Viktor. He lowered Washin, and instead looked directly at Riser, the static on the screen starting to fade away.

"Did you give up already? What are you doing now? Gonna show Riser a movie on that t.v. head of yours. No matter, for Riser will now attack you," Riser stated, both if his arms covered in bright, orange flames. Riser didn't notice that the screen had almost cleared up, the shadow creature ready to appear and finish it.

"NO! ONII-CHAN!" Ravel showed up at that moment, sending a few fireballs at Viktor, hitting him on the side of his head. As Viktor stumbled backwards, the screen turned to static once again. Meanwhile Ravel stood in between Viktor and Riser, surprising her brother. "Onii-chan, please stop! He killed about half your Peerage! I don't want you to die also!", Ravel said, tears falling down her face. Riser froze when he heard that half his Peerage was dead. No wonder none of them came back to help. He felt raw fury start to cloud his vision.

"I-Is this true, you fucking Pawn?"

**(Yes. Any survivors have been traumatized that they'll most likely commit suicide once the Game is over. Is that a problem?)**

Viktor was now standing up, the screen slightly cracked, a dent on the side of the metal. His arms were scratched up with a few, large burn marks. Washin lay next to him.

Riser was speechless. He may not have shown it in public, but he cherished all the girls in his Peerage turned harem. He loved everyone of them, even if it took a while for them to love him back. Hearing that thy were permanently dead shattered his already fragile heart. They were the only people that mattered, the only one's that comforted him, the only ones that were kind to him. Dead.

"You...I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" There was a bright flash as Riser was entirely covered in the orange flames, large wings composed of fire appearing on his back. He quickly closed the gap between him and Viktor, all signs of arrogance gone. Riser pummeled Viktor, punch after punch, kick after kick. He didn't relent, pouring all his rage and hurt into his attacks. All he saw was red and he wouldn't stop until Viktor was destroyed.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME! DIE!", Riser shouted, continuously punching Viktor, his vision blurred by his tears.

"Viktor!"

"Viktor-kun!" Asia and Rias watched on in horror at the beating Viktor was receiving. Rias couldn't bare to watch her Pawn get punished like this. Even if he didn't like her, Rias was grateful for him fighting for her.

Asia, was different. Sure she was worried for the person she had fallen for get beat like this, but in the back of her mind, she knew this wouldn't rank near what Viktor suffered as regular 'testing' at the prison. What she did know was that the next part wouldn't end well for Riser.

Riser continued beating Viktor, Ravel and Yubelluna watching. Soon, Riser stopped, getting off of Viktor. He saw his handiwork, taking satisfaction in seeing that Viktor was now just a bloody pulp, some limbs bent at an awkward angle. As for the metal box covering Viktor's head, it was caved in, the majority of the screen destroyed. From where he was standing, Riser couldn't see Viktor's face, but he didn't care, rage still fueling his emotions. He summoned a large fireball, ready to put an end to Viktor.

"So long you fucking bastard!"

**(You're right. I'll see you in your nightmares.)**

As Viktor said that, he sat up, looking straight at Riser. Only Riser could see his face, and what he saw terrified him. No, terrified didn't even cover it. It was enough to make Riser loose his concentration, the fireball disappearing.

"W-W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!", Riser screamed. What he felt as a strong emotion, something that not even what he was scared of could inflict in him. What Riser felt was true fear.

**(Goodnight.)**

Shadows started to cover and bind Riser and he struggled to break free. Viktor walked up to him, placing his right hand on Viktor's forehead, similar to what he did to Arnold those years ago. The shadows from Nacht Dominion started to enter his mind, ready to kill him. Soon, Riser blacked out.

Rias, Asia, Ravel, and Yubelluna watched what had been a situation where Riser was about to kill Viktor quickly turn to Riser screaming bloody murder, truly afraid of what was about to happen. The area was covered in shadows when Viktor went up to Riser. When the shadows disappeared, they noticed that Viktor and Riser were gone.

* * *

When Riser regained consciousness, he noticed that it was completely dark, so much that he couldn't even see himself. He immediately started to panic, wanting to desperately get out of the darkness.

**(It seems that the great Riser's greatest fear is the darkness. I know why, but please tell me. If you do, then I'll let you use some to your pyrokinesis to create light.)**

Riser looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, which he knew was Viktor. The voice was all around him. What also unsettled him was that he could feel something circle him and it scared him, not knowing what it was.

"Fine! I'm scared of the dark since I was a kid. Knowing that my older brothers were successful, my family expected the same thing. I just had a fear of the dark, which made my father feel shame. He forced me to confront my fear, making some of the servants scare me while in the dark. It didn't help, and no one came to comfort me, leaving me alone," Riser muttered, a few tears falling from his eyes.

**(Good. Now, let me help you.)**

Riser noticed that he felt a small surge of strength. Not wasting any time, he created a small flame in the center of his palm. Feeling better, Riser was about to look around when something grabbed his hands. The...thing...had tattered skin, a few deep, open scars covered the face. The skin seemed to be pulled tightly back, lots of lines and creases. It had no scalp, the top of the head pure white with a few cracks. Its smile revealed two rows of sharp, yellow teeth. Its eyes were a pure black, sucking out all the color.

"Shhh...," the creature said, blowing out the flame.

"AAHHH!", Riser screamed. When he tried to get away, he lost his footing and fell flat on his back. He couldn't get back up. Panicked, Riser started to thrash about.

**(Did you confront your fears?)**

"NO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

**(Theses fears of yours are meant to stay with you forever, even if you face them. They just wait to haunt you once more at the perfect moment. Now, what's so special about your Peerage? I heard that you're a sexist person.)**

"It was just a facade! I loved them! When I was down or needed someone to comfort me, they were there! I never mistreated them, only in public because that's what my father said. Even if they didn't like me at first, I was patient and treated them well. Yet, you killed them," Riser said nostalgic.

**(I'll let you see them. They're perfectly fine.)**

The way Viktor said it unnerved Riser. Not only that, but he still couldn't move. Something told him that these weren't the same girls he loved. This was all just a nightmare that Viktor concocted. As if he could read minds, Viktor answered.

**(Thus is very much real. This is what my second form allows. Its less durable than my first form, but I can easily kill someone in their minds. Enjoy.)**

"NO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO LIVE! NO!" Riser tried his hardest to move, but he was still paralyzed. Soon, lights came on and Riser could see where he was, partly. He was lying on a cold, tile floor. The light didn't illuminate much else, but he could see a group of people in front of him. They were his Peerage, but something was terribly wrong. Riser had to get away.

"Look, our Master is awake! Let's go greet him," one of the girls said, Mira.

They all agreed and slowly walked towards Riser. At this point, he could see them clearly. They were all covered in lethal scars, some at their throats, others had their scalp hanging loosely from their heads. They were grotesque in some way, missing organs or limbs. They got closer to Riser, starting to surround him.

"NO! GET AWAY! YOU'RE NOT THEM!", Riser yelled, still paralyzed. The closest one, Xuelan, knelt next to him. An eyeballs hung loosely from its socket, stitches covering part of her mouth. Het left arm was bent backwards, the bone sticking out.

"Silly Master, everything will be better soon," she said, smiling. Her smile reeked of death, the teeth sharp and decaying. She knelt her he'd to Riser's neck, as if about to kiss him. Instead, she ripped off a piece of his neck, blood quickly spurting from the wound.

"AAHHH! STOP! I FORFEIT THE GAME! PLEASE, JUST LET ME GO!", Riser pleaded to Viktor. There was no response, just his Peerage laughing.

"Master, you need to chill. Maybe your stomach just hurts," Karlamine said. Her scalp was hanging by a thread, revealing part of her brain. Her right arm was missing, blood dripping to the floor. She too knelt next to Riser, placing her hand on his stomach. Without wasting another second, she clawed his stomach with her long nails until she managed to grasp an intestine. With a smile, stripped out.

"AAHH!", Riser screamed in agony.

"Let me help you Karlamine," Nel said. She had stitches covering most of her body, some of them opening up. She proceeded to also gut Riser, scoping out his organs with his hands.

"AAAHHH! STOP! PLEASE! NO MORE!" Riser felt someone grab his face, forcing him to look up. It was Yubelluna, her jaw missing. She tilted her head to the side before she started to rip the skin off Riser's face, making him scream harder. The rest of the girls in his Peerage surrounded Riser, also ripping him apart limb from limb, organ from organ.

As Riser continued to plead for mercy, Viktor stood at the side of the room, a small smile on his face. This was the third time he would kill someone in their mind, the first two being Arnold and Doctor. He continued to watch as the grotesque, decaying figures of Riser's Peerage, the ones he loved, slowly killed him.

* * *

It was almost ten minutes when Viktor and Riser disappeared. Both sides were anxiously waiting to see what the outcome would be. Suddenly, the area was covered with shadows again. When they disappeared, they saw Viktor, now back to normal, and a kneeling Riser looking at the floor. They both didn't look so well.

"Viktor-kun?", Asia asked, walking towards him.

"Asia, please don't come any closer. Not now," Viktor said, looking at Riser. Ravel and Yubelluna, walked up to him, wondering why Riser wasn't moving. When they got close enough, Viktor nudged Riser lightly, making him fall. They saw that there were blood tears coming out of his eyes, his entire body caked in blood. Riser, was dead.

Ravel and Yubelluna went to his corpse, sobbing out loud. "Onii-chan! No. No! Why! Onii-chan!", Ravel cried, holding his body in her arms.

Viktor walked up to Rias, looking at her in the eyes. "Happy now? You told me to win this Game for you, so I did."

**Riser Phenex: Out**

**Rias Gremory wins**

* * *

**AN: Done! So Riser died. By the way, the scene where he dies was inspired by the ending scene of the remake of Maniac I believe. If your confused, this form is all about nightmares. That's how Viktor kills people. The screen projects a person's worst nightmare in the form of that shadow creature. If it fails, then Viktor will personally kill someone in their mind, which lead to their actually death, like with Arnold and Doctor. So everything Riser saw was in his head, implemented by Viktor. Also, Riser lived a rather lonely, misunderstood life.**

**Anyone that Viktor eliminated from the Game with Washin are still alive. They couldn't die that way. Next chapter will be the aftermath of the Rating Game, along with Yuuto and Koneko saying what happened to them. Feel free to leave a review with any criticism or suggestion. See you next time!**


End file.
